Las crónicas de Naruto Uzumaki
by Rhagar
Summary: AU. Después de su derrota en el Valle del Fin, Naruto es rescatado en el último momento... Naruto decide entrenar para hacerse más fuerte mientras nuevas amenazas aparecen. Las diferentes facciones mueven sus fichas mientras las Naciones Elementales se acercan cada vez más a la guerra total. Naruto/Yugao
1. Chapter 1

—Hablando

"Pensando"

—**Kyûbi hablando**

"_**Kyûbi pensando"**_

**Técnicas**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor<strong>: He reeditado este capítulo, cambiándole varias cosas, porque realmente no quedaban bien. Había algunos fallos enormes que me dan vergüenza (que no son ortograficos, por eso). En fin, ahora ya esta corregido y espero que mucho mejor. Corregiré los siguientes capítulos también, pero esos ya serán leves variaciones o correciones ortográficas.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

**Amigo vs. Amigo**

_Konoha, 13 años después de la desaparición del Kyuubi y de la muerte de Namikaze Minato_

Naruto se encontraba tumbado en una camilla del hospital de Konoha, meditando sobre su enfrentamiento con Gaara, el Jinchūriki del Ichibi, el bijû de una cola de Sunagakure no Sato, que estaba sellado en su interior. Él… él comprendía cómo era Gaara, lleno de sentimientos negativos y de sed de sangre. Por ser lo que eran, los Jinchûriki eran temidos y odiados a partes iguales. Naruto lo sabía bien, él era el Jinchûriki de Kyûbi no Kitsune, el zorro demoníaco de nueve colas que hacía 13 años atacó Konoha. Y siempre, siempre fue odiado y despreciado por los habitantes de la aldea en la que vivía. Él hacía ver como que no le importaba, pero dolía. Y mucho. Dolía que no tuviera una madre a la que abrazar, un padre con el que reír, amigos con los que jugar. Dolía estar solo. Dolía ser observado por ojos glaciales de odio y desprecio, negando su existencia como persona y afirmándola como demonio.

Pero ahora ya no era más así. Había encontrado gente con la que compartir sus penas, sus alegrías, las bromas… Primero fue Hokage-ojisan y poco después Iruka-sensei, su instructor en la academia ninja. Naruto sonrió, él fue la primera persona que lo aceptó como era aunque fuera un espanto en la academia. Luego fue sus compañeros en el equipo 7: Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, y Sasuke-teme. Pero ellos no fueron los únicos; la generación de los 9 novatos también era algo importante para él. Allí estaban Shikamaru Nara, el futuro líder del clan Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akamichi, el amante de la comida, Rock Lee, el fanático del entrenamiento, Neji Hyuuga, un genio que cayó contra él en el reciento torneo… Y finalmente a Jiraya, o Ero-sennin, que le había empezado a enseñar y con el que se había encariñado bastante, a pesar de que fuera un apasionado (y escritor) de las novelas eróticas. "_Ahora tengo… amigos" _pensó Naruto.

En ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió, dejando ver a Shikamaru, a Kiba, a Choji y a Rock Lee.

—¡Hey, Naruto! Nos hemos enterado de que estabas aquí después de pelearte con el ninja de la arena –habló Kiba.

— Parece que, como siempre, te sobrepasaste en la pelea. Estás embozado en vendas de pies a cabeza, debe ser muy problemático. ¿Cómo te encuentras, Naruto?–preguntó Shikamaru, con su habitual pereza.

—¡Hey, chicos! No demasiado roto, jeje. Creo que aún me duele un poco el brazo izquierdo pero me voy recuperando. En menos de un parpadeo volveré a estar molestando por la villa –respondió él.

—¡No te preocupes, Naruto! ¡Comes un poco de carne a la brasa y quedarás como nuevo en un momento! –respondió Choji.

—¡Ey, Choji, no vuelvas con eso!, recuerda que arruinaste al Asuma-sensei la última vez –recriminó Kiba.

—¡No es mi culpa si tengo el estomago grande! –replicó él.

—¡Tranquilo, Naruto! ¡La poderosa fuerza de la juventud arde en ti! –metió baza Lee, con llamas en los ojos, a lo que los demás se les formó una gotita de sudor en la frente al estilo anime.

Pronto se desató una discusión entre Kiba y Choji sobre carne a la parrilla, estómagos, dinero y Asuma. Shikamaru suspiró y se fue a sentar en la silla que había al lado de la cama. Rock Lee se quedó de pie al otro lado de la cama

—Que problemáticos. Seguro que acaba viniendo una enfermera y entonces y si que tendrán una razón para salir corriendo –dijo, a lo que Naruto solo rió−. En fin, Naruto, la verdad es que me has dejado sorprendido, no pensé que fueras a poder vencer a Gaara.

—Sí, fui yo –asintió el rubio.

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Recuerdo que cuando nos encontramos con él en la última fase del examen, en aquellas escaleras, vimos como mataba a sangre fría y en su pelea contra Sasuke todos comprobamos que era realmente fuerte.

—Shikamaru, piensa que Naruto venció a Neji, el que llaman el primero de los novatos del año pasado y un genio del clan Hyuuga. Naruto… es fuerte –dijo Lee, con una sonrisa que no llegó a los ojos, pero para Naruto no pasó desapercibido, y sabía exactamente lo que significaba esa triste sonrisa.

—Lee, piensa que yo antes era un desastre como ninja. He llegado hasta donde estoy ahora gracias al esfuerzo y al duro entrenamiento como tú. Lee, lo que has de hacer es no dejar de entrenar nunca y ya verás, llegará el día en que venzas a Neji. ¡Superaremos a todo el que se nos ponga por delante! –le animó Naruto, sabiendo lo que debía estar pensando en ese momento; el siempre había querido superar a Neji. Lee simplemente sonrió.

—¡YOSH! ¡Naruto, la fuerza del compañerismo brilla en ti! ¡Me volveré mucho más fuerte y pelearemos! –exclamó, recobrando su habitual energía.

"_Creo que deberíamos hablar de verdad con Gai-sensei" _pensaron Shikamaru y Naruto a la vez con una gota de sudor, mientras Choji y Kiba seguían enfrascados en su importantísima (para ellos) discusión.

Naruto se quedó pensativo unos instantes y suspirando, empezó a hablar con un tono triste:

—Mira Shikamaru, él siempre ha estado solo, con todo el pueblo de Sunakagure odiándole, intentándole asesinar. ¿Te acuerdas que nos dije que desde los seis años, su propio padre, el Yondaime Kezakage, le ha intentado matar? Así no es de extrañar que acabara siendo un monstruo con una permanente sed de sangre. Pero yo le entiendo… Sé cómo se siente uno al no tener nada, al ser ignorado por todos. Ya también odiaba a la gente de la villa por despreciarme de una manera tan fría y sin saber el motivo. Pero… si pude vencerlo fue porque tenía algo importante que proteger: mis amigos –explicó Naruto−. Las personas solo pueden volverse realmente fuertes… si tienen algo que proteger –dijo Naruto mirando al techo mientras recordaba a Haku.

Shikamaru se quedó pensativo, pensando en lo que había debido de soportar Naruto como para que llegase a entender de esa manera a Gaara. Shikamaru frunció el ceño: aún así, era cuanto menos raro que Naruto pudiese entender tan bien a Gaara… Y luego ese comentario sobre los aldeanos odiándole… Sabía que había algo raro en Naruto, pero ¿qué?

—Bueno Naruto, vamos a ver a Sasuke, a ver qué tal se encuentra –dijo de repente, levantándose.

—Claro chicos, nos vemos más tarde –respondió Naruto.

Luego de que todos se hubieran despedido (Shikamaru y Lee arrastrando a Choji y Kiba, que seguían con su "discusión") y cerrado la puerta, Naruto cerró los ojos e intentó descansar, pero unos minutos más tarde, una sombra se interpuso entre él y el sol. Naruto, frunciendo el ceño, abrió los ojos y comprobó quien era el desgraciado que le tapaba el sol…

—Ey, Naruto, ¿cómo lo llevas? –saludó una voz masculina, ya entrada en años.

—¡Ero-sennin! –respondió sorprendido Naruto.

—¡Maldita sea, chico, no me llames así! ¡Yo soy uno de los tres legendarios Sannin de Konoha, Jiraya, el maestro de los sapos! –dijo este de manera cómica.

—¡Oye, Ero-sennin, que sepas que entrenarme en el control del chakra rojo del zorro me ha ayudado mucho! ¡Pude barrer el suelo con Gaara! –dijo el rubio hiperactivo, ignorándole por completo.

Jiraya con un tic en el ojo solo pensó: _"Maldito mocoso irrespetuoso… No hay manera de que aprenda" _Pero entonces sonrió.

—Oh, bueno, Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso último, mocoso, ya que estás en el hospital, vendado de arriba abajo, ¿no? –rió entre dientes el Sannin. Naruto, sabiendo eso, puso mala cara e indignado solo masculló un "hmpf", apartando el rostro. Jiraya volvió a reír, esta vez ligeramente más fuerte.

—En fin, hablando del zorro, a eso mismo venía, Naruto. Vengo a advertirte –empezó el Sannin, poniéndose serio repentinamente.

—¿Advertirme? ¿De qué?

—Usaste el chakra del zorro como me acabas de decir –empezó, afirmándolo.

—Sí. ¿Qué pasa con eso? –preguntó Naruto.

—Verás. Recuerdas que Kyûbi, tiene 9 colas, ¿verdad? –Naruto asintió-. Pues bien, vigila mucho con eso porque si en un combate o en alguna situación extrema, emociones como la ira, la rabia, el odio, o la desesperación en un grado realmente elevado te superan empezarás a perder el control, justo como te pasó en el país de las Olas, cuando peleaste contra ese chico, Haku (Kakashi me lo explicó, así que no hagas preguntas innecesarias). Cuanto más te vayas sumergiendo en esas emociones más perderás el control y empezarán a aparecerte colas de chakra en tu cuerpo, ya que el chakra de Kyûbi necesita una manifestación física para aparecerse en este mundo, al filtrarse por el sello que el Yondaime puso en ti. Si llegasen a aparecer más de cuatro… −explicó sin finalizar la advertencia. Se entendía perfectamente.

Naruto bajó la cabeza, mirándose las manos.

—Y… ¿qué puedo hacer para evitarlo, Ero-sennin? –preguntó serio.

—Entrenarte para llegar a controlarlo y que no te controle él a ti, por supuesto –respondió el Sannin.

—¿En serio? –preguntó el rubio, sumamente emocionado-. ¿Y quién me va a entrenar? ¿Quién? ¡Vamos, dime!

—Evidentemente, seré yo. ¡Voy a enseñarte una técnica que era del cuarto Hokage y que incluso él no llegó a dominar a su máxima complejidad! Se llama Rasengan, pero por ahora no diré nada más. Cuando te recuperes, me encontrarás en la Torre Hokage, de allí cogeremos nuestras cosas inmediatamente y nos iremos en un viaje –explicó Jiraya.

—¿Un viaje? –preguntó extrañado.

—Sí. Un viaje para encontrar a la futura Quinta Hokage: Tsunade, la reina de las babosas, o la Legendaria Perdedora, si lo prefieres. Bueno Naruto, yo me voy a "investigar" –dijo con una sonrisa pervertida−. ¡Nos vemos! –dijo mientras saltaba a la espalda de el sapo que lo había traído hasta el hospital.

—¡Eres un maldito pervertido, Ero-sennin! –le gritó Naruto mientras se alejaba.

—¡Cállate, mocoso! –le reprendió. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que el otro estaba sonriendo.

Luego, Naruto se quedó pensativo. _"Una técnica que ni el cuarto Hokage pudo llegar a dominar por completo… Muy bien, ¡obsérvame Yondaime Hokage! ¡Te superaré y me convertiré en el mejor ninja de todos!" _Luego se quedó dormido con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca.

—**¿Es que acaso es tan malo querer salir de vez en cuando? ¡Naruto, estoy encerrado en tu interior! Llevo toda tu vida viendo estas jodidas paredes asépticas sin ningún adorno, las mismas 15 barras de poder y el sello que me retiene. ¡Para mí, un ser inmortal, es la peor condena! **_–_se quejó Kyûbi.

—Lo siento, Kyûbi pero si no empezarías a destruirlo todo –intentó justificar Naruto.

—**Blah, blah, blah. Siempre las mismas excusas. ¡Yo soy una acumulación de odio y poder! Está en mi naturaleza como ser demoníaco destruirlo todo. ¿Acaso irías tú contra tu propia naturaleza humana?**_ –_cuestionó el zorro, con un gruñido.

—Vaya, Kyûbi. No pensé que fueras tan… ¿complejo? –se preguntó Naruto, dudoso de que fuese la palabra adecuada. Aún así Kyûbi entendió el significado.

—**Chico, 5.000 años dan para mucho, ¿no crees?**_ –_reveló Kyûbi con suficiencia.

—Desde luego, para que en estos cinco milenios se te pegue humor negro –rió Naruto a lo que Kyuubi solo gruñó

—**Supongo que en este entrenamiento con el Sannin tendrás que acceder a mi chakra… en fin, ya me voy acostumbrando. Aunque realmente me molesta tener que darle mi chakra a un debilucho como tu**dijo Kyûbi resignadamente, cambiando de tema. A Naruto se le marcó una vena en la frente, ofendido.

—¿Tienes algún problema conmigo, Kyûbi? ¡Por qué estaré encantado de solucionarlo! –contestó Naruto, cruzándose de brazos, a lo que el zorro de nueve colas solo se rió.

—**Oh, ¿el mocoso se ha ofendido? Qué pena… ¡Crece un poco más, enano, y entonces desafíame!**–replicó Kyûbi, pero antes de que Naruto pudiese seguir con ese estira y afloja, el zorro demoníaco siguió hablando-. **Supongo que no hay más remedio que dejarte usar mi chakra; al menos no lo desperdicies y si lo usas, que valga la pena, ¿entendido, mocoso? No quiero que lo vayas malgastando en cualquier entrenamiento y/o batalla inútil **_–_gruñó él.

—¡Bah! –respondió Naruto, mientras el aludido bufaba levemente.

"_**A pesar de que a veces sea realmente irritante, supongo que podría haber sido peor…. Aunque no se de que manera" **_pensó el Kyûbi.

* * *

><p><em><span>Unos días más tarde. Torre Hokage<span>_

—¡Hey, Ero- sennin! ¿Estás aquí? –preguntó mientras abría a puerta de una habitación, a lo que se encontró con este durmiendo la mona con varias botellas de sake en una mesa cercana. Incluso le salía una pequeña burbuja A Naruto le apareció un tic en el ojo derecho de lo enfadado que estaba y viendo una pequeña jarra de agua fría, sonrió maliciosamente y se la tiró toda a la cara.

—¡Buagh! ¿Cof, cof, pero cof, que cojones…? –preguntó tosiendo.

—¡Ero-sennin! Se supone que me deberías estar esperando y no durmiendo la mona, medio borracho –reprendió Naruto.

—Bueno, bueno, no te enfades y recuerda que soy tu maestro. ¿Quién va a enseñar a quién? –dijo sonriendo alegremente. Eso calló inmediatamente al rubio, evidentemente.

Rápidamente cogieron sus cosas (obviamente, Naruto tuvo que dejar su bolsa tamaño extra grande) y se presentaron en la oficina del Hokage. Con la muerte de Hiruzen Sarutobi, la oficina era un verdadero caos, el papeleo estaba apilado en columnas que se balanceaban peligrosamente. Naruto, al pensar en la muerte de Sarutobi, sintió unos deseos enormes de gritar y destruir toda la oficina, pero consiguió contenerse a duras penas. Aún así, se hizo a sí mismo una promesa. Acabaría con esa víbora de Orochimaru-teme en honor al viejo, por cuidarle todos esos años cuando era un niño. Era una promesa. Volviendo a la tierra después de su viaje por sus pensamientos, contempló a los antiguos consejeros de Sarutobi-jiji: Homura y Koharu.

—Bien, Jiraya. ¿Ya sabes dónde debes ir? –preguntó Homura.

—No os preocupéis, viejos consejeros. Tengo mi propia red de espías. Puedo encontrarla. En realidad, creo que solo debería mirar o los casinos o los bares de los pueblos o ciudades a las que vaya –afirmó Jiraya, algo molesto porque pusieran en duda sus capacidades.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te acompañen esos tres escuadrones Anbu? –inquirió Koharu.

—No, gracias. No necesito a tanta gente para traer a Tsunade, la Legendaria Perdedora. Además distraerían a mi pupilo de su entrenamiento –añadió él.

—¿Pupilo? −preguntaron confusos los dos consejeros.

—Naruto, preséntate –le dijo a su alumno, que había estado detrás de él todo el rato.

—¡Buenas! –saludó él con su habitual desparpajo (**N/A:** supongo que entendéis a lo que me refiero).

—Jiraya… ¿Naruto es tu aprendiz? –preguntó Koharu con el ceño fruncido.

—Sabes bien que no podemos permitir que salga de la aldea. Es peligroso. Lo siento, pero no podemos autorizar esto −espetó Homura. Koharu asintió.

Naruto puso mala cara. La expresión de los dos consejeros era la misma que la del todos los aldeanos, aunque en menor medida. Ese hielo en los ojos… Les iba a decir cuatro cosas cuando Jiraya se le adelantó.

—Muy bien –dijo simplemente sorprendiendo a los demás. La estancia se quedó en silencio y antes de que nadie tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, Jiraya siguió hablando−. Si eso es lo que queréis, os advierto que pienso desertar de la aldea y me llevaré a Naruto conmigo –amenazó cruzándose de brazos, con la cara realmente seria. Naruto se lo quedó mirando, era la primera vez que alguien lo defendía de esa manera y no pudo evitar que una lágrima solitaria le rodase por la mejilla pero tuvo la suficiente rapidez como para que nadie lo notase.

Los consejeros se quedaron callados, mirándose el uno al otro sin saber que hacer, era una situación de lo más incomoda y los había pillado con la guardia baja. No se esperaban algo así de un Sannin. Homura pensó en razonar pero entendiendo sus intenciones, Koharu lo retuvo y negó con la cabeza. Razonar con Jiraya cuando se ponía así era imposible.

—Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres, que así sea. Pero te advierto que esto tendrá consecuencias –advirtió Koharu.

—No esperaba menos de vosotros… consejeros –poniendo todo el desprecio del mundo en la última palabra−. Vamos, Naruto.

Después de que el Sannin y su estudiante se marcharan, los dos consejeros siguieron deliberando la perspectiva de la situación.

—El chico es un peligro latente. Con el zorro sellado dentro de él… es posible que el sello acabe debilitándose. –dijo con porte grave Koharu.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero no podemos hacer nada –asintió Homura.

—Eso dejádmelo a mí, consejeros –dijo una voz grave, que provenía de las sombras.

—Danzo… −susurró Homura.

—Sí. Dejadme el chico zorro a mí. Yo me encargar de eso –y sin esperar respuesta salió de la oficina del Hokage, con paso lento.

* * *

><p><em><span>Puerta sur de la villa<span>_

—Vamos, Naruto. ¿Estás listo? –preguntó Jiraya.

—¡Sí! Pero… me gustaría preguntarte algo, Ero-sennin –acabó algo nervioso.

—¿Si? –preguntó el maestro de los sapos, realmente intrigado.

—Eso que dijiste antes, en la oficina del Hokage… ¿era cierto? –preguntó desviando lo vista.

Jiraya entendió porque lo preguntaba. Su vida debía haber sido un verdadero infierno y se aferraba a lo poco que tenía de valor para él como una tabla salvavidas. Sus declaraciones de antes le debían haber llegado hondo.

"_Ha crecido de la peor forma posible. A pesar de que sea un niño, tiene una madurez poco común a pesar de que sea tan hiperactivo. ¿Qué dirías si le vieras ahora, Minato? ¿Seguirías queriendo proteger a Konoha? _Se preguntó, algo melancólico en pensar en su antiguo alumno.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, estúpido! ¡Soy un Sannin, yo siempre hablo en serio! –exclamó Jiraya.

—¡No me llames estúpido, Ero-sennin! Mira que me voy, ¿eh? –amenazó Naruto, a lo que Jiraya suspiró. Sabía cómo combatir eso.

—Vaya, que lástima. Y yo que pensaba que ya había encontrado a un alumno al cual enseñarle el **Rasengan** y eso que es mucho mejor que el **Chidori** de Kakashi… bueno, supongo que habrán otros…−dijo, suspirando resignadamente.

—Bueno, jeje. Que no me voy, que no me voy. ¿Cómo es ese Rasengan? –dijo cambiando de idea rápidamente al oír lo referente a su superioridad sobre el Chidori.

Jiraya sonrió. Por mucho zorro que tuviese en su interior seguí siendo un niño.

—En fin, vámonos ya. Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante –habló Jiraya.

—¡Si, vamos! –gritó Naruto, emocionado, mientras salían de la aldea.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TimeSkip<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><span>El Valle del Fin<span>_

—¡SASUKE! ¡¿Por qué no quieres entenderlo? ¡Orochimaru solo te quiere para poder traspasarse a tu cuerpo! –gritó Naruto, desde la estatua de Harashima Senju.

—¡No me importa! Si con eso puedo matar a Itachi no me importa lo que haga. ¡Yo solo quiero más poder! Más poder para vengar la destrucción de mi clan –dijo Sasuke desde la estatua de Madara Uchiha, entristeciendo a Naruto.

—Sasuke… por lo que veo no funcionará nada de lo que te diga –musitó el rubio.

—¡Naruto, acabemos con esto de una vez! –retó Sasuke.

Sasuke formó en su mano derecha un **Chidori** negro, producto de su transformación al nivel 2 del sello de Orochimaru. Al mismo tiempo Naruto, respondiendo a la provocación, formó un **Rasengan** rojo, producto de la influencia del Kyûbi sobre él, prestándole el chakra. Por suerte para Naruto, solo se le había formado una cola de chakra por lo que podía controlarlo perfectamente.

Durante unos segundos los dos jóvenes shinobis acumularon y aumentaron la potencia de sus respectivos ataques. Después de unos interminables segundos que se alargaron hasta parecer minutos, los dos saltaron en dirección al otro. Ese era el último ataque, el que decidiría el destino de los dos… Cuando llegaron enfrente del otro, impulsaron el brazo en el que tenían su técnica y atacaron al otro, al shinobi que había llegado a ser un amigo, un compañero…un hermano. Naruto, dirigió el **Rasengan** adonde no hubiese ningún punto vital pero aún así la onda expansiva dejó muy malherido al heredero del clan Uchiha. En cambio, Sasuke si que apunto a los órganos vitales y no tocó varios por un movimiento brusco del Uzumaki, pero lo dejó en un estado crítico. La explosión resultante del choque de esas dos técnicas provocó una gran columna de humo que se veía desde varios kilómetros. Sasuke fue despedido hacia una pequeña meseta de hierba, completamente inconsciente y con varias heridas de gravedad. Sin embargo, aunque hubiese estado despierto, no podría haber hecho nada por Naruto, que había caído al rio, sin fuerzas suficientes como para aguantar en el agua usando el chakra. Kakashi llegó casi al momento y viendo a Sasuke corrió hacia él, comprobando su estado.

—Pakkun, Sasuke está vivo. ¿Dónde está Naruto? –gritó, preocupado por el rubio. No se lo veía por ninguna parte. ¿Habría quedado reducido a cenizas por la explosión?

—No siento su chakra por ningún lado, ni en estado latente. Kakashi… creo que ha muerto –respondió gravemente el perro invocado.

—¡¿QUÉ? Pakkun, sabes que es imposible, si estuviese muerto, el zorro se habría desencadenado y habríamos sentido su chakra – le recordó Kakashi, algo nervioso.

—Lo sé, Kakashi, pero te digo que yo no siento su chakra. Ni el de Naruto ni el de Kyuubi. Y sabes perfectamente que los bijûs se liberan por completo antes de la muerte total de su contenedor, porque sino morirían con ellos. Resígnate Kakashi. Naruto ha muerto y parece que Kyûbi con él, o, como mínimo, atrapado para siempre en su cuerpo. ¿Quieres qué también muera el Uchiha por tu indecisión? –aconsejó simplemente, intentando centrar a Kakashi.

El ninja copia se debatía entre el afecto y el orgullo que sentía por Naruto y el estado crítico de Sasuke. Sabía que debía tomar una decisión en pocos segundos pero esta era una de las pocas ocasiones desde que era joven que no sabía qué hacer. Se mordió el labio inferior, indeciso, sin decidirse. Debía tomar una decisión y rápido. Los pensamientos volaban raudos por su cabeza. ¿Y si intentaba saber dónde estaba Naruto y Sasuke moría a causa de sus heridas? ¿Y si se llevaba a Sasuke y Naruto moría, solo y olvidado por todos? Kakashi no sabía qué hacer. Hasta que su cuerpo tomó una decisión. Se posicionó al lado de Sasuke y cogiéndolo por los brazos se lo cargó a la espalda. Luego, miró una última vez el Valle del Fin. Sabía que una parte de si mismo se quedaría en ese lugar para siempre por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. _"Lo siento, Minato. Espero que algún día me llegues a perdonar" _Y sin más se fue corriendo en dirección a Konoha. Si se hubiera quedado un poco más, hubiera podido ver como una especie de planta humanoide, con una túnica negra con nubes rojas, estampadas emergía del suelo lentamente.

—Realmente ha sido un combate muy interesante, ¿no crees? **Ya te digo, algunas de las técnicas eran poderosas. El Chidori y el Rasengan… tendremos que vigilar. Esto puede volverse un problema…** En fin, vayamos a recuperar al Kyûbi. Tendremos que ir rápido, no quiero estar más de lo necesario en el agua –habló al aire. Lo extraño es que una voz diferente le respondió, como si hubieran dos personas. Empezó a caminar hacia la cascada pero paró súbitamente.

—**¿Qué pasa? **¡Tenemos que irnos! Se acercan tres presencias muy fuertes. Nosotros solos no podemos acabar con ellos. **Tsk, ¿nos retiramos? **Supongo que sí, líder-sama nos advirtió de no caer en manos enemigas –acto seguido, el hombre planta volvió a fusionarse con la tierra, desapareciendo.

* * *

><p><em><span>Al mismo tiempo, en el río<span>_ (por cierto, ahora sería buena idea poner el video)

¿Cuánto hacía que caía? ¿Dos minutos? ¿Veinte? ¿Una eternidad? Estaba perdiendo el sentido de la realidad, al mismo tiempo que se ahogaba en el río. Caía, caía, seguía cayendo, lentamente, sin prisas, como si Shinigami se tomara su tiempo para reclamar su alma. Sería tan agradable si solo se dejara llevar…

—**Mierda, chico, no hagas eso. ¡Pelea, joder! ¿No se supone que querías convertirte en Hokage? ¿Vas a dejar que unas heridas te aparten de tu sueño?**_ –_azuzó Kyûbi. No quería morir de esa manera, ahogado por toneladas de agua. Pero tampoco quería que muriera el crío. Le tenía cierto…respeto. Si, se podría decir así. En alguna enferma y retorcida manera, claro.

"¿_Por qué, Kyûbi? Podrías liberarte en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué te quedas aquí?_" pensó confuso Naruto.

—**¡No puedo liberarme, crío! Aquí lucharon Harashima Senju y Madara Uchiha y la sangre derramada de Harashima imbuyó de ciertas capacidades a esta agua. Una de ellas es la de retener a los seres como nosotros, los bijûs **_–_explicó algo apresurado el Kyûbi. Se les acababa el tiempo.

"_Vaya…lo siento, Kyûbi" _pensó el rubio, apenado.

—**¡Maldita sea, mocoso! ¡Si tienes fuerzas para apenarte, inviértelas en salir de aquí! ¡Tanta agua de esta especial anula mi chakra, mocoso! ¡Hemos de salir con tus medios. Vamos, ¡tienes que nadar!**_ –_apremió el zorro demoníaco.

Naruto lo intentó, De verdad que lo intentó, pero el **Chidori** le había tocado varios puntos nerviosos y no se podía mover ni un centímetro. Nada. Mientras, seguía cayendo. A Naruto se le acababa el aire.

"_Mierda… Bueno, Kyûbi. Ha sido un placer y una mierda al mismo tiempo ser tu contenedor" _empezó Naruto.

—**Joder. Lo que habría dado por devorarte, criajo. Al menos hemos dado bastante guerra, ¿no? Aúnno puedo creerlo. Voy a morir de la manera más deshonrosa posible. ¡Se supone que soy el gran Kyuubi no Kitsune, Kyuubi no Youko! ¡No debería morir así!–**se quejó el Kyuubi.

Naruto sonrió en la creciente oscuridad. Kyûbi no cambiaría nunca. Cada vez le costaba más pensar pero se esforzó en mantener el contacto.

"…_Quejica…" _pensó de manera tenuemente.

—**¿Qué? Soy el más poderoso de mis hermanos. La perspectiva de la muerte no es agradable, por mucho que los ninjas digan. Y mucho menos para entidades inmortales como nosotras** –se justificó su bijû.

Estuvieron unos segundos callados mientras los dos se resignaban a la muerte, cada uno a su manera, ofreciendo unos últimos pensamientos a los poseedores de sus afectos.

—**Naruto… **−empezó Kyûbi, inseguro de que decir. La verdad es que a pesar de ser una masa de odio y chakra viviente, también podía llegar a sentir cierto respeto por el rubio, después de todo lo que habría sufrido aún seguía resistiendo y no era un monstruo sanguinario como ese chico, Gaara. No es como si sintiese pena, por supuesto que no. Simplemente era digno de reconocimiento.

"…¿_Hmm?" _ya casi no podía concentrarse.

—**Supongo que no fue tan malo que fueras mi contenedor. Tu capacidad de no rendirte nunca no deja de asombrarme, aunque lo eches todo a perder con esa bocaza que tienes, esa seguridad suicida que algún día te matará, esa inmadurez que… bueno, ya te haces una idea **–así era Kyûbi, un cumplido enterrado bajo toneladas de críticas.

"…_Tienes suerte de que estemos en esta situación. En fin, supongo que esto es una despedida" _pensó al notar como se le acababa el aire y empezaba el colapso nervioso.

—**Adiós, Naruto.**

"_Adiós, Kyuubi"_

Unos segundos después el negro engulló su mente, mientras su cuerpo tocaba el fondo del río. El cuerpo de un ninja de Konoha.

* * *

><p>Varios minutos después, tres figuras aparecieron, vistiendo unas túnicas negras con unos dragones rampantes de color verde esmeralda estampados en ellas.<p>

—Uf, ¿por fin hemos llegado? Me duelen los pies –se quejó la figura de la derecha.

—Deja de quejarte y vamos a recoger al Jinchûriki. Cuanto antes acabemos, mejor. Además, sino el líder se irrita –replicó la figura de la izquierda.

—Vamos –ordenó simplemente la del centro. Las tres figuras echaron a andar y saltaron a la orilla del río, listos para saltar al agua pero en ese momento, el que parecía el líder detuvo a los otros dos.

—Esperad, parece que aquí hay un rastro de agua… Mmm, diría que son dos personas por la cantidad de agua, pero no puedo asegurarlo.

—¿Puedes rastrearlos? –preguntó uno de sus compañeros. El aludido solo inspiró por la nariz fuertemente y soltó una maldición, sorprendido. Los otros dos lo miraron, extrañados por esa reacción.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué has encontrado?

—Encontrar no sé si es la palabra que yo utilizaría… -masculló-. No hay nada. Ni un mínimo rastro, por mínimo que sea. ¡Es como si no hubiese habido nadie por aquí! –explicó, levemente alterado.

—¡¿QUÉ? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Nadie puede ocultar su esencia a ese nivel! –argumentó uno de los compañeros del líder. Este frunció el ceño.

—Pues parece que alguien es capaz de ello… -replicó, con irritación-. Como odio ser portador de malas noticias… En fin, tendremos que reportar el fracaso en la misión.

—Hay que joderse… En fin, vámonos ya. Quedarnos aquí no solucionará nada –dijo una de las figuras. Pocos minutos después, los tres desaparecieron en el bosque.

* * *

><p>OK, pues aquí teneis el capítulo corregido. La verdad es que no hay mucho que decir, a parte de que espero que os haya gustado el inicio de este fic. <p>

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Un exilio y un nuevo camino

Bueno, aquí os dejo con el segundo capítulo. Me ha salido más largo de lo que me esperaba, pero creo que está a un buen nivel! En fin, este capítulo va dedicado a Namikaze-kun, toaneo07 y S-Rojas (en ese orden) por ser los tres primeros (y únicos XD) que me dejaron review. Gracias, me ayuda a pensar que no es tan malo después de todo jajaja! Bueno, no os entretengo más aqui teneis el segundo capi! Disfrutadlo! Pero antes un pequeño recordatorio:

-Hablando

_"Pensando"_

_-Kyuubi hablando_

**_"Kyuubi pensando"_**

* * *

><p><strong>Un exilio y un nuevo camino<strong>

**-RETOCADO-**

_Konoha, en una finca secreta de 'Raíz'_

—Entiendo… ¿Y dices que no había ningún rastro claro? –preguntó Danzo.

—Exactamente. Si nos enteramos fue por el rastro de agua que había en una orilla del río. Si no, lo más probable es que se nos hubiese pasado por completo –explicó un ANBU de 'Raíz'.

—¿Y el rastro? –exigió saber Danzo.

—Bueno…-empezó vacilante. A nadie le gusta ser portador de malas noticias-. Pues verá, el rastro seguía unos metros y luego desparecía.

—¿Desaparecía? ¿Cómo que desaparecía? –preguntó, perdiendo los estribos momentáneamente.

—Como lo oye. El rastro de agua desaparecía y ya no volvimos a encontrarlo, además ni con ninjas rastreadores pudimos desentrañar hacia donde se dirigía el rastro. No había ninguna pulsación de energía, según ellos. –explicó el ANBU.

—Maldita sea. Esto cambia completamente mis planes –masculló el líder con la cicatriz en forma de equis en la barbilla-. Lo has hecho bien, si te necesito otra vez, te haré llamar. Ahora vete. Tengo mucho en lo que pensar –dijo Danzo.

El ANBU no se hizo de rogar. Danzo podía parecer calmado pero el ANBU había trabajado tanto tiempo para él que podía descifrar más o menos sus estados de ánimo y no había duda que su líder bullía de rabia por ese contratiempo. Desapareciendo en una pequeña nube de humo, Danzo se quedó solo. Se levantó de su mesa de madera de caoba y se dirigió a la ventana. Mientras observaba a las nubes, su mente pensaba varias posibilidades de reacción ante este imprevisto. Le había tomado por sorpresa pero en su mente un plan ya empezaba a tomar forma… Si, podía funcionar. Solo tendría que mover unos hilos y hacer unas cuantas visitas.

—Maldito zorro… –masculló con la voz estrangulada por la ira mientras apretaba con fuerza el mango de su bastón.

_Konoha, cerca de la puerta sur_

—¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Los chicos han vuelto! –gritó Ino mientras corría hacía Sakura, sentada en un banco y sin saber qué hacer.

—¡¿QUÉ? ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Ino-cerda! –exclamó emocionada Sakura.

—¡Oye! Encima que te vengo a avisar. ¿Así es como me lo agradeces? – enfadó la rubia.

—¡Agh! ¡Eso ahora no importa! ¡Vamos! –gritó Sakura, mientras cogía a Ino del brazo y salía corriendo en dirección al hospital, dejando una estela de humo allá por donde pasaba de lo rápido que corría, mientras civiles y shinobis por igual veían la escena, avergonzados.

_Konoha, Hospital _

Rápidamente llegaron al hospital, y se dirigieron al mostrador para preguntar donde los habían alojado.

—Rápido,lahabitacióndeSasukeUchiha,¿porfavor? –de tan nerviosas que iban, no se preocuparon de articular las palabras correctamente, con lo que se ganaron una mirada confusa de la recepcionista, que no había entendido nada. Sakura lo volvió a intentar.

—Nos podría indicar la habitación de Sasuke Uchiha, ¿por favor? –preguntó cuidando de articular bien las palabras y separándolas claramente. Mientras, Ino asentía vigorosamente con la cabeza.

—Er… habitación 274. Su maestro, Kakashi Hatake se encuentra actualmente con él –informó la joven.

—Por cierto, ¿las habitaciones del grupo de rescate cuáles son? –preguntó Ino, terriblemente preocupada por todos, pero sobretodo por Shikamaru y Choji, sus compañeros en el equipo 10.

—Neji Hyuga todavía no tiene una habitación, ya que Hokage-sama y varios ninjas curanderos aún lo están curando. Choji Akamichi reposa en la habitación 276, después de que el proceso para detener la destrucción celular tuviese éxito. Shikamaru Nara en la 277, con daños leves y Kiba Inuzuka en la 275, con una herida grave en el costado pero el que más preocupa es su perro, Akamaru, pero los dos se recuperarán –acabó de informar.

—¡Vale, gracias! –dijeron las dos kunoichis y salieron disparadas en dirección a las escaleras.

—Oye, Sakura, ¿a cuál vamos primero? –le preguntó la rubia.

—A la de Sasuke –respondió ella sin pensarlo. Era obvio cuáles eran sus prioridades.

Mientras subían apresuradamente, Sakura cayó de repente en algo, deteniéndose súbitamente, con lo que Ino se chocó de morros contra ella y faltó poco para que rodase por el suelo y cayese por las escaleras rodando.

—¿Pero qué haces, frentuda? No te pares tan de repente si vas delante mío −reprochó la rubia, enojada, pero se calló al darse cuenta de la seriedad de su amiga y rival- Sakura, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó, poniéndose seria.

—Ino… ¿la recepcionista ha dicho algo sobre Naruto? –preguntó levemente preocupada.

—Mmm, no que yo recuerde. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –dijo, sin ver el problema.

—Porque si estuviese en la villa… lo habrían traído al hospital –musitó la kunoichi de pelo rosado. Sin más palabras, echó a correr en dirección a la habitación de Sasuke. Kakashi estaba ahí, debía responder a muchas preguntas.

—¡Sakura! Mierda, vaya chica –masculló Ino y echando a correr detrás de Sakura.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación 274, Sakura entró sin miramientos y miró a su alrededor. No había mucho que ver, era la típica habitación de hospital: la camilla estándar la ventana con cortinas blancas, una o dos sillas para los parientes o visitantes y un mueble para los efectos personales o medicinas específicas para el paciente. Rápidamente se centró en la figura que estaba estirada en la camilla, un chico moreno bastante atractivo y por el cual suspiraban muchas kunoichis gennins de su generación. Aún así el atractivo perdía bastante con tantas vendas, la verdad. Tenía el brazo derecho en un cabestrillo, la frente vendada y también el pecho y el torso, pero eso no impedía ver la cantidad de heridas, pequeñas y grandes, que adornaban el cuerpo del joven Uchiha como heridas de guerra porque eso era precisamente lo que parecía, un herido de guerra.

Las dos kunoichis se quedaron realmente sorprendidas. Las dos sabían que había muchísimos shinobis más fuertes que ellos pero ver a Sasuke en ese estado era toda una impresión. Después de todo fue el primero en todo en la academia, un verdadero genio.

—¡Sasuke! –exclamaron las dos, preocupadas por él.

—No se despertará pero mejor que no gritéis, nunca se sabe –advirtió Kakashi.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Está bien Sasuke? ¿Está muy malherido? –preguntaron.

—Sasuke está bien, llegó muy malherido, pero los médicos pudieron salvarle la vida. Aún así se encuentra en estado grave. Fue una suerte que Tsunade-sama accediera a ser la Quinta Hokage –explicó él.

—¿Quién ha sido el bastardo que ha dejado a Sasuke así? –preguntó con una furia contenida Sakura.

Kakashi dudó en responder, con una tristeza en el rostro palpable.

—…Naruto –dijo simplemente, sin decir nada más y mirando el cielo.

—¡Naruto! Me prometió que lo traería de vuelta, pero no que lo trajese en este estado, medio muerto. ¿Cómo es posible que se haya atrevido a dejar así a Sasuke-kun? ¡Voy a matarlo! – exclamó con verdadero odio supurando por su voz. Ino se la quedó mirando, boquiabierta por esta reacción.

—No creo que puedas –dijo Kakashi, otra vez parco en palabras. Ino entendió que algo grave estaba sucediendo pero Sakura, demasiado ofuscada en su odio, no se dio cuenta de eso.

—¡Me da igual que lo proteja Tsunade-sama, voy a matarlo!

—Considero difícil que puedas hacer eso, porque ya lo está –reveló de manera fría Kakashi, aunque por dentro decirlo fuese un tormento, como si aceptase definitivamente la muerte del rubio, el ninja más impredecible que conocía y que había llegado a respetarlo y, en cierto modo, a admirarlo por su dedicación y fuerza de voluntad.

Ino se quedó en shock por esas palabras. Sakura se sorprendió notablemente también, lo suficiente para dar un respiro a su odio y furia.

—Kakashi-sensei, ¿es una broma? –preguntó Ino, aún en shock. No se lo podía creer, el chico hiperactivo que los de la academia habían llegado a apreciar estaba…estaba _muerto_. Era imposible, era lo mismo que decir que la luna salía durante el día. Naruto era una constante en sus vidas, desde que hacía bromas y payasadas en la academia con Kiba, Shikamaru y Choji. Todos los novatos habían llegado a considerarlo un amigo, ya fuera por su fuerte dedicación o simplemente por su convivencia continua con él, en la que había demostrado ser un verdadero compañero… No podía ser verdad que el ninja más irreverente de todos hubiera muerto, el ninja que deseaba que le reconocieran su fuerza convirtiéndose en Hokage. El ninja que siempre estaba allí cuando lo necesitabas…

—Lo siento, Ino. No…no lo es –respondió Kakashi, con la voz estrangulada por la pena. Era evidente que estaba destrozado anímicamente y eso aumentó incluso más el shock de Ino. Kakashi-sensei era un Jounin, un ninja de elite. Se suponía que podía (y debía) controlar sus emociones como buen ninja. Que estuviese así solo aumentaba el grado de gravedad del asunto.

Pero las siguientes palabras de Sakura cortaron el silencio que se había formado después de esa declaración como un cuchillo ardiente.

—¡Se lo merece! ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a atacar a Sasuke-kun? Se supone que era su compañero y aún así lo ha dejado en este estado. Se merece estar muerto –dijo con verdadero odio la integrante femenina del equipo 7.

Si Ino se asombró por las palabras de su amiga, aún se asombró más por la reacción de Kakashi. Nunca se habría esperado de él algo así ya que este solo miró a Sakura levemente antes de hacer un movimiento rapidísimo con la mano, dándole una sonora bofetada a Sakura. Todo se volvió a quedar en silencio después de eso pero Kakashi habló seguidamente.

—Cállate, Sakura. No sabes nada de lo que pasó ahí. Nada –dijo con un leve tono de furia contenida. No pensaba dejar que Naruto fuera tratado de esa forma. Se lo debía. A él y a Minato. Y muchos menos que hablase así de él una kunoichi que, por mucho que le doliese reconocerlo, pudría sus habilidades y talentos ninja fijándose todo el día por un chico que ni siquiera la veía, preocupándose y desviviéndose por Sasuke cuando este estaba demasiado cegado en su odio a Itachi, su hermano mayor, como para darse cuenta. Y ella parecía impermeable a su indiferencia.

Sakura, sin decir nada, se tocó la mejilla, roja por la bofetada y salió corriendo, sin decir una palabra. Ino, con lágrimas en los ojos desde que la noticia había cortado su estado de shock y había asimilado el hecho, se giró hacía Kakashi y le preguntó:

—Los demás… ¿lo saben? –preguntó por ellos.

Kakashi se giró mirando el cielo a través de la ventana y respondió.

—Solo Shikamaru. Kiba y Choji siguen inconscientes a causa de sus heridas, y a Neji aún lo están tratando –parecía estar en otro lugar.

—Voy a ver a Shikamaru –dijo, aún sin poder creerse la noticia.

—Claro –respondió el Jounin, claramente sumido en sus pensamientos.

Ino salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de su compañero de equipo, el siempre perezoso Shikamaru. Como un autómata iba colocando los pies en el pavimento. Pie derecho, pie izquierdo, pie derecho, pie izquierdo. No podía pensar en nada, aún no podía creer que era verdad, era… era demasiado irreal como para serlo. Pensaba que era un mal sueño, una pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría. En esos momentos era como una marioneta, controlada por una voluntad superior a ella. La mente no respondía, solo su cuerpo lo hacía. Aún así, había muy pocos metros hasta la habitación del Nara, por lo que llegó un pocos segundos. Cuando abrió la puerta, Shikamaru se volteó para mirar quien era, ya que había estado observando las nubes pasar tranquilamente, con sus lentos movimientos, con un brazo apoyado en su frente.

—Shikamaru, yo… me he enterado de lo de Naruto –dijo con los ojos rojos mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

—Ino, aún no puedo creerlo. Naruto… muerto. ¡Es imposible! ¡Tiene que haber un error! –balbuceó el recién ascendido Chuunin, a punto de llorar.

Ino lo abrazó, sabiendo que necesitaba a alguien con quien poder desahogar su pena y su tristeza. Al principio, Shikamaru se mostró reacio pero pronto dio riendo suelta a sus emociones y empezó a sollozar por su compañero…su amigo. Pronto los dos empezaron a llorar juntos, por el compañero, por el ninja, por el amigo que habían perdido de la forma más grotesca posible. Luchando contra su primer gran amigo. Shikamaru y Ino siguieron llorando por él, mientras ríos de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

—¿De qué me sirve ser un Chuunin si no puedo proteger siquiera a mis compañeros? –preguntó el con un leve hipo.

Ino, sin saber que responder, lo abrazó más fuerte, consciente de que necesitaba a alguien que le diese apoyo en esos momentos tan difíciles de asimilar. Por mucho que fueran ninjas, no dejaban de ser simples seres humanos, personas con sentimientos. Había momentos en los que todos necesitaban demostrar su pena o su alegría y este era uno de esos momentos.

_Konoha, en otro lugar_

—Entonces, ¿solo tengo que dictar a favor de lo que anuncies? –preguntó nerviosamente el líder de un clan inferior de Konoha.

—Por supuesto –dijo calmadamente una voz tranquila-. Es algo tan simple…espero que sepas hacerlo –dijo, burlándose levemente de él.

—¿Y si me niego? –preguntó el líder del clan, con el ceño fruncido.

—Puedes negarte, si, pero entonces deberás atenderte a las consecuencias. Si no quieres que todo tu clan y tu familia simplemente…desaparezcan, me harás caso –dijo tranquilamente la voz. Como amenaza no lo parecía por el tono de voz, casi parecía amigable.

—¡No, no! Te… te apoyaré –respondió con renuencia el líder.

—Bien, puedes irte. Tengo más cosas que hacer. Y recuerda, de esta conversación, ni una palabra a nadie. Me enteraré si hablas y podría tomarlo como una negativa a colaborar conmigo –recordó el otro.

—N-no diré nada –dijo atemorizado el líder del clan.

—Así me gusta. Ahora vete.

El líder del clan inferior se desvaneció rápidamente en una nube de humo. Cuando se hubo ido por completo, de las sombras de la habitación en la que se encontraban salió un ninja adulto, sin vérsele la cara completamente pero arecía tener una máscara en el rostro ya que su voz sonaba amortiguada.

—Que unos cuantos de tus chicos lo sigan. Sé que no hablará, pero no quiero imprevistos en esto. Es demasiado importante. No más de dos, necesito a los máximos efectivos posibles por si las cosas se tuercen –ordenó la voz.

—Como ordene –asintió la figura. Y sin más, también se desvaneció en una nube de humo.

Luego la figura se recostó en la silla delante del pequeño escritorio que había, el único mueble en toda la habitación. Le repugnaba tener que tratar con ninjas de la calaña y el nivel que ese líder de clan de tres al cuarto pero era totalmente necesario.

"_Todo por el bien de la villa…Todo por el bien de la villa. Hmpf, si no hay más remedio… Aún así, también tendré que ganarme el consejo civil"_ pensó hastiado. Esos le repugnaban incluso más que los clanes inferiores. Atajo de inútiles e incompetentes. Eso es lo que eran.

Luego, se permitió una muy leve sonrisa. De momento y a pesar de las renuencias personales, el plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

_El País del Fuego, en algún punto indeterminado a varios kilómetros del Valle del Fin_

Levemente su consciencia empezaba a despertar. ¿Qué era eso? ¿El sonido de pájaros trinando? ¿Y eso? ¿El roce de unas sabanas? Mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, pensó que ya había subido al cielo de los ninjas, si es que existía tal cosa. Al menos era cómodo.

Mientras, olía algo de pescado frito… ¿Pescado frito? ¿Pero en el cielo había ríos? Luego oyó unos pasos acercarse y se emocionó interiormente. ¿Sería Dios? ¿Estaría a punto de conocer a Dios? Dudó de cómo dirigirse a él. Oyó como abrían una puerta de madera por el gruñido oxidado que soltaron los goznes. Hubo unos segundos de silencio y Dios suspiró.

—Vaya, chico, por fin has despertado. Ya me estaba empezando a preocupar. Por cierto, puedes abrir ya los ojos, ¿eh? Sé que mi cabaña no es una mansión pero no va a quemarte los ojos –dijo Dios con una voz grave que no le pegaba nada y mucho menos con aquel toque burlón.

Abrió los ojos bruscamente. Se encontraba en una pequeña cabaña de madera, nada muy ostentoso, mirando el techo de la misma. Se recostó y miró a su alrededor. Era una pequeña cabaña que tenía una mesa, seguramente utilizada como comedor, una pequeña cocina sin hornos ni nada, solo con los platos y poca cosa más, y cuatro puertas en diferentes puntos de la sala en la que se encontraban, que debía ser la principal.

—Bueno, chico ¿cómo ha ido el viaje de ida y vuelta por el mundo de los muertos? –preguntó socarronamente la voz.

Con la burlona mención de tan extraña pregunta, Naruto lo recordó todo. La huida de Sasuke, el equipo de rescate, las batallas, el Valle del Fin la pelea, Kyuubi, el sello maldito… sus heridas. Sasuke apuntó a los órganos vitales.

—¡Mierda! ¡Sasuke de verdad quería matarme! –exclamó, sorprendido y furioso.

—Mmm, ¿así que ese era Sasuke? –preguntó la voz.

Naruto se giró. Ahí no había ningún dios, solo un hombre maduro de aspecto sabio, con el pelo negro recogido en una coleta, una pequeña cicatriz en la mejilla derecha y unos ojos azules, con una pequeña perilla en la barbilla. Era de complexión fibrada pero no parecía muy fuerte. Llevaba unas botas negras, junto con un pantalón de entrenamiento negro que se ajustaba perfectamente y una camisa blanca sin mangas con la imagen de un tigre rugiendo.

—Si, Sasuke Uchiha –respondió. La voz se quedó callada unos segundos que le parecieron interminables.

—Bien, pero eso ahora no importa. ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó con preocupación.

—Yo… me siento bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? –preguntó con curiosidad.

—Unos tres días, más o menos –respondió el extraño, mientras calculaba el tiempo.

—Entonces, fuiste tú quien me salvó ¿no? ¿Cómo sabías que estaba en el fondo del río?

—Er... bueno, si supe que estabas ahí fue porque estuve observando la pelea – respondió un poco avergonzado, y luego se rió levemente-. He de reconocer que fue una gran pelea, chico. Tú eres el Jinchuriki de Kyuubi, ¿verdad? Vi ese chakra rojo y realmente siniestro y entonces recordé que Konoha albergaba al Jinchuriki de Kyuubi.

—Sí, soy yo –dijo Naruto algo receloso. Todo el mundo salía con lo mismo; que si Kyuubi por aquí, Kyuubi por allá.

—_Eso es porque soy mucho más interesante que mi propio contenedor _–empezó Kyuubi, dándose aires.

—_¡Kyuubi!_ ¡_Estás vivo!_ –pensó Naruto. Obviamente, la voz del Kyuubi solo resonaba en su mente.

—_Por supuesto, criajo. Si tú estás vivo, yo también, niño. ¿En que estaba pensando el Yondaime Hokage al sellarme dentro de ti?−_preguntó el zorro retóricamente-. _Mira que hay críos humanos en el mundo y me tenía que meter dentro del más tonto _–despotricó el zorro demoníaco.

—_Yo también te quiero, zorro apestoso_ –sonrió Naruto

—_Hmpf, ya, bueno, yo también me alegro de verte –_respondió el zorro.

—_¿En serio?_

—_Hum, no espera, ahora que lo pienso es mentira _–respondió Kyuubi, con un gruñido mientras se reía entre dientes.

Naruto le empezó a soltar tacos pero su bijuu le interrumpió.

—_Tú rescatador te está hablando y tu, con la mirada perdida, pareces tonto (__**Aunque lo seas)**__. Luego hablamos. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo, niño –_le informó el zorro, sorprendiéndole. Kyuubi solo hablaba con él si estaba furioso o cuando le instaba a que anulase el sello que le mantenía preso. Se retiró a lo más profundo de su consciencia.

—Chico… ¡Chico! ¿Me estás escuchando? –decía el extraño.

—Ups, lo siento. Es que estaba… -vaciló mientras buscaba una excusa.

—¿Conversando con tu bijuu? –ayudó su rescatador. Luego se rió de la expresión de Naruto.

—Sé más cosas de las que crees, chico. Además, vuestra existencia no es ningún secreto –explicó él.

—Aah, claro…-asintió tontamente Naruto, como era normal en él-. ¡Un momento! ¿Vuestra? ¿Es qué hay más gente como yo, aparte de Gaara? –preguntó, confuso y sorprendido.

—Por supuesto. ¿Es que no lo sabías? Verás, hay… no, mejor te lo explico cuando estés totalmente recuperado. Te acabas de despertar y ya estamos hablando de temas muy serios –dijo él, cambiando de idea.

—¿Eeh? Ahora que me he quedado con las ganas… −dijo Naruto, quejándose.

—Por cierto chico, cuando os vi luchar, a ti y a tu…"amigo", me fijé y creo que tú tienes futuro –le alentó el extraño.

—Vaya, gracias. ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Naruto

—Shihuen… Shihuen Fuujita –respondió el otro-. ¿Y el tuyo, chico?

—¡Naruto Uzumaki! Gracias por tus cuidados, Shihuen. Pero ahora debo volver a mi villa. Deben estar preocupados por mí –explicó el rubio.

Shihuen enseguida mostró una cara preocupada.

—Tu villa es Konoha, ¿verdad? Ve con cuidado Naruto, cuando vi el símbolo de tu protector fui a ver si alguien podía encargarse de ti o si alguien te conocía y comprobé que hay cosas turbias allí dentro –le avisó Shihuen.

—¿Cosas turbias? –preguntó el rubio, realmente confuso.

—Yo no te lo puedo explicar, es posible que no sea nada. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Mira, me he enterado que dentro de cuatro días se va a convocar una reunión de máxima importancia por lo que se reunirán la Hokage, el consejo civil, los consejeros, Danzo, y el consejo de clanes –explicó Shihuen.

—¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? –preguntó un recelosos Naruto.

—Uno tiene sus trucos y una botella de sake bien administrada también ayuda –contestó riendo el otro-. En fin, esa reunión es posible que sea importante. Te recomiendo que asistas a ella. Pero, obviamente, de incognito. Quizá trate sobre ti. Piensa que has estado varios días desaparecido y es posible que vayan a tratar esta situación. Piensa que eres el Jinchuriki. Eres importante –explicó Shihuen.

—O sea, ¿qué dentro de cuatro días vuelvo a Konoha, a la torre Hokage y espío la conversación? ¡Pero eso es imposible, Shihuen! ¡Me descubrirán! –se quejó Naruto.

—Nada es imposible, chico. No si sabes cómo lograrlo. ¿Qué pasa, acaso tienes miedo? –le retó Shihuen sonriendo.

A Naruto se le formó una venita en la sien. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso?

—Muy bien, te demostraré que puedo hacerlo. Me iré y rondaré por… -iba diciendo pero Shihuen le interrumpió.

—Para el carro, Naruto. La valentía y la determinación están bien, pero has de aceptar que, con tu nivel, es imposible que pases desapercibido entre tanto ANBU, líder de clan e incluso la Hokage –Shihuen pareció golpearle con el puño llamado "realidad".

—¿Pero entonces cómo lo voy a hacer para poder espiar la reunión? –preguntó confuso el rubio.

—¿Pero qué te crees que soy yo? ¿Un viejo sin más? Ven aquí –ordenó Shihuen, mientras se sentaba en una silla y sacaba un pergamino en blanco de una pequeña bolsa.

Naruto se acercó a donde estaba Shihuen, sentándose en una silla contigua mientras observaba como, con un pincel, iba trazando símbolos y signos por todo el pergamino. En realidad tardó unos cuantos minutos, a pesar de que Shihuen era realmente rápido con el trazo, demostrando que lo que estaba haciendo debía ser un sello realmente complicado. Había símbolos que Naruto ni siquiera había visto en si vida (que tampoco es que hubiera visto muchos pero, en fin…). Quería preguntar qué estaba haciendo pero algo le dijo que era mejor mantener la boca cerrada, que ya la había metido en muchos problemas anteriormente.

—¡Ajá, ya está! Vaya, no pensé que me costara tanto volver a hacer un sello de este tipo, aunque hacía como 10 años que no lo confeccionaba –exclamó Shihuen.

—¿Qué es este sello, Shihuen? ¿Para qué sirve? –preguntó intrigado.

—Atiende Naruto. Este sello es denominado como un "Sello anulador" es decir, te anula completamente el chakra, y te hace invisible a los demás (hablando en términos de energía, claro está). Por lo que podrás colarte y espiar la reunión –ilustró Shihuen.

—¡Pero eso no funcionará con el chakra de Kyuubi! –afirmó Naruto.

—Ahh, Naruto. Ahí es donde te equivocas. Consciente de que tienes a Kyuubi no Kitsune en tu interior, al sello le he añadido una pequeña clausula que anula también el chakra del zorro. Por eso he tardado un poco más de la cuenta. Obviamente, todo esto es temporal y cuando te saque el sello, recuperarás los dos tipos de chakra –aclaró Shihuen.

—Bueno… supongo que no hay inconveniente –dijo Naruto.

—¡Excelente! Bueno, el sello te lo pondré cuando te vayas dentro de cuatro días. Aprovecha este tiempo para hacer lo que quieras, puedes entrenar, dormir o descansar, pero si entrenas no me destroces la casa, ¿de acuerdo? –preguntó Shihuen.

—De acuerdo –respondió Naruto, mostrando su conformidad.

—Pues, ale, ale, sal fuera a disfrutar de la naturaleza. Hay cosas que debo hacer y no puedes verlo –dijo Shihuen, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se marchase.

Naruto se marchó de la cabaña y empezó a dar brincos por los arboles. Era tan gratificante volver a saltar por ellos… Ya se había resignado a morir y se le había concedido una segunda oportunidad. Y no pensaba desaprovecharla, ni mucho menos. Se sentó en la rama de un árbol y se dedicó a matar el tiempo, mirando las nubes como su amigo Shikamaru. En ese momento, volvió Kyuubi.

—_Chachorro…_ _Hemos de hablar –_empezó Kyuubi.

—_Claro, Kyuubi-san. ¿De qué quieres hablar? –_preguntó Naruto

_**Al menos ya no me llama Kyuubi-sama. Es que de verdad que no soporto estos honoríficos… ¡Ni que yo fuera una persona de respeto! ¡Soy un zorro diabólico y no un Kage! **_Pensó el zorro, algo aliviado.

—_Verás niñato, esta última pelea con tu "amigo" me ha hecho… reflexionar._

—_¿Sobre qué? –_preguntó el rubio.

—_Aún eres demasiado débil –_simple, claro, conciso. Como a él le gustaba.

Naruto se levantó de su rama.

—_Es cierto que no soy tan fuerte como me gustaría pero no veo por qué crees que…_

—_¡Estuvimos a punto de morir, cachorro! No tú, no yo, los dos. Esto no puede seguir así. Así que he decidido entrenarte un poco –_acabó, sorprendiendo a Naruto.

—_¿De verdad harías eso por mí? –_preguntó boquiabierto Naruto.

—_No te equivoques, niño. Que converse contigo y bromee, no quita el hecho de que si pudiese salir te devoraría –_dijo con una voz realmente siniestra-._ Pero es simplemente que, si tú mueres yo muero y aún no tengo planes de dejar este mundo muriendo de la forma más patética posible –_explicó el zorro.

—¿Mmm, debería sentirme ofendido por lo primero? –habló en voz alta Naruto.

—_Solo si de verdad quieres morir_ –le respondió sonriéndole siniestramente Kyuubi.

—Euuh, mejor no –acabó Naruto, con una gotita de miedo en la frente.

—_Igualmente, no hace falta que te mees del susto. Hasta que vuelvas no pienso enseñarte nada._

—¡¿QUÉ? ¡Pero lo que me enseñases podría serme útil! –se quejó el rubio.

—_¿Crees que voy entrenando a cualquiera, mamarracho?_ –le rugió enfurecido el zorro-. _Será una prueba para ver su mereces que te entrene. Si pasas, muy bien, te entreno, y si te mueres… acabaré lo que empecé hace trece años _–finalizó riendo el Kyuubi.

—Así que esas tenemos, ¿eh? Muy bien, te demostraré porque soy el ninja más impredecible de todos. Pasaré tu ridícula prueba –dijo el ninja, con determinación.

_Cuatro días después_

Naruto se preparaba para irse a Konoha. Durante estos cuatro días se había dedicado a perfeccionar su uso del chakra, ya que Shihuen lo vio una vez y se rió levemente de su mal control. Así había mejorado ligeramente su uso del chakra y ya no desperdiciaba tanto como antes, pero no había conseguido perfeccionarlo. Además para esto, también se entretenía practicando con los arboles, intentando subir hasta la copa caminando y aprovechando también un río que pasaba cerca de allí. Luego, se pasaba varias horas pescando, ya que le resultaba refrescante estar en el río, por el calor elevadísimo que había esos días. Shihuen la primera vez que lo vio venir, lo felicitó por traer comida y ese mediodía comieron pescado frito (gracias a una pequeña llama creada por Shihuen).

—¿Naruto, estás listo? Recuerda que después de que te ponga el sello no hay vuelta atrás. O vuelves o no vuelves –advirtió Shihuen.

—Volveré –dijo con determinación el pequeño gennin, a lo que el otro sonrió.

—Muy bien, ese es el espíritu. Ahora, acércate y quítate esa chaqueta naranja tan hortera –recomendó Shihuen.

—¡Mi chaqueta no es hortera! –dijo Naruto con cascadas en los ojos.

—Pero como si lo fuera –replicó riendo Shihuen-. Bueno, ponte de espaldas.

Naruto se sacó su chaqueta naranja (que realmente era hortera) y la malla de rejilla de los ninjas y se puso de espaldas. Entonces Shihuen le colocó el sello entre los omoplatos y rápidamente se desvaneció en la piel, camuflándose. Naruto de repente sintió como si alguien le empezase a chupar el chakra. Se sentía…débil. La conexión con Kyuubi pareció hacerse más débil, no podía sentir su chakra ni saber si le estaba hablando (o al menos, intentándolo). Apoyó una rodilla en el suelo, boqueando para intentar coger aire, al tener una repentina bajada de tensión empezó a marearse y aparecieron en su vista puntos luminosos pero se despejó rápidamente y se puso en pie.

—Ale, ya está. ¿Cómo te sientes? –se interesó Sihuen.

—Mmm…vacío –respondió él parándose a pensar.

—Bienvenido al mundo civil –rió el otro, pero luego se puso serio-. Bien, ¿sabes lo que has de hacer? –preguntó Shihuen.

—Por millonésima vez, ¡sí! Paso por paso: entrar en la villa por arriba de las murallas, ocultarme de todos e ir por callejones secundarios hasta llegar a la torre Hokage, en ese momento, esconderme bien y buscar un lugar idóneo para espiar la conversación, siempre vigilando que ningún ANBU me descubra. Cuando acabe la reunión, volver aquí -empezó a enumerar.

—Bien, al menos te sabes la teoría. Pero no te confíes, la mayoría de las veces un plan no saldrá bien al 100%, hay demasiadas variables. Y si te sale bien… o eres un genio o tienes una suerte cojonuda –advirtió Shihuen.

—Pero… ¿y si me descubren? ¿Qué hago? Después de todo soy un ninja de Konoha… −preguntó inseguro. Shihuen entendió sus dudas. ¿Debía huir de los ANBU si le descubrían? Konoha era su villa. Sería extraño que huyese de ellos.

Shihuen se quedó pensativo y encontró la respuesta.

—Yo no puedo responderte a eso. Lo sabrás si te descubren. Juzga la situación y actúa en consecuencia –respondió el moreno.

—Bien. Entonces me voy ya –dijo Naruto, calmadamente.

—Ah, Naruto, una última cosa –empezó Shihuen-. Si ves a alguno de tus antiguos compañeros que no te vean.

—¿Ehh? –se quejó el rubio-. ¿Por qué no?

—¡Utiliza la materia gris, chico, que para algo la tienes! Si te ven intentarán que te quedes o montarán un escándalo de cuidado y no podrás deshacerte de ellos lo suficientemente rápido como para poder espiar la reunión –explicó Shihuen.

—…También tienes razón. ¿Algo más que deba saber? –preguntó.

—Sí. Intenta no armar mucho escándalo cuando te descubran –recomendó Shihuen. Naruto frunció el ceño, intentando descubrir si era una broma o se estaba mofando de él. Sin saber que pensar, salió de la cabaña y puso rumbo a Konoha.

_1 hora después, a unos metros de la muralla de la villa_

"_Bueno, aquí estamos… Es increíble, no siento ni pizca de nervios. Estoy en calma" _Pensó Naruto, mientras observaba la imponente altura de la muralla. Rápidamente, saltó de árbol en árbol, de rama en rama, hasta llegar a la copa del más alto. Desde ahí, solo tuvo que preocuparse de dar un pequeño salto hasta la poderosa muralla. Era obvio, que tenía un sello sensor por si alguien intentaba colarse pero reaccionaba ante la más mínima presencia de chakra y eso era precisamente lo que Naruto no tenía en esos momentos.

"_Bien, la primera parte del plan, completada. Estoy dentro. Ahora, a ocultarse hasta llegar la torre Hokage"_ Naruto empezó a caminar por callejones mugrientos y oscuros que hedían a alcohol, sudor y comida podrida. Naruto casi cae tumbado por el olor al principio, pero consiguió acostumbrarse rápido. Lo único bueno de eso era que con la oscuridad nadie le reconocería y ni los ninjas rastreadores le encontrarían con ese hedor. Aún así el pestazo era insoportable. Se preguntó si lo de los callejones era una broma sutil de Shihuen. A medida que se iba acercando a la torre Hokage le resultaba más difícil ocultarse, en parte porque la presencia de ninjas patrullando había aumentado exponencialmente y en parte porque la afluencia de gente civil también había aumentado drásticamente. Al final, tuvo que desistir de seguir su camino por el suelo y paso a los arboles, mientras confiaba que los que viesen algún movimiento en los arboles pensasen que era un gato o dos. Fue durante su viaje por los arboles en el que vio al grupo de los nueve novatos reunidos en un pequeño parque. Parecían tristes y algunos incluso completamente destrozados. Naruto se fijó en que ni Sasuke ni Sakura estaban en el grupo. Estuvo a punto de bajar a saludarlos y decirles que se encontraba bien pero entonces recordó la advertencia de Shihuen así que a regañadientes cedió, pero se quedó un rato observándoles. Así consiguió llegar hasta la torre Hokage, no sin incidentes (tuvo que contenerse al máximo para no abalanzarse contra un paleto que lanzó una botella al árbol en el que se encontraba y le dio en toda la jeta). La seguridad era endiablada pero después de unos minutos pudo descubrir el patrón que seguían las patrullas y pudo colarse entre ellas, aunque estuvo a punto de que le pillaran por un descuido de lo más tonto.

Así llegó hasta el interior, rápidamente buscó la sala de consejos, solo tuvo que guiarse por los gritos que se oían, y empezó a escuchar. Pero entonces tuvo una idea y con un kunai hizo dos pequeñitos agujeros para los ojos. Bien, así vería lo que pasaba.

—¡Maldita sea! Ya hace como seis días desde la pelea y aún no ha vuelto, Tsunade. ¡Está muerto, resígnate! –gritó un líder de clan que no reconoció. Supo instintivamente que hablaban de él.

—¡Ni hablar, hasta que no estemos seguros no pienso declarar a Naruto como fallecido! –gritó furiosa Tsunade. A Naruto le dio un vuelco el corazón. Todavía había gente que luchaba por él.

—Apoyo a Tsunade. Sin pruebas no se puede declarar a nadie muerto –habló Jiraya. Entonces Naruto vio como Shikaku, el padre de Shikamaru asentía con la cabeza.

—Creo que yo puedo ayudar en ese aspecto –respondió una voz pausada.

—¡Danzo! –dijo con desprecio Tsunade.

—Veréis, consejo civil, consejeros y consejo de clanes. No podemos declarar al Uzumaki muerto por una razón muy sencilla. No está muerto –las declaraciones de Danzo cayeron como una bomba en el consejo, consiguiendo diferentes reacciones. Todos los del consejo civil se lamentaron y mascullaron con odio contra el demonio. En cambio, muchos de los clanes superiores se mostraron aliviados excepto Hiashi Hyuuga, que frunció el ceño, pero sobretodo los líderes Nara, Choji, Yamanaka, Aburame (aunque a él no se le notó), Inuzuka… se alegraron. Naruto era un buen amigo de sus hijos y había demostrado que no era para nada un demonio como proclamaban los aldeanos siempre que podían. Naruto pudo comprobar cómo Tsunade soltaba un par de lágrimas de esperanza y Jiraya sonrió, sabiendo que era imposible matar a Naruto, como mala hierba que era, pensó el sannin divertido. Cuando los ánimos se calmaron un poco (lo suficiente como para oírse en medio del bullicio) Inoichi Yamanaka, el padre de Ino Yamanaka, se levantó.

—¿En que te basas para hacer tal afirmación, Danzo? –demandó Inoichi, apremiante.

—Fácil, después de que la Hokage enviara el grupo de rescate, yo envié un grupo ANBU, por el puesto que ostento en Konoha, y los envié a vigilar la misión por si se torcía. Desgradciaamente no llegaron hasta el Valle del Fin a tiempo como para detener la pelea, y cuando volvieron me reportaron que alguien había dejado un rastro de agua en la orilla. Así que, posiblemente, Uzumaki esté vivo -explicó Danzo.

—¡Entonces, se levanta la sesión! He de enviar un escuadrón ANBU inmediatamente a peinar el terreno –exclamó impacientemente Tsunade.

—No tan rápido, princesa Tsunade –cortó Danzo-. Antes hay otro asunto relacionado con el Uzumaki.

Tsunade se sentó, furiosa por la interrupción, pero dejó seguir hablando a Danzo.

—Mis ANBU también descubrieron una cosa importante. El Uzumaki desató parte del poder de Kyuubi, descontrolándose –esto último no era cierto, pero un poco de color en la historia era necesario-. Ya habéis visto como dejó al chico Uchiha y eso simplemente con una parte ínfima de su poder. ¿Quién sabe lo que haría con más poder? Además Akatsuki se mueve y van a por el chico. No podemos arriesgarnos a daños como los de la invasión de Orochimaru. La villa no lo resistiría. Hemos de tomar una medida drástica. Por lo tanto y por el bien de la villa, me amparo en la directriz que instauro el primer Hokage, Hashirama Senju, y propongo una votación para exiliar al Uzumaki de Konoha–finalizó Danzo.

Naruto sintió parar su corazón con esas últimas palabras.

—¿!QUÉ? ¡ESTÁS LOCO, DANZO! !EL CONSEJO NUNCA ACCEDERÁ A ESO! –gritó Tsunade. Mientras tanto Jiraya fulminó al líder de Raíz con los ojos llenos de odio.

—¡Tsunade, basta! Así no arreglarás las cosas, sabes perfectamente que las reglas dictan que si un miembro del consejo propone una votación se ha de votar. Y también sabes que a nadie se le puede negar una votación, siempre ha sido así desde los tiempos de tu abuelo –dijo Homura con el rostro serio. Cuando un ninja es exiliado ya no hay vuelta atrás y eso lo sabía todo el mundo.

—¡ME NIEGO! ¡NO PODEIS ACEPTAR PARTICIPAR EN ESTE TIPO DE VOTACIÓN! -dijo furibunda Tsunade.

—Princesa Tsunade, el chico es un peligro para la villa. No solo para la población ninja sino para la población civil. Por eso existe el consejo. Cuando algo afecta a la villa en su totalidad y no solo a la población ninja, el consejo puede intervenir y el Hokage ha de aceptarlo por que entiende que el consejo hace lo mejor para la villa -dijo Danzo con un falso tono dialogante.

—¿¡LE ESTÁIS ESCUCHANDO! ¡POR DIOS, SALVÓ A LA VILLA DEL JINCHURIKI DE LA ARENA! -gritó Tsunade.

—Si, y le estamos muy agradecidos -aunque por el tono no lo parecía-. Pero debemos afrontar los problemas que nos vienen. El Uzumaki ha demostrado ser impredecible e incontrolable con el poder del Kyuubi. No tiene control ni dominio sobre la bestia. ¿De verdad queréis que suceda otra vez lo de hace 13 años? -preguntó Danzo.

—¡Maldita sea! Naruto siempre ha vivido solo, sin amigos hasta hace poco -en eso Naruto dió un respingo. En eso se equivocaba, si había tenido a alguien al que podía llamar amigo, mejor dicho amiga, pero eso no lo sabía nadie. Era un secreto de ellos dos-. Todo el mundo le odiaba y le miraba con desprecio. Hasta que enocntró amigos que de verdad creeían en él. ¡Siempre ha querido conseguir el puesto de Hokage para que le reconocieran su fuerza y valía! ¡Siempre ha querido proteger la villa! -gritó Tsunade.

—Eso ahora no importa. Empecemos la votación ¿Cuántos quieren exiliar a Naruto Uzumaki de Konoha y convertirlo en apátrida? –preguntó Danzo con una sonrisita.

Muchos del consejo civil el consejo civil levantaron la mano , viendo una oportunidad única de deshacerse del demonio, pero Tsunade vio que algunos lo hacían con renuencia, como si estuvieran peleando consigo mismo, e incluso hubo cinco miembros que no levantaron la mano, aún con las dudas. Tsunade se esperaba eso, pero le sorprendió gratamente esas reacciones de algunos y las manos quietas de esos cinco. El consejo civil contaba con veinte miembros y cada uno de ellos tenía un voto, luego el consejo de clanes constaba también de otros veinte miembros con otro voto para cada uno de sus miembros. Solo eran necesarios 21 miembros para tomar una decisión, ya que ya eran mayoría. Pero Tsunade vio como sus recién recobradas esperanzas se rompían en pedazos al ver como muchos de los clanes inferiores alzaban la mano. Pero no supo que Danzo se alarmaba al vr como lideres con los que había hablado se mostraban desafiantes y mantenían la mano quieta. _"Se ve que el pequeño discurso de la princesa Tsunade ha calado en algunos"_ La mitad de los líderes de los clanes superiores mantuvieron las manos sin alzar y esas eran las de Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Cozâ Akimichi, padre de Choji, Shibi Aburame, Tsume Inuzuka, e incluso la de Hiashi Hyuuga y unos pocos más. Pero el resultado, aunque más ajustado de lo que cabía esperar, era obvio.

—Por lo tanto, por veintidós votos a favor y dieciocho en contra, Naruto Uzumaki es exiliado de Konoha y le declaro apátrida de la nación del Fuego –finalizó Danzo con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque algo nervioso por lo ajustado de la decisión final.

—¡NO! !ME NIEGO A ACEPTAR EL RESULTADO! -gritó Tsunade dando un fuerte puñetazo a la pequeña mesita para el vaso de té, destrozandolo y encarandose a Danzo, a punto de explotar.

—¡Tsunade! -reprendió uno de los consejeros-. Si empiezas esto, no habrá vuelta atrás.

Tsunade se quedó mirando a Danzo con una furia y odio destructivos y por un momento todo el mundo pensó que se abalanzaría contra él. Pero sorprendentemente, Tsunade se giró.

Naruto, con la respiración contenida oía las mismas palabras una y otra vez "Exiliado, exiliado". No parecía capaz de moverse. Se sentía vacío, pero no de la misma manera que cuando el sello le había absorbido el chakra… ¿Qué pasaba con sus sueños de convertirse en Hokage? Pero entonces comprendió que no valía la pena ser Hokage de una villa tan podrida como era esa. Solo había unas pocas personas que valían la pena. Iruka, la vieja Tsunade, el Ero-sennin, sus amigos los nueve novatos… Oyó como el consejo civil rompía en aplausos furibundos. Lo que tanto habían ansiado por fin se cumplía. Naruto hirvió de rabia al ver eso y estuvo a punto de entrar en la sala para darles su merecido pero entonces recordó que no tenía chakra y no podía sacase el sello sin ayuda. Solo haría el ridículo y eso incluso sería peor.

—¡SE LEVANTA LA SESIÓN! ¡FUERA! ¡FUERA TODO EL MUNDO! –gritó Tsunade, con una ira monstruosa. Todos se dieron prisa en abandonar la sala sin excepción (los que habían votado a favor de Naruto se marcharon juntos murmurando algo sobre ineptos y podredumbre humana. Naruto se escondió en las sombras y gracias al sello supresor no le descubrieron. Luego volvió a mirar por los agujeritos. En la sala se había quedado Tsunade y Jiraya. Este último tenía una mirada triste y desenfocada, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la reacción de la vieja Tsunade, que rompió a llorar silenciosamente y con unos leves espasmos

No, por favor. Eso dolía aún más. No quería ver esa escena. Tsunade, que siempre le había parecido una persona muy fuerte, derrotada. En ese momento Jiraya le puso la mano en el hombro, consolándola y ella levantó la cabeza.

—Jiraya, quiero que convoques una reunión con todo el pueblo en la explanada esa que haya justo a las afueras. Para mañana mismo. Y sin excepciones.

—Claro Tsunade, pero ¿qué te propones? –preguntó con tristeza el sannin.

—Demostrarles a esos estúpidos del error que han cometido –sentenció la sannin de las babosas-. Puede que hayas ganado la batalla, Danzo, pero no la guerra. Tu y yo no hemos acabado. No te voy a perdonar lo que has hecho hoy. Y no creas que Naruto estará solo.

Despegó la vista de las ranuras hechas con el kunai. Y se quedó unos segundos en las sombras, sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar por esas últimas palabras. Aún estaba en shock y parecía estar en otro mundo, como si se viese desde fuera.

"_Ya no me ata nada a esta villa. Es hora de irse"_ −pensó de repente Naruto. Se levantó como en trance y empezó a caminar de vuelta a la cabaña. Su entrenamiento ninja entró en juego y su cuerpo se encargó de hacer el trabajo correspondiente para que no lo descubriesen. Naruto saltaba, corría y caminaba pero su mente era un verdadero torbellino que no prestaba atención a eso. ¿Qué haría a partir de entonces? Su mente aletargada le obligó a dejar eso para después. Shihuen parecía haber dicho su último consejo con toda la intención del mundo porque Naruto tenía la impresión de que la seguridad era incluso más fuerte que en la ida. Aún así, dejó con las ganas a Shihuen de armar un buen escándalo si le descubrían ya que no pasó tal cosa. Salió sin complicaciones de la villa. Situado en la parte superior de la muralla, echó un último vistazo a Konoha cortando con ella definitivamente. Seguramente era la última vez que la vería. Finalmente se dio la vuelta y desapareció en el bosque.

_En la cabaña perdida, en algún punto indeterminado a varios kilómetros del Valle del Fin __(horas después)_

Shihuen estaba durmiendo la mona o al menos eso parecía, cuando se abrió la puerta. Abrió levemente el ojo derecho para comprobar quien era y se levantó al ver que era Naruto.

—Ey, Naruto. Veo que ya has vuelto. ¿Qué tal la reunión? –preguntó sonriendo.

El interpelado se sentó en una silla y lo miró fijamente antes de responder.

—Me han exiliado de Konoha. Ya no tengo villa –soltó. Shihuen abrió los ojos, muy sorprendido.

—Vaya, chico… No sé qué decir. No pensé que pudiera suceder algo así en la reunión – Shihuen bajó la cabeza.

—No pasa nada. No es… no es tu culpa. Aunque ya no podré ser Hokage. Todos mis sueños rotos en pedazos por unas cuantas manos alzadas –respondió irónicamente Naruto, con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

Shihuen lo miró apenado e intentó animarlo.

—Naruto, no tienes por qué ser Hokage de una villa que no te valora –empezó Shihuen.

—…Pero es lo que yo quería. Era mi sueño. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? –preguntó lastimeramente Naruto.

—Pues…buscarte otro- dijo como si nada. Naruto alzó bruscamente la cabeza, muy sorprendido por lo surrealista de la respuesta-. Verás Naruto, no todos los sueños se cumplen. Es cierto que duele cuando no lo conseguimos pero no podemos dejar que eso nos arrastre a la miseria y sentirnos desgraciados. Hemos de luchar y buscar otro sueño para nosotros. Porque una persona sin sueños es una persona sin vida – dijo, soltando un pequeño discurso.

—No se… -dijo él poco convencido.

—¡Naruto, piensa que el mundo es muy grande! Deja de pensar en Konoha. Es cierto que hay gente ahí que te quiere y te aprecia pero la mayoría de ellos te repudia y te odia, por lo que veo. No se merecen que te sacrifiques por ellos –siguió Shihuen.

Sonaba hasta…razonable. ¿Era eso? ¿Renunciar a su sueño de Hokage y empezar una nueva vida, lejos de Konoha? Shihuen, adivinando vagamente lo que estaba pensando volvió a hablar.

—Además, piensa que Hokage no es el único puesto de Kage que existe… -dejó caer sonriéndole. Naruto se lo miró incrédulo-. ¿Quién sabe? La vida da muchas vueltas, Naruto. No puedes saber que será de ti en… pongamos, cinco años. Además que yo sepa no te han hecho criminal rango S.

—Si… supongo que tienes razón –sonrió algo más animado Naruto.

—Por lo general, suelo tenerla. –rió Shihuen-. Ven, voy a sacarte el sello.

Naruto se acercó, sacándose la ropa del torso y le ofreció la espalda a Shihuen. Este murmuró quedamente unas pocas palabras, haciendo visible el sello y seguidamente le retiró. Volvió a tener el boqueo y los puntos luminosos de antes pero esta vez, vinieron acompañados de la energía vivificadora del chakra, junto con otro más siniestro, obviamente del Kyuubi.

—_¡Niño, no pienso volver a pasar por eso! Así que no vuelvas a utilizar ese sello, ¿me oyes? Aah, si pudiera salir fuera ni que fuera por un momento... ¡Qué festín me daría contigo! _–rugió este.

—_Sí, sí, yo también me alegro de volver a verte _–respondió Naruto, ignorándole completamente.

—Pero Shihuen, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? –preguntó Naruto de manera dudosa.

—Mm, bueno, verás. Lo he estado pensando. Originalmente tenía pensado quedarme aquí un año o así y como tú no tienes ningún lugar en especial al que ir de momento, he pensado que quizá te interesaría aprender el arte del kenjutsu, el arte de la espada –ofreció Shihuen.

—¿En serio harías eso por mi? –preguntó Naruto, emocionado.

—Sí. Aunque ten en cuenta que yo soy duro en el entrenamiento así que quizá no sobrevivas –respondió con una sonrisa amable. Naruto se preguntó a sí mismo si de verdad quería morir tan joven.

—Er…bueno, acepto. No creo que haya ningún inconveniente.

—¡Genial! Empezaremos mañana mismo –dijo con entusiasmo su nuevo sensei.

—Shi-sensei, ¿me enseñarás algo más aparte de kenjutsu?

—Bueno, algo podría enseñarte, si, pero pocas cosas. Alguna que otra técnica de ninjutsu… -dijo evasivamente.

—¡Guay! Nos vemos, más tarde, Shihuen-sensei –gritó Naruto mientras se internaba en el bosque.

"_Hay que ver. Que chico. Le hablas de entrenamiento y se pone más contento que un crío en Navidad" _pensó con una sonrisa Shihuen.

_Por los alrededores de la cabaña_

—_Muy ben, zorro apestoso, he pasado tu prueba. Ahora me tendrás que enseñar –_exigió Naruto.

—_Por mucho que me pese, tengo que reconocer que puede ser útil que seas más fuerte. Más seguridad para mí, al fin y al cabo. Muy bien, Naruto. Te entrenaré. Cada día en algún momento te llamaré al interior de tu mente y entrenaremos. Pero luego no me vengas con quejas si es demasiado duro para ti _–advirtió el zorro.

—_No me quejaré _–prometió el rubio, a lo que el zorro solo resopló de frustración.

—_Ahora déjame en paz, he de pensar en el entrenamiento y en la mejor manera de matarte sin que parezca asesinato –_dijo Kyuubi.

—_¡NO LO DIRÁS EN SERIO! _–gritó Naruto mientras que el Kyuubi se marchó soltando una risita sardónica.

—En fin, supongo que esto es un nuevo comienzo –dijo en voz baja mientras miraba el lento vaivén de las nubes en su reino aéreo. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio sin hacer nada, pero entonces se recostó sobre la rama y se desató la bandana de su frente, que tenía el símbolo de la Hoja. Se la quedó mirando y tomando una decisión, cogió un kunai. Segundos después, cuando se volvió a poner la bandana en la frente, un corte atravesaba transversalmente el símbolo de la hoja.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Rhagar!:<strong> Bueeeno, espero que os haya gustado. Lo he retocado un poco porque había algunas cosas que me había dejado y de paso he corregido alguna que otra falta que he encontrado. Pero sobretodo he retocado y (espero que) mejorado la parte de la reunión. Gracias a Namikaze-kun por enseñarme un error de lo más espantoso, pero ahora ya está solucionado. Shihuen es algo más de lo que aparenta ser y Naruto se llevará unas cuantas sorpresas con él más adelante (bastante más adelante, para vuestra desgracia ¬¬) y si, me ha salido un poco anti-Sakura, perdón para todos aquellos fans del personaje, pero es que su obsesión por Sasuke es enfermiza y solo por eso no me cae nada bien... Si tenéis críticas (constructivas, si puede ser), comentarios o simplemente vuestra opinión sobre el fic dejad un review. Por cierto, también se aceptan consejos y sugerencias/ideas para los próximos capitulos. Tengo una idea más o menos clara de hacia dónde llevar la historia pero vuestra colaboración nunca está de más y será bien aprovechada! En fin, hasta aquí llegamos (por ahora). Nos vemos!


	3. Un entrenaimento y recuerdos de infancia

Uwaa! Aquí estamos otra vez, con un nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno de las ideas. Agradezco todos los reviews que habéis dejado en el capítulo 2, ya fueran opiniones favorables, dudas, o críticas constructivas. Me ayudan a crecer como escritor y también como persona. Sobretodo agradezco a Nekomata-sempai sus buenas ideas que me han dado una nueva perspectiva, como también a Letra A por sus opiniones y, claro a Namikaze-kun. Y también a todos los demás que dejáis reviews u opiniones. ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Este capítulo supera en extensión al segundo y creo que tengo que empezar a poner un límite de páginas porque si no… pero supongo que esto ya os gusta a vosotros, ¿eh? Jajaja.

¿?: Oye, ¿qué coño estás haciendo? A los lectores no les interesa lo que tengas que decirles.

Yo: ¡Mierda! ¿Qué demonios haces TÚ aquí?

¿?: Es que me topé con una grieta en el universo y fui a parar aquí, para eterna desgracia y vergüenza mía. No había más mundos en el universo no, que tenía que caer aquí, en tu casa.

Yo: ¡Pero serás…! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? ¿A que te suprimo del guión?

¿? (Ignorándome y mirando a un tío con chaleco de ninja élite, que está en medio de mucha gente): Oye tú, tu cara me suena… ¿Tú no serás…?

¿? (2) (Haciéndose el despistado): No, no lo soy.

¿? (1): Si lo eres. No lo niegues, ¡tú eres Wally!

Wally: Mierda, otra vez.

¿? (1): ¡Olé, por fin le encontré!

Yo:… (Susurro) patético… En fin, Wally, yo y el misterioso ¿? os dejamos con un nuevo capítulo y esperamos que lo disfrutéis!

¿?: ¿A quién mierda le llamas misterioso ¿?, ¿eh? ¿Quieres morir joven o qué? ¡Ahora verás! (Se produce un explosión de cuatro kilómetros de radio)

* * *

><p><strong>Entrenamiento y recuerdos de infancia <strong>

_Explanada, en las afueras de Konoha, al día siguiente_

—Oye, ¿tú sabes para que nos ha convocado la Hokage?

—No, ni idea. Pero debe ser importante porque aquí hay al menos más de media villa entre nosotros y ninjas.

—Me pregunto que debe ser…

—Pues dentro de poco te enterarás así que calla y no hables tanto.

Se encontraban en una explanada a las afueras de Konoha. Como bien había dicho uno de los civiles, fácilmente podía haber media villa allí. La explanada bullía con los susurros comentando los rumores o las diferentes teorías que surgían sobre el motivo por el cual les había llamado la Hokage. En cualquier caso, pronto aparecería la Hokage por lo que las dudas en torno a eso se despejarían dentro de poco. Mientras, unos cuantos ANBU patrullaban el perímetro de la explanada ya que nunca se era suficientemente precavido y muchos estaban en alerta después de los sucesos más recientes en la aldea como la invasión de Orochimaru o el intento de huida del último Uchiha con lo que estaban más alertas que nunca. Los nueve novatos y el equipo de Gai estaban en la primera fila, con caras serias y muchos de ellos con semblante triste.

_**FlashBack**_

"_¡Es imposible que Naruto esté muerto!" exclama Lee, sentado en un banque del parque._

"_El maestro Kakashi me explicó que cuando llegó Naruto no estaba y que Pakkun no detectó ninguna fuente de chakra cerca, por lo que dedujeron que estaba muerto" contesta Shikamaru mientras se trababa en las palabras._

"_No puedo creerlo. Es demasiado increíble" dice Tenten, desolada._

"_Maldita sea, Naruto no puede morir. Si algo me quedó claro en nuestro combate en el examen fue que ese estúpido no se rendía fácilmente. Estoy seguro que está vivo" replica Neji, intentándose convencer a sí mismo. Todos notan esa intención en las palabras._

"_Podríamos salir nosotros a buscarlo" propone Choji._

"_No, solo nos buscaríamos problemas con la Hokage" descarta Shikamaru. "!Mierda, debería haber algo que pudiéramos hacer!" exclama._

"_Oye, ¿y si utilizamos los perros de mi clan? Ellos tienen el mejor olfato de todos. Aunque según Kakashi-sensei, no hubiese ningún rastro, los perros de mi clan se guían por el olor y a Naruto ya le conocen. ¡Pueden dispersarse y cubrir más terreno en el mismo tiempo!" propone Kiba, esperanzado._

_Shikamaru piensa. "Es posible que pudiera funcionar, pero el plan tiene demasiadas variables. Piensa que es posible que algún ninja vuelva de una misión y los vea"_

"_No te preocupes, Shikamaru. Ellos saben esconderse y me obedecen. Les puedo ordenar que se mantengan ocultos y que busquen señales o rastros de Naruto por las cercanías del Valle del Fin" idea Kiba._

"_Mmm, aún así… Lo dejaremos como un plan b, lo mejor sería conseguir que un grupo pequeño saliese de la villa con alguna excusa y se pusiese a buscar y peinar la zona, ya que ellos tendrían más recursos que los perros de Kiba" replica el superdotado._

"_Por cierto Ino, ¿dónde está Sakura? Pregunta Lee, poderosamente interesado. Ino no puede hacer otra cosa que desviar la cabeza culpable. _

"_Bueno, es que… le dije que todos nosotros haríamos una reunión y cuando se enteró que trataba sobre la situación de Naruto, hizo una mueca de asco y solo dijo: No me vuelvas a pedir que vaya a una reunión con todos los demás si es sobre Naruto, ya está muerto y muy bien que está eso… Creo que ahora está cuidando a Sasuke" responde Ino, avergonzada de su amiga._

_Neji solo entrecierra los ojos, que tienen un brillo peligroso, y aprieta los dientes con fuerza. "Esa estúpida… ¿es qué no ve que Sasuke no es más que un traidor que dejó la villa solo para conseguir más poder y embarcarse en un camino de odio absurdo? ¿Cómo puede manchar de esta manera la memoria de Naruto? Ella no debería ser ninja…" dice tranquilamente aunque se nota que está furioso._

_Hay algunos asentimientos de cabeza e Ino se ve en la obligación de salir en defensa de su amiga, aunque ni siquiera ella entiende por qué. "Ella siempre ha estado obcecada en Sasuke y muchas de las veces no veía siquiera a Naruto. No me extraña esta reacción, aunque sea totalmente reprobable" justifica la rubia._

"_Eso es irrelevante. Pensemos en algo" corta Shino con su habitual parquedad._

"_E-estoy d-de acuerdo c-con Shino" Tartamudea Hinata, algo tímida. "N-no podemos dejar a N-naruto-kun ahí f-f-fuera". La mayoría saben de sus sentimientos acerca del rubio y les parece increíble que este no se diera cuenta._

"_¿Entonces, que hacemos?" pregunta Choji._

"_De momento nada. Mañana es la reunión convocada por la Hokage y va dirigida a casi todo la villa, ya sean ninjas o civiles. Cuando acabe hablaremos con ella y pediremos que nos deje salir a buscarlo" propuso Shikamaru._

_A todos les parece bien, por lo que asienten, se levantan y se dispersan, cada uno a su casa o a hacer alguno de sus hobbies._

_**Fin FlashBack**_

Todos están ahí. El grueso de la población civil, y el maltrecho cuerpo shinobi de Konoha, esperando que aparezca la Hokage para declarar el motivo de esta sorpresiva reunión. Todos se preguntan la razón pero en ese momento aparecen la Hokage, acompañada de Inoichi Yamanaka, los consejeros y Danzo, que va con una sonrisita en la boca. De repente se hizo un silencio solemne en la explanada mientras el viento corría por los huecos entre sus cuerpos. Dentro de unos segundos sabrían por que les habían convocado.

Tsunade se paró delante de todos ellos, después de haber subido a un pequeño estrado para que todos la vieran. Se giró levemente en dirección a Inocihi y asintió. Este, al la señal de Tsunade, hizo una serie de sellos que a su hija le sonaban pero no conseguía recordar de que pero no pareció pasar nada. Nada, hasta que Tsunade habló.

—Os hemos convocado aquí por una razón muy importante y de peso –empezó la Hokage. Era una sensación extraña ya que muchos oían sus palabras cruzar el vació hasta llegar a sus oídos pero también las sentían en su mente para los amás alejados.

«Todos los ninja sabréis que Sasuke Uchiha, el último de su clan, intento desertar de la villa para unirse a Orochimaru, el responsable de la reciente invasión a la villa. Iba en busca de poder para vengar su clan del asesino que lo exterminó, pero ese no es el caso, ahora. Muchos de los civiles también los sabéis, gracias a los chismorreos u otras vías. El caso es que enviamos un equipo de rescate para traerlo de vuelta a la villa, cosa que se consiguió después de muchos esfuerzos». Los aldeanos aún no entendían el motivo de la convocatoria pero ahora la entenderían.

—En ese equipo de rescate se encontraba Naruto Uzumaki, el recipiente del zorro diabólico que hace trece años atacó Konoha –cuando reveló ese dato, los ojos de la gran mayoría de los aldeanos cambiaron a una mirada gélida de odio-. Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki se enfrentaron en el Valle del Fin, pero cuando llegaron los refuerzos no encontraron a Naruto en ninguna parte y tampoco había un rastro que permitiese pensar que se había ido –mientras decía todo eso, los civiles se empezaban a poner nerviosos e impacientes ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué el demonio estaba muerto? Empezaron a aparecer susurros leves pero fueron acallados por la voz de Tsunade que volvió a retumbar en sus oídos y mentes.

—Entonces… se pensó que Naruto Uzumaki había muerto –dijo con los puños apretados. Nadie lo vio, pero un ANBU Neko (gato) de largo cabello purpura giró bruscamente la cabeza en su dirección al oír esas palabras. Los aldeanos después de un momento de silencio empezaron a hablar entre ellos y hubo gente que ya lo celebraba a viva voz, ahogando las palabras de Tsunade. Los nueve novatos y el equipo de Gai miraron con mala cara y desprecio a los aldeanos. Sasuke miraba al frente con frialdad, era imposible que pudiera escapar. Le habían puesto un sello supresor de chakra por lo que ya no podía utilizar técnicas y siempre lo seguían dos ANBU (aunque esto último no lo supiera). Cuando se enteró de la muerte de Naruto solo sonrió siniestramente. Su primer y más poderoso vínculo roto. Eso le daría más poder para cuando llegase con Orochimaru. En cambio, Sakura solo tenía ojos para el shinobi que la despreciaba e ignoraba sin más. Tsunade, al ver furiosa la situación, decidió cortar las esperanzas de esos pueblerinos ignorantes y desagradecidos que se recreaban en su dolor, como animales estúpidos.

—¡SILENCIO! A pesar de lo que se creyó inicialmente, descubrimos ayer mismo que Naruto Uzumaki no murió y creemos que está en alguna parte de la Nación del Fuego, recuperándose de sus heridas –La Hokage habría seguido hablando de no ser por un murmullo creciente entre los civiles. A los poco segundos se empezaron a oír gritos de _"¡Muerte al demonio!" "¡Matemos al zorro y venguemos a nuestros familiares!" "¡Acabemos lo que empezó el cuarto Hokage!". _Este último gritó pareció convertirse en un mantra de los que gritaban por la muerte del chico. Mientras tanto, todos los amigos y compañeros ninja de Naruto se encontraban con la boca abierta por la impactante revelación de que Naruto seguía vivo. Excepto Sasuke que se quedó con la boca abierta de la sorpresa per rápidamente hizo una mueca de frustración, mientras que Sakura le daba igual, si acaso un poco de rencor por que el compañero de equipo (Sakura ya no pensaba en él como un verdadero amigo) hubiese dejado en tan lamentable estado a Sasuke (este aún debía ir con muletas y el moreno había descubierto otra cosa que odiaba en el mundo con un odio comparable al que sentía por Itachi).

—¡PERO ESO ES FANTÁSTICO! – reaccionó Lee, con llamitas en los ojos-. ¡La fuerza de la juventud arde poderosamente en Naruto! –todos se alejaron lentamente de Lee, con gotitas de sudor en la frente por lo ridículo de la situación en un momento tan tenso. Maito Gai, su sensei, le dio un pequeño golpe aprovechando que estaba detrás de él, advirtiéndole de que guardara silencio. Tsunade dejó pasar la indiscreción y siguió hablando.

—No toleraré más comentarios de ese tipo por parte vuestra, aldeanos –dijo con voz peligrosamente suave-. Pero eso es lo de menos, si estamos aquí es por una razón muy importante. Al enterarse de que Naruto Uzumaki seguía vivo, el consejo se reunió para deliberar y después de tensas negociaciones, el consejo decidió… -no podía decirlo. Intentarlo era como recibir una patada en el estomago. Oh, dioses, ¿por qué el mundo era tan cruel con la gente que menos lo merecía?-. El consejo decidió expulsar a Naruto Uzumaki, contenedor del Kyuubi de Konoha y, por lo tanto, convertirlo en un ninja exiliado –cada palabra, el significado de esa simple frase laceraba como una katana bien afilada y quemaba como el infierno. Todas y cada una de las palabras fueron bañadas ligerísimamente en un desprecio profundo hacia Danzo y los consejeros. El silencio se hizo en la explanada. El ANBU con máscara de gato estaba completamente quieta y a causa de su máscara no se podía adivinar lo que debía estar pensando, aunque sí que era cierto que estaba descuidando su labor de patrullaje. De repente empezaron a oírse gritos de júbilo por toda la parte civil y incluso muchos en la parte ninja. Se felicitaban entre ellos como si hubiesen conseguido algo sumamente difícil por su esfuerzo, algunos incluso lloraban de alegría y empezaron a gritar: _"El demonio se ha ido, el demonio se ha ido"_. Danzo sonreía levemente pero por dentro estaba exultante. Ese mocoso era una verdadera lacra y mejor que no se encontrase en Konoha, ya que había recibido informes preocupantes que, indirectamente, afectaban al rubio ninja.

—¡BASTA! ¿CÓMO PODÉIS SER TAN INSENSIBLES AL DOLOR AJENO? ¡NARUTO NO HA TENIDO UN MOMENTO FELIZ EN SU VIDA POR VUESTRA CULPA, EN VUESTRA OBSESIVA OBCECACIÓN POR CONVERTIRLO EN UNA ESPECIE DE REENCARNACIÓN DEL KYUUBI, CUANDO ÉL NO ES MÁS QUE UN POBRE ADOLESCENTE ODIADO POR LA PRÁCTICA TOTALIDAD DE ESTA ALDEA DE DESAGRADECIDOS! –bramó totalmente furiosa Tsunade-. Sabéis quien fue él que selló al demonio dentro de Naruto, ¿verdad? El Cuarto Hokage -. Un aldeano, envalentonado por el poder que le otorgaba ser invisible entre la multitud exclamó una afirmación compartida por muchos e interrumpiendo, una vez más a Tsunade, que no pudo seguir con lo que tenía intención de decir.

—¡Eso ahora no importa! ¡Honremos el sacrificio del Cuarto y vayamos a acabar con la existencia del demonio!

Tsunade reaccionó hablando peligrosamente suave. Si, es cierto que ella debía velar por toda la villa pero no pensaba dejar pasar esta atrocidad para con el rubio ninja, que había llegado a querer como a un hijo y que le había devuelta la cordura con su sonrisa y su determinación en su camino ninja.

—Así que honrar el sacrificio del Cuarto… curioso… Me pregunto qué diría si supiera que una turba de aldeanos estúpidos agradecía su sacrificio por la aldea persiguiendo a su hijo con intenciones de matarlo y llevándolo al borde de la muerte varias veces. ¿Seguiría respetando Konoha? –preguntó retóricamente. Después de unos segundos el silencio se hizo en la explanada. Tsunade sabía que era un movimiento arriesgado, realmente arriesgado. Si la información salía de Konoha… pero de eso se ocuparía más tarde. Ahora solo podía contentarse con las caras de sorpresa e incredulidad de esos ignorantes aldeanos, que la tenían realmente quemada con el asunto de Naruto. Todo el mundo estaba en shock, sorprendido por la inesperada revelación. Incluso Danzo estaba levemente con la boca abierta de la sorpresa. Naruto Uzumaki, el contenedor del Kyuubi, el zorro demoníaco que arrasó la villa, ¿era el hijo del Cuarto, el héroe de Konoha, el que sello el mismo demonio dentro de su propio hijo?

—Eso es todo lo que quería deciros. Ahora, se levanta esta convocación. Espero que estéis felices. Acabáis de dejar marchar la verdadera voluntad del fuego de esta villa. Mi abuelo, Tobirama y Hiruzen deben de estar revolviéndose en sus tumbas -dijo con la voz gélida como el hielo. Y sin más se retiró dejando a una explanada llena de gente confusa. Por su parte, el ANBU con máscara de gato utilizó el **Shunshin no Jutsu **(Técnica de parpadeo del cuerpo) y desapareció en un pequeño remolino.

_El País del Fuego, en algún punto indeterminado a varios kilómetros del Valle del Fin_

—Bueno Naruto, hoy empezamos tu entrenamiento, ¿estás listo? –preguntó Shihuen sonriendo.

—¡Completamente! –coreó Naruto.

—Bien. Ya verás cómo no sonríes después de hoy –le contestó amigablemente Shihuen a lo que Naruto solo tragó saliva. _¿Será consciente del miedo qué da?_ _¿Oh, Kami, que he hecho yo para que me odies? _pensó con miedo.

—Por cierto Shi-sensei, ¿me explicarás eso que me dijiste cuando me desperté? Eso sobre que había más gente como yo.

—Sí. En realidad no veo motivo para querer ocultártelo –Shihuen miró un momento al cielo y luego enfocó a Naruto-. Verás Naruto, por lo que me dijiste, ese tal… Gaara, debe tener una especie de monstruo, ¿no? ¿Cómo era? –preguntó primero.

—Pues… parecía un mapache, ¿o quizá un tejón? Bueno, el caso es que dominaba la arena y algunas técnicas de viento. ¡Oh, y tenía una cola! –explicó el rubio.

Shihuen solo enarcó una ceja. "_Vaya una descripción. Desde leugo, este chico es de lo que no hay" _

—Er… bien, entonces eso significa que ese era Shukaku o Ichibi, el bijuu de una cola.

—¿Bijuu? –inquierió confuso Naruto.

—Bestias con cola –aclaró Shihuen-. Es por eso que tú seguramente le entiendas, porque, como tú dedujiste, él pasó por la misma soledad que tu o incluso peor, seguramente.

Naruto bajó la cabeza, triste, mientras recordaba sucesos de su infancia. Recuerdos oscuros llenos de dolor, terror y desesperación. Gritos, carreras para salvar la vida, heridas, fracturas debajo la piel. Pero sin querer recordar esos momentos sacudió la cabeza y siguió la explicación de su nuevo sensei, ya que se había perdido una parte.

—… y es por eso que en realidad existen nueve bestias con colas, o bijuus, aunque hay algunos caso especiales como el Jinchuriki de cero colas, pero de eso ya hablaremos en otro momento.

—Maestro, ¿qué quiere decir Jinchuriki? –volvió a preguntar Naruto.

—Significa "Poder del Sacrificio Humano" y alude al sellado de un bijuu en el interior de una persona humana, convirtiéndose en su carcelero y guardián –explicó Shihuen.

—Entonces, ¿yo soy un Jinchuriki por tener al zorro apestoso?

Shihuen rió levemente al oír el mote mientras que Kyuubi bufó coléricamente en el interior de la mente de Naruto.

—Sí, supongo que ya sabrás o te habrás dado cuenta que si todos los aldeanos te miraban mal y con odio fue por él. Te debían considerar una especie de reencarnación o algo por el estilo –aventuró el moreno.

—¿_Qué culpa tengo yo de que me sellaran dentro del mocoso tonto? _–gritó el Kyuubi enfurecido_-. Solo con hablar me provoca ganas de engullirlo. ¡Yo soy el más poderos de todos los bijuus, no debería estar encerrado en esta mente tan estrecha!_

—_Oh, cállate. No seas tan quejica – _el Kyuubi rugió realmente furioso pero de repente se retiró en el rincón más oscuro de su consciencia. _"__**Ya veremos. Como me voy a divertir en el entrenamiento" **_pensó el zorro.

—En fin, en el mundo hay nueve bestias con colas y, por lo tanto, nueve posibles Jinchurikis. Los bijus son: Shukaku o Ichibi, bestia de una cola; Nibi o Nekomata, bestia de dos colas; el Sanbi, bestia de tres colas; Yonbi, bestia de cuatro colas; el Gobi, bestia de cinco colas; seguidamente el Rokubi, bestia de seis colas; la bestia de siete colas es el Nanabi, el Hachibi tiene ocho colas y finalmente, el más poderoso de todos, Kyuubi, con nueve colas –enumeró Shihuen. Naruto podía sentir la satisfacción del Kyuubi por saberse más poderoso y fuerte que sus hermanos bijuus.

—Vaaya. Así que Gaara y yo somos iguales, ¿verdad? El tiene a Shukaku y yo a Kyuubi. Somos los dos Jinchurikis. Entiendo… solo un Jinchuriki puede entender realmente a otro–dijo Naruto.

—Exacto –confirmó Shihuen, asintiendo con la cabeza

—Pero, Shi-sensei, ¿cómo sabes tantas cosas? –preguntó intrigado Naruto.

—Bueno, como ya te dije el día que despertaste no es muy difícil encontrar información si sabes dónde buscarla. Además, la existencia de los bijuus y por lo tanto, de los Jinchuriki no es secreto de rango S. Mucha gente lo sabe, aunque lo distorsionen como si los Jinchurikis fuesen culpables de tener a los bijuus dentro –respondió Shihuen, esquivamente.

—Ah, claro –Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno, ya hablaremos en otro momento sobe Jinchurikis y bijuus. Ahora, a entrenar. Te enseñaré las artes del Kenjutsu –afirmó Shihuen.

—¡Genial! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –preguntó muy emocionado.

Shihuen solo sonrió misteriosamente.

—Sígueme.

Salieron de la cabaña y Shihuen condujo a su alumno por un camino muy gastado y con claros signos de desuso, ya que la maleza y los arboles cubrían gran parte del camino. Naruto tuvo que utilizar un kunai unas cuantas veces para abrirse paso entre la maleza pero al cabo de unos minutos se desesperó ya que a su sensei no parecía afectarle eso. Parecía como si las ramas y matorrales se abriesen y le evitasen en su presencia, dejándole el camino libre. Después de unos minutos angustiosos para Naruto (llego a quedarse atrapado boca abajo por culpa de unas enredaderas de una planta carnívora, algo que solo Naruto podía conseguir), llegaron a un claro, que sorprendentemente estaba completamente despejado de malas hierbas y una pequeña cascada del río que pasaba cerca de la cabaña, que transportaba agua de manera abundante. Por el claro había esparcidas varias piedras de distintos tamaños pero todas tenían una forma más o menos esférica. Naruto y Shihuen quedaron uno frente al otro.

—¿Y, bien qué tengo que hacer? ¿Me enseñarás las posturas básicas? ¿Un pequeño combate para medir mis habilidades? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? –pidió impacientemente Naruto.

—Recuerda que la calma es una virtud, Naruto. Si aprendes a controlar tus impulsos en una batalla tendrás más posibilidades de ganar –inculcó Shihuen-. Bueno, lo que vas a hacer ahora… -empezó su sensei. Sonrió internamente al ver cómo le brillaban los ojos de la expectación a su pupilo. "_Jeje, esto seguro que no se lo espera"_-. Lo que vas a hacer ahora será levantar estas piedras –Naruto cayó al suelo cómicamente al haberse hecho tantas ilusiones. ¿Se aprendía Kenjustu levantando piedras? Algo le decía que no…

—¡¿Quée? Pero sensei, ¿de qué me sirve levantar piedras, no decía que me iba a enseñar Kenjutsu? –protestó Naruto.

—Y así es –dijo simplemente Shihuen.

—¿Entonces? No le veo la razón –dijo Naruto. Shihuen lo miró críticamente, analizándolo.

—No, es obvio que no lo entiendes. Supongo que lo entenderás mejor si te lo enseño. Atiende Naruto, cógela –con estas palabras, Shihuen le lanzó una de las dos katanas que llevaba colgadas en la espalda. Naruto, que ya se había levantado, la cogió con la mano derecha pero tres segundos después tuvo que ayudarse de la mano izquierda para mantenerla en una posición aceptable, ya que pesaba más de lo que creía.

—¿Entiendes ahora el porqué de levantar piedras? Sé qué tienes una resistencia superior a la media gracias al Kyuubi pero eso no significa que tengas fuerza suficiente para blandir una katana. Por eso, con el entrenamiento de levantar piedras conseguirás mejorar tu fuerza para levantarlas. El entrenamiento consta de dos partes: la primera simplemente consiste en levantarlas y, cuando puedas hacerlo con todas, pasaremos a la segunda parte, que consiste aguantar entre medio y todo un día con ella a cuestas. Eso servirá para aumentar la fuerza y la resistencia de tus músculos, que nunca está de más –Naruto estaba a punto de protestar cuando Shihuen le cortó-. Piensa que el Kenjutsu se basa en el físico de una persona, por lo tanto antes de pasar a posturas y técnicas varias, tendrás que pasar por un entrenamiento físico intenso. Recuerda Naruto, el entrenamiento y el poder que conlleva este requiere sacrificios y fuerza de voluntad pero así, cuando hayas superado este entrenamiento físico estarás muy satisfecho contigo mismo, te lo aseguro.

—¡Pero este entrenamiento es inhumano! –protestó con fuerza el ninja pupilo.

—Con lo que conseguirás una fuerza inhumana –replicó su sensei, pero al ver la mira de terror de Naruto se ablandó un poco-. No te preocupes, no te lo mandaría hacer si creyera que no puedes… Y no se vale utilizar chakra para levantarlas, eso no es más que un atajo burdo y no sería tu verdadera fuerza –advirtió, pillando por completo a Naruto, que se hizo rápidamente el despistado, de repente muy interesado en una mancha que había en el suelo. Shihuen sonrió, sabiendo que lo había pillado-. Además voy a estar por aquí así que podré ayudarte por si te destrozas tu solito.

Dicho esto se dirigió a un pequeño árbol que tenía una rama baja y en la cual se acomodó. Bien recostado, cerró los ojos pero los volvió a abrir unos segundos.

—Y bien, ¿a qué esperas? Ya puedes empezar.

Naruto solo suspiró mientras miraba las piedras. Algo le decía que no sobreviviría al entrenamiento.

_Konoha, Torre Hokage_

—¡No puedo creer lo que le han hecho a Naruto! –gritó furiosa Tsunade.

—Tsunade, es hora de que tomemos precauciones contra el parásito que es Danzo. Es incluso pero que esa rata de Salamandra Hanzo. Sé que mis palabras serán duras pero el solo quiere la destrucción del legado de los anteriores Hokages, deberíamos plantearnos seriamente la visión de un mundo sin Danzo –dejó caer como quien no quiere la cosa Jiraya, totalmente serio.

Tsuande miró por la ventana de su oficina de Hokage. ¿Jiraya estaba insinuando que mataran a Danzo? Por un momento se lo planteó seriamente. Él ya había hecho mucho daño a la villa y sus tentáculos se debían extender por toda ella, corrompiéndola lentamente, de eso Tsuande estaba segura, a pesar de no tener la certeza completa. Simplemente gruñó y tomó una decisión. Protegería el legado de sus antecesores en el cargo, protegería la voluntad del fuego.

—No Jiraya, no debemos precipitarnos. Quiero empezar a investigar a Danzo, algo me dice que es algo que Hiruzen debería haber hecho en su tiempo. Cuando te vayas quiero que avises a unos ANBU que están holgazaneando en la sala de descanso en la planta baja y que les digas que quiero verles.

—Bien. Pero… ¿qué pasará con Naruto? –preguntó triste. Tsunade cambió su expresión acerada a una de pena.

—Aún tengo que pensar en eso, pero ten por seguro que no pienso dejar que ronde solo por el mundo. Además, alguien tiene que… decírselo. Piensa que si vuelve a la villa Danzo tendrá una excusa para atraparlo y ten por seguro que entonces simplemente… desaparecerá –dijo en voz muy baja. Jiraya asintió. Cuando Naruto se enterase sería un golpe terrible.

—Déjame que sea yo el que se lo diga. Después de todo su padre fue mi alumno y él ha seguido el mismo camino, además le he tomado mucho cariño al mocoso –en un alarde de sentimentalismo poco frecuente en él.

Tsunade iba a contestar cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Pase –respondió a los golpes Tsunade.

El ANBU Neko (gato) con el cabello largo de color púrpura entró dentro.

—Neko, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? (**N/A:** pongo Neko ya que en el fic los ANBU reciben el nombre en clave de la máscara que portan, aunque no sé si es verídico en la historia original. Dicho esto, sigamos.)

—Verá Hokage-sama. He oído todo lo que ha dicho sobre Naruto esta mañana en la explanada y sabiendo que alguien tiene que ir a decírselo sobre… su nueva situación, me ofrezco voluntaria –explicó, denotando que era mujer. Tsunade solo levantó una ceja, intrigada.

—Es cierto que he de enviar a alguien a decírselo, pero tenía pensado enviar a Jiraya, ya que él ha sido y sigue siendo su maestro. Dime, ¿por qué debería enviarte a ti? –preguntó la sannin de las babosas. Mientras Jiraya miraba confuso a la ANBU. Naruto no tenía muchos partidarios entre ellos. La ANBU desvió la cabeza, indecisa.

—No…no debería decir nada. Es una cuestión personal. Quiero ser yo quien le dé la noticia –la ANBU esquivó la pregunta, incómoda.

—Si no me das una razón de peso, no te lo voy a permitir. Entiéndelo, con Danzo rondando por la villa debemos ir con pies de plomo.

La ANBU la miró indecisa y Tsunade se preguntó que pensamientos debían cruzar por la mente de la joven ANBU. Tsuande la conocía (era una de sus mejores y más leales ANBU, no por nada era líder de escuadrón) pero se había sorprendido y mucho al oír esa petición. Entonces esta pareció tomar una decisión.

—Naruto… yo fui su primera amiga. Nos conocemos desde hace años y tenemos una fuerte amistad. Por favor Hokage-sama, déjeme ir a mí –dijo. No suplicó, pero transmitió perfectamente la preocupación por el rubio. Tsunade y Jiraya se miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Pero desde cuando…? –preguntó Tsunade.

—Desde hace varios años. Acordamos que fuera un secreto, un secreto solo nuestro. Naruto no quería que la gente se enterase. Aunque fuera muy pequeño, sabía que si descubrían que éramos amigos me metería en problemas así que propuso que fuera un secreto. Ha sufrido mucho en su vida, Hokage-sama. Se de buena tinta que algunas veces los ANBU encargados de protegerlo cuando los aldeanos le perseguían hacían la vista gorda. Yo lo salvé de una turba una vez y por eso nos hicimos amigos –explicó sin querer más detalles, incómoda por tener que explicar esos detalles que se supone que eran secreto.

Tsunade se sorprendió. Estaba segura que Hiruzen no sabía de esto de esa amistad.

—Entonces, ¿puedo ir? –preguntó esperanzada la ANBU Neko.

—Supongo que no hay ningún inconveniente. Puedes ir, pero díselo con tacto, ya sabes que lo que tienes que decirle es muy doloroso.

—Por supuesto que lo haré. Naruto es muy importante para mí –asintió Neko, mientras hablaba dejó entrever pena y cariño a partes iguales-. En fin, me retiro ya, Hokage-sama, tengo que preparar el equipo.

—Claro. Vete ya –asintió Tsunade. Acto seguido, Neko desapareció en un pequeño remolino con un **Shunshin no Jutsu **(Técnica de parpadeo del cuerpo).

Cuando se hubo ido, Jiraya se giró hacia Tsunade.

—Vaya, no me habría esperado esto. Que callado se lo tenía el pequeño Narutín –empezó hablando de forma pervertida el Sannin de los sapos.

—Jiraya… te la estás jugando –advirtió Tsunade. Luego apoyó el mentó en sus manos entrelazadas-. Aunque me resulta curioso. Me gustaría saber cómo se debieron conocer –preguntó al aire con curiosidad.

—Hombre, siempre puedo recurrir a mi red de espías y yo puedo "investigar" personalmente –sonrió Jiraya, con un hilillo de sangre cayéndole de la nariz, pero se calló rápidamente al ver que cierta sannin de las babosas con los pechos anormalmente desarrollados repiqueteaba los dedos con furia asesina y un aura oscura emanando de ella. El sannin de los sapos se despidió del mundo de una forma curiosa: Abrazando un libro de la seria Icha Icha, del cual era el escritor. _"Oh, voy a morir. Si me oyes desde ahí, espero que estés ahí para darme la bienvenida, Minato. ¡Y espero que traigas contigo a esas 72 vírgenes!". _Acto seguido, un puño que su cara reconoció de tantas veces que lo había golpeado se estampó en su mejilla mandándolo a volar hasta estrellarse, desgraciadamente en la parte de mujeres de los baños termales. Salió de allí más muerto que vivo y el mismo pudo atestiguarlo cuando oyó esto:

"¡Hala! ¿Has visto cómo lo han dejado? Hay que ser estúpido para meterse ahí dentro. Bueno, ¿quién toma las medidas para el cajón?

"No sé, creo que aún respira… mira, mira, está moviendo una mano, un dedo y… y… ¡será cabrón, mira lo que me ha hecho con el dedo, enseñándome el dedo corazón!

_El País del Fuego, en algún punto indeterminado a varios kilómetros del Valle del Fin _(dos horas después, anocheciendo)

Naruto estaba tirado en el suelo, completamente cansado, mientras jadeaba e intentaba coger aire para recuperar una respiración normal. Durante esas horas había estado levantando las piedras. Era raro, ya que todas tenían más o menos el mismo tamaño pero pronto descubrió que unas pesaban más que otras. A la media hora hizo otro descubrimiento importantísimo… odiaba las piedras. Las primeras que cogió, las que estaban más cerca de él, no pesaban mucho parecían pelotas con un peso de hierro o acero dentro; pesaban pero no era nada que no pudiese levantar. Aún así, los brazos se le cansaron pronto ya que Shihuen le dijo que cuando levantara un piedra tenía que estar un minuto mínimo con la piedra agarrada, para fortalecer los músculos_. "Definitivamente, Kami me odia"_

Tenía los brazos completamente agarrotados y si los intentaba levantar le dolían horrores. Shihuen le aconsejó que no se forzara tanto, solo era el primer día, pero claro, Naruto quería impresionar a su nuevo maestro. Solo pudo levantar las tres primeras piedras; con la primera llegó a resistir dos minutos con esta levantada pero con las dos siguientes solo resistió un minuto y en la tercera casi no lo consigue. Le pesaban los brazos así que tuvo que arrastrarse patéticamente dando vueltas como si fuese una especie de croqueta hasta un árbol que había cerca de la cascada. Se recostó con dolor en el árbol. _"Unos minutos, por favor. Dormiré unos minutos. Solo… solo unos… minutos…" _pensó débilmente mientras la somnolencia se iba apoderando de él. Rápidamente se durmió.

_Dormía en una cama. Se despertó sobresaltado, mirando la oscuridad inherente del espacio. A lo lejos, más lejos de lo que alcanza la vista, brillaban puntos luminosos de diferentes intensidades. Se levantó. La cama flotaba en medio de la nada, en medio de la oscuridad. Intentó levantarse, asustado, pero tuvo un leve desvanecimiento que se le pasó rápidamente pero no pudo evitar caer por un extremo de la cama. En su mente sabía que estaba gritando pero no oía ningún grito que resonase en la inmensidad espacial. Cayó y cayó, hasta que la cama flotante se convirtió en un minúsculo punto flotante que pronto se desvaneció. De repente, la imagen cambió. Una sala llena de sangre, chorreando por las paredes. Un puño levantado, temblando de furia mientras señalaba a una persona que estaba tirada en el suelo, boca abajo, sin poder saberse quién era. Una espada que atravesaba un cuerpo. Ira, dolor, odio. El llanto de un bebé. Una aldea, oculta entre nubes. Un zorro gigantesco rugiendo de furia atacando a todo lo que se le ponía por delante. Dos figuras encarándose. Un choque gigantesco de dos masas de chakra Y luego…nada. _

Naruto se despertó boqueando, muy sobresaltado por el sueño tan extraño y vomitó en el suelo. Se dejó caer en él, jadeando. ¿Qué era ese sueño tan espantoso? No quería volver a sentir algo como eso. Aún así misteriosamente se sentía realmente bien, sin cansancio. Naruto se preguntó el motivo pero entonces recordó que el chakra del Kyuubi curaba sus heridas, así que supuso que también lo haría con el cansancio.

—_Pues claro, cachorro. Mi chakra es enorme, tiene un volumen aplastante, por lo que intenta encontrar salidas para no ejercer presión. Por eso que te desvanece el cansancio más rápido de lo normal y cura tus heridas –explicó el Kyuubi._

—_Aah, vaya, pues gracias –replicó Naruto, sin saber que contestar._

—_No te emociones cachorro, si estoy haciendo esto es porque quiero que estés al cien por cien cuando te convoque por la noche. Empezaremos el entrenamiento en ese momento –_avisó el Kyuubi, chasqueando los dientes.

—_¿Y qué me enseñarás? –_pregunto emocionado.

—_De todo. Control de chakra, que por cierto el tuyo es pésimo, en eso coincido con tu maestro, el que me vienen ganas de zampármelo. Luego, supongo que algunos jutsus de fuego, pero ten en cuenta que si no tienes una naturaleza elemental de fuego serán más débiles, cachorro. Tendré que pensar en una manera de descubrir tu naturaleza. Lo descubriremos, aunque te la tenga que sacar a porrazos _–aseguró el zorro, asustando profundamente a Naruto.

—_Por cierto, ¿qué son las naturalezas elementales? _–preguntó Naruto, intentando no prestar atención a la última amenaza. Kyuubi solo suspiró._**¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? Que bajo he caído… ¡Yo, Kyuubi no Youko, el más poderoso de los nueve bijuus, sojuzgado por un mortal, es más, por un crío y para colmo de males, por un crío retrasado!**_se lamentó el zorro.

—_Atiende cachorro e intenta utilizar esa masa gris inutilizada que tienes en el cráneo para pensar. ¿Por cierto te he dicho que me encanta abrir cráneos? Por eso se que es una masa gris. ¿No? Vaya que error por mi parte. ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Acaso tengo he dicho algo malo? –_se notaba perfectamente que el Kyuubi se estaba burlando de él e incluso Naruto lo captó (¡sorprendente!) pero estaba más preocupada en sentir miedo que en indignarse-. _Bueno chico, utiliza la mollera y sigue la explicación porque me pongo ansioso cuando tengo que repetir las cosas y cuando me pongo ansioso las cosas simplemente…revientan, ¿sabes? En fin, a lo que íbamos, la naturaleza elemental es una parte inherente del chakra de todo ninja puede conocer, aunque doy por supuesto que solo de jounins para arriba saben de esto y quizá algún chuunin prometedor pero pocas veces. La naturaleza elemental es la base del ninjutsu, que es el estilo de combate que muchas veces utilizas, las técnicas -se apresuró a responder al ver que Naruto abría la boca__** "¿Cómo es posible que haya conseguido llegar a gennin? Aún no me lo explico…**_ -_._ _Existen cinco elementos con diferentes subdivisiones, pero de las subdivisiones hablaremos otro día que ya sería muy complicado para tu tierna cabecita _–ignoró su enfado-._ Los cinco elementos son estos: Fuuton _(elemento viento), _Suiton _(elemento agua),_ Raiton _(elemento rayo),_ Doton _(elemento tierra)_ y Katon _(elemento fuego)._ Pero además existen una serie de debilidades y ventajas entre elementos. Escúchame bien, porque esto puede significar la barrera que separa la vida y la muerte en un combate, ¿me oyes, mamarracho? Bien, estas ventajas y desventajas siguen un patrón lógico: Katon simplemente pierde contra Suiton pero si el jutsu de fuego es lo suficientemente potente, puede vaporizar el agua. Luego, Raiton gana contra Doton pero este gana contra Suiton. Finalmente Katon tiene todas las de ganar contra Fuuton y este último pulveriza a un jutsu Raiton. ¿Lo captas?_

—_Eh… si, más o menos. _

—_¿Cómo qué más o menos?_ –rugió el Kyuubi en su mente.

—_Bueno me he perdido cuando has empezado la explicación del chakra_ elemental –contestó Naruto mientras se sobaba la nuca, riendo nerviosamente.

—_De verdad chico, Creo que tú quieres morir joven –_dijo el Kyuubi con voz exasperada. De verdad que el chico lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Naruto hizo un puchero pero se calmó.

—¿Viste el sueño ese tan extraño? –preguntó con curiosidad y temor a partes iguales. Pero de repente Kyuubi, extrañamente, se mantuvo callado mientras Naruto notaba como se retiraba a un rincón muy profundo de su consciencia. Por mucho que lo llamó el zorro no reaccionó y si le pasaba algo por la mente, se lo guardo para sí.

Naruto estaba despotricando contra el zorro cuando oyó un leve ruido de follaje, disimulado en su mayor parte por la cascada pero lo descubrió gracias a sus sentidos levemente mejorados. El Kyuubi le había comentado que una pequeñísima parte de sus sentidos zorrunos se habían fusionado con los suyos por lo que podía ver, oír, escuchar, tocar y oler algo más profundamente, pero tampoco es que fuera un cambio sustancial ya que era muy poco perceptible. Naruto se puso en guardia y alargó la mano a su porta-shurikens. Del follaje, apareció un ANBU con máscara Neko. Se sorprendió. Era un ANBU de Konoha.

—¿Qué quieres? Te advierto que no estoy para bromas así que si me molestas con alguna estupidez te la ganas –amenazó el chico de ojos azulados.

—Vaya Naruto. ¿Así es cómo saludas a una buena amiga? –preguntó el ANBU. Por el tono estaba divertida y seguramente debía estar sonriendo. Naruto se sorprendió, esa voz… esa voz le sonaba. En ese momento vio el cabello largo de color púrpura y lo entendió.

—¡Yugao-oneesan! -gritó Naruto, muy sorprendido pero también feliz por verla. (**N/A:** supongo que muchos lo sabréis pero oneesan viene a ser "hermana mayor").

Sin pensarlo se lanzó contra ella y la abrazó, en una cariñosa demostración de afecto. Cogiéndola desprevenida cayeron al suelo y a Yugao se le cayó la máscara Neko, revelando un rostro de bellas proporciones, afilado y grácil, unos labios realmente apetecibles, todo el rostro enmarcando unos ojos almendrados muy atractivos y rematado por la exótica cabellera púrpura.

—¡Uff! Naruto, la próxima vez que te me tires así, avísame. A mí también me gustan estas demostraciones de cariño pero mira que si no vamos con cuidado acabamos por el suelo –¿era un efecto óptico o Yugao tenía un pequeño sonrojo?

—Oh, claro, Yugao-oneesan. Perdona –se disculpó algo contrito. Ella solo rió y le atusó el pelo.

—No pasa nada, Naruto. En realidad es bonito. Pero ahora… me dejarías levantarme. Reconozco que es una situación algo…incómoda –soltó ella. Los dos se sonrojaron ante estas palabras. Naruto se levantó y le ofreció la mano para levantarse, una mano que ella la aceptó ya que aunque pudiera levantarse sola, la caballerosidad no abundaba en el mundo ninja y había que aprovecharla.

—¡Es genial que estés aquí, Yugao-oneesan! Dime, ¿estás en una misión? ¿Vas o vienes de ella? –preguntó curioso como él solo mientras se acomodaban juntos a la sombra de un árbol. Yugao solo se entristeció al oír eso. No quería decírselo pero era su deber y se lo suavizaría lo más posible. Pero no era justo, ni mucho menos, ¿es qué acaso no contaban los sueños y esperanzas de Naruto?

—Yo… supongo que se podría decir así. Ahora mismo estoy en pleno curso de la misión.

—¿En serio? ¿Y puedo saber cuál es? –preguntó emocionado como un niño pequeño ante un dulce. Yuagao no lo soportó. Sabía que debía decírselo así que, qué diablos, al menos que lo hiciese acompañado por ella. Lo cogió y la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Naruto solo pudo reaccionar ruborizándose fuertemente.

—Yugao-oneesan, ¿qué…?

—Verás Naruto, mi misión te atañe y debo decir que mucho. Yo… siento no poder suavizártelo tanto como me gustaría pero… no podrás volver más a Konoha. El consejo decidió que eras demasiado peligroso y te… te exiliaron de la villa –dijo con la voz estrangulada por la pena mientras que lo abrazaba con más fuerte intentando demostrarle su apoyo. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto al chico que consideraba su mejor amigo y casi como su otootosan? (**N/A:** hermano menor). Por eso le sorprendió sobremanera su reacción. Esperaba gritos, llantos, pataletas, palabras de odio contra la villa y se había prometido a sí misma compartir su dolor pero nada de eso llegó. Simplemente, Naruto le correspondió al abrazo y murmuró un pequeño "Ya lo sabía" sin emoción alguna, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Yugao se quedó a cuadros.

—Tú… ¿lo sabías? ¿Pero cómo…? –preguntó sorprendida.

—Estuve en la reunión, si bien de manera no oficial. Me colé y espié la conversación. Fue entonces cuando decidieron exiliarme –dijo Naruto sin entonación en su voz. Yugao pensó fugazmente en reprenderlo por escuchar una reunión de ese tipo a hurtadillas per reflexionó y se calló. ¿De verdad debía regañar a Naruto por espiar una conversación en la que sus sueños acabaron como miles de vidrios rotos? _"No, _–se dijo-_ por supuesto que no". _

—Oh, Naruto, lo siento tanto… de verdad, tú no te mereces esto. Has sufrido mucho más que todo el mundo de esta villa y ni siquiera tienes un momento de paz. Aún no entiendo como no vas y destruyes toda la villa. ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer para aliviar tu dolor? –se ofreció ella. Naruto solo sonrió melancólicamente.

—No serviría de nada que fuera a destruir la villa, aunque sería mejor si dijeras intentarlo. No me serviría de nada. No cambiaría el hecho de que siempre estuve solo, solo excepto con una persona. Te tenía a ti. No hace falya que hagas nada para aliviar mi dolor. Ya lo hiciste, Yugao-oneesan. Lo hiciste el día que nos conocimos, desde ese momento te convertiste en mi primera verdadera amiga, mi bonita flor de luna –piropeó inocentemente el rubio. Yugao se desvió la vista, incómoda. Los dos miraron las estrellas mientras recordaban aquel momento.

_**FlashBack**_

_Un chico pequeño de no más de nueve años jadea por el esfuerzo mientras de su frente caen goterones de sudor por el esfuerzo de correr durante horas sin descanso con un solo propósito: sobrevivir intentando llegar a su apartamento. Detrás suyo se oyen gritos y maldiciones, todo unido al sonido de pasos corriendo. Se atreve a echar una fugaz mirada a detrás pero gira la cabeza rápidamente para no ver más las caras de odio y desprecio que le dedican "cariñosamente" una turba de aldeanos que lo persiguen con horcas, garrotes y demás utensilios tan imaginativos como cuchillos o incluso un bate de béisbol como sorprendentes armas caseras. Aún así, Naruto sabe que no lo atraparán. Ha logrado despistar a sus perseguidores momentáneamente minutos antes por lo que tiene una buena ventaja que, aunque se va acortando peligrosamente, le servirá para llegar y encerrarse en su apartamento. Solo tiene que superar dos calles y estará a salvo. A salvo. Con esa idea en mente pone toda la carne en el asador y imprime a sus piernas las pocas reservas de resistencia que le quedan en un último esfuerzo desesperado para salvarse. Una calle más y estará a salvo. Pero en ese momento sus esperanzas se rompen al ver como un grupo igual de numeroso sale de una calle anexa por la que va a él, y se dirigen hacia él con claras intenciones de darle un buen "achuchón". Naruto, desesperado, se desvía por una calle lateral intentando seguir huyendo pero se encuentra con un callejón sin salida. Con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos azulados, se da la vuelta para echar otra vez a correr pero se topa de frente con los aldeanos, que le hacen frente._

—_¿Qué os he hecho yo, para que me tratéis así? –gime lastimeramente el rubio. Pero desgraciadamente los aldeanos no responden ya que solo murmuran "Monstruo", "Aberración" "Engendro, has de morir". El chico sin entender nada, empieza a llorar y entonces, un aldeano insensible se adelanta y con un garrote le da un buen golpe en el brazo derecho, dejándolo bien dolorido. Los otros, demasiado temerosos para acercarse algunos y esperando su turno otros, le jalean, animándole a que siga. A ese golpe le siguen uno, dos y hasta tres golpes más, cada uno en diferentes puntos. Naruto no tarda en sacar sangre por la boca, de sabor óxido metalizado mientras solloza débilmente por no entender por qué le golpean. A partir de ese momento empiezan a golpearlo brutalmente y con saña y, poco a poco, lo empiezan a llevar al borde de la muerte. En ese momento uno de los aldeanos, de aspecto amenazador y muy fornido dice: "Acabemos de una vez con el demonio". Naruto solo cierra los ojos, esperando el golpe definitivo que sellará su desgraciada existencia para siempre, un golpe que nunca llega. Temerosamente abre los ojos y ve asombrado como una joven adolescente de unos pocos años más mayor que él se interpone entre él y su ejecutor._

"_Qué haces niña, apártate. Hemos de matar al demonio" exclama este, con varias voces coreándole. _

"_En primer lugar, es un niño, no un demonio. En segundo lugar, debería mataros a todos por lo que le habéis hecho, pero no lo haré para que no vea otra escena traumática más para su pobre mente. Y en tercer lugar, Hokage-sama está muy, pero que muy enfadado. Yo de vosotros no tentaría a la suerte. Además como yo me enteré de que Naruto vuelve a pasar por esto me aseguraré personalmente de mataros a todos" amenaza la chica, muy encolerizada._

"_¿Quién eres tú para darnos ordenes, niña? ¡Métete en tus asuntos! –dice furiosa una anciana._

"_!Una ninja ANBU señora, y si no quiere ver como su cabeza rueda por el suelo dejen en paz al niño! Tengo órdenes de ponerlo a salvo y lo pienso hacer por él. Con aldeanos vivos o muertos –amenaza macabramente la ANBU. _

"_No lo vamos a permitir. Esta noche, el demonio morirá" –como si fuese una orden, todos los aldeanos se adelantan, con caras muy poco amistosas y la chica ANBU duda. Quiere matar a todos esos estúpidos por lo que le han hecho al chico y lo podría hacer muy fácilmente pero sabe que si no lo atiende rápido morirá por las heridas y contusiones varias. Tomando una decisión, la ANBU coge a Naruto del brazo, que puede ver que lleva una máscara Neko, esta susurra un quedo "Agárrate" y desaparecen en un remolino. _

_Aparecen en un pequeño descampado con un lago cerca y unos pequeños bancos construidos para disfrutar de él. La ANBU lo transporta rápidamente a un banco y lo estira en él, seguidamente le examina las heridas con ojo crítico. No es muy ducha como ninja medico pero todos los ANBU tienen unos mínimos conocimientos de anatomía y curación de primeros auxilios por si las cosas se salían de madre en alguna misión y no llevaban con ellos un ninja médico. _

"_Por suerte son solo contusiones, fuertes, pero contusiones al fin y al cabo. Habrá que agradecérselo a Kami el que no tuvieran ninguna arma afilada que usaran contra él" piensa preocupada. Con un suspiro preocupado agarra el kit de primeros auxilios y, con este, trata y venda las heridas de Naruto._

"_Neko-chan, ¿se han ido? ¿Me has salvado?" pregunta débilmente el chico, abriendo un poco los ojos. _

"_Si, Naruto. Estás a salvo. Ya se han ido, ya se han ido todos" susurra ella mientras le acaricia la mejilla. _

"_Qué bien…" musita débilmente Naruto, está a punto de desmayarse pero antes puede decir una última cosa: "Gracias, Neko-tomodachi _(**N/A:** tomodachi, si no estoy equivocado significa "amigo/a). _La ANBU Neko suspira de preocupación. Sabe que si lleva a Naruto al hospital los médicos se negarán a tenerlo en observación y sabe que el Hokage le amonestará por esas amenazas a los aldeanos. Entonces al recordar que el Kyuubi le cura las heridas decide simplemente a esperar a que se despierte pero los se traslada junto con Naruto a una pequeña parte de tierra plana que hay por encima de las cabezas de piedra de los Hokages en la montaña. Espera unos minutos y su paciencia se ve recompensada. El pequeño chico rubio se despierta sobresaltado, temeroso. _

"_Tranquilo, Naruto. Estás a salvo. Esos estúpidos aldeanos ya no te perseguirán" calma la ANBU._

"_Me has salvado tú, ¿verdad, Neko-chan? _

"_Claro, Naruto"_

"_¿Pero tú… no me odias?" pregunta apenado mientras baja la vista Naruto._

"_¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué debería odiarte? Tú nunca me has hecho nada malo, Naruto. Tú nunca has hecho nada de lo que debas sentir remordimientos. Son los aldeanos los que deberían hacerlo" exclama intentando animarlo. Como ANBU sabe lo que había pasado con el Kyuubi ya que ella misma tenía dos años cuando atacó pero no puede odiarle porque no tenía a nadie que se preocupase verdaderamente por ella. Vivía en un infierno, en el orfanato. Por eso siente la misma soledad que emana de Naruto y que ella también había sufrido pero en él es incluso peor porque todo el mundo o al menos la gran mayoría le odia y le ignora. Lo abraza fuertemente. _

"_Ugghh, n-no puedo…respirar…" gime Naruto a lo que la ANBU solo ríe. _

"_Mira que eres tonto" suelta cariñosamente. Naruto sonríe._

"_¿Cómo te llamas, Neko-chan?" La ANBU duda. Se supone que está de servicio, pero si lo mantienen en secreto… Además quiere contárselo._

"_Me llamo… me llamo Yugao, Yugao Uzuki" responde Yugao._

"_¡Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y seré el próximo Hokage!" exclama emocionado Naruto. Yugao solo ríe  
><em>

"_Aún te queda mucho para eso, pequeño baka" sonríe amigablemente Yugao._

"_Oye, Yugao-chan, ¿te gustaría…querrías ser mi amiga?" pregunta esperanzado y temeroso a parte iguales a causa de la respuesta. La ANBU lo mira. Rememora dolorosamente como, desde que tiene memoria, ha estado sola. Tiene quince años y nunca un verdadero amigo, solo compañeros de equipo mucho más mayores que ella. No quiere que Naruto tenga que pasar por esto y también en parte de manera egoísta, porque no quiere estar seguir sola, sola en la oscuridad._

"_¡Pues claro, Naruto-kun!" exclama ella con una sonrisa. _

"_¡Genial! Seremos siempre amigos, ¿verdad?_

"_Siempre" Y sin más, con una sonrisa unen sus meñiques en un signo de pacto y se quedan contemplado el cielo estrellado, eterno en su inmensidad, mientras conversan._

_**Fin FlashBack**_

—Eso fue hace mucho, Yugao-oneesan. Y si te soy sincero de no ser por ti me habría vuelto loco –dice de repente Naruto, con pose melancólica.

—Naruto-otôto (**N/A:** hermano menor), de verdad que lo siento tanto… -intentó consolar Yugao, mientras le cogía del meñique como la vez que se conocieron.

—No te preocupes, ya…lo he superado… más o menos –le asegura Naruto.

—Me alegro. No me gusta verte desanimado, otôto. No es propio de ti. Tú siempre has sido una persona hiperactiva. Por cierto, ¿qué estabas haciendo aquí con todas estas piedras extrañas? –pregunta confusa. Naruto solo sonrió con su sonrisa tan característica.

—¡Me estoy entrenando en el arte del kenjutsu! Shihuen-sensei es muy estricto con este entrenamiento pero es un hombre admirable, aunque nunca dice mucho de sí mismo, ¿me pregunto por qué será? Es igual, es un hombre genial –alaba Naruto-. ¿Quieres conocerlo?

—Me encantaría. Pero tengo órdenes claramente explícitas. Una vez te de… el mensaje debo volver a la villa. Dile a tu sensei que te cuide bien porque las personas como tú son difíciles de encontrar y dile también que como te pase algo habrá un maestro de kenjutsu menos en el mundo –dijo con una leve aura morada asesina en torno a ella. Naruto se asustó y eso que no iba para él la amenaza.

—Se…se lo diré –atinó a balbucear el rubio. Como si el aura asesina nunca hubiese existido, esta desapareció y Yugao solo le sonrió.

—Eres un cielo.

—Yugao-chan, antes de que te vayas. Me gustaría que dieras un mensaje a mis amigos. ¿Harías eso por mí?

—Por supuesto, Nauto. ¿Qué quieres que les diga? –accedió Yugao. Naruto se lo pensó unos segundos y empezó a hablar.

—Diles… diles que estoy bien y que me estoy entrenando. Que mi maestro sabe lo que se hace. Dile a Shikamaru Nara que deje de ser tan vago, pero que no por ello deje de mirar las nubes. Ahora he entendido por fin ese hobby que tiene. Dile a Choji Akimichi que no coma tanto y que haga un poco de régimen. También dile a Neji que entrene duro, algún día me gustaría volver a pelear con él. Dile a Kiba Inuzuka que es un chucho pulgoso –con esto Yugao se rió quedamente-. A Rock Lee dile que la juventud siempre arderá en él. ¡Y no me mires así, él lo entenderá! A todos los demás diles que lo siento mucho no poder estar más con ellos, pero que espero que algún día podamos cruzar nuestros caminos una vez más –dijo Naruto, con porte serio y con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica.

—Se lo diré Naruto-otôto. Te lo prometo –Yugao alzó la mano para demostrar que decía la verdad.

—Yugao-chan, ¿nos… nos volveremos a ver? –preguntó el rubio de manera triste. Ella también se puso triste pero se obligó a sonreír.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡No nos vamos a desembarazar tan rápido el uno del otro! –contestó riendo-. Pórtate bien, Naruto. Espero que para cuando nos volvamos a ver seas muy fuerte y poderoso con lo que nadie te haga sombra. Estoy segura de que tu voluntad del fuego arderá fuertemente dentro de poco. –dicho esto se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Hecho esto, se internó en el bosque, saltando de rama en rama. Naruto se quedó medio alelado con la última acción de Yugao pero rápidamente el cansancio acumulado a lo largo del día le pasó factura y cayó dormido… ¿o quizá inconsciente? En ese momento entró en su subconsciente, el sistema de drenaje de agua en el que residía el Kyuubi, mientras una risa bastante escalofriante se expandía por el lugar _**"Vamos cachorro. Vamos a jugar"**_

_En algún punto del mundo ninja_

Una extraña construcción de piedra se erguía en el mundo ninja, a la vista de todos y oculta a todos al mismo tiempo. Se extendía en varias salas pero solo una de ellas estaba ocupada, la más grande. Una pocas velas colocadas en unos candelabros situados en las columnas ricamente decoradas iluminaban la estancia permitiendo saber que había varias personas esperando algo… o a alguien.

—¡Ese estúpido! ¿Cómo coño se ha atrevido a exiliar al Jinchuriki de Kyuubi? –dijo una voz, con un punto de furia en su voz.

—Esto traerá problemas… Maldita sea, tendremos que contactar con él antes de lo planeado –dijo preocupadamente una segunda voz, claramente perteneciente a una mujer.

—…

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón, Kimuro –expresó su opinión una cuarta voz, vivaracha y alegre.

—…

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Esos Akatsuki son un problema. Pero ¿qué quieres? El líder aún no nos deja ir a por ellos. ¡Qué ganas tengo de darles una buena zurra a esos!

—…

—¿¡Qué! ¡No soy infantil! Simplemente me canso de no hacer nada –se defendió la misma voz alegre, levemente ofendida.

—Ya, dejad de discutir. Cuando llegue el momento de las peleas lloverá sangre así que disfrutad del momento mientras podáis –replicó macabramente una voz grave, curtida por los años.

—¡Oh, vamos, Fukushi! Alegra esa cara llena de cicatrices y sonríe con esos dientes blancos que tienes debajo. Estoy seguro que sabes hacerlo. Solo debes tirar esos labios negros para arriba –bromeó la voz alegre. El tal Fukushi solo gruñó mientras varias voces coreaban una risa colectiva demostrando que había más gente en la sala. De repente una brisa de viento gélido recorrió la estancia. Todos se posicionaron erguidos con susurros de túnicas, algunos levantándose. De las sombras apareció una figura que irradiaba poder y seguridad en sí misma.

—Bien chicos, ya falta poco para que podamos movernos. Dentro de poco los Aktsuki sabrán que existimos y no creo que vuelvan a tener dulces sueños –comenzó esa figura con voz autoritaria. Algunas risas sonaron débilmente pero callaron enseguida para dejar hablar a su líder-. Pronto pondremos en marcha la primera fase del plan. Deberemos contactar con unos cuantos e intentar convencerlos. De momento solo será eso. Os avisaré cuando todos los preparativos estén listos. Bien, caballeros, ¿alguna pregunta? –bromeó levemente la figura.

—¡Ey! ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso a mí? –saltó la voz de una niña pequeña.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Caballeros y señorita, ¿contenta? –cedió divertida la figura.

—¡Kawai! ¡Toma, Washimaru, soy una señorita y tú no eres nada, ble, ble! –empezó a burlarse la voz de niña pequeña.

—Déjame en paz –dijo el tal Washimaru, repentinamente deprimido por algo.

—…

—¿¡Mierda, tu también, Kimuro! ¿Cómo es posible que sea tan odiado? –gimió lastimeramente Washimaru mientras todos reían a esas palabras.

—Bien, chicos. Basta de risas. Es hora de que nos dispersemos- Dentro de unas semanas os volveré a convocar y trataremos otros asuntos importantes –cortó el líder mientras en la sala se imponía un ambiente de fría eficiencia-. Es hora. Podéis iros.

Todos los integrantes de tal extraño grupo de desvanecieron en las sombras, completamente en silencio, mientras el líder se quedaba solo. Se giró hacia detrás y se quedó contemplando algo, pensativamente.

—Pronto, pronto… -murmuró en voz baja. Luego él también se retiró, abandonando ese lugar, con lo que las velas se apagaron solas, dejándolo a merced de la más completa oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Rhagar! <strong>En fin, otro capitulo para vosotros, lectores. Espero que os haya gustado y con el final se muestra que jugadores desconocidos emipezan a mover sus piezas. Esto empieza a ponerse interesante! Por cierto, si alguien quiere ayudarme en la confección de nombres para el grupo, que me surta de nombres. Empezamos a mostrar la relación que une a Yugao y Naruto (obviamente licencia mía, aquí Yugao no conoce a Hayate) pero las cosas cambiaran. Me estoy divertiendo como un criajo yo mismo, escribiendo la historia, ved lo mal que estoy XD. Bueno, ya sábeis, A cualquier duda, opinion, sugerencia o crítica constructiva déjais un review (que me gustan mucho jajaja). Con las dudas yo intentaré responderos lo más rápido posible y resolverlas. Creo que eso es todo. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! No os muráis por el camino!


	4. Empieza tu nuevo camino ninja

Bien, aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo para vosotros, ávidos lectores, espero que os guste.

Quiero agradecer el apoyo y el entusiasmo que me demostráis en vuestros reviews. Sabéis que esta historia es para vosotros (espero acordarme de todos ¬¬): **Namikaze-kun (tus comentarios siempre me alegran y me animan a mejorar, ¡gracias!) toaneo07, S-Rojas, BloodEdge, Shadow The Knight of Chaos, Loquin, ooo343, elyzmaki, Toeaneo07 versión 2.0 (¡ni que fueras un ordenador, macho! ¬¬), Letra A (a ver cuando actualizamos Doctor Shinobi, ¡qué me tienes de los nervios y de la impaciencia!), Nekomata-sempai (tu me comprendes, ¡matemos a emosuke! XD)** **y finalmente TaoRyu.** A los que me habéis dejado más de un review, simplemente haceros una reverencia agradecida porque os guste este fic y a los que ya habéis dejado uno, ¡espero qué pueda engancharos cada vez más! Y finalmente a los que no habéis dejado ninguno, compartid vuestra opinión. Dejadme saber que pensáis de la historia.

**Disclaimer**: Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, por lo que pienso demandar a Kishimoto por alguna chorrada y conseguir los derechos, kukuku…

Pero antes un pequeño recordatorio:

—Hablando

"_Pensando"_

—_Kyuubi/Kira hablando_

"_**Kyuubi/Kira pensando"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Empieza tu nuevo camino ninja<strong>

_Konoha, en el monumento conmemorativo a los ninjas_

Kakashi Hatake, el legendario ninja copia, estaba apoyado a un lado de la piedra que honraba a los ninjas caídos en combate y dónde estaba inscrito el nombre de su gran amigo Obito Uchiha, muerto en la última gran guerra ninja, mientras meditaba sobre su reciente reunión con la Hokage. Desde la convocación en la plaza se había quitado una opresión del pecho, una opresión que había permanecido desde que trajera a Sasuke a la villa.

_**FlashBack**_

_Kakashi salta apresuradamente por los tejados de las casas de la aldea, en dirección a la torre Hokage. _

_Hacia unas pocas horas de la reunión y hasta hora no había podido reaccionar. ¡Maldita sea, Naruto estaba vivo! ¡Era genial! Cuando lo oyó no se lo podía creer pero si lo decía Tsunade sería verdad. Después de todo ella era la Hokage, ¿no? Pero aún así, que lo exiliaran de la villa… era horrible. Se sintió renacer y caer en la desesperanza casi al mismo tiempo. ¿Es qué acaso el consejo no había hecho ya suficiente daño? ¡Naruto era un héroe y lo recompensaban por ello exiliándolo! Kakashi aprieta los dientes, furioso, en una de sus pocas muestras de pérdida de control. A veces le llegaba a repugnar el mundo ninja. Era injusto, Naruto se había esforzado mucho más que todos esos autoproclamados "genios niños" por sus padres, como Sasuke o Neji, quienes creían que por tener una línea barrera de sangre, o Kekkei Genkai, ya eran superiores a los demás. En cambio Naruto no tenía de eso y por culpa del Kyuubi que tenía sellado en su interior no podía dominar bien su chakra propio, pero lo suplía con un esfuerzo inhumano y una enorme dedicación que Kakashi solo podía admirar internamente. En un principio pensó en entrenarlo, primero porque era hijo de su propio maestro pero luego porque veía en él un verdadero diamante en bruto y no quería echarlo a perder por culpa del odio que le mostraban los demás. Intentó centrarse solo en él cuando comprobó que Sasuke por dentro solo ardía de odio hacia Itachi, pero el consejo le impuso que entrenase al Uchiha. En ese momento se enfureció por el egoísmo, la soberana estupidez de un consejo corruptible y dirigible por sus ansias de odio, poder, o dinero. Naruto merecía mucho más que Sasuke que le entrenase. Pero sabía que era una causa perdida por mucho que lo intentase, así que se tragó su orgullo y entrenó a Sasuke. Solo pudo agradecer al destino y a Kami que apareciese en ese momento Jiraya, autoproclamado "el galante" (aunque muchas mujeres dijeran que se le adecuaba mejor Jiraya, el viejo verde), el maestro del maestro de Kakashi, el Yondaime Hokage. _

_Kakashi llega hasta la torre mientras está sumido en estos sombríos pensamientos. Shizune se encuentra con él cerca de la oficina de Tsunade._

"_Oh, Kakashi, ¿has venido para ver a Tsunade-sama?" pregunta ella._

"_Sí, he de hablar con ella" contesta el ninja copia _

"_Bien, espera un momento, que la aviso" Shizune entra en la oficina y después de unos segundos vuelve a salir. "Puedes entrar Kakashi". Kakashi se levanta y entra levemente nervioso en la oficina de Tsunade._

"_Shizune me ha dicho que querías verme, Kakashi. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" pregunta Tsunade._

"_¿Eso que ha dicho en la explanada es verdad, Tsunade-sama? ¿Naruto está vivo?" pregunta el ninja poseedor del Sharingan._

"_Si, es cierto. Danzo nos lo dijo y desconfiaría de él si no fuera porque ha hecho todo lo posible para eliminarlo o sacar a Naruto fuera de la aldea desde que vive, por lo que no tiene ninguna razón de peso para mentir."_

"_Eso es…fantástico. Yo…me siento culpable por dejarlo ese día ahí" confesó el ninja copia. Tsunade solo suspiró._

"_Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer… Todas las evidencias apuntaban a que estaba muerto pero resultó no ser el caso… No te atormentes más de la cuenta, Kakashi. Estamos en un mundo ninja, militarizado. Y en un mundo como el nuestro cada día se han de tomar decisiones difíciles, que no sabemos si son malas o buenas, si estamos decidiendo correctamente. Solo podemos decidir, y vivir con las consecuencias de nuestra decisión. Esa es la terrible carga de la responsabilidad. El mundo no es blanco y negro, Kakashi, las personas no son buenas o malas porque si. Y los dos los sabemos perfectamente" Tsunade acaba la perorata sobre responsabilidades mientras Kakashi asiente._

"_Tsunade-sama, ¿cómo…cómo sobrevivió? ¿Lo sabe?" pregunta el ninja de pelo plateado._

"_No estoy muy segura, pero tengo algunas teorías. Una de las más plausibles es que, al pelear en el Valle del Fin, cayera al agua. Como bien sabes allí peleó mi abuelo contra Madara Uchiha. Pues bien, no es descabellado pensar que la sangre derramada por los dos imbuyera al agua ciertas propiedades. Piensa que en ese momento eran posiblemente de los ninjas más fuertes de todo el mundo ninja y mi abuelo era capaz de dominar a los bijuu por si solo. Pues bien, según me dijiste, Pakkun no pudo encontrar ningún rastro. Por fuerza, aunque estuviese muerto debería haber encontrado un rastro leve, como una especio de impronta residual. Solo me queda conjeturar que el agua eliminó todo rastro de Naruto, ya que tenía al Kyuubi dentro. Lo que pasó después y como sobrevivió ya es pura especulación y supongo que pronto lo sabremos" explica Tsunade. _

"_Respecto a esto último… Dígame, Tsunade-sama. ¿Ya lo han ido a buscar? Si no es así me gustaría ir" propone Kakashi pero la legendaria perdedora niega con la cabeza._

"_Lo siento Kakashi, pero una ANBU ya ha salido en su busca. Tú la conoces, es la Neko de tu antiguo grupo ANBU. Lo curioso es que se ofreció ella misma y parecía…preocupada" explica Tsunade._

"_¿Yugao? ¿Procupada? No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué se ofreció ella?" pregunta Kakashi, extrañado._

"_Al parecer ellos dos tienen un vínculo poderoso que pasó desapercibido para todo el mundo. Cuando me pidió permiso para buscar a Naruto estaba realmente preocupada por él. Parecía conocerlo desde hace mucho…" divaga Tsunade._

_Kakashi entrecierra los ojos mientras recuerda momentos de su tiempo como ANBU y las veces en las que descubría a Neko entreteniendo y hablando con Naruto cuando tenían que vigilarlo de las constantes palizas de los aldeanos, mientras reían silenciosamente alguna broma privada entre los dos. Nadie más del escuadrón se daba cuenta pero, aunque le pareció curioso que hubieran congeniado tanto, no dijo nada a nadie. Aún así, Kakashi recuerda esos momentos con rabia. Los otros tres miembros ANBU no hacían nada por propia iniciativa para proteger a Naruto. Sólo él y Neko, o mejor dicho Yugao, lo defendían de los aldeanos. Yugao lo protegía incluso más vehementemente que él. Una vez fue reprendida por el tercer maestro Hokage cuando envió al hospital a varios hombres, que querían lastimar a Naruto, con fracturas realmente graves, pero ella no se amedrantó y le soltó cuatro palabras bien dichas al Hokage sobre la "supuesta" buena protección de Naruto, furiosa._

"_No se… no recuerdo que hablaran mucho" replica simplemente Kakashi, mirándola tranquilamente. _

"_Bueno, el caso es que la he enviado a ella, por lo que no puedes ir. Enviar a dos ya es un poco absurdo" mirando fijamente a Kakashi._

"_¿Lo encontrará?" pregunta preocupado Kakashi. Tsunade solo sonríe._

"_Estoy segura de que sí. Algo me dice que removerá cielo y tierra para encontrarlo. Si quieres, cuando llegué, mando a alguien para que te avise" ofrece Tsunade, a lo que Kakashi solo asiente. Luego se dirige hacia el monumento de los caídos para tratar de ordenar sus ideas. Mientras Tsunade se queda sola, pensativa y pensando en los últimos acontecimientos, entonces suspira cansadamente. _

"_La fuerza de los vínculos… cuanto poder tiene" musita._

_**Fin FlashBack**_

—Naruto… me pregunto qué estarás haciendo… ¿Podrás perdonarme de que te dejase en el Valle del Fin si nos volvemos a ver? –suspiró Kakashi, mirando el cielo.

_En otra parte, en el subconsciente de Naruto_

Estaba oyendo una especie de zumbido que le molestaba realmente. ¿O era más bien un susurro? El sonido se hacía fuerte por momentos pero aún no podía distinguirlo. Gruñó levemente ya que había tenido un repentino tirón en el brazo, en el músculo. En ese momento el sonido se aclaró hasta que pudo reconocerlo y ubicarlo como una voz grave, con un punto de impaciencia y… ¿preocupación?

—_Cachorro… cachorro, despierta. Ya llevas mucho rato descansando. Es hora de que vuelvas a entrenar _–Kyuubi esperaba detrás de las rejas. Naruto se incorporó y se sobó la cabeza, levemente mareado.

—Ugh, ¿estamos mi subconsciente? –preguntó.

—_Sí, estamos en él. Tuve que pasarte un poco de mi chakra para noquearte con tu cansancio acumulado. No podía esperar más a entrenar. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!, no sabes lo mucho que voy a divertirme con esto _–aseguró Kyuubi. Naruto intentó no asustarse… no mucho, al menos.

—Y… ¿qué me vas a enseñar?

—_Ya te lo dije antes _–repuso impacientemente el zorro-._ Lo primero será mejorar un poco tu control de chakra, que te lo vuelvo a repetir, es pésimo. Luego descubriremos cuál es tu naturaleza elemental por lo que nos pondremos a perfeccionar tu especialidad. Supongo que si no es Katon, también te podría enseñarte alguno de ellos, aunque obviamente no podrás aprender ninguno muy avanzado. En realidad será poco más. Te podría enseñar algo de cultura pero no mucha, después de todo soy un demonio y como tal no suelo estar muy al tanto de vuestro estilo de vida _–dijo burlonamente.

—Mmm, bien.

—_Pero eso sí, cuando yo lo diga y crea que estas preparado, empezaremos a hacer duelos de prueba, más o menos cada una o dos semanas. Básicamente para comprobar tus progresos _–advirtió Kyuubi.

—¿QUÉ? ¡Voy a morir! -gritó exaltado Naruto.

—_Mira, mejor para mí… -_rió maliciosamente Kyuubi-. _No te preocupes estaré siempre a un cuarto de mi fuerza, supongo que sería un… 25% más o menos._ _Pero, apréndete esto y que se te grabe a fuego en la memoria: Tu. Eres. Débil. Has de ser más fuerte que nadie. ¿De verdad quieres ser capaz de cumplir ese sueño estúpido de proteger a tus seres queridos y poder ser Hokage?... bueno eso último ya no, pero aún así. Pues entrena hasta la extenuación y aplasta a tus enemigos. ¡Sin compasión! –_rugió el Kyuubi.

Naruto se lo quedó mirando fijamente, los dos separados por los barrotes, escrutándole con una mirada penetrante que puso nervioso al Kyuubi.

—_¿Qué estás mirando, cachorro? –_preguntó algo exasperado el zorro.

—¿Por qué haces esto_? _–preguntó simplemente Naruto.

—_¿Eh? _–atinó a decir el zorro. Naruto había conseguido descolocarlo.

—_¿_Qué por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me ayudas? Nunca nos hemos llevado bien, admítelo. Si me prestabas tu chakra era más por resignación que por otra cosa. ¿A qué se debe el cambio?–preguntó tranquilamente Naruto.

—_Cachorro… te la estás jugando –_advirtió el zorro-. _No tengo por qué explicarte mis motivos. Supongo que hasta tú entenderás que si mueres yo muero, ya te lo dije en el Valle del Fin. Es una relación de conveniencia. Tú vives, yo vivo; tú la diñas, yo la diño. Así que cuanto más poderoso, menos posibilidades tienes tu de morir, ergo menos posibilidades tengo yo de hacerlo –explicó el zorro, con grandes dosis de paciencia._

—Sí, eso lo entiendo. Pero hay algo más, ¿verdad? Algo que no me dices, algo que te guardas para ti. ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué me lo ocultas? –preguntó de manera sagaz el rubio_._

"_**Joder con el crío. Quién lo hubiera dicho, con lo tonto que es. Supongo que tiene sus momentos" **_atinó a pensar el zorro. Pero no dejó traslucir su sorpresa.

—_Eso ahora mismo te da igual, ya que no necesitas saberlo. Vamos a entrenar. Ahora mismo… Y no más preguntas o no te entreno, ¿ha quedado claro?_

—Como el agua –replicó el rubio.

—_Bien, mucho mejor. Ahora, a entrenar._

—Estooo… ¿y cómo? Si puede saberse, claro… -preguntó Naruto-. No hay mucho espacio que digamos -Kyuubi solo suspiró.

—_Si fueras más listo sabrías que estamos en tu mente… _-tanteó Kyuubi para ver si le seguía la línea de pensamiento. Naruto solo lo miró con cara de póker.

—… _¿Y? –_preguntó Kyuubi chasqueó su mandíbula, irritado y muy, muy exasperado.

—_Definitivamente eres tonto, Naruto, aunque yo también tengo parte de culpa por no haberlo pensado hasta ahora… ¡Si estamos en tu mente puedes modificar tu espacio mental, así que ya estás creando un paisaje bonito en el que poder entrenar! _–ordenó autoritariamente el zorro.

—¡S-s-sí!_ –_gritó el Uzumaki. Entonces cerró los ojos y empezó a concentrarse. El Kyuubi vio como las paredes de su celda desaparecían como desintegradas por un ácido de efecto rápido, mientras detrás de ella había una pradera, con una cascada cercana, aunque lo extraño es que el agua no era azul sino de un color verde esmeralda, rocas de una gran tamaño y diversos arboles que se esparcían por el lugar. Definitivamente Naruto había creado un buen espacio mental. El kyuubi analizó con ojo crítico como el paisaje se iba llenando, en unos segundos apareció el cielo, pero este tenía un color diferente, ya que era de un tono rojizo. El zorro se sintió extrañamente a gusto con ese cielo modificado. Empezaron a aparecer diferentes insectos y animales de distintas especies, como pequeños ciervos y también alguna que otra ave que pasaba aleatoriamente por encima de sus cabezas. Finalmente los barrotes con el pergamino que ponía_ "sellado" _se desvanecieron lentamente hasta desaparecer. El Kyuubi se sorprendió al ver esto y vacilantemente pasó una pata por donde antes estaban las barras de su prisión. No había nada. Aún incrédulo, sacó todo su cuerpo de donde estaba su antigua celda y al ver que podía salir tranquilamente se puso eufórico.

—_¡Por fin! ¡Por fin puedo ser libre! ¡Libre! ¡Libre! _–empezó a exclamar pero en ese momento vio como Naruto ponía una rodilla en el suelo, jadeando, mientras sudaba copiosamente-. _Hey, cachorro, ¿te pasa algo? _–preguntó, algo preocupado (aunque no lo demostrara).

—Sí… estoy… como una rosa… Solo dame… unos segundos –jadeaba el rubio.

—_Dime, Naruto, ¿por qué has hecho desaparecer la jaula?_ –preguntó intrigado el zorro.

—Porque… porque… aunque seas un zorro diabólico y sé que en realidad no mereces que te saque de la jaula, has sido el único que ha estado allí desde el principio. Eres el único que ha visto todo lo que he sufrido. Las palizas, el hambre, el miedo… todo. Por eso, a pesar de que no nos llevemos muy bien, te he llegado a tomar un cierto cariño, muy retorcido eso sí. Porque además, por mucho que sepa que está mal, la _soledad _siempre puede más. Cuando uno está solo, terriblemente solo, se aferraría a la oportunidad que le diesen de dejar de estar solo como si fuese un clavo ardiendo. _La soledad… siempre puede más._ Por eso te he sacado la jaula –explicó Naruto. El zorro se quedó callado, sin saber que responder, impresionado por las palabras del chico.

—_Hmpf, no esperes que te dé las gracias_ –atinó a decir segundos después, algo incómodo, mientras desviaba la cabeza,.

—Ni lo llegué a pensar –contestó Naruto con una risita-. Pero no creas que por eso puedas salir de mi cuerpo cuando quieras y matarme, lo único que he hecho ha sido ampliar enormemente tu jaula a proporciones gigantescas, pero poco más.

—_Es igual, con eso me conformo. Ya basta de cháchara. ¡Te toca entrenar_! –cambió de tema. Naruto, ya bastante recuperado del esfuerzo mental hecho, se levantó con un semblante serio.

—Bien. ¿Qué he de hacer? –pidió Naruto.

—_Lo primero es lo primero, control de chakra. Primero quiero comprobar cómo te desenvuelves caminando en el agua_ –explicó el zorro

—¡Pero si eso ya lo sé hacer! –protestó Naruto. Pero Kyuubi solo sonrió siniestramente.

—_Naruto… ¿quién está entrenando a quién? Yo, así que haz lo que te digo, cachorro. Además, no será tan simple como eso. Quiero que lo hagas hasta que te salga. Entonces, cuando estés de pie sobre el agua, vas a estarte así unas dos horas. Y si pierdes la concentración… pues una de mis colas te dará un premio _–finalizó juguetonamente el zorro, mientras movía las colas amenazadoramente.

—¡¿QUÉ? ¿DOS HORAS? ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! –Naruto se indignó. ¡Él no era un demonio con unas reservas inagotables de chakra ni era monstruosamente resistente! Pero una cola que lo envolvió por el cuello acalló sus protestas.

—_Vamos, cachorro, ¿quieres ser más fuerte o no?_ –Naruto tragó saliva y asintió nerviosamente.

—_Bien, pues ya estás creando una pequeña charca o un lago o lo que sea para entrenar –dijo Kyuubi._

Naruto cerró los ojos y el Kyuubi se dispuso a observar como lo hacía. Quizá hasta sería útil en el futuro. Contempló, interesado, como una parte de la tierra que estaba cerca de Naruto se abombaba sin hacer ningún ruido, totalmente silencioso y como del fondo del terreno abombado empezaba a manar agua, del mismo color verde esmeralda. Kyuubi se preguntó el porqué de ese color del agua pero tampoco es que le importase mucho, mientras fuera líquido… Sin una palabra más, Naruto se acercó al agua y empezó a caminar por ella, como si lo hubiese hecho durante toda la vida. Después se giró hacia el Kyuubi.

—¿Lo ves? Puedo hacer… ¡ARGH! –Naruto perdió la concentración al intentar burlarse del Kyuubi y se sumergió en el agua para volver a sacar la cabeza rubia a los pocos segundos. Se sacó el agua de la cara justo a tiempo para ver como una cola del Kyuubi se le acercaba a una velocidad vertiginosa y le daba una fuerte colleja.

—¡AY! ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso? –preguntó enfurecido Naruto.

—_Ya te lo dije, Naruto. A la que fallas, regalo de mis colas _–dijo con una voz dulcemente siniestra.

—Grr, ya verás, te demostraré que no necesito tus "incentivos" para entrenar –le prometió al Kyuubi.

Después de varias veces más de caerse y, por supuesto, de recibir más zurras por parte del Kyuubi, Naruto consiguió mantener la calma. Estaba harto de que le zurrase así que lo iba a dejar con las ganas.

"_Bien, concentración, concentración, Emociones fuera, respira… respira. Fija el lago en tu mente"_ Naruto recitó todo esto como un mantra y abrió los ojos. Empezó a caminar por el agua con parsimonia y tranquilidad. Dio unas vueltas para asegurarse de que esta vez era la buena. _"Bien, ahora a esperar dos horas"_

_2 horas más tarde_

—_Oye, cachorro. ¿No crees que te has pasado un poco_? –dijo el Kyuubi, algo avergonzado de la actitud de su contenedor. Suerte que no había nadie para verlo. El motivo de esa pregunta es que Naruto estaba estirado en el agua como si estuviese en su cama, mientras se aburría y esperaba que pasasen las dos horas.

—¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ahora? Me has dicho que me estuviese dos horas y es lo que he hecho. Además, creo que ya se han pasado –replicó el rubio.

—_¡Bah! Muy bien, supongo que después de todo caminar en el agua está chupado. Veremos si el próximo ejercicio te sale tan bien como este. Vamos a la cascada_ –bufó el zorro.

Naruto comenzó a levantarse trabajosamente pero una cola lo agarró por el tobillo derecho, lo alzó sin tener en cuenta sus airadas protestas, lo sacudió un poco para secarlo y lo lanzó contra la cascada de color verde esmeralda mientras el Kyuubi reía. Naruto se estampó contra el suelo que rodeaba la parte superior de la cascada. Unos tres segundos después apareció el Kyuubi, con una sonrisa.

—_Joder, si todos los entrenamientos son todos así que bien me lo voy a_ pasar –aseguró el zorro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡OYE! ¡Qué yo no soy un paquete que puedas lanzar! –imprecó Naruto.

—_Pues es lo que he hecho_ –replicó el demonio con una sonrisa sardónica-. _Bueno, basta de bromas. A entrenar. Ahora lo que debes hacer es conseguir mantenerte derecho en la cascada. _

—¿Qué? ¿Pero eso no es lo mismo qué lo que hemos hecho antes? –preguntó el rubio ninja.

"_**Definitivamente… es tonto" **_pensó Kyuubi.

—_Veamos cachorro. Si te digo que hagas algo, lo haces, ¿entendido? Pero como veo que necesitas que te lo explique, haré un esfuerzo para rebajarme a tu mísero intelecto humano y te lo explicaré. La cascada no es lo mismo que un lago. La primera está en constante movimiento mientras que el segundo está en calma. Así que, ¿cuál es el más difícil de realizar? La cascada, por supuesto. Tienes que adaptarte constantemente a los cambios de rumbo del agua, a los cambios de velocidad… Bien, veamos si puedes hacerlo. Recuerda, intento que fallas, intento en que recibes una zurra._

Naruto solo gruñó, demostrando su inconformidad por el planteamiento del entrenamiento pero tuvo la suficiente inteligencia como para no quejarse más, por lo que sin más palabras empezó el entrenamiento. Obviamente, lo que el Kyuubi no le había dicho es que si perdía la concentración se iría por el desagüe de agua que era la cascada y tendría que volver a la cascada para volver a intentarlo. Ese primer día de su entrenamiento con Kyuubi, Naruto se hartó de subir la pendiente de rocas hasta llegar a la cima, donde se encontraba el lugar de entrenamiento. Poco después Naruto se marchó después de que Kyuubi le arrancara la promesa de dejar su mundo mental como lo había ideado para el entrenamiento y no lo devolviera a la jaula.

_En algún lugar, en una cueva en una frontera entre países_

—Bien, ¿quién estará a cargo del Kyuubi? –preguntó una voz fría.

—Kisame y yo. Y sabes que Kisame es conocido como el _"Bijuu sin cola", _es el más adecuado para cazar al Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, además que es u usuario de Suiton por lo que es el más indicado para contrarrestar las técnicas Katon, propias del Kyuubi–respondió una voz neutra.

—Itachi, ¿habéis tenido noticias recientes del contenedor?

—…No, ninguna –respondió Itachi, después de una pausa.

—Bueno, de momento no haremos nada. Ya tenemos al primer bijuu, el Gobi, gracias a Sasori y al traidor de Orochimaru y ha sido extraído. Empezaremos a recolectar a información para descubrir cuáles son los otros Jinchurikis… Después de todo, el Kyuubi debe ser sellado en último lugar.

—Oye, líder y por qué no los buscamos directamente y ya está. Tampoco es que seamos muy conocidos. Al menos por el momento –repuso un hombre pequeño y abultado, como si estuviese agachado, mientras cerca de él se movía una cola metálica.

—No es tan simple, Sasori. Si vamos a por los Jinchuriki sin un buen plan o estrategia, podemos salir escarmentados. Al fin y al cabo, son Jinchurikis. Y si fallamos, evidentemente lo reportarán a sus respectivas aldeas –replicó el líder, el de la voz fría.

—¡Bah!

—Vamos, danna. Si sabes que lo que dice líder es sensato, hn –metió una voz joven.

—Tú a callar Deidara, que soy tu superior. ¡Y deja de acabar las frases con _hn_, por dios, que me pone nervioso!

—No puedo, hn. Es una coletilla que tengo desde pequeño, hn –respondió Deidara.

—Pues cómo no te saques la muletilla tú solo, ¡lo haré yo! ¡Y créeme, no te gustará el método! –bufó Sasori, realmente irritado.

—Basta. Callad de una vez –replicó el líder con voz serena. Aún así todos notaron como oleadas de aura asesina se arremolinaban en torno a Deidara y Sasori. La discusión se atajó en seguida.

—¿Algo más, líder? Hay asuntos que debo atender –replicó una voz grave.

—No me digas. Espera, creo que puedo adivinarlo… ¿otra recompensa? ¿O es ese imperio de droga que tienes metido en el culo de los Kages? –replicó burlonamente otra voz. Antes de que hubiera contestación alguna, la voz fría del líder volvió a oírse.

—No pienso tolerar más discusiones. Kisame, lo que hagan los miembros de Akatsuki no es de la incumbencia de los demás, siempre que no interfiera directamente en nuestros planes, así que deja de molestar a Kakuzu –amonestó severamente, mientras aplastaba el instinto asesino del hombre de voz grave, el tal Kakuzu.

—Vaya una organización más deprimente… -respondió irrespetuosamenteel tal Kisame.

—Es todo, iros de una vez. La reunión ha concluido –finalizó el líder. Acto seguido, hubo una serie de ondulaciones en el aire, prueba de que los diferentes miembros de Akatsuki se habían ido.

_En un bosque, a 15 Km al noroeste de la frontera del país del Viento_

Itachi Uchiha abrió los ojos, después de varios minutos sumido en una especie de trance. Se levantó y se desperezó un poco, masajeándose la espalda por la mala postura que había mantenido. Miró a su alrededor. No había nadie, pero Kisame estaba al llegar, notaba su chakra acercarse. Después de casi un minuto, Kisame apareció justo cuando Itachi estaba acariciando levemente la cabeza de unos pequeños pajaros.

—¿Dónde estabas, Kisame? –preguntó el Uchiha.

—Bebiendo un poco de agua del río de aquí al lado. ¿Y esos pájaros? –preguntó extrañado Kisame, que tenía un vago parecido con un tiburón, incluyendo el color azulado de la piel, aludiendo a los pájaros que estaban posados en el antebrazo del Uchiha.

—Solo son unos simples pájaros que se me han posado en el antebrazo –contestó Itachi, mientras los hacía dejar su brazo. Los pájaros echaron a volar y Kisame se carcajeó.

—Vaya Itachi, podrías plantearte ser adiestrador de pájaros, después de todo –bromeó Kisame pero Itachi lo ignoró.

—Vamos –ordenó sin decir nada más.

—Bff, que poco sentido del humor hay en esta organización –recriminó al cielo Kisame, mientras tomaba su espada Samehada y echaba a andar detrás de Itachi.

_Konoha (unas horas más tarde)_

Kakashi se había dormido apoyado en el monumento conmemorativo a los ninjas mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pero una mano lo zarandeó suavemente del hombro para que despertara, cosa que hizo.

—Hmm, Kurenai… ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó el ninja copia, aún bastante adormilado.

—Tsuande-sama me ordenó que fuera a buscarte y que te buscase aquí –explicó Kurenai-. Dice que ya ha llegado Yugao y que tu sabrías que significa.

Kakashi se despertó por completo al oír eso y después de mascullar un rápido agradecimiento a Kurenai utilizó un **Shunshin no Jutsu **(Técnica de desplazamiento del cuerpo) en dirección a la torre Hokage. Al ver la ventana de la oficina de Tsunade abierta no lo dudó un segundo y entró por ella, asustando a Tsunade.

—¡Kakashi! ¿Cuántas veces os tengo dicho que no quiero que entréis por la ventana a pesar de que esté abierta? ¡Sed civilizados y entrad por la puerta! –amonestó Tsunade con exasperación, demostrando que no era la primera vez que decía algo parecido.

—Lo siento Tsunade-sama pero no podía esperar. Ya me entiende –se disculpó el ninja con el pelo plateado. Luego desvió la mirada hacia la otra persona en la oficina, Yugao.

—Yugao, que bien que ya hayas llegado. Dime, ¿cómo está Naruto? ¿Está herido? ¿Dónde está? –preguntó preocupadamente Kakashi.

—Bueno… -Yugao vaciló. No esperaba que Kakashi también estuviese presente cuando diera el reporte. Miró a Tsunade y esta asintió levemente- Naruto está totalmente sano. Me dijo que un tal Shihuen lo estaba entrenando así que deduje que era el que lo había salvado. _"Dios Naruto, ni siquiera después de haber pasado por eso desfalleces y sigues entrenando_" pensó Tsunade, muy orgullosa de él, mientras Yugao seguía hablando.

—¿Cómo…cómo reaccionó al enterarse de que había sido exiliado? –preguntó tristemente Kakashi.

—Pues, bueno… -repuso Yugao, ahora incomoda- él… él no reaccionó mal porque… porque ya lo sabía –respondió mientras repentinamente se sonrojaba por alguna razón.

—¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo que ya lo sabía? –exclamó Tsunade, muy sorprendida.

—Cuando yo le pregunté lo mismo me respondió que había asistido a la reunión en la que le exiliaron. Cómo, no lo sé, pero conociéndole no me sorprende nada.

—Ese niño… sigue siendo el ninja más impredecible de todos –replicó levemente divertido Kakashi.

—¿Dónde lo encontraste? ¿Tardaste mucho? –preguntó Tsunade sin querer detenerse mucho en detalles secundarios y ahora ya totalmente irrelevantes, a pesar de que estaba muerta de la curiosidad por saber cómo consiguió espiar la conversación.

—Lo encontré a unos kilómetros al sur del Valle del Fin, cerca de una cabaña. Me costó algo más de lo esperado, ya que había unos leves rastros muy tenues por la zona, y después de todo yo no soy una ANBU rastreadora –frunció el ceño, pensativa- aunque era casi como si alguien quisiera que los encontrará… En fin… se encuentra saludable y con bastantes energías, aunque… -Yugao vaciló- cuando lo miré a los ojos, vi que estaban apagados. No brillaban, como siempre le había visto hacer. Hokage-sama, Naruto ha sufrido un golpe muy fuerte, emocionalmente –dijo Yugao, con una preocupación palpable hacia el rubio. Kakashi solo la miró, estudiándola con la mirada, mientras Tsuande asentía gravemente.

—Una última cosa… no me lo dijo con palabras pero creo que no quiere que nadie la vaya a verle. Solo le haríamos más daño. Lo sé porque me dio unas palabras de despedida hacia sus amigos y yo me comprometí a entregarlas, y Naruto no haría eso a no ser que tuviera muy buenas razones… como esta –finalizó la ANBU de ojos almendrados y larga cabellera púrpura.

—Tu preocupación hacia Naruto es loable –dijo Tsunade a lo que Yugao solo desvió al vista, levemente ruborizada-. Puedes retirarte a descansar, hoy ha sido un día muy duro –Yugao inclinó levemente la cabeza y desapareció en un pequeño remolino. Luego Tsunade volteó su cabeza hacia Kakashi, que, pensativo, se había quedado mirando donde había estado Yugao unos momentos antes.

—Kakashi, ven mañana aquí, tendremos que hablar sobre el curso de acción para con Danzo. Jiraya y yo creemos que ya es hora de acabar con él y, personalmente creo que eres uno de los mejores ninja que tenemos, sin contar que fuiste de los mejores ANBU que han pasado por el cuerpo –dijo la sannin rubia, sacando de sus pensamientos al ninja copia.

—Bien. Pasaré mañana al mediodía. Si eso es todo, pido permiso para retirarme –solicitó él.

—Permiso concedido –replicó la rubia, sannin de las babosas.

Kakashi desapareció en un remolino, justo como en el que había desaparecido Yugao segundos antes, con el semblante pensativo en las nuevas noticias. Rápidamente fue a los archivos de Konoha para ver si había alguien llamado Shihuen y comprobar si alguno de ellos no estaba actualmente en la villa. No quería reconocerlo pero estaba preocupado por lo que sería de Naruto a partir de ahora.

Mientras tanto Yugao, que ya había llegado a su casa, se sacó el uniforme ANBU, quedándose en una camiseta negra de manga corta, que revelaba detalles sobre su escultural figura y un pequeño pantalón también corto de un azul oscuro. Yugao se estiró encima de la cama y suspiró, bastante cansada. Había recorrido los kilómetros que la separaban de Konoha de noche y estaba algo cansada, ya que no se había dado ni un descanso. Luego giró la cabeza hacia su pequeña mesilla de noche y cogió una foto que tenía. La foto mostraba a un chico de no más de diez años y a una chica con el largo cabello púrpura abrazándose cariñosamente, mientras al fondo se veía un lago con la luna reflejándose en él.

—Naruto… me pregunto si estarás bien…

_En una cabaña en lo alto de una montaña, en el país de la Nieve_

—Oye, Washimaru, hazme algo para comer, venga –dijo una voz de niña pequeña.

—¡¿Qué? Oye, que yo no soy tu criado –replicó Washimaru, ofendido.

—Si no me haces comida se lo diré a líder-sama cuando nos volvamos a reunir –respondió la niña pequeña mientras hacía un puchero.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan infantil? –suspiró Wshimaru.

—Por que se que en el fondo te gusta, Washimaru –contestó juguetonamente la niña pequeña con una risa corta. Washimaru masculló algo sobre "niñas pequeñas que no tienen respeto a los mayores" y se sentó en una cómoda butaca, de cuero negro y reposa-pies.

—Aún no entiendo porque tenemos que quedarnos aquí –cambió de tema la pequeña niña.

—Ya sabes que de momento no podemos destacar. Creo que es porque las naciones ninja pueden tomarnos por otro Akatsuki. Aunque si te digo la verdad estar aquí no está tan mal. El aire es puro, tenemos todas las comodidades y estamos en el país más avanzado tecnológicamente, ¿qué más se puede pedir? –se preguntó retóricamente Washimaru.

—Una buena estufa para calentar los pies fríos –metió baza la niña.

—¡Mitsumi! ¡Era una pregunta retórica! Además eso es ser muy materialista –se quejó Washimaru.

—¿Y qué? Tú preguntas, yo contesto –rió Mitsumi. Luego se sentó en el regazo de Wshimaru-. Además ya sabes que has de protegerme.

—Ya, no me lo recuerdes. Hice una promesa y la cumpliré, a pesar de que tenga que proteger a una niñita tan cargante como tú – replicó el otro, mientras le pellizcaba una mejilla.

—¡Aaah, Washimaru, no me pellizques! –exclamó Mitsumi, mientras se frotaba la mejilla-. Y no soy cargante –dijo Mitsumi, haciendo un puchero.

Washimaru iba a contestar pero entonces un pájaro, con aspecto cansado, irrumpió en la cabaña por una ventana abierta. La extraña pareja comprobó que llevaba un pequeño papel enrollado en la pata derecha. Un pájaro mensajero y era la suficientemente común como para que nadie se parase dos veces a mirarlo, en vez de las aves mensajeras de las naciones ninja, como las águilas.

—¿Un pájaro de alas rojas cómo mensajero? Sumamente ingenioso. ¿A quién se le habrá ocurrido? –musitó pensativo Washimaru, mientras Mutsumi se acercaba al pájaro, le acariciaba un poco la cabeza y le desataba el mensaje de la pata. Lo desenrolló y se le ensombreció el rostro mientras leía el mensaje. Washimaru contempló el cambio en el rostro y se inquietó. Pocas veces dejaba Mitsumi su infantilidad para dejar paso a un rostro serio.

—¿Qué dice? ¿Problemas? –inquirió preocupado Washimaru.

—Sí, pero nada inesperado. Tendremos que contactar con el líder antes de lo esperado –respondió con seriedad Mitsumi, mientras le tendía la nota a Washimaru. Este devoró rápidamente las escasas líneas escritas.

_Akatsuki se mueve. Recopilando información sobre los Jinchuriki, para ir sobre seguro. Kyuubi, paradero desconocido. Kisame Hoshigaki e Itachi Uchiha van a por él. Gobi ya ha caído. Empezad a moveros._

_Vuestro contacto_

—Recoge las pocas cosas que no podemos dejar que descubra nadie. No sé si volveremos por aquí. Quiero que en cinco minutos esté todo aquí, en el comedor –ordenó Washimaru con voz de mando. Mitsumi no rechistó y fue a hacer lo que le mandaba. Washimaru se giró otra vez hacia la nota.

—Vuestro contacto… ¿Quién rayos será? –musitó, muy intrigado.

_Konoha, (horas después) _

Yugao despertó de su sueño ligero en el que había podido recuperarse bastante de su cansancio. Ahora tenía todo un día libre y decidió buscar a los ninja novatos, amigos de Naruto, pero como no sabía cómo encontrarlos, se dirigió a la torre Hokage. Después de todo Tsunade-sama podía convocarlos.

Cuando llegó tuvo suerte de encontrar a la asistenta de Tsunade, Shizune, rondando por la planta baja. Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia ella.

—Shizune, ¿podrías decirle a Tsunade-sama que tengo que hablar con ella? –preguntó la joven.

—Claro. Precisamente iba ahora mismo a dejar unos informes a su oficina –respondió ella.

Echaron a andar hacia las escaleras u mientras subían por ellas, Shizune despotricaba sobre el consejo, diciendo que era "una vergüenza que expulsen a Naruto" o cosas como "él es el verdadero portador de la voluntad del fuego. Konoha ha hecho muy mal al exiliarlo" o "yo siempre lo he considerado un hermanito pequeño". Eso último provocó un sentimiento de furia sorda y fría dentro de Yugao. Sorprendida por su reacción, intentó descubrir a que se debía esto. Empezó a intentar comprender que era esa reacción tan extraña y se quedo sin aliento cuando comprendió que eran…eran _celos. "¿Celos? No puede ser…" _Era imposible que estuviese molesta por esas palabras, pensó, mientras Shizune seguía hablando sobre "su hermanito pequeño. Su determinación es inquebrantable" y bla, bla, bla. La furia sorda de celos de Yugao creció aún más pero entonces comprendió que no tenía sentido ponerse celosa. Primero, porque era una reacción estúpida y segundo, porque sabía que ella misma ocupaba un lugar prominente en el corazón de Naruto. Desde sus nueve años habían sido amigos inseparables, no se veían todo lo que quisieran pero por eso guardaban sus momentos juntos como algo precioso. Con esos pensamientos en mente, Yugao sonrió y en pocos minutos llegaron a la puerta de la oficina del Hokage. Shizune dio unos golpes en la puerta.

—¿Tsunade-sama, puedo pasar? Traigo conmigo a Yugao Uzuki. Quiere hablar con usted… ¿Tsunade-sama? ¿Tsunade-sama? –al ver que Tsunade no contestaba, Shizune abrió la puerta y se quedó sin palabras al ver el espectáculo que había en la oficina. El suelo estaba enmoquetado con decenas de informes y reportes de misiones y cerca del escritorio del Hokage, había todo un pequeño montículo de papeles, con un bulto bajo él. Yugao descubrió que de él improvisado monte de papel salía una mano. Entre las dos, apartaron los papeles para descubrir a la Hokage dormida debajo y con un hilillo de baba por la comisura de los labios. Yugao giró la cabeza hacia el escritorio y descubrió una pequeña botella de sake encima de él y no pudo reprimir una risa. La Hokage nunca cambiaría. Unos minutos después y un cubo de agua fría gastado, la Hokage ya estaba despierta, aunque medio legañosa, frotándose los ojos.

—Bueno, –empezó la rubia, mientras reprimía un bostezo- ¿qué puedo hacer por ti, Yugao?

—Me gustaría que convocara a los ninjas novatos y al equipo de Maito Gai en algún lugar para transmitirles el mensaje de Naruto.

—Mmh, no hay inconveniente. Enviaré un escuadrón de ANBUs rastreadores que ahora mismo no tienen ninguna misión en curso para que los busquen. Ve a… el campo de entrenamiento trece, justo en la entrada, en una hora y media. Ahí estarán –respondió Tsunade.

—Bien, gracias Tsuande-sama –agradeció la ANBU.

Luego salió de la torre Hokage, decidida a darse un garbeo por la aldea e intentar despejarse de la pena que arrastraba desde que había dejado a Naruto en el bosque. Eran esos momentos en los que los dos tenían unos pocos días libres cuando salían a callejear por la villa y se divertían de verdad. _"Para Naruto esos eran muy buenos momentos" _rememoró Yugao. _"No le importaban las miradas gélidas ni la hostilidad de los imbéciles de los aldeanos, ni los crujidos amenazadores de nudillos. Cuando estaba conmigo era feliz, porque yo era una de las pocas personas que lo querían por ser tal como era. Por eso me cuidaba tanto, con esos pequeños detalles" _reflexionó.Yugao rió por lo bajo al recordar un 3 de Noviembre, la fecha de su cumpleaños, que se desmadró por completo y acabaron los dos chorreando de zumo de tomate y siendo perseguidos por varios perros. Yugao nunca lo admitiría pero ese fue el cumpleaños más divertido de todos. _"Naruto… me pregunto si tú mismo te das cuenta de la persona tan especial que eres…" _pensó de repente la querer demorarse mucho en pensamientos sombríos se distrajo acariciando la cabeza de un pequeño gato callejero que había encontrado por las calles de Konoha hacía tiempo. Era de color blanco, los ojos azules, y una cola blanca también pero con la punta negra. También tenía una particularidad y es que tenía una especie de lunar de color negro alrededor del ojo derecho y Yugao sabía de buena tinta que dominaba de alguna manera se había erigido en líder de los gatos de esa parte de la villa. Desde que se lo encontrara, siempre que Yugao pasaba por allí el gato la acababa encontrando y pedía su ración de mimos. Yugao acabó llamándolo _Kawaii. _

Después de varios minutos, dejó a _Kawaii_ rondar por un restaurante para robar de alguna manera un poco de pescado y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento trece donde estaba segura que allí ya la debían estar esperando. Y así era. Cuando llegó al campo de entrenamiento ya la estaban esperando doce adolescentes, algo aburridos, pero que cuando la vieron aparecer se irguieron nerviosos e impacientes en espera de las noticias. Los ANBUs rastreadores los habían ido localizando y avisado de que había noticias de Naruto y que, por favor, de dirigieran al campo de entrenamiento en una hora y media. Kiba se sonrojo al recordar eso ya que lo habían cogido en un _muy_ mal momento.

—¿Qué sabes de Naruto? ¿Qué noticias traes? –Shikamaru fue directo al grano, tomando rápidamente la palabra. Los demás esperaban expectantes excepto dos personas. Un joven de cabello azabache que iba con muletas y que supuso que era el Uchiha (al verlo, le hirvió la sangre por haber herido a Naruto, ¡se supone que eran amigos!) y una joven con el pelo de color rosa que estaba demasiado ocupada preocupándose por el Uchiha como para prestar atención. Yugao se recostó en la verja que delimitaba el campo de entrenamiento y empezó a hablar.

—Veréis, yo fui la encargada de buscar y encontrar a Naruto para darle el mensaje… –empezó a decir pero Choji la interrumpió.

—¿Y cómo está? ¿Está muy herido? –se interesó el chico de huesos grandes (si claro, huesos grandes… ejem).

—Dejadme hablar y os enterareis de todo. Veamos, Naruto está bien, ha encontrado un nuevo maestro, un hombre llamado Shihuen y se está entrenando duramente. Como siempre ha hecho –añadió con una sonrisa-. En fin, me dijo que no os preocupaseis por él, ya que sabe lo que se hace y también me dio unos mensajes para vosotros.

—¿Unos mensajes? –preguntaron varios.

—Sí, unos mensajes. Allá van: a Shikamaru Nara me pidió que le dijera que por fin entiende el hobby que tiene de mirar las nubes y que no sea tan vago. A Neji Hyuuga me pidió que le dijera que entrene duro ya que algún día quiere volver a pelear con é. De Choji Akimichi comentó que hiciese un poco de régimen. ¿Quién de vosotros es Kiba Inuzuka? –todos señalaron a Kiba y Yugao sonrió- De parte de Naruto, eres un chucho pulgoso –dijo con lo que casi todos rieron el comentario, para indignación y diversión a partes iguales del aludido-. También me pidió que le dijera a Rock Lee que la juventud siempre arderá en él –esto último lo dijo con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza, al igual que todos, mientras Lee saltaba emocionadamente y exclamaba un "!Yosh, la poderosa fuerza de la amistad arde en Naruto! ¡Seré mucho más fuerte y pelearemos!" _"Sin comentarios"_ pensaron todos.

—Finalmente me pidió que os dijera a todos por igual que siente no poder estar más con vosotros pero espera que algún día pueda cruzar su camino con el vuestro. –finalizó la ANBU. Todos, o casi todos, agacharon la cabeza, apenados. Esas palabras sonaban completamente a despedida y había alguno que ya intentaba secarse furtivamente alguna lágrima traicionera, embargados por la emoción que contenían esas pocas palabras y consejos. En ese momento, una risa fría y despectiva corto la emoción del momento. Todos se giraron molestos hacia la dirección de ese sonido tan desagradable, que cortaba ese momento íntimo de pesar, uniéndolos a todos… o, al menos, a casi todos. El artífice de esa risa resultó ser Sakura, mirando despectivamente a Yugao y a los demás.

—Oh, por favor. Dejaos de sentimentalismos baratos. Ese no es más que un baka estúpido y alborotador, que no sirva para otra cosa que para molestar. ¿Cómo podéis llegar a sentir pena por él? No es más que un fracasado, no vale nada –dijo con crueldad el remedo de kunoichi.

Todos la miraron con distintas emocione trasluciendo en sus ojos: desde el odio de Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji y (sorprendentemente) Lee, que se consideraban sus mejores amigos, pasando por el enojo de Neji, Tenten, Hinata (que no toleraba que nadie dijese algo así de _SU_ Naruto-kun) y el enojo discreto y casi imperceptible de Shino hasta llegar directamente a la incredulidad por parte de Ino, que no podía entender como su amiga y rival (por Sasuke) podía hablar de esa forma tan fría del que había sido compañera. Muchos de ellos iban a replicarle con malos modos pero Yugao los adelantó a todos, dejándolos sorprendidos. Apareciendo sorpresivamente delante de Sakura, le agarró la muñeca izquierda y le propinó una fuerte bofetada que le dejó roja la mejilla.

—No pienso permitir que hables así de él. Él vale muchísimo más que tu, remedo de kunoichi, ¿de verdad te consideras tal? Naruto se esfuerza más en avanzar que shinobis mucho más expertos que él. ¡Y posee su inquebrantable determinación de no rendirse nunca! Tú, estúpida, nunca te podrás comparar con él ni llegarle a la suela del zapato. Antes de hablar, mide tus palabras porque puedes salir escaldada. La próxima vez que hables así de Naruto en mi presencia no vivirás para ver un nuevo amanecer, por muchos problemas que eso me cause, te lo aseguro –dijo con fría cólera.

—¡Bah! No sé porque lo defiendes. ¡Ese dobe ni siquiera pudo vencerme! Ni podrá nunca –metió baza Sasuke.

—Puede que no, Uchiha, pero bien que te dejó en muletas y hecho unos zorros. Quién lo iba a decir del tan cacareado genio de la academia, tal parece que no estás a la altura –ironizó ácidamente Yugao, sin poderse contener

Y sin más se fue.

Todos los gennin y Shikamaru (que era chuunin) se miraron entre ellos muy sorprendidos. ¿Quién era esa joven qué defendía con tanto celo a Naruto? ¿Qué relación tenía con él? Mientras Sakura se frotaba la mejilla dolorida, pero sin intención de retractarse de sus palabras. Al mismo tiempo que Sasuke apretaba los dientes, furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse de él? Convirtió las manos en puños y los apretó, temblando de ira.

Yugao entró en su casa, aun manteniendo la fría cólera dentro de ella. _"¿Cómo se atreven esops dos a hablar sí de Naruto? ¡Si la chica se viera a sí misma se avergonzaría! No entiendo cómo pudo estar prendado de una estúpida como esa" _Yugao no pudo reprimir su furia y descargó un puñetazo a la pared y el dolor la hico sentir mejor y rebajar la furia y la cólera que rugían en su interior. _"Lo siento Naruto, no he podido controlarme. Oír hablar a la gente así de ti me cabrea, cuando no tienen ni idea de lo que has pasado." _Aún muy molesta, se dirigió a la pequeña salita con jardín anexo que utilizaba para practicar su kenjutsu, en un intento de despejar su cabeza y tener la mente en blanco durante unas horas.

_El País del Fuego, en algún punto indeterminado a varios kilómetros del Valle del Fin_

Después de ese primer día de entrenamiento Naruto empezó una rutina de entrenamiento constante: cada día, por las mañanas se entretenía en levantar las piedras en una tortura y luego, por las noches, vivía un infierno con Kyuubi en sus entrenamientos. Pero resultó que su bijuu tenía más de una sorpresa escondida y una la descubrió unas semanas más tarde…

_**FlashBack**_

—_Vamos cachorro, esfuérzate más, que si no te pego un mordisco_ –azuzó Kyuubi riendo, mientras veía como Naruto caía por la cascada por vigésima quinta vez en ese día, intentando completar el ejercicio de la cascada.

—¡Maldita sea, lo conseguiré! ¡No permitiré que me muerdas! -gritó mientras caía por el aire, seguido casi instantáneamente de una fuerte salpicadura, provocada por la caída en el agua.

—_Bien, ya veremos si eres tan capaz como dices… -_amenazó Kyuubi. Después de un minuto. Naruto apareció por un extremo de la ladera, chorreando agua por todas partes.

—Grrr, ¡ya verás! Te demostraré que puedo hacerlo. ¡O mejor, hazlo tú, si tan bueno eres! –gruñó irritado. En ese momento Kyuubi sacudió su cabeza.

—_Creo que resultaría mejor cambiar el género de la frase. Deberías decir "si tan buena eres"_ –dijo como si nada, poniendo énfasis en el adjetivo. Pasaron unos momentos en los que Naruto se quedó mirando a Kyuubi con cara de póker. Y luego…

—¡¿QUÉ? –gritó el rubio ninja.

—_Como lo que oyes, cachorro. Atiende bien, ¡serás el primero en ver mi otra forma en décadas!_ –exclamó teatralmente Kyuubi. En ese momento, el cuerpo zorruno empezó a brillar con una luz que oscilaba entre el tono anaranjado y el rojizo. Después de unos segundos de aumentar de intensidad, la luz explosionó en un potentísimo destello de luz, como si fuese una bengala. Naruto tuvo que cerrar los ojos, porque comprendió que si los dejaba abiertos, se le quemarían las retinas. Para su suerte, el destello no duró más que unos pocos segundos, por lo que pudo abrirlos rápidamente. Y lo que vió lo dejó anonado por completo. En medio de ráfagas de viento y polvo se alzaba una joven de no más de dieciséis años, en todo su esplendor, con todos sus atributos al aire, con la piel marfileña y cabello rojo sangre, los ojos de color rojo y unas pequeñas marcas como las de Naruto en las mejillas. Naruto casi no se fijó en esos pequeños detalles ya que al percatarse de su desnudez, no pudo evitar que un enorme chorro de sangre le saliese de la nariz y se desmayase casi al momento.

**Una hora después**

Naruto despertó lentamente y notó que estaba apoyado en una roca, con dos pequeños algodones en la nariz, para tapar la hemorragia nasal, supuso. Pero en ese momento una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—_Por fin despiertas, Naruto-kun_ –la voz era tan azucarada, que Naruto sintió escalofríos. Esa voz no presagiaba nada bueno-. _Nunca pensé que llegaras a ser tan pervertido, veo que el contacto con el Sannin Jiraya te ha afectado. Si fueras un poco más grande pensaría que te has desmayado por pensamientos impuros conmigo _–siguió la voz, juguetonamente.

Naruto volteó la cabeza para ver quien la había hablado para casi volver a desmayarse de un infarto. Era la misma chica que antes, la del cabello rojo y piel marfileña pero ahora llevaba un kimono muy escotado de color negro y rojo, que le quedaba perfectamente y la hacía muy, muy deseable.

—¿Q-quién eres tú? –preguntó Naruto. La chica mostró una cara decepcionada y de indignación fingida (aunque eso último no lo supiera el rubio).

—_Me decepcionas, Naruto. ¿Acaso no me reconoces? He estado contigo desde el comienzo_ –respondió dulcemente. Una vez más Naruto notó un escalofrío, producido por esa voz dulce. Se sentía como un ratón acechado por un gato juguetón, que jugaba con su presa antes de zampársela.

—¿T-t-tú eres Kyuubi? –inquirió incrédulo Naruto.

—_¡Esa soy yo! Pero llámame Kira. Es mi nombre real. Kyuubi, Kyuubi no Youko o Kyuubi no Kitsune solo son títulos –_aclaró Kira.

—Aaah, bien… ¿Y algún motivo en especial para que tengas forma humana? –preguntó él.

—_¡No creerás de verdad que el zorro era mi única forma! Puedo tomar forma humana también, pero prefiero la femenina ya que va acorde con mi sexo. Después de todo soy hembra._

—Aah, pues… que bien, ¿no? Parece que eres más civilizada en esta forma… –indagó Naruto.

—_Sí, resulta que en la forma de zorro me veo más influenciada por mis pasiones animales, al fin y al cabo es la forma que más he utilizado a lo largo de los siglos desde que tengo vida. Pero cuando cambo a mi forma humana (forma que no he podido usar en décadas, por cierto), me… "civilizo" como bien dices tú, y me dejo llevar más por las emociones y pasiones humanas. Cuando descubrí esto fue un bastante confuso pero a los pocos años me adapté. _

Naruto asintió con la cabeza sin saber muy bien que decir. Kira sonrió maliciosamente, con una repetnina idea.

—_Ahora que lo pienso. En esta forma se me ocurren una o dos cosas que puedo, que podemos hacer perfectamente…_ -dijo sugerentemente. Naruto volteó su rostro, confuso, para ver como Kyuubi (_"!Kira! Dios, todavía no me acostumbro al nombre. Suena tan…tan humano…"), _movía sugerentemente, sin pudor alguno y sin dejar nada a la imaginación, los hombros, provocando que el escote cayera unos centímetros más, de lo que se consideraba recatado y mostrando el principio de unos pechos bastante más dotados que los de muchas adolescentes humanas. A Naruto se le pusieron los ojos en blanco y unos hilillos finísimos de sangre caían por lo huecos que dejaban los algodones, completamente empapados a estas alturas, pero pudo reaccionar rápidamente.

—¡Noooo! ¡Aléjate de mi, mujer del demonio! ¡Pervertida! –exclamó mientras echaba a correr por su inocencia y virginidad. Mientras tanto Rika lo perseguía riendo lujuriosamente.

—_Vamos, cachorro, si los estás deseando. Ven aquí y disfrutemos los dos juntos, bien acurrucaditos_ –intentaba convencer ella con una voz sensual a la que pocos hombres de todas las épocas habían sido capaces de resistir.

—¡Noo! ¡No me corromperás! –gritó él mientras intentaba escapar. Kira rió mientras corría detrás de él. Nunca lo admitiría pero se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo desde que despertaran en esa cabaña. No recordaba hacer algo así desde… bueno desde unos cuantos siglos, al menos. Kira sonrió, feliz. Tenía mucha más libertad, un chico al que entrenar, y una inocencia que corromper, ¿qué más podía pedir? Ya había descubierto otro pasatiempo: molestar de esa forma a Naruto. Rió por lo bajinis, que bien se lo iba a pasar durante el entrenamiento.

—_Pero Naruto, ¡no huyas! ¡Si yo solo quiero qué lo pasemos bien, qué pasemos una noche agradable!_ –exclamó con tono triste, para ver si colaba.

—¡A mi no me engañas, me la intentas colar con ese tono! ¡No me persigas!

Definitivamente, sería genial el entrenamiento. Kira sonrió con lujuria y corrió con más fuerza para atrapar al rubio.

_**Fin FlashBack**_

De esa manera un tanto extraña y "atípica", Naruto empezó su nuevo entrenamiento, un verdadero infierno, según sus propias palabras años después.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Rhagar!<strong> Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado por ahora. En este capítulo, no se centra tanto en el entrenamiento del rubio (que también hay bastante de eso), sino que también se dispersa en otras partes: Konoha, Akatsuki, e integrantes del misterioso grupo… dicho así, suena corto. ¿Cómo me ha llegado a ocupar más de nueve mil palabras? Aún así tengo que hacer unas pequeñas aclaraciones y/o notas finales:

1. En principio tenía pensado escribir toda la parte del entrenamiento aquí, en este capítulo, pero vi que me quedaría muy largo además que no pondría todo lo que quería plasmar, por lo que he decidido acabar aquí en vez de seguir con el capítulo. En el próximo veremos a fondo el "entrenamiento infernal" de Shihuen y Kyuubi/Kira y el camino que toma nuestro rubio amigo.

2. De momento no voy a describir a los integrantes (apariencia física y tal) del nuevo grupo. Lo dejaremos para capítulos más adelantados, ya que aún tengo que pensar la vestimenta y toda la logística restante. Recordad que también podéis proponer nombres (para el grupo y los miembros de este). ¡Ya tengo una sugerencia y os animo a que me sugiráis más nombres!

3. Estoy pensando que, en los próximos capítulos, es muy probable que sean considerablemente más cortos y no creo que lleguen a pasar de las 7. 000 o incluso menos. Lo digo porque no estoy muy seguro de cuánto espacio van a ocupar. Yo siempre procuraré de hacerlos los más largo y entretenido posible, pero no siempre se podrá conseguir. Para tener una referencia, ¿vosotros como los preferís?

4. Muchos sois de países sudamericanos (o al menos, de los que me dejan reviews XD) por lo que quiero deciros que en vez de chamarra o remera, pondré palabras como abrigo, chaqueta o camiseta, ¿ok? Sé que es algo innecesario pero más que nada es para que no haya confusión. Lo siento si produce molestias pero es que por aquí no utilizamos estas palabras y cuando las digo me chirrían en la boca. Ya me ha pasado alguna vez, que causaba confusión, así que lo pongo para evitar dudas.

5. ¡Una última cosa! A los amantes de las peleas, no desesperéis por la lentitud del fic, a partir del siguiente capítulo empezarán las batallas, aunque sean de entrenamiento. Cuando acabe el siguiente capítulo ya serán "reales".

A los que hayáis echado un ojo a "Akatsuki, una organización loca, loca" intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible. Me daré un parón de unos pocos días para escribir el segundo capítulo y subirlo.

Pues eso, además creo he llenado a Sakura con un poco más de mierda como me pedían algunos (yo mismo entre ellos, me declaro culpable ¬¬). Creo que me gusta que le peguen a bofetadas, ¡ya van dos veces! Jajaja. En algún capitulo voy a darle caña de verdad, pensaré como hacerlo. Mwahahahaha! En cuanto a Sasugay lo veo más difícil, ya que le estarán marginando todos… pero veremos… kukukuku.

Recordad que si tenéis dudas, ideas que queráis compartir, críticas constructivas (si veis que hay faltas ortográficas me lo notificáis, ¡que las sacaré!) o simplemente queréis comentar que pensáis sobre cómo se está desarrollando el fic solo tenéis que dejar una review. Es todo por ahora. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Podéis retiraros y no dejéis que Konoha os descubra!


	5. Un entrenamiento infernal no es sano

Ohayoo! Aquí vengo con un muy buen capítulo (o eso creo…, que modesto que soy, ¿eh? Si es que…). Aaaah, como me duele le espalda de escribir tan frenéticamente. Sin pausas, pero en fin, todo sea por vosotros, lectores! Esta vez he tardado un poco más de una semana para actualizar… ¡Qué mal! Pero bueno, ¡ya volvemos a la carga! Gracias a todos por vuestra fidelidad y voy a responder a algún que otro review que me habéis dejado:

A **Shadow The Knight of Chaos****: **Por qué dices raro punto de partida? Por el título del capítulo? Si es por eso no te preocupes, no es más que un título. Yo lo puse pensando en el inicio de su entrenamiento y por lo tanto, el inicio de una nueva etapa de su vida. Sobre lo de la relación Naruto/Yugao, se verá en el próximo capítulo (próximamente… en los mejores fics) xD. Lo siento, no pude evitarlo! Espero que el capítulo te guste!

A **Alekey Phantomhive****: ¿**Qué decirte que no habláramos antes, chica? ¡Simplemente que me siento orgulloso de que te guste y espero que consiga atraparte en todos los capítulos! Espero que disfrutes con el capítulo y algunos momentos con Kira, aunque reconozco que aquí sí que no me fije tanto en ponerlo en situaciones divertidas. Si lo sé, _mea culpa, mea culpa…_

A **elyzmaki****: **Whoaa! ¡Espero que el capítulo supere tus ansias y expectativas! ¡Estoy seguro que eres capaz de venir a por mí, si no es así!

A **Toaneo07 version 2.0****:** Tienes razón, puse dos veces Rika! ¡Pecado! Cuando haya subido este capítulo, lo corrijo sin falta. Gracias también por darme un nombre para un personaje. Ya me he imaginado una personalidad para él basándome en el nombre! Gracias por tu colaboración!

A **Letra A**: Te digo lo mismo que a Alekey, ya hablamos por PM y lo comentamos, así que, aun a riesgo de sonar cansino ya, espero que disfrutes con esta nueva ración de fic. Y lo reitero, tu segundo capítulo de Doctor Shinobi me encantó.

A **DARK RYUUKEN****: **Mmm, pues con lo que dices sobre Sasugay, lo veo difícil, porque piensa que en esa parte del canon, son muy pocos los que lo reconocen y son amigosa suyos (me refiero a Naruto, claro). En cuanto a Sakura, lo intentaré (con mucho gusto, en realidad,, bwajajajaja!) Sobre la reacción de Yugao, piensa que Naruto ha sido como un hermanito pequeño para ella y no tolera que nadie hable mal de él, ya que ella sabe bastante bien todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir y soportar. También que los sentimientos de Yugao irán cambiando…

Y finalmente a los reviewers anónimos, no puedo responderos pero solo deciros que me encanta que os guste la historia y espero que sigáis mucho por aquí.

Disclaimer: Si yo poseyera Naruto, Sakura y Hinata no existirían, Tobi no sería tan estúpido, Sasuke sería incluso más emo, para diversión nuestra y Naruto estaría con Yugito! Eso, eso! ¡Ah! ¡Y estaría forrado hasta las orejas! Cosa que no sucederá, snif…

* * *

><p><strong>Un entrenamiento infernal no es sano<strong>

_En algún punto del mundo ninja_

Una brisa de viento se arremolinó alrededor de dos figuras encapuchadas que caminaban rápidamente, hacia la sala donde tenían que dar el mensaje, recorriendo la extraña construcción de piedra negra y plateada. Habían solicitado una reunión de emergencia para transmitir las alarmantes noticas que habían recibido. Después de unos minutos llegaron a la sala donde habían asistido a la última reunión. Cuando llegaron ya los estaban esperando. Una figura oculta entre las sombras, que transmitía la frialdad suprema de la autoridad incuestionada.

—¿Sabéis que casi nos exponéis al descubierto? No podéis solicitar una reunión de emergencia así como así. Espero que valga la pena –reprendió con sordo enojo la figura que poseía una voz autoritaria.

—Creemos que si vale la pena, líder-sama –respondió seriamente Washimaru.

—Bien. Decidme, ¿de qué se trata? –pidió el líder.

—Hace unos días recibimos este mensaje –explicó Washimaru, mientras le tendía la nota. El líder se acercó y la agarró. Luego leyó en silencio la nota, mientras unos ojos púrpuras se movían al leer las pocas frases escritas. Sin decir nada, el líder destruyó la nota con una llama azul.

—¿Qué debemos hacer, líder-sama? –preguntó respetuosamente el otro hombre.

—Vigilarlos. Van a por los bijuu, así que solo tenemos que vigilarlos a ellos y los Akatsuki aparecerán. Si queréis, salvadlos. A los Jinchuriki, quiero decir. Pero eso sí, no quiero enterarme de que ni Kyuubi, ni Nibi y ni Hachibi han desaparecido, ¿está claro? Ellos son importantes para nuestros planes –informó el líder.

—Sobre eso quería preguntarle yo, líder. Sé que es muy atrevido por mi parte, pero… ¿podría explicarme en qué consiste exactamente nuestro plan? Me siento como si caminase por la oscuridad sin luz y no tuviese donde apoyarme –pidió Washimaru.

—¡Oh, vamos, Washi! No seas tan poético, no te pega nada. Lo que quiere decir es que siente que va a ciegas, líder-sama –repuso Mitsumi, volviéndose hacia si líder-. Además por decir tacos no irás al infierno, yo ya te los he oído decir cuando te tiré pintura verde en toda la cara y no te cayó ningún rayo fulminante. ¡Tendrías que haberlo visto líder, parecía un ogro, pero uno muy feo! –rió alegremente Mitsumi. Washimaru le dio una fuerte colleja disimuladamente y ella para fastidiarle aulló un sonoro "Ay, Wshimaru, ¡no me pegues!". El líder no pudo más que sonreír, aunque con las sombras sus dos interlocutores no lo vieran, al ver esa escena de diversión. Esos dos nunca cambiarían, por mucho que lo intentase.

—Vamos, vamos, Mitsumi, se razonable y deja de volver loco a tu compañero. Ya sé que no tiene tu inteligencia pero no por eso debes reírte de él –apeló divertidamente su líder.

—¡Líder! ¡No me haga esto, estará insoportable durante días! –se quejó lastimeramente el aludido. Dicho y hecho, Mitsumi empezó a burlarse de él con una sonrisa en la cara y con esa infantilidad tan característica en ella. Washimaru solo gruñó mientras resistía los impulsos de suicidarse con un kunai para no oír más esa voz que a la vez quería y aborrecía. La tercera persona, el líder, se los quedó mirando, abstraído y sumido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que recordó algo.

—Basta ya, Mitsumi. Pongámonos serios –ordenó con voz autoritaria. Rápidamente se hizo el silencio, enfurruñado por parte de la niña y feliz por parte de su compañero-. Washimaru, querías saber cuál es el plan, ¿mm? –preguntó retóricamente mientras Washimaru, con la cabeza aún oculta por la capucha, asintió-. Bueno, te daré unos esbozos generales de él, no quiero que nadie más que yo sepa todo. Por si os capturan, ya me entiendes –se disculpó.

—Bien, a lo que vamos. Básicamente, el plan consiste en obtener el poder de los bijuu, o al menos del de Nibi, Kyuubi y Hachibi –empezó a explicar.

—Pero… ¿eso no es lo mismo que están haciendo los Akatsuki? ¿En que nos diferenciamos a ellos? ¿Y porque específicamente el poder de ellos tres? Recuerdo que en la última reunión Gekido habló específicamente sobre el Jinchuriki de Kyuubi –interrumpió confusamente Washimaru.

—Afloja un poco, las preguntas una a una. Los Akatsuki son unos estúpidos y yo no me fío de ese plan tan patético de dominar el mundo. _"Todo villano que se precie quiere o dominar el mundo o destruirlo. Que falta de originalidad…" _Seguro que hay algo más. En fin, lamentablemente eso aún no he descubierto su verdadero plan. No te preocupes, nosotros no vamos por ahí como sádicos. Y no diré porque ellos tres en específico, solo que, bueno, tengo mis motivos y que ya os los contaré pero hoy no, hoy no… -musitó distraídamente mientras enfocaba su viste en el techo-. ¡Ah! Pensándolo mejor, antes he dicho que si encontráis a los demás Jinchurikis decidieseis si protegerlos o no. La verdad es que si os deshacéis de algún que otro Akatsuki, o estaría de más, pero la verdad es que es indiferente –aconsejó el líder.

—Bien… _"la verdad es que me he quedado igual_". Pero tengo dos últimas dudas –replicó Washimaru, mientras veía de reojo como Mitsumi no estaba por la labor de mostrar interés, ya que lanzaba un kunai al aire y lo cogía con un dedo, metiéndolo en el pequeño agujero que había al final del mango, a la vez que e vez en cuando bostezaba.

—¿Y cuáles son? –se interesó el líder, con su rostro tapado por las sombras.

—Bueno, la primera es sobre el mensaje que le hemos traído. ¿Quién es nuestro contacto y como supo contactar con nosotros? No recuerdo que tuviésemos ningún contacto infiltrado en Akatsuki… -divagó su interlocutor.

—Bueno… el mismo me pidió que su identidad no trascendiera, que él ya se descubriría cuando fuese el momento. Además, tampoco habría revelado su identidad. Su posición dentro de esa organización es sólida y me resulta muy útil, además de que es un gran shinobi, por lo que no voy a arriesgar su posición y su vida por nimiedades, ¿ha quedado claro? –indagó su superior.

—Diáfano –replicó sin más Washimaru.

—Bien, ¿y la otra pregunta?

—Pues… ¿dónde están los demás? Pensé que estarían aquí, además que si les ha de dar sus ordenes para con los Jinchuriki tendrían que haber estado presentes, ¿no? –inquirió Washimaru. El líder, aunque no se le veía, sonrió.

—Yo les puedo avisar perfectamente. Además, ellos están… haciendo tareas –finalizó con una sonrisa que tenía un punto macabro.

_Cerca de un complejo sin registrar, a las afueras de la Villa de la Hierba_

—¡Mierda, después de esto voy a odiar la flora de todo el mundo! –blasfemó un hombre que apartaba furiosamente la maleza.

—…

—¡No hace falta que me lo recuerdes, Kimuro! No seas tan rencoroso, después de todo lo acabé pagando yo, ¿o no? –replicó al cielo, mirando las estrellas ya que era de noche.

—…

—Vale, vale. No tienes por qué ponerte así. Solo era un comentario, –se defendió la misma voz- ahh, ¿quién me mandaría presentarme voluntario para esta misión? –se preguntó a sí mismo.

—…

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Un poco más y se me olvida! Lo que vamos a disfrutar –siguió hablando el hombre, repentinamente animado-. ¿Has traído el "regalito especial"?

—…

—¡¿Cómo qué cuál de ellos? Eres exasperante, ¿lo sabías? ¡Tú ya sabes cuál! –exclamó, irritado el hombre, dando por finalizada la conversación.

—…

—¡¿Cómo que si tengo un trastorno emocional bipolarizado? ¡Agh, olvídame!

Unos minutos después salieron del frondoso bosque que estaban atravesando y por fin pudieron sacarse algunas hojas que se les habían quedado adheridas. Un hombre que, por la complexión que se mostraba a través de la túnica negra que portaba de no más de treinta años, con una túnica negra con capucha que ocultaba su rostro, la túnica no llevaba ningún distintivo excepto uno bien grande. Un dragón rampante de color azul zafiro y verde esmeralda, que se extendía por toda la parte delantera de la túnica. El otro hombre, parecía ser más maduro y entrado en años. Llevaba el mismo atuendo que su compañero, pero en vez de utilizar una capucha para cubrir su rostro, utilizaba un sombrero de paja cónico. Este sombrero era de color oscuro, perfecto para camuflajes. El mismo hombre tenía dos katanas al lado izquierdo de su cintura y una más atada a su espalda, en el hombro izquierdo. Los dos observaron un edificio alargado que se alzaba a unos cien metros delante de ellos, con las luces encendidas.

—Bueno, parece que por fin hemos salido. ¡Ya era hora, maldita sea! Estaba cansado de dar tumbos por el bosque. En fin, ahora toca divertirse.

—…

—Mmm, tienes razón, será más divertido de esa manera. ¿Pues a qué estamos esperando?, vamos –dijo el hombre. Los dos echaron a andar en dirección al edificio, sin prisa alguna por llegar.

Dentro del edificio, en la sala principal, debía haber como treinta personas yendo de aquí para allá, todas ocupadas en diversas tareas. Todos tenían la actitud y los sentidos alerta de un shinobi, a pesar de que no llevasen ninguna cinta que los acreditase como ninjas de alguna aldea, ya fuera grande o pequeña. De repente alguien se fijó en las dos figuras que se erguían delante de todos y en las que nadie había reparado… hasta ahora.

—¿Quién coño sois vosotros? –exigió saber él, señalándolos. Todos se giraron hacia él y luego hacia las figuras. Al verlos se posicionaron en una pose de combate.

—Vaya mierda. Ya nos han descubierto. Mira, gusano, hoy me siento generoso y cómo vas a morir, te responderé, grabate mis nombres porque serán las últimas palabras que oirás en esta vida: Hikaro, y él Kimuro -respondió la figura de la izquierda.

—…

—¡Si no pasa nada! ¡Y no es culpa mía! ¡Tu sombrero destaca demasiado en lugares iluminados! –se quejó una de las dos figuras, el tal Hikaro-. Bah, eso ahora da igual –replicó Hikaro, mirando las luces del techo- ¿Cuando se supone que se va a…? -estaba en medio de la pregunta cuando las luces se apagaron- ¿…ir la luz? Bien, ¿para qué pregunto? Kami debe tener un buen sentido del humor –acto seguido, sintió una corriente de aire a su lado y el susurro de una espada cortando el aire. Al instante empezaron a sonar gritos de agonía y dolor, con el sonido húmedo de un líquido salpicando. Todo esto no llevó más que cinco segundos antes de que el sistema eléctrico de emergencia entrase en funcionamiento. El hombre con la capucha contempló algo aburrido y levemente enfadado como, justo delante de él yacían todos los ninjas "camuflados" en el suelo, muertos o desmembrados, con la sangre escurriéndose por el suelo y las paredes. Al fondo de la sala, justo delante del último cuerpo, cortado por la mitad, se encontraba su compañero, Kimuro, agachado y con la espada, una de las de su cintura, levemente desenvainada. Rápidamente la envainó por completo y se irguió.

—¡Kimuro, serás capullo! ¡Deja algunos para mi, hombre! –pidió Hikaro.

—…

—¡Ya sé que hay más pero no he podido calentar ni que sea un poco! Bah, es igual, vamos a divertirnos –cedió en la rápida discusión mientras chutaba la cabeza cortada de uno de los ninja y la colaba por una ventana abierta-. ¡Goool!

—… -Kimuro simplemente se lo quedó mirando, con una ceja alzada debajo de su sombrero de paja. Seguidamente salió de la sala, por un pasillo lateral, con Hikaro siguiéndole de cerca.

_20 minutos más tarde_

Los dos compañeros se encontraban en una sala bastante grande, posiblemente, una sala para dar reuniones o conferencias. Kimuro estaba muy ocupado manteniendo sus espadas limpias de sangre y afiladas, como todo buen espadachín debe hacer con sus espadas mientras que Hirako estaba sentado arriba de todo de una montaña de cadáveres sanguinolentos, oliéndose la ropa.

—Augh, que asco. Estoy hasta arriba de sangre, y ¡encima no es la mía! –bufó Hikaro, mientras sacudía su túnica, asqueado, en un inútil intento de desprenderse del pestazo.

—…

—¡Sí, lo sé, lo sé! Bueno tienes que reconocer que ha sido divertido, ¿eh, Kimuro? –preguntó con una sonrisa Hikaro.

—…

—¡Ya te digo! Bueno, ¿has acabado de limpiar tus espadas? ¿Está listo "regalito especial"? –inquirió Hikaro.

—…

—¡Genial! Acabemos con esto, pues. Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí –dijo Hikaro, mientras se levantaba y de un salto dejaba la montaña de cadáveres, aterrizando suavemente en el suelo. Los dos se fueron sin prisas, pasando al lado de cuerpos mutilados, restos carbonizados y algunas estancias tenían grandes charcos de agua en algunas partes. Muchas ventanas estaban destrozadas o simplemente ya no tenían vidrios y muchas columnas estaban en un pésimo estado, después de la batalla.

—Mmm, quizá nos hemos dejado llevar un poco por la emoción del momento, ¿no crees? –preguntó algo preocupado Hikaro.

—…

—¿Preocupado? –Hikaro lo pensó un momento-. Supongo que un poco. Después de todo, no eran más que gusanos. Espero que los Akatsuki de verdad sean más poderosos. En fin, eso ahora ya da igual, lo importante es contactar con líder-sama y reportar el éxito de nuestra misión –Hikaro simplemente se encogió de hombros, mientras pasaban por una estancia completamente carbonizada. Pronto salieron del edificio y se alejaron de él. Cuando llegaron más o menos a la línea del inicio de la maleza se detuvieron.

—Bueno, creo que a esta distancia ya está bien. ¿Quien le aprieta?

—…

—Bien, pues dale tú –repuso Hikaro.

Kimuro sacó del interior de su túnica un objeto alargado con un botón rojo en el centro. Lo miró largamente durante unos segundos y luego presionó el botón rojo. A los pocos segundos, todo el complejo estalló en una serie de explosiones coordinadas y superpuestas, provocando el derrumbe total del edificio, mientras una nube de humo y polvo se extendía por el lugar.

—Unos bonitos fuegos artificiales. A ver cómo reacciona Akatsuki a la destrucción de unos de sus puestos avanzados… –murmuró Hikaro antes de que los dos desaparecieran dentro del bosque.

_El País del Fuego, en algún punto indeterminado a varios kilómetros del Valle del Fin _

A partir de su descubrimiento de que Kyuubi se llamaba Kira y que su forma humana era un lujuriosa adolescente, empeñada en llevarlo a la cama con ella, Naruto se dedicó por completo al entrenamiento. Cada día salía temprano de casa, intentando no despertar a Shihuen (sin saber que esté sabía perfectamente que se iba a entrenar), y se dirigía al claro donde su sensei le había dado el primer entrenamiento, el de levantar las piedras para aumentar su fuerza y resistencia física.

Durante las dos primeras semana se dedicó a intentar levantar todas las piedras lo máximo posible, pero en los primeros cinco días no podía hacer levantar casi ni una (Naruto siempre recordaría, avergonzado, el día en el que se le cayó una piedra en el pie, justo delante de Shihuen, que se carcajeó y convirtió en un ritual reírse amistosamente de él por eso cada cierto tiempo). Aún así, a partir de los primero días pudo empezar a levantar las piedras de peso medio, que eran cuatro. Primero llegó hasta la segunda, pero ya no pudo con la tercera. Por eso, se mató a trabajar con las que podía levantar y cinco días más tarde pudo levantar las piedras restantes de peso medio. Luego empezó con las piedras más pesadas pero a duras penas pudo levantar la primera. En ese momento, Naruto se dispuso a levantarlas todas con el tiempo, pero apareció repentinamente Shihuen.

_**FlahBack**_

"_¡Shi-sensei! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas durmiendo…" se sorprende Naruto._

"_¿Acaso me crees tan vago, Naruto ? ¿Es qué no puedo venir a ver cómo le va a mi alumno con su entrenamiento? Dime, ¿cómo lo llevas?" pregunta mientras sonrie. Naruto le devuelve la sonrisa y la suya está llena de satisfacción. _

"_¡Genial! He progresado bastante en la parte de levantar las piedras y ya solo me quedan las más pesadas. Justamente ahora iba a empezar con ellas…" informa el rubio._

"_Mmm bien, Naruto. Comprobemos algo. Dame un buen puñetazo, en la cara. No te cortes y arrea fuerte" pide su maestro._

"_¿Qué? ¡No puedo hacer eso!" exclama el ninja de ojos azulados. _

"_Tú hazlo, que yo ya sé lo que me hago. Si no quieres quedarte sin cena durante dos días, yo lo haría" replica sonriendo su sensei. Con los ojos aterrados por esa sutil amenaza, Naruto suspira, se encoge de hombros y le lanza un puñetazo con el brazo derecho. Shihuen lo para con la mano y la retuerce levemente._

"_Hmm, bueno. Creo que es un nivel aceptable…" musita para si Shihuen. "¡Muy bien Naruto, ahora te centrarás en la parte de resistencia! Como ya te dije en su momento, solo tienes que mantenerte dos minutos con las piedras en el aire, pero eso para las pequeñas. Como las medianas son más pesadas solo tendrás que estar un minuto, ¿de acuerdo?" _

"_Pero, ¿qué hay de las piedras más grandes?" pregunta mientras las señalaba._

"_Err, bueno… jejejeje. En ningún momento tuve la intención de que las levantaras. Aunque lo intentarás durante meses no podrías hacerlo. Solo era para comprobar tu determinación y persistencia" responde riendo Shihuen, mientras se soba la nuca._

"_¿¡Qué! Así que era mentira…"_

"_¡Sí!" responde su maestro sonriendo, como si estuviese muy satisfecho de su engaño._

"_¡Mira que llegas a ser…!" Naruto no puede acabar la frase, incapaz de encontrar un adjetivo que describa a la perfección a su maestro. Le tira un kunai, más que nada por hacer algo, ya que no le pone mucho esfuerzo, y Shihuen solo se mueve lo justo, perezosamente mientras suelta un bostezo, para evitarlo. _

"_Vamos, vamos. No te enfades. Además has de cambiarte de ropa, mira como llevas la que te di. ¡Está hecha unos zorros!" sigue Shihuen, mientras señala la ropa llena de cortes, suciedad, y sudor. Es una camiseta holgada de manga corta de color azul y unos pantalones largos de color negro, nada demasiado llamativo. Naruto aún recuerda cómo su maestro había quemado su ropa de buzo naranja delante de sus ojos, ya que él estaba atrapado atado de pies y manos. Por como sonreía, Shihuen incluso parecía regodearse en la desesperación de su pupilo._

_Naruto asiente a regañadientes, recordando ese suceso, y se dirige a la cascada para lavarse un poco. Cuando está punto de empezar a desvestirse Shihuen lo empuja, cogiéndolo por sorpresa, y cae al agua, mientras oye reír alegremente a su maestro._

"_**Jajaja, me cae bien este humano. A ver si alguien le pone las pilas y me ayuda a poner en vereda al cachorro" **__piensa Kira/Kyuubi._

_**Fin FlashBack**_

Por lo tanto, en las semanas siguientes, Naruto se dedicó a mantener las piedras en el aire, mientras las cogía con sus manos, para aumentar la resistencia física. Hacía esto en series alternadas: treinta minutos de esfuerzo, cinco de descanso, veinte minutos de esfuerzo, tres de descanso. Y así sucesivamente. Así, su cuerpo empezó a desarrollarse mientras hacía este entrenamiento físico. Sus músculos se endurecieron y desarrollaron por el esfuerzo constante, mientras él pegaba un estirón considerable.

Al mes y medio de empezar el entrenamiento, Naruto terminó satisfactoriamente la parte puramente física del entrenamiento, por lo que le dio unos días de descanso y luego empezaron con taijutsu básico, ya que según él, tenían que preparar los reflejos y el cuerpo de Naruto para aprender kenjutsu. Durante otro mes y medio se dedicó a enseñarle la forma correcta de posicionar el cuerpo, para no perder el equilibrio y diferentes ataques, con los puños, piernas o cualquier parte que se les ocurriese. Al mismo tiempo, de forma discreta, Shihuen consiguió aumentar ligeramente la velocidad de los ataques de su pupilo, sin que este se diese cuenta, ya que era muy progresivamente. Después de ese mes y medio, en el que Naruto llegó a un nivel bastante bueno de taijutsu, pasaron directamente con el kenjutsu.

Durante dos meses largos, Shihuen le enseñó las posturas básicas, la manera de colocar los pies para no perder el equilibrio ni desestabilizarse. Esto es, al ser Naruto diestro, tenía que poner la pierna izquierda adelantada y la derecha preparada para los movimientos de rapidez explosiva. Además, Shihuen también parecía tener una vena algo sádica, ya que un día, para mejorar su equilibrio, llevó a Naruto a un pequeño claro en el que había un poste de quince centímetros de diámetro, en el que tenía que mantenerse en equilibrio con un solo pie, y en el suelo diferentes objetos como hierros punzantes, o alguna que otra serpiente.

Primero, Shihuen quiso comprobar que Naruto hubiera asimilado perfectamente los frutos recibidos por el entrenamiento físico, por lo que le dio una espada de madera, que llamó _shinai_, para ver cómo reaccionaba a los estímulos, la fuerza y agilidad que demostraba con ella a cuestas, en la mano derecha. Los resultados fueron satisfactorios para Shihuen ya que se movía notablemente bien, al menos para ser prácticamente un novato en eso.

Después de esos dos meses, Shihuen observó como Naruto empezaba a mostrar progresos en el kenjutsu y se asombró al comprobar que tenía un talento notable para esa especialidad. Aún así y a pesar de su aspecto sonriente y bondadoso, Shihuen demostró ser un maestro severo, pero justo. Llevó a Naruto hasta la extenuación física y mental, con el objetivo de aumentar su umbral de dolor y resistencia. Era un maestro implacable que no dejaba descansar a Naruto, hasta tener la certeza de que estaba completamente derrengado. Además le preparaba unos ejercicios específicamente preparados por él, en el que tenía que acabar con unos monigotes de entrenamiento de una manera determinada o con una secuencia de golpes y estocadas predefinida antes de comenzar esa sesión en concreto. Naruto siempre se preguntó de dónde sacaba esos monigotes de entrenamiento su maestro, ya que siempre que se lo preguntaba el solo sonreía misteriosamente y respondía: "Naruto, recuerda que la curiosidad mató al gato. Algún día lo descubrirás".

A los seis meses de entrenamiento, Shihuen retó a un duelo de práctica con Naruto, a lo que él aceptó, realmente emocionado. Naruto se dijo a sí mismo que esta era la oportunidad para demostrar a su sensei lo mucho que había aprendido de él…

_**FlashBack**_

"_¿Y bien, Naruto? ¿Preparado?" pregunta Shihuen._

"_¡Completamente! Te venceré" promete el aludido._

"_No te emociones tanto Naruto. Puedes acabar con unos cuantos huesos rotos. Recuerda que es un combate de práctica de solo kenjutsu, ¿de acuerdo?" advierte Shihuen con una sonrisita escalofriante._

_Sin contestar, Naruto mira fijamente a Shihuen, con todos los músculos de su cuerpo en tensión, preparados para reaccionar ante el más mínimo movimiento por parte de su maestro. Durante unos segundos, solo se observan, vigilándose, evaluándose con la mirada. El combate da inicio con un fuerte choque entre las dos espadas de madera, entrechocando. Se separan rápidamente, y solo unos segundos después vuelven a arremeter. "Ataque, ataque, finta. Finta, ataque, finta" piensa Naruto mientras atacaba. De repente, después de unos minutos, Shihuen baja su espada de práctica mientras niega con la cabeza._

"_No, no, no, Naruto. No lo haces bien. Sé que antes de atacar, piensas las maniobras y las diferentes secuencias de golpes. Y eso está mal" ilustra su maestro._

"_¿Cómo que está mal? ¿No se supone que son las secuencias que tú me has enseñado?" pregunta dubitativamente nuestro rubio ninja._

"_Sí, claro, pero no me refiero a eso. Naruto, el arte del kenjutsu es, básicamente, puro instinto. Si, es cierto que primero tienes que aprenderte las secuencias de golpes y los diferentes mandobles posibles con la espada. Pero si lo piensas, el kenjutsu es un arte muy variable, si tienes una idea clara en mente, podrías llegar a crear tu mismo un estilo nuevo, ¿sabes? Pero no es eso lo que quería decirte" dice repentinamente._

"_¡Pues dímelo!" demanda impacientemente Naruto._

"_Vamos, vamos, Naruto, no te exaltes, que no es bueno para el cuerpo" amonesta levemente Shihuen con una sonrisa ladeada. "Verás, lo que quería decir es que el kenjutsu es un arte, casi en su totalidad, instintivo." _

"…_No entiendo. Además eso es lo que me acabas de decir" protesta el otro._

"_Ya, ya, pero conociéndote, no me extraña que no lo entiendas" se carcajea Shihuen. "En fin, supongo que lo mejor para ti es que te haga una comparación sencilla. Veamos, cuando juegas en algún juego, con balón, preferentemente, simplemente no piensas "mira, ese está ahí, pero me cae mal y no le paso la pelota, se la pasaré al otro" o "ahora haré una finta con el pie derecho", ¿verdad? Simplemente, actúas. Pues con el kenjutsu lo mismo; no piensas, actúas. Por eso el arte del kenjutsu es puro instinto, por lo que se han de tener un buen físico, además de unos buenos reflejos. Si es cierto que primero has de practicar horas y horas las diferentes secuencias pero a la hora de la verdad tu cuerpo casi se moverá solo, con los diferentes golpes aprendidos en la memoria como si fuese fuego. No te parará a pensar en ellos, simplemente los ejecutarás" explica profusamente Shihuen._

"_Mmm, creo que lo entiendo… más o menos" masculla Naruto._

"_Yo de ti lo entendería rápido, si no quieres acabar el duelo de práctica con todo el cuerpo adolorido" replica con una sonrisa escalofriante. "Mierda, en que estaba pensando cuando acepté ser su alumno" piensa un aterrorizado Naruto._

_Sin más palabras se vuelven a poner en posición y reanudan el duelo de práctica. Naruto se abalanza sobre Shihuen que se prepara, posicionando la espada levemente estirada hacia él. Naruto apunta al costado derecho, a la altura del riñón, pero Shihuen da un simple paso hacia la izquierda, pasa su espada por la parte inferior de la de Naruto y de un simple movimiento de muñeco lanza el brazo del rubio hacia arriba y aprovechando la confusión de este, le da un golpe en el estomago, con la empuñadura de la espada, tirándolo al suelo. _

"_¿Qué pasa, Naruto? ¿No me ibas a vencer?" azuza a su alumno. Naruto solo gruñe una maldición y se incorpora, levantándose, del suelo para volver a arremeter contra su maestro, que ya le está esperando. Corte, finta, estocada horizontal, bloqueo. Naruto aplica las enseñanzas de su maestro en la lucha, manteniendo una fiera batalla con él, aunque sabe que Shihuen ni siquiera se está esforzando. Corte, finta, corte, bloqueo. Naruto ataca furiosamente sin centrarse en ningún lugar en específico pero Shihuen parece adivinar todos sus movimientos por lo que los esquiva o simplemente los anula con sutiles golpes y movimientos de muñeca. Naruto ataca a su cabeza y Shihuen solo se agacha y responde con un ataque frontal hacia el estómago de Naruto. Este rueda lateralmente hacia la derecha, esquivando el golpe y lanza un barrido con su pierna izquierda. Shihuen simplemente salta, esquivándolo. Naruto rápidamente se pone en pie, jadeando. Vuelven a entrechocar las espadas, una, dos, tres veces, cada una de ellas aplicando una fuerza brutal para desequilibrar al otro. _

"_Bien, Naruto. Veo que vas con todo" habla Shihuen, mientras miden sus fuerzas en el choque de espadas. "Así me gusta"_

_Después de unos segundos más, destraban las espadas y se vuelven a encarar, una y otra vez. Naruto corre de frente hacia Shihuen, que solo entrecierra los ojos. "¿Viene de frente hacia mí? ¿Qué pretende?" piensa él. Aún así prepara su espada para el choque. Justo cuando van a chocar las espadas, Naruto cambia de mano su espada, agarrándola con la izquierda, y dejando libre la derecha. "¿Qué? ¡Ha cambiado de mano, mierda!" maldice interiormente Shihuen. Sorprendido, ataca de frente para intentar tocar a Naruto, pero este se agacha levemente, con lo que la espada le pasa rozando el pelo, y lanza una estocada ascendente a su costado izquierdo. La estocada es todo un éxito pero no provoca la reacción esperada. Shihuen solo gruñe levemente y suspira divertido. Decir que Naruto está perplejo es decir poco. "¿Pero cómo es posible? ¡Ha sido un golpe potente!" _

"_Bueno, Naruto, la verdad es que me has sorprendido. No me esperaba esto, verdaderamente. Bien hecho" alaba su maestro. Naruto solo sonríe, satisfecho, olvidándose del extraño suceso._

"_Exacto, Naruto-kun, muy bien hecho" felicita también Kira, mandándole una imagen mental de ella, lamiéndose los labios, en una velada indirecta. "Si quieres, cuando acabemos tu entrenamiento conmigo esta noche, puedes quedarte a descansar conmigo. Podrías crear una pequeña habitación, una cama grande para dos, confortable y mullida…" la voz de Kira casi era un arrullo._

_Shihuen se preocupa al ver la cara de Naruto, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y temblando de terror. _

"_Naruto, ¿estás bien?" se preocupa. _

"_Si, si, no es nada. Solo una bola de pelo que me está molestando" explica Naruto, a lo que Shihuen se ríe el entender la broma y hacia quien iba dirigida._

"_¡Naruto, cómo puedes hacerme esto!" Kira le manda una imagen suya haciendo un puchero, pero luego sonríe. "Ya verás, Naruto-kun, me tomaré una venganza por esto. Al final caerás y ese día nos divertiremos mucho, mucho" promete ella, con una sonrisa y poniendo un retintín especial en el kun de su nombre. "Por cierto, aún no le has dicho que soy hembra ni nada de eso" _

"_¿Debería?" pregunta el rubio con confusión._

"_Pues… no sé, es tu decisión" replica ella, en su mente._

"…_Ya" en ese momento, la voz de Shihuen lo saca de su ensimismamiento._

"_Bueno, Naruto, como veo que has conseguido atizarme te dejaré descansar unos días" Naruto desconfía inmediatamente al oír la palabra descansar. La última vez que lo dejó "descansar" lo envió a una cueva llena de pitones, "para que medites tranquilamente" fueron sus palabras._

"_¿A qué te refieres con descansar?" pregunta recelosamente._

"_Bueno, antes dejé un premio escondido en el bosque, una caja llena de paquetes de ramen instantáneo. Son tuyos. Y durante dos días podrás descansar en la cabaña. Sin entrenamientos." dice Shihuen magnánimamente._

"_¿Ramen? ¡Genial!" exclama Naruto y sale corriendo, internándose en el bosque. No pudo oír el murmullo de su sensei que era algo parecido a "si lo encuentras" con una pequeña sonrisa adornándole el rostro. Horas después Naruto entra en la cabaña donde residen, cansado y desanimado por no encontrar la caja, para ver como Shihuen se está comiendo un buen bol de ramen. _

"_!Maestro, mi ramen!" aúlla Naruto, con lagrimones que caen como cascadas al ver el precioso alimento, ya ingerido._

"_Oh, bueno, es que me daba pena dejarlos ahí tirados y al ver que no encontrabas los paquetes me los llevé" se justificó este, mientras seguía comiendo. "Aunque He de reconocer que yo sería incapaz de comer ramen todo el día" _

_**FinFlashback**_

Después de ese día empezaron las peleas de prácticas con Shihuen y aunque nunca lo vencía, este le animaba diciendo que eso no quería decir que fuese malo, al contrario. Al ser capaz de pelear con condiciones contra él representaba que era muy bueno. En los siguientes seis meses, Shihuen le instruyo en diferentes días sobre algunos estilos que existían por el mundo, pero le advirtió que esos ya los tendría que descubrir más profundamente por sí mismo. También le aconsejó que tuviese preparado una postura de ataque y una postura de contraataque. Le explicó que la primera se basaba simplemente en eso, en atacar, utilizando los estilos aprendidos. Pero la postura de contraataque se caracterizaba por la paciencia de esperar el primer golpe, desviarlo y contraatacar antes de que el oponente recuperase el equilibrio. Según Shihuen era una táctica muy efectiva pero difícil de asimilar, ya que se necesitaban unos reflejos casi inhumanos para reaccionar a tiempo. La postura de contraataque se basaba en movimientos fluidos, giros y quiebros, para romper las muñecas del adversario y movimientos sutiles de muñeca para desviar las espadas u otros objetos punzantes. Shihuen la llamó "la posición del **Sairento sō** (monje silente)", ya que había sido una táctica desarrollada por los monjes de un monasterio perdido, que abogaban por la mente calmada en combate, una especie de "estado superior" de la mente.

Después de un año, Naruto había adquirido un nivel notable como duelista de kenjutsu.

Por otra parte y al mismo tiempo que entrenaba por las mañanas y tardes con Shihuen, entrenar por las noches con Kira fue mejor y peor a la vez. Naruto no podía evitar pensar que ella era un regalo para la vista y no fueron pocas las veces que se desmayó por pérdida de sangre, pero al mismo tiempo era un tormento porque Kira parecía disfrutar especialmente molestar a Naruto intentando llevarlo a un mundo de perversiones tórridas salidas de la mente de la mujer/zorra, por lo que Naruto tenía que estar en alerta permanente todo el tiempo, ya que no sabía exactamente cuándo intentaría ella algo. Una semana después de la revelación de que Kyuubi era hembra y se llamaba Kira, Naruto pudo dominar el caminar sobre la cascada. Aparte de sus… "persecuciones por la inocencia de Naruto", Kira decidió descubrir cuál era el elemento de Naruto, por lo que un día, cuando llegó Naruto, se la encontró apoyada al lado de una pequeña roca, bastante aburrida, hasta que apareció él. Ella se levantó, repentinamente animada y sonriente y le dijo que tocase la piedra. Esta era de color negro carbón, con unas vetas verdosas fosforescentes, que parecían irradiar energía a intervalos regulares como si fuese una respiración, ya que la luz ganaba y perdía intensidad regularmente. Naruto colocó la palma de la mano sobre la roca y sintió súbitamente unos cortes en la palma de la mano, al mismo tiempo que una potente brisa se levantaba en torno a ellos dos. Kira asintió, al comprobar que su naturaleza elemental era fuuton, viento, y le reveló que sus técnicas fuuton, aumentadas con técnicas katon podrían ser muy poderosas, cosa que animó a Naruto, como no podía ser de otro modo.

Luego, le enseñó diferentes jutsus katon aunque ninguno muy potente ya que sin la habilidad elemental correspondiente no se podía aprender jutsus muy poderosos, como mucho de nivel medio, hasta de rango B. Ella le dijo que no podía enseñarle ningún jutsu fuuton de rango A o S, pero que se sabía algunos, como el **Repusshô **(Palma de viento violento), el **Renkudan** (Ráfaga de aire comprimido), el **Daitotsuba **(Gran penetración de aire) o incluso el **Atsugai **(Presión de daño), aunque este último le costó bastante más que los otros y llevándose unas buenas heridas por todo el cuerpo. Por otra parte Kira le enseñó algunos jutsus katon, como el tan conocido **Gōkakyū no jutsu **(Técnica de la gran bola de fuego) o el **Hôsenka no jutsu (**Llamas del fénix). Al ser casi todos jutsus de rango C no tuvo ningún problema en aprenderlos, excepto el Atsugai, luego se centró en dominarlos por completo. En eso le ayudó mucho descubrir la particularidad del **Kage Bunshin**, después de que uno de los clones tuviera la genial idea de idear en su mente un bol de ramen, que se comió a escondidas, por lo que cuando el Naruto original deshizo la técnica lo descubrió todo y al explicárselo a Kira, esta asintió y acto seguido se rió de él por no haberlo descubierto antes, con lo mucho que utilizaba la técnica.

Luego, durante el cuarto mes de entrenamiento, Kira le dijo que le pidiese un descanso de tres días a su maestro…

_**FlashBack**_

"_¿Tres días? No es que desconfíe pero… ¿para qué tres días, en concreto?" pregunta Naruto, efectivamente, desconfiando._

"_Verás, Naruto, ya hace como cuatro meses que te entrenas y ya va siendo hora que puedas dominar mi chackra, o mejor dicho mis colas. Ya sabes, la manifestación de mi poder en el mundo físico cuando tu pierdes los estribos. Por lo que he decidido empezar el primer combate por la primera cola. Te he de advertir que solo podrás llegar hasta la cuarta cola, a partir de ahí tu cuerpo no soportará el volumen y peso de mi chakra y simplemente te recubrirá como una capa. En ese momento parecerá que te protejo pero es una ilusión. Eres tu el que recibe daño."_

"_¿Pero por qué tres días?" insiste en preguntar Naruto. Kira solo le sonrie._

"_Son tres días. El primero para que descanses y te prepares, el segundo será la batalla y el tercero será para que te recuperes de la paliza" ríe Kira. Naruto se aterroriza._

"_Oh, Kami, ¿porque, de todas las personas y demonios existentes en el mundo, me tenían que tocar estos dos sádicos del entrenamiento? Uuuh, son peores que el cejudo y su maestro cara pelo de tazón." gime para sus adentros Naruto. _

_Dos días más tarde_

_Está preparado. Después de un día de tensión y nervios, que solo ha podido calmar en la cascada, la que se encuentra en el claro donde inició su entrenamiento exhaustivo. Kira se ha reído de él por lo bajo al ver eso, pero no ha hecho ningún comentario. Está sentado en la cascada, meditando sobre como intentar vencer a Kira, cuando siente una llamada en el interior de su mente. "Es hora" piensa él. Cierra los ojos y se introduce en su propio interior, con esa sensación de escalofrío y de algo deslizándose por su piel, a la que al final se ha acostumbrado._

_Al abrir de nuevo los ojos, ve como Kira está de pie delante suyo, con el mismo kimono rojo fuego y negro de siempre. Lo está esperando._

"_Bueno, Naruto, ¿estás preparado?" quiere saber ella._

"_¡Sí, te derrotaré y obtendré el poder de una cola!" exclama alzando un puño, desafiantemente._

"_Tranquilo Naruto, no te embales, que no tienes que pelear conmigo. Pelearás con él." advierte Kira._

"_¿Él?" pregunta extrañado el rubio. Kira solo señala detrás de él. Naruto se gira a tiempo para esquivar un kunai procedente de un pequeño bosquecillo que hay a sus espaldas y que ha sido lanzado con toda la mala leche a su cabeza. Si lo pudo esquivar fue gracias a sus reflejos mejorados. _

"_¡¿Quién? ¿Quién ha sido el desgraciado que ha lanzado el kunai?" pregunta Naruto enfurecido._

_Del bosquecillo sale una figura monstruosa, tiene una especie de cabeza y cuerpo de león, cuernos de cabra y una serpiente haciendo las veces de cola. La cabeza de león sin esperar nada, le ruge y le lanza una bola de fuego que lo arrasa todo a su paso. Naruto, reacciona a tiempo y puede a escapar, aunque oliendo un poco a carne a la plancha, con el brazo un levemente churruscado. Naruto aterriza al lado de Kira, que ahora está seria._

"_¡Mierda!, ¿qué diablos es este bicho?" pregunta dolorido y sorprendido a partes iguales. _

"_Ese…bicho, es una chim__æ__ra, más comúnmente denominado quimera. Es un monstruo mitológico que, como puedes ver, tiene cuerpo y cabeza de león, cuernos de cabra y cola de serpiente y que vivió siglos antes de la aparición de Rikudou Sennin. Pero están extinguidos o eso creo, al menos, los humanos los cazaron hasta prácticamente exterminarlos" explica Kira._

"_¡Maldita sea!, ¿y tengo que enfrentarme a eso?" pregunta algo molesto el ninja, mientras tenía un ojo puesto en las acciones de la quimera, que no dejaba de rugir y bufar._

"_Si" responde escuetamente Kira. Sin más palabras, la quimera embiste con una rapidez endiablada, a lo que Naruto esquiva a duras penas, rodando por el suelo._

"_Mmm, bueno, quizá podría probar algo… ¡Probaré mi táctica secreta súper infalible con bestias de este calibre!" medita mientras le viene una idea a la mente. De repente se agacha un poco y exclama: "Vamos gatito, ¡dame le manita!" dice mientras se da unos golpecitos en las rodillas. Kira solo se lo queda mirando con un tic en el ojo, mientras la quimera solo ladea la cabeza e intenta pegarle un mordisco._

"_Mierda, sí que es rápida. No podré poner en práctica mi taijutsu y mi kenjutsu solo será efectivo si encuentro un hueco en su defensa. ¿Qué hacer, qué hacer? Supongo que tendré que probar con ninjutsu" razona Naruto. _

_De repente la cabeza de león, lanza otra bola de fuego, pero esta vez, no la dirige directamente hacia él, sino que primero describe una parábola ascendente, adquiriendo gran altura, pero pronto se dirige hacia Naruto, esta va a moverse cuando oye un silbido de la serpiente-cola, y unos brazos de tierra le agarran por las piernas, anulando su movilidad. La bola de fuego está punto de impactarle. "Mierda" tiene tiempo de pensar antes de que la bola de fuego impacte en él. El campo se queda silencioso, mientras la quimera permanece aún alerta, olisqueando el aire._

_Kira suspira, divertida. "Este cachorro es de lo que no hay. Mira que utilizar un Kawarimi peleando con una quimera…" murmura al ver que Naruto aparece debajo del suelo, justo detrás de la quimera, con una katana desenvainada y ve un tronco pequeño justo donde segundos había estado Naruto. Naruto ataca por detrás, antes de que la quimera tenga tiempo de reaccionar y le lanza una estocada ascendente que se incrusta en la piel del torso de la Quimera sin ningún efecto. Naruto se queda con cara de póker, al ver que no ha pasado nada y no le ha hecho ningún daño, pero reacciona y con la mano hace un movimiento rapidísimo. La serpiente-cola lo agarra, le silba furiosamente y lo arroja con mucha violencia contra un árbol, destrozándolo. Kira advierte, extrañada, como Naruto sonreía al ser lanzado, y no es para menos, porque al mismo tiempo que se estrella contra el árbol, la quimera explota. O mejor dicho, se produce una explosión muy cerca del bicho. "Aah, bribonzuelo, un papel explosivo, ¿mm?" musitó para sí, divertida. Naruto se levanta con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, sabiendo que su plan de colocar un papel explosivo en el estómago de la quimera ha sido un éxito pero frunce el ceño rápidamente al ver que no le ha provocado daños serios, solo unas pocas quemaduras en la serpiente-cola, pero por lo demás el bicho está perfectamente. Sin más vuelve a cargar contra el bicho._

_Durante veinte minutos el combate sigue, cansando a un Naruto, que cada vez tiene menos reservas de chakra. En estos veinte minutos no ha hecho más que hacerle simples cosquillas al monstruo, cosquillas que, por cierto, lo ha enfurecido. Naruto intenta pensar en alguna estrategia o solución mientras pone un rostro serio y pensativo, nada común en él. Kira lo contempla en silencio, notablemente sorprendida. "No parece ser el mismo de hace unos meses. Es más… cauto, en el combate. Estoy seguro que su nuevo maestro tiene algo que ver con esto…" medita. Por su parte, Naruto ha vuelto a abrir los ojos. La quimera carga contra él con si habitual rapidez y, una vez más, sus instintos le salvan. Pero esta vez, antes de esquivar el ataque, Naruto ha agarrado tres los últimos cinco kunai que le quedan y se los lanza. "Bien, lo primero es lo primero. Comprobemos algo." Los kunai se dirigen veloces hacia la quimera, que por alguna razón no hace ningún esfuerzo por evitarlos. Dos rebotan en el torso del bicho, sin hacerle nada, pero el último roza la piel escamosa de la cola-serpiente y esta sisea, dolorida. Naruto entrecierra los ojos. "Bien. Teoría comprobada. Ahora necesito una distracción. Una distracción, una distracción…" divaga mientras esquiva otro ataque de la bestia._

_De repente, por el rabillo del ojo ve como la quimera se sitúa cerca de un árbol, que (por suerte para él) tenía un avispero colgando de una rama (¿cuándo había pensado él en un avispero?). Sonriendo maliciosamente, corre hacía el bicho, que le ruge, desafiante. Cuando está a menos de un metro, Naruto hace unos rápidos sellos de mano y exclama: "__**Fuuton! **__**Kaze sendan-ha**__**!**_(Elemento viento! Ondas cortantes de viento!)*** **_Una onda de viento sale de su palma derecha pero no hacia la quimera, que intenta agarrarle con sus colmillos (que son bastante largos…). Naruto se retira inmediatamente después de ejecutar la técnica. Lo que la quimera no sabe es que la técnica lanzada por el rubio ninja ha cortado limpiamente el avispero, que cae al suelo y docenas de avispas enfurecidas, que empiezan a acosarlo a con furia asesina. Eso, evidentemente, provoca que el bicho se distraiga, cosa que a Naruto le conviene y mucho. Suspira. "No es que me guste esta parte, pero… el plan es el plan" razona. Sin más, Naruto acumula chakra en la planta de los pies y utiliza un Shunsin ligeramente modificado, para correr más rápido. Se acerca velozmente a la quimera, que al sentir la presencia de Naruto, le ruge mientras intenta deshacerse de las avispas, pero Naruto es más rápido. Corriendo y sin detenerse para nada (no sea que las avispas decidan que él es más sabroso), corta limpiamente la cola-serpiente, aprovechando el impulso extra otorgado por el Shunsin para imprimir más fuerza al golpe. Luego, cogiéndola por la boca para que no le muerda, se aleja. _

_Todo esto en menos de diez segundos y sin detenerse en ningún momento. La quimera aúlla de dolor, encabritándose, mientras un chorro de sangre sale del… bueno, ejem… cerca del culo. Kira no puede evitar troncharse de la risa al pensar eso y Naruto, alzando la cola-serpiente, exclama bromeando: "¡Admira mi nuevo trofeo!" Pero calla súbitamente al sentir como la quimera se le tira encima, enloquecida. Naruto la esquiva por poco, por muy poco, pero no puede evitar que un zarpazo realmente doloroso le llegue al torso e inmediatamente se marea. "Mierda, ¿veneno? Tengo que acabar con esto rápido si no quiero perder." Piensa, azuzándose a sí mismo. Intentando aguantar el veneno lo máximo posible, prepara un katon, algo indeciso, a pesar de saber que los ataques no le afectan, pero eso ahora ni importa. Ahora solo importa una cosa: poner toda la carne en el asador. Naruto hace unos sellos y realiza la técnica: __**Katon! Gōkakyū no jutsu!**_(Elemento fuego! Técnica de la gran bola de fuego!)._ La bola de fuego recubre por completo a la bestia_.

_Naruto se sorprende al oírla aullar de dolor. "¿No se supone que su piel era invulnerable? ¿Cómo es posible? Aunque, ¿no será…? ¡No, claro! Seguro que cortar la cola ha tenido algo que ver… Aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo pero en fin, a caballo regalado… Bien, pues si ahora ya le afectan mis ataques no puedo dejar nada en el tintero. Tendré que utilizar el Rasengan." Utilizando sus pocas reservas que le quedan, recurriendo al __**Kage Bunshin no jutsu**_(multiplicación oculta) _crea un clon suyo. Con él como apoyo, crea un bola compacta de de chakra, que rota furiosamente sobre sí misma. Aprovechando que el bicho aún estaba aturdido por el último ataque, corre hacia la bestia, impactándole el __**Rasengan **__(bola espiral) en todo el estómago, pero al mismo tiempo, la quimera mueve una zarpa, desmadejadamente y hunde sus garran profundamente en el brazo izquierdo de Naruto, dejándoselo inutilizado. El Rasengan empuja violentamente varios metros al bicho, que se queda en el suelo, respirando débilmente y con heridas internas de gravedad. Kira rompe su pasividad, apareciendo al lado de Naruto y cogiéndolo antes de que cayese al suelo._

"_Ugh… he ganado… Kira-chan… ya me estás… dando el poder de una cola…" jadea victoriosamente el rubio._

"_Si, supongo que te lo has ganado. Aunque es irónico, has acabado hecho unos zorros… jejeje, que ironía, ¿verdad?" pregunta. Pero cuando mira a Naruto, al no obtener respuesta ve que ya ha quedado inconsciente. Ella solo sonríe, maliciosamente. _

_Horas después_

_Naruto despierta, terriblemente fatigado y con el brazo izquierdo palpitándole de dolor, aunque ya no tiene herida alguna en él. Le duele todo el cuerpo después de la batalla contra el bicho. Tiene un dolor de cabeza terrible y bastantes partes del cuerpo magulladas, aunque por suerte sus "amiguitos" no han sufrido daños. De repente, se fija en que esta estirado en una cama, con las sábanas rojas y que era… ¡una cama de matrimonio! Súbitamente temeroso, gira su cabeza hacia la figura que respira suavemente a su derecha y abre los ojos, en una mezcla horrible de temor, repulsión, morbo y cansancio, como Kira está durmiendo suavemente a su lado. _

"_¡Oh, mierda. Oh mierda. Oh, mierdaa! No se habrá aprovechado de mí, ¿verdad? De mí, que soy un inocente cervatillo… Lo mejor será salir de aquí, si eso será lo mejor…" piensa aterrado de que llegue a despertar. Si lo hace, no podrá escapar y será una noche muy larga para él…_

_Naruto intenta salir de la cama, lentamente y sin hacer ruido, pero algo debe hacer, porque Kira murmura en sueños algo parecido a "no te escaparás…", se mueve y atrapa a Naruto por el torso, atrapándole en una llave que no puede romper a pesar de intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas y de estar dormida su captora. Después de varios intentos, Naruto se da por vencido, resignadamente, y se relaja en la cama. Poniéndose cómodo, solo puede pensar en una última cosa antes de caer rendido por el cansancio:_

"_Pues no se está tan mal, la verdad…"_

_**FinFlashBack**_

_En algún lugar del País de los Ríos_

—¡¿Qué? ¡Es imposible que alguien descubriese que ese edificio nos pertenecía! Kakuzu, sabes lo que pasará si me mientes… -el hombre de voz fría no se molestó ni siquiera en finalizar la amenaza.

—No te estoy mintiendo, líder. Es la verdad. Si lo sé es porque tenía que pasarme para hacer unas transacciones desde ese edificio, ya que era el que tenía más cerca –replicó el aludido. En ese momento, sonó una leve burla: "Kakuzu, el camello de Akatsuki".

—¡¿Quién ha dicho eso, cabrones? –bramó el zombi milenario. Nadie respondió pero Itachi miró levemente a Kisame, que al verlo, le sonrió socarronamente y le guiño el ojo. Itach se permitió una muy fugaz sonrisa. Por supuesto, había sido él.

—Eso ahora no importa. Debemos descubrir quién ha sido y porque. Puede que nos hayan descubierto antes de lo que pensábamos –empezó una voz femenina.

—…O puede que no. A todos vosotros, reforzad la seguridad y sed cautelosos. No toleraré ningún error, ¿está claro? –exigió el hombre de voz fría, el líder.

Un coro de "Si" o "Claro" se elevaron, con mayor o menor entusiasmo en la voz.

—Zetsu, ¿cómo llevas tu rastreo? –inquirió el líder.

—Perfectamente. El rastro es fresco, creo que dentro de poco podremos extraer otro bijuu. **Además, pronto podremos darle una paliza a esa jinchuriki de cabello musgoso **–dos voces distintas respondieron a la pregunta, como si perteneciesen a personas distintas.

—Bien, pues entonces eso es todo. Después de que Zetsu capture al Nanabi, quiero que mantengáis un perfil bajo. Seguid recolectando información, pero no actuéis hasta que yo lo ordene, ¿está claro? Ahora marchaos –finalizó la reunión el líder. Hubo varias distorsiones en el aire al desaparecer los hologramas de los sujetos, mientras la cueva en la que se habían reunido quedaba desierta.

_El País del Fuego, en algún punto indeterminado a varios kilómetros del Valle del Fin _

Naruto se entrenó con Shihuen durante año y medio, en los cuales se hizo verdaderamente fuerte, mucho más que antes. Shihuen también aprovechó esa gran oportunidad, para meterle en la sesera un poco de inteligencia y seriedad, para que no fuera tan alocado en las batallas y que pensara un poco antes de lanzarse a ellas. Durante todo este tiempo, labraron una fuerte amistad (a pesar del miedo que a veces Shihuen provocaba en Naruto). Aún así, Naruto nunca le preguntó sobre su pasado y Shihuen solo lo hizo cuando era necesario para el entrenamiento. A pesar de esto, desarrollaron una fraternal camaradería y adquirieron la costumbre de subirse al tejado de la cabaña para contemplar las estrellas, en los días de luna llena.

Un año y medio después de empezar el entrenamiento, un día de luna llena subieron al tejado y estuvieron hablando durante unos minutos antes de que Shihuen abordara el tema principal.

—Naruto… -empezó.

—Dime Shi-sensei.

—Ya sabes muchas cosas, has aprendido deprisa y muy satisfactoriamente todo lo que te he enseñado. ¡Incluso has rebajado tu estupidez! –rió amistosamente su maestro.

—Sensei, ¿por qué me dices todo esto? –preguntó cautelosamente e imaginándose ya lo que le iba a contestar.

—Porque aquí es donde se separan nuestros caminos, Naruto –respondió llanamente él, girando su cabeza hacia las estrellas.

—¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¡¿Por qué? –exclamó Naruto, apenado. Shihuen solo suspiró.

—Escucha Naruto. Hay algunos lugares a los que debo acudir… solo, me entiendes. No puedo arriesgarme a que te pase algo, no soportarías estar cerca de esos lugares, créeme. Además, para ti sería una buena idea que viajarás por el mundo, así podrías ver y aprender de os demás. Podrías perfeccionar y pulir tu estilo, que no me engañas. Has empezado a crear un estilo propio a escondidas, ¿eh?

—Ah, eso… yo… bueno… hum, es que… -intentó justificarse Naruto. No quería decirle que era una sorpresa para él.

—No te preocupes, no me importa. Además estoy seguro que no ando desencaminado hacia el motivo por el que no me lo decías.

—Pero, ¿por qué no puedo acompañarte, sensei? –intentó hacerle ceder Naruto.

—Mira, Naruto, tú tienes… ¿cuántos? ¿Catorce? ¿Quince? Tienes toda una vida por delante. Si me acompañas, solo conseguirás perderla. Créeme, se cuidarme, chico. No voy a morirme, –en ese punto sonrió, como si riera de un chiste privado que solo él conocía- y no tengo la intención de hacerlo pronto. Bueno Naruto, discutir sobre esto no solucionará nada. Vamos ya a dormir, que se hace tarde.

Naruto intentó protestar pero Shihuen lo acalló dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza y se fueron a dormir, cada uno en su habitación. Shihuen se sentó en el borde de la cama, observó su habitación y musitó quedamente:

—Voy a echar de menos esta cabaña –dijo nostálgicamente. Luego se puso a escribir en un pergamino algo mientras esperaba a que Naruto se hubiera dormido y salió de su habitación entrando en el comedor con unos bultos, que dejó en la mesa sin hacer ruido. Luego suspiró.

—Bueno, Naruto, espero que te gusten. Ahora, despidámonos como dios manda.

_Naruto soñaba. Un prado lleno de sangre, una flor blanca ardiendo, y un hombre riendo maniáticamente. De repente la imagen cambió. Un prado, de noche. Un bosque de bambú. La luna, en lo alto, de color rojizo. Apareció al figura de un hombre, pero por algún extraño motivo, por mucho que intentase fijarse en el rostro no podía verlo o simplemente reconocerlo. Entonces el desconocido sujeto habló, con una voz grave, fluida. Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza. _

_«Naruto, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Cuando despiertes en la mesa verás unos regalos que han dejado para ti. Úsalos bien, Naruto y actúa siempre con sabiduría. Ahora, recuerda mis palabras. Nos encontraremos dos veces más. En la primera, no sabrás quién soy y no me reconocerás pero yo a ti sí. Y en la segunda… me reconocerás, pero cuando nos encontremos por segunda vez, las nubes descargarán sangre y la tierra se lamentará con un canto fúnebre. Recuerda mis palabras y nunca te apartes de tu nindo, Naruto. Tienes un gran futuro por delante. Ahora es hora de despedirme, pero antes… una última cosa. Mira mi rostro, Naruto, ¿me ves? ¿Se te ha grabado a fuego en la memoria? Olvidarás mi rostro, pero lo recordarás cuando llegue el momento y entonces… me reconocerás. Pero aún falta para que llegue ese día. Hasta entonces, conviértete en un gran ninja. Adiós, Naruto. Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar.» Y sin más, la figura del hombre se desvaneció en el aire, desapareciendo como en un rayo de luz lunar._

_Un día más tarde_

Naruto se despertó sobresaltado. ¿Qué había sido ese sueño tan raro? Algo sobre regalos y nubes que descargarían sangre… Naruto suspiró. Tendría que dejar de escuchar las historias de Kira antes de acostarse. Se levantó de la cama y entró en el comedor, llamando a su sensei y sin obtener respuesta alguna. Terriblemente preocupado, inspeccionó toda la cabaña sin encontrar rastro de su sensei. Por fin, derrotado y muy triste, volvió a entrar en el comedor y en ese momento se fijó en los bultos que había en la mesa. Eran pergaminos. Naruto vio una carta entre todos ellos. Frenéticamente la desenrolló y empezó a leer.

_Querido pupilo_

_Si estás leyendo esto, es que no me has encontrado y, después de mucho buscarme, has visto los bultos de la mesa (¡ya era hora!). Verás Naruto, ya me ido. No podía retrasarlo más y a mí nunca se me han dado bien las despedidas, así que, bueno… ya sabes, me he ido. Pero hay unas cuantas cosas que he dejado para ti. _

_En primer lugar, un rollo de invocación con su correspondiente contrato. Es una invocación muy poderosa, Naruto, fácilmente te podría destrozar, así que no la intentes someter hasta que te sientas muy, pero que muy preparado. Siguiendo con lo de la invocación, no sé si habrás firmado ya algún otro contrato. Pero tengo que advertirte que si llegas a dominar la invocación, no se toma muy bien a los competidores, por lo que recomendaría que no sepa que tienes firmado otro contrato (si lo tienes, reitero). Contén la tentación de saber que invocación es, ¡qué te conozco! Otra cosa, el segundo pergamino contiene varias técnicas que te podrían ser útiles. Practícalas, estoy seguro que alguna te gustará. Finalmente, te lego una espada que siempre he llevado conmigo, se llama Albor y tiene propiedades especiales, que, estoy seguro, descubrirás rápidamente. _

_¡Ah, espera, casi se me olvida! ¿Recuerdas la idea de ayer? Si al final te decides por esta opción, no te preocupes por el dinero. Ve a cualquier banco y di que vienes de parte del señor Fuujita, ellos ya me conocen y aunque el dinero es algo superfluo (en mi opinión), vas a necesitarlo si quieres viajar con comodidades. No te preocupes, hay muchísimo dinero metido en todos los bancos. Creo que eso es todo. Una última cosa. Naruto, estoy muy orgulloso de que hayas sido mi alumno y algo me dice que nos volveremos ver. Espero que para entonces hayas mejorado mucho más. _

_Con mis mejores deseos,_

_Shihuen Fuujita_

_Pd: ¡No te alimentes solo de ramen en las aldeas que visites! Aún estás creciendo._

_PPd: Te recuerdo que aún me debes una invitación a comer. Gané la apuesta, Naruto. _

Naruto solo pudo soltar unas pocas lágrimas de tristeza y de felicidad por lo que le decía su maestro en la carta e incluso rió al recordar esa apuesta que hicieron, hace ya tanto tiempo. No pensaba que aún se acordaba. En ese momento lo decidió. Se haría más fuerte. Mucho más, cumpliría la promesa que le hizo hace tanto tiempo a Oji-san, y se convertiría en un ninja respetable por su fuerza. Querido y respeto por sus amigos y temido por sus enemigos. Ese sería su nuevo nindo (camino ninja).

—_Entonces, Naruto, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?_ –preguntó Kira.

—¿Ahora? Ahora veremos mundo, amiga mía –respondió con una sonrisa llena de determinación pintada en su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Rhagar!<strong> Ohayooo! Bien hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, aquí ya he empezado a poner alguna que otra batallita pero reconozco que el combate contra la quimera me ha costado de idear, no era como coger un personaje ya existente y decir "Ale, ponte a tirar jutsus a todo trapo, a diestro y siniestro!" jejeje, pero bueno, supongo que ha quedado bien (espero…). ¿Cuál es vuestra opinión, como lectores? ¿Ha quedado bien la batalla contra el bicho? ¿Y contra Shihuen?

Por cierto, supongo que habréis notado que hay un cambio en la escritura entre la historia "normal" y los flashbacks, ya que en estos últimos utilizo las tan abundantes comillas en tantos fics y cambió de tiempo verbal. Yo soy más de guiones, pero lo puse para diferenciar más entre la historia y flashbacks. Decidme vuestra opinión sobre esto. ¿Os molesta? ¿Preferís que todo sean guiones? Etc, etc…

Alguno me sugería un triangulo Yugao/Naruto/Kira. Si soy sincero, no era la idea que tenía en mente cuando ideé a Kira, más bien era una compañera y amiga, pero nada más. Pero si vosotros, poderosos lectores, decís que sea triangulo, ¿cómo puedo negarme?

Pasando a otra cosa, he estado barajando nombres para nuestra nueva ¿amenaza? ¿Cuál es el nombre que preferís para el grupo? Yo es que tiro de Google traductor y como suena mejor el nombre del grupo como una sola palabra, pues… En fin, votad (recordad que también podéis sugerir):

Luna sangrienta = "Buraddimûn"

Sol Dorado = "Ōgon no taiyō" (cortesía de Letra A)

Retribución divina = "Tenchû"

(Lo sé, solo son tres, pero la inspiración ya estaba seca para entonces…)

Una última cosa, a partir del 12 de septiembre, se acaban las vacaciones para mí (no sé si vosotros aún estáis en ella), y voy a empezar Bachillerato. Os preguntareis por que digo esto. Pues, bien. Mucho me temo que solo podré subir un capítulo más antes de empezarlo (y eso está por confirmarse...), por lo que no sé si podré seguir actualizando semanalmente o casi. Tendré todas las tarde libres excepto una, pero entre exámenes, tareas, gimnasio y bla, bla, bla, no sé cuánto tiempo voy a tener. Así que pido comprensión y ¡os prometo que no dejaré el fic! ¡Eso seguro!

***:** La técnica esta me la he inventado yo mismo. Se basa en unas hojas semicirculares de aire afilado que producen cortes profundos en la materia contra la que están dirigidos. Obviamente, es mucho más fácil si el material a cortar es blando o no muy resistente.


	6. Reencuentro

A T**oaneo07 version 2.0**: Ajá, así que eras tú! Sabía que alguien lo había hecho, pero es que tengo tantos fics de Naruto en favoritos que no lo había encontrado nunca. Espero que no te moleste… Bueno, si sigo recibiendo reviews afirmativos habrá trío pero harem ya sí que no. Como ya te dije en el PM, sí, aparecerán más jinchurikis.

A **DARK RYUUKEN****: **Mmm, pues tendremos un buen zoo, si hago todos los bichos que me dices. Aunque lo del el grifo no es mala idea, no… Pero ya aparecerá alguno más. Lamentablemente, no en este capítulo, pero ya verás porque… See, aunque si al final hago el triangulo empezarán con mal pie, eso seguro.

A** BloodEdge: **Jajaja, ya te digo. Eso… está en el aire. ¿Habrá perdido Naruto su inocencia?

A **Alekey ****Phantomhive****: **Jajaja, espero que para entonces ya te hubieras recuperado! Bien por votar, espero que los demás se animen a hacerlo. De Kimuro descubrirás algún que otro secreto máaaaas adelante… En este capítulo sabrás que pasó con los novatos, Sasugay, y la obsesa pelirrosa! Aquí tienes la conti! ¡Espero que la disfrutes!

A **JAIMOL****: **Me alegro de que te guste mi historia. ¡Aquí verás adonde le llevaron sus viajes, a Naruto! Al menos, parcialmente, jejejeje…

He de decir que estoy sorprendido por la poca cantidad de reviews recibidos en el último capítulo (sin contar anónimos, que os agradezco el tiempo gastado, a pesar de que las reglas no me permitan contestaros correctamente). ¿Tan poco gusto? Ya sé que a los que dejáis reviews os gusta/encanta, pero… ¿y los demás? ¿Qué hay de vosotros? Si os gusta la historia, ¿por qué no dejáis reviews? En fin, después de esto, agradecer a los que me habéis chequeado la historia y comentado.

Pasando a otra cosa… os recuerdo que aún podéis votar por el nombre de la organización, ya que su presentación oficial no será hasta dentro de unos cuantos capítulos. Veamos como llevamos las votaciones:

Luna sangrienta = "Buraddimûn" (1 voto)

Sol Dorado = "Ōgon no taiyō" (cortesía de Letra A)

Retribución divina = "Tenchû" (1 voto)

Cielo sin luna = Mugetsu (Cortesía de DARK RYUUKEN)

Uggh, porque la gente no vota… (Aparece el autor en momento depresivo, agachado en un rincón, con una nube negra en la cabeza y haciendo circulitos en el suelo…) ¡Votad, votad! (¡Y de paso dejáis un review bwahahahaha!)

Recordad:

—Hablando

"_Pensando"_

—_Hablando (Kira/Kyuubi)_

"_**Pensando" **_(Kira/Kyuubi)

Disclaimer: Aaaah, no quiero volver a repetirlo pero veo que no tengo opción… No poseo Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo Kira, la nueva organización y los OC de más que añadiré, así como Shihuen… Mmm… bien pensado, si que poseo algo! ¡Tendré que patentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Reencuentro<strong>

_**Un año y medio después…**_

_Konoha, Torre Hokage, Oficina del Hokage_

—Entonces, ¿cuál es nuestra misión, Tsunade-sama? –preguntó Kakashi.

Kakashi, Sakura y el equipo 8 se encontraban de pie ante la Hokage (**N/A:** Con las apariencias de Shippuden), esperando a que les diese la misión urgente, ya que los había hecho llamar con urgencia por un escuadrón ANBU rastreador. Todos se erguían frente al escritorio de la Hokage, impacientes por saber la razón de tanta prisa. Lo extraño es que Kakashi y el grupo 8 estaban levemente apartados de Sakura.

—Bueno chicos. Hace unos días Jiraya me pasó una información a través de su red espía. Unos bandidos están rondando por las cercanías de un templo del fuego y quiero que vayáis a pararlos –Sakura mostró un rostro confuso.

—¿Unos simples bandidos? De eso se podrían encargar fácilmente chuunins, ¿no? –preguntó. Kakashi, ignorándola, se dirigió a Tsunade, mientras levantaba fugazmente la vista de su amado librito, el Icha Icha Paradise.

—Esos no son simples bandidos, ¿verdad, Hokage-sama?

—Correcto, Kakashi. Y me gustaría que no leyeras eso en mi presencia, te lo agradecería mucho. No si quieres tener nietos –Kakashi guardó el libro, rápido como el rayo, por temor a un puñetazo de la legendaria perdedora en _esa _zona-. Gracias. _Alguien_ nos ha dado el chivatazo de que son ninjas de Iwagakure. Jounins de élite. Unos treinta. No tengo ni idea de quién ha podido ser el del chivatazo o que es lo que buscan, pero conocéis muy bien las reglas internacionales. Ellos no han hecho nada sospechoso… de momento –finalizó Tsunade-. Investigadlos, espiadlos. Quiero saber qué es lo que quieren. No hace falta decir que, si os atacan, tenéis permiso para contraatacar. Kakashi, te nombro líder de este grupo de reconocimiento y asesinato, en caso de que las cosas se compliquen. Por lo tanto, esta es una misión de rango B con posibilidades reales de pasar a ser de rango A.

—¿En qué dirección se encuentra este templo del fuego en concreto? –pidió saber Kakashi.

—Al noreste de aquí. A unos… 25 kilómetros –informó la rubia sannin.

—¿Tiempo estimado de duración? –Tsunade observó el techo, pensando la respuesta.

—Cinco días, como mucho. Os enviaré a Ino Yamanaka que ya tiene un nivel notable como ninja médico y a Yugao Uzuki, que al ser miembro de los ANBU, será una valiosa compañera, al estar especializada en tareas de espionaje y asesinato.

—Bien. Ya lo habéis oído, chicos. Nos reuniremos en el portón este en unos… cuarenta minutos. Id a vuestras casas y coged todo aquellos que creáis necesario para la misión. Hasta entonces, chicos –con esto, Kakashi desapareció en un **Shunshin**. Los integrantes del equipo 8, Kiba, Hinata y Shino, desaparecieron juntos en sendos **Shunshin**, dejando a Sakura sola con Tsunade, que no le miró y siguió examinando contratos, misiones pendientes y pergaminos con alianzas con otras villas.

—Tsunade-sama… -llamó débilmente Sakura. La aludida solo levantó la vista de un pergamino de alianza matrimonial entre dos clanes un segundo y luego volvió a enfrascarse en la lectura de dicho pergamino.

—Tsunade-sama… me preguntaba si ya ha pensado en la que le pedí hace unos meses –dijo la kunoichi de cabello rosado.

—Mi contestación ya te la di el día que me lo pediste que te entrenase. No. Ya estoy entrenando a Ino y aunque no fuese así, tampoco te entrenaría –replicó fríamente la Hokage.

—Pero… ¡¿pero por qué? –protestó Sakura, alzando levemente la voz.

—¿Todavía tienes la desfachatez de preguntarme eso, después de todo lo que has hecho ? –preguntó a su vez la rubia, haciendo evidentes esfuerzos para controlarse-. Da gracias a que tu madre intercedió por ti, porque si no, ¡ahora no seguirías en el programa ninja! –exclamó furiosa Tsunade-. Ahora, ¡fuera de mi vista!

Sakura salió de la oficina del Hokage con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo el mundo la despreciaba? Ella no había hecho nada para merecer ese trato tan frío por parte de sus compañeros ninja de promoción. Desde hacía ya un año y medio que se habían distanciado de ella, a causa de decir todo lo que pensaba sobre el baka y estúpido de Naruto, ese monstruo, y desde el incidente de Sasuke… ya ni siquiera le hablaban si no era por una buena razón. Incluso su madre la miraba con decepción en sus ojos. Todos la trataban de una manera gélida. Salió corriendo y se sentó en un banco, mientras lloraba, amargada de su vida. Su vida ya no tenía sentido desde que Sasuke… Sasuke… Mientras estaba tan ocupada compadeciéndose de su propia vida, un hombre con capucha grande, lo suficiente como para que no se le viese el rostro, se le acercó sigilosamente.

—Niña, ¿por qué lloras? –preguntó neutramente, como si fuese una formalidad. Sakura paró de llorar, por la sorpresa de la pregunta y se giró a ver la figura, un hombre robusto con túnica negra con capucha. No le podía ver el rostro

—Por nada. ¿No sabes que no se debe hablar con desconocidos? –le reprendió esquivamente Sakura.

—Nada más cierto, –respondió el extraño pero por la modulación de su voz parecía levemente divertido- pero hay alguien que quiere verte –informó.

—¿Alguien? ¿Y si yo no quiero ver a nadie? –gruñó ella, hoscamente.

—Entonces tengo órdenes de traerte hasta su presencia, por la fuerza si hace falta –advirtió el otro, tranquilamente. Parecía como si estuviese comentando el tiempo. Después de unos segundos de vacilación Sakura asintió.

—Muy bien. ¿Quién quiere verme? –preguntó ella, mientras se levantaba.

—Danzo-sama –dijo él simplemente.

Al mismo tiempo, en la oficina del Hokage, Tsunade sacó una botella de sake de un compartimento secreto que Shizune no conocía (y que ella había mandado construir en secreto para evitar las purgas de alcohol de su alumna) y empezó a beber a pequeños sorbos, intentando calmarse de el intercambio de palabras con la Haruno. Oh, Kami, es que no podía ni verla. Después de todo lo que pasó Naruto, los jodidos desgraciados del consejo tuvieron que exiliarlo y esa estúpida kunoichi aún había tenido la desfachatez de burlarse de él, llamándolo fracasado y estúpido. Solo estaba obsesionada con el descerebrado Uchiha, que no pensaba en nada más que la venganza. La chica no hizo más que ir a cuidarlo desde que saliera del hospital con muletas, que las tuvo que llevar durante dos meses, ya que su cuerpo se había debilitado en exceso. El Uchiha no hacía más que ignorarla pero ella, cuál niñata hormonada, no parecía afectarle. Había sido un completo error introducirla en el programa ninja. Solo hacía falta ver el "incidente Uchiha", del que ya haría unos cuatro meses que sucedió.

Divagando entre pensamientos, Tsunade se descubrió a sí misma pensando en su rubio ninja, aquel que le devolvió las ganas de vivir y de dejar el pasado atrás. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? No podía evitar preocuparse. Hacía ya un año y medio desde que Yugao realizó la misión de encontrarlo. Tenía que reconocer que no pudo resistir la tentación de enviarla de nuevo para enviarle noticias y poder saber cómo estaba y preguntarle por su maestro. Kakashi le había informado de que no existía ningún Shihuen en Konoha que no estuviese dentro de la villa, así que por fuerza tenía que ser un extranjero, y eso le preocupaba. Cuando Yugao volvió estaba histérica. Al llegar a la cabaña donde residían Naruto y su maestro comprobó cómo, según por el polvo, parecía que hacía mucho desde la última vez que alguien vivió en la cabaña. Tsunade preocupada decidió enviar a alguien a buscar a Naruto. No podía dejar de pensar que alguna villa lo había secuestrado para conseguir el poder del Kyuubi. Había hecho todo lo posible para silenciar la noticia de quién era Naruto y de sui destierro pero no era tonta, sabía que las villas o al menos alguna de las otras cuatro villas ninja lo sabía, ya lo sabrían.

Cuando decidió enviar a alguien, Yugao se presentó inmediatamente. Nada le ataba ya a la villa, desde que Naruto se fuera y había estado muy deprimida y abstraída durante meses, por lo que decidió salir a buscar a Naruto. Ya no podía quedarse más en Konoha… Aún así, sus esperanzas se frustraron por culpa del consejo, que alegando que Naruto ya no era un ninja de Konoha, ni siquiera un civil de la villa, ya no tenían por qué preocuparse de él. Tsunade veía en esto la mano de Danzo pero no podía hacer nada, ¡no tenía pruebas de nada, maldita sea! Hacía ya un año y medio que no tenía noticias suyas y podía estar en cualquier parte, ahora mismo. De repente llamaron, dando golpes a la puerta, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Pase –habló Tsunade. Un ANBU, hombre, joven, de unos veintitantos años, entró por la puerta.

—Tsunade-sama, vengo a reportarle el informe de la… misión que me encomendó –empezó misteriosamente el ANBU.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes para mí, Yamato? –pidió saber la sannin.

—El buitre negro tiene nidos por todas partes y un ejército de crías muy numeroso, pero aún así es capaz de alimentarlas a todas –habló en clave el ANBU.

—…Me lo imaginaba –respondió Tsunade, como si supiese de que hablaba-. Dime, ¿dónde están esos nidos para que podamos purgarlos?

—En todas partes…

Tsunade se lo quedó mirando y solo dijo unas palabras, escuetamente.

—¿Sabías que arriba del monumento Hokage, hay un pequeño bosquecillo en el que uno se relaja increíblemente? Los pajaros cantan y hay un pequeño estanque… Creo que hoy podré ir allí por la noche, cuando acabe todo este papeleo, a ver si me relajo un poco la espalda. La tarea del Hokage es a veces tan dura… -divagó lentamente, como si quisiera asegurarse de que lo oía todo.

—No, no lo sabía Tsunade-sama. Tendré que visitar ese bosquecillo que me dice, un día de estos, cuando tengo un permiso. En fin, ¿permiso para irme? –pidió.

—Concedido –el ANBU desapareció en un **Shunshin. **

_Portón este, cuarenta minutos más tarde_

—Bueno, ¿hemos llegado todos? –preguntó Kiba, mirando a los demás.

—Hum, no. A-aún faltan Kakashi-sensei y… Haruno –respondió Hinata, utilizando un tono de voz frío para la última palabra. Ella nunca le perdonaría que hablase mal de Naruto. Ella siempre había estado enamorada del rubio y nunca se lo había podido decir, a causa de su propia torpeza y del exilio de Naruto. Hinata se prometió a sí misma que se haría mucho más fuerte, que cuando se volviesen a encontrar le diría todo lo que sentía por él y entonces, estaba segura, la aceptaría a su lado, ya que entonces podría estar a su lado sin desentonar. Estaría con _su _Naruto-kun. Cuando acabó de decir eso todos permanecieron en silencio y los ojos de Yugao relucieron con dureza al oír ese nombre. Esa chica a la que abofeteó hacía ya tanto. La que se había pasado todo el tiempo ensuciando el nombre de Naruto, una y otra vez, como si lo disfrutase.

Pronto llegó Sakura a la que nadie dijo nada ni la miraron. Solo Yugao le dirigió una mirada de odio, con los ojos llameantes. Pero no dijo nada. Sakura por su parte, parecía pálida, pero con frialdad en su mirada, con la barbilla levantada. Esperaron una hora más mientras aguardaban a que Kakashi llegase. Mientras Yugao reflexionó sobre los últimos meses de su vida.

Naruto siempre había sido el punto que la anclaba al mundo, la roca sobre la que se podía apoyar para no perder el sentido de la realidad, y viceversa, ya que ellos dos solo se tenían verdaderamente el uno al otro. Desde que se separaran aquel día, hacía ya más de un año, había estado muerta de preocupación por él, sin saber cómo estaba. Los dos se mantenían cuerdos el uno al otro y sin Naruto, la vida de Yugao se había vuelto de color gris, monótona, sin chispa, sin vida… Todo se reducía a hacer misiones, a arriesgar la vida para nada, ahora sin alguien que la esperase de retorno a la villa, sin nadie que se sorprendiese de sus hazañas como ANBU, sin nadie con quién reír de las anécdotas de las misiones… sin nadie que la abrazase cuando lo necesitase… Sola, en un mundo de individualidades. Intentando apartar esos pensamientos sombríos, Yugao se centró en la misión en curso. En ese momento apareció Kakashi.

—¡Llegas tarde, Kakashi-sensei! –exclamaron Kiba e Ino a la vez.

—Ayy, lo siento chicos, pero es que estaba sacando una caja del trastero donde tengo unos kunai nuevos y me cayó una caja en la cabeza, dejándome K.O. –se justificó con una de sus habituales excusas, mientras se sobaba la nuca. "¿Será consciente de lo poco creíble que resulta esto?" se preguntó a si misma Yugao, mientras alzaba una ceja-. En fin, eso ahora da igual, vamos chicos salgamos y acabemos esta misión rápido –animó Kakashi.

Todos salieron animadamente, hablando entre si y bromeando. Solo había una persona que no participaba en las conversaciones y esa era Sakura, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada meditando los últimos acontecimientos del día como para darse cuenta. A unos veinte kilómetros, todos pararon a una orden de Kakashi y esperaron a que hablase.

—Bien, nos quedan cinco kilómetros hasta el templo del fuego y no sabemos exactamente donde se encuentran los supuestos enemigos, así que Hinata, utiliza tu Byakugan y haz un barrido para intentar ver donde están. Los demás nos colocaremos en la posición Alfa. Ya sabéis, Hinata irá en el centro para preservar nuestra sensor de reconocimiento. Kiba irá delante para complementar a Hinata con Akamaru y su olfato. Yo acompañaré a Kiba y Yugao y Shino protegerán a Ino. Tú, Haruno, ponte donde quieras, pero no estorbes –coordinó Kakashi.

Todos asintieron y siguieron avanzando, esta vez en formación Alfa, con sigilo y precisión, dejando los mínimos rastros posibles. De repente vieron a Hinata alzar la cabeza, repentinamente alerta.

—Chicos, veo a alguien a unos cuatrocientos metros hacia delante, en un claro en dirección norte, todo recto, pero… es extraño, no consigo reconocerlo –finalizó, extrañada.

—Podría ser uno de los ninjas de Iwa que se ha separado del resto. Bien hecho, Hinata. Recordad que hemos de comprobar que quieren. No ataquéis a no ser que yo de la señal correspondiente, –advirtió Kakashi- tenemos que descubrir que quieren. Quedan entre los árboles. Shino, ¿puedes utilizar los insectos para camuflar nuestra presencia o algo parecido? –pidió el jounin tuerto.

—Puedo intentarlo –replicó el otro. Sin más, reunió chakra y después de unos sellos y de que él murmurase algo, el aire empezó a llenarse de un aire dulzón. Pero Shino estaba temblando y Ino le traspasó un poco de energía suplementaria.

—No sabía que esta técnica llegase a cansar tanto –dijo Kakashi, sorprendido.

—Y no lo hace. La técnica en si solo produce que los insecto hembra desprendan una feromonas, ideadas para esconder su presencia, pero he tenido que utilizar mucho chakra para camuflar nuestra presencia. Se podría decir que los insectos han echado feromonas en cantidades industriales –explicó Shino, en un raro alarde de locuacidad en él. Las mujeres del grupo hicieron una mueca de desagrado por centrar la conversación en algo tan desagradable como los insectos, pero no dijeron nada.

—Bien, si las cosas se complican, quédate detrás hasta que te hayas recuperado lo suficiente –ordenó Kakashi. Shino asintió y siguieron corriendo.

Cuando llegaron a las inmediaciones del claro, se quedaron arribe, en os árboles mientras observaban a la extraña figura. Parecía joven, pero no podían saberlo con certeza, ya que estaba de espaldas a ellos y con una capucha de color celeste que le cubría la cabeza. Vestía una capa (**N/A:** como la de la batalla contra Pain.) de color negro, que representaba unas llamas de color rojo brillante en el extremo de la misma y mezclando también el celeste para la capucha y unas rayas que surcaban la capa formando espirales (**N/A:** Lo sé, no es una buena descripción pero sin una buena imagen mental… No encontré ninguna imagen por Google que me hiciera el peso y yo, dibujando, soy un desastre. Sigamos.) Además pudieron entrever unos pantalones negro de combate, cómodos y ajustables perfectamente al gusto del usuario y poseía una espada, recostada en sus piernas. El extraño estaba sentado en una roca, con la espalda apoyada en ella, como si disfrutase del clima, soleado y muy agradable.

Estaban a punto de saltar a por él, pero Hinata los retuvo.

—¡Esperad! –susurró exaltadamente-. Unos treinta objetivos se dirigen disparados hacia esta posición. En segundos estarán aquí –informó entre susurros.

—¿Qué? ¿Treinta? Pero si son los ninjas de Iwa. Entonces, ¿quién es él? –preguntó Kiba, sorprendido y echándole un vistazo a la figura que descansaba, apoyada en la roca.

—Creo que pronto lo vamos a descubrir –apuntó Kakashi.

Todos se quedaron observando la escena hasta que treinta ninjas de Iwagakure, compuesto por hombres y mujeres, aparecieron delante de ellos, por la parte norte, con su típico atuendo de ninja de élite.

—Por fin te encontramos, Sairento Sô (monje silente). Eres difícil de localizar –dijo uno de ellos.

El aludido soltó un suspiro y habló, con lo que demostró que era un joven, a pesar de que tenía la voz grave.

—Parece que últimamente todos me estén buscando… Y Sairento Sô no es más que un estilo de kenjutsu, no un mote. ¿A quién se le ocurre ponerme en el libro bingo con ese nombre? En fin, ¿qué se os ofrece, ninjas de Iwa? –pidió saber él.

—A Onoki-sama le gustaría saber si ya has pensado la propuesta que te hizo de unirte a Iwa y convertirte en jounin de élite –respondió una mujer joven, con el cabello castaño. El extraño se frotó el mentón con una mano, pensativo y respondió.

"_¿Qué? ¿Unirse a Iwa? ¿Se lo pidió el mismo Onoki no Ryutenbin? ¿Pero quién es este chico? ¿Y está en el libro bingo?" _pensó Kakashi, muy sorprendido. Podía ver como los demás también mostraban rostros o muecas de sorpresa, pensando cosas parecidas.

—La verdad es que si, lo he pensado. Y ya tengo una respuesta para él.

—¿Y… cuál es? –preguntó otro ninja.

—No tengo planes de unirme a él. No me interesa, me gusta la libertad. –replicó simplemente.

—Onoki-sama dijo que dirías algo parecido. Nos ordenó que si te negabas, nos asegurásemos de que llevemos a Iwa por la fuerza –replicó otro. El aludido solo se carcajeó.

—¿Por la fuerza? ¡Oh, por favor! Dudo mucho que podáis hacer eso –rió el extraño personaje.

—No nos vayas de chulo, niñato. Tú eres solo uno y nosotros somos treinta. ¿Te parece que tienes alguna posibilidad? –preguntó una mujer de pelo oscuro.

Los ninjas de Konoha, al oír esto, miraron a Kakashi, pidiendo permiso para actuar y este estaba a punto de dar la señal de ataque, cuando el extraño volvió a hablar, sorprendiéndole.

—Por supuesto, y más que vosotros debo añadir. Creo que treinta contra uno es una buena proporción si soy yo ese uno. Al menos, espero que nadie más interfiera –afirmó.

"_¿Es una indirecta? ¿Será posible que nos haya descubierto? ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?"_ pensó el ninja copia _"¿Quién es este hombre?" _

Kakashi dio a entender a los demás, por señas, que quería comprobar las capacidades del extraño sujeto y, que si las cosas se torcían, saldrían al descubierto.

Segundos después, el extraño se colgó la vaina de la espada a la espalda y la desenvainó. Acto seguido, se posicionó en una postura de combate. Los ninja mudaron sus expresiones a unas hostiles. Empezaron a moverse hacia él, pero de repente, el extraño espadachín, cambió su postura a una descansada.

—¡Esperad! Tengo una idea mejor. Hagamos un trato. Me da una terrible pereza enfrentarme a vosotros trienta por lo que pelearé contra cinco de vosotros. Si me vencéis, iré con vosotros y me uniré a Iwa. Si no, me dejaréis en paz –propuso. Los ninjas de Iwa, empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos, repentinamente inseguros de que responder. Esa era una extraña proposición y los había tomado por sorpresa, pero el que parecía el líder de la expedición habló por ellos, adelantándose.

—Muy bien, chico. Antes que pasarnos aquí la eternidad discutiendo, yo, Jirujin Hang, líder de este escuadrón, acepto el desafío –clamó el tal Jirujin, un hombre de unos cuarenta años y ojos grises, que, por lo que transmitían sus ojos, llevaba muchos años como ninja a sus espaldas y no era ignorante a las miserias de la vida ninja, donde la vida y la muerte solo son separadas por la más fina de las líneas.

—Muy bien, al ser vosotros los que me queréis reclutar, seré yo el que decida las condiciones de los duelos. Será un combate solo de taijutsu, o kenjutsu. Nada de ninjutsu. Se vale todo, excepto matar al contrario. Pierde el primero que caiga al suelo completamente o que se rinda. ¿Han quedado claras las pocas reglas que impongo? –preguntó.

—Clarísimas –replicó Jirujin. Luego miró a su escuadrón-. ¿Quién será el primero en enfrentarse a Sairento Sô? –un hombre con una cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara, dándole un aspecto basto y feroz, se adelantó.

—Yo le daré una tunda al niñato. Estoy aburrido de esta misión y, por suerte, él no durará mucho –fanfarroneó.

—Hmpf, disfruta de tu seguridad. Será lo último que tengas antes de que beses el suelo –replicó calmadamente el espadachín. Evidentemente quería enfurecerlo y lo consiguió, ya que se enfadó terriblemente. Desde luego, el ninja no debía estar atento cuando dieron la lección de no dejar que las emociones negativas afloren en el calor de la batalla, Los demás ninjas de Iwa se apartaron para dejarles espacio, formando un círculo en torno a ellos.

—Venga, ataca cuando quieras, mostrenco –se burló el espadachín. El hombre de la cicatriz cargó contra él, bramando y ciego de rabia. El espadachín se quedo en su sitio y muchos pensaron que recibiría la embestida de lleno, pero en el último momento dio un pasito a la izquierda y esquivó limpiamente la acometida. Luego, simplemente le conectó dos puñetazos en el estomago que lo mandaron volando dos metros y se estampó contra un árbol. Luego cayó al suelo con un "plof".

—Venga, el siguiente –desafió el espadachín. Los ninjas de Iwa se quedaron boquiabiertos por la potencia del puñetazo, que podía dejar a un jounin de élite fácilmente sin sentido. De los veintinueve ninjas restantes salió otro, un joven de cabello pajizo, que se ofreció voluntario y sin esperar respuesta, se adelantó. Cuando estuvo delante del espadachín, hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, mostrando su respeto.

—Me llamo Kuroda Yamada y por lo que veo, eres fuerte. Es un honor pelear contigo, Sairento Sô –empezó respetuosamente.

—Para mí es un honor pelear con un ninja que muestra respeto por el adversario. Por fin alguien racional –le comentó con una pequeña risa.

—Gracias –respondió el ninja de Iwa con una sonrisa.

—De nada. Por ese mismo respeto, no te voy a pegar un puñetazo de los míos como al otro. Al contrario; te ofreceré una rápida derrota. –concedió el espadachín.

—¿Eh? Reconoce que eres un poco arrogante.

—Yo prefiero llamarle confianza en mis habilidades –respondió socarronamente-. Empecemos – los dos se colocaron en posición, pero antes de que el ninja de Iwa pudiera reaccionar, el espadachín desapareció en un parpadeo y sintió una leve brisa detrás de él. Alarmado, intentó girarse para atacar, pero un golpe seco en un punto determinado de su nuca lo envió al reino de la inconsciencia. Después de que cayera al suelo, el espadachín lo agarró por los brazos y lo dejó con los demás ninjas de Iwa. Estos protestaron violentamente por lo que creían que era una violación de sus propias reglas pero el hombre de la capa negra los acalló.

—Silencio, no he utilizado ninguna técnica, solo he concentrado el chakra en mis pies y he saltado en su dirección. Si el nivel que he demostrado con el ejercicio es superior al vuestro, no es problema mío -luego volvió al centro del círculo formado por ninjas de Iwa. De este salió una mujer joven, algo irritada.

—¡Hombres! Sois todos iguales. ¡Mira que dejarse ganar de una manera tan patética! De Sanada me lo esperaba, ya que es un descerebrado que no sé ni cómo ha llegado a ninja, no hablemos ya de jounin, pero de Kuroda… Muy bien, pelea conmigo, ahora, bastardo –exclamó.

El espadachín se encogió de hombros y se posicionó en una postura de ataque. Segundos después, los dos empezaron una pelea de taijutsu, bastante igualada, si se podía decir igualada a que la jounin de Iwa atacara todo el rato, mientras el espadachín no hacía más que esquivar los ataques o desviarlos. Durante varios minutos, esa fue la tónica general del combate, con el espadachín esquivando y la ninja atacando. Todos los ninja de Iwa estaban expectantes. Parecía que por fin alguien era competente y le daba trabajo al Sairento Sô. Por el contrario la jounin estaba ligeramente cansada de estar todo el rato atacando sin descanso y la frustración de que su adversario le desviara o anulase todos sus golpes le hizo cometer un error; bajar la guardia.

—¡Agh! ¡Maldita sea, deja de esquivar mis golpes y atácame! ¡Pelea de verdad! –exclamó irritada.

—Si pierdes los papeles no es culpa mía, yo solo me estoy defendiendo. Y si he estado peleando. Mí estrategia ha sido un éxito –replicó encogiéndose de hombros el espadachín. Un espasmo de sorpresa recorrió a los ninja de Iwa y a los de Konoha, que estaban escondidos. ¿Estrategia? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

—¿Qué estrategia? –preguntó confusa la jounin.

—Mírate los pies –recomendó simplemente el espadachín con la capa negra. La jounin desvió su mirada hacia los pies y descubrió repentinamente que unos hilos estaban enredados en ellos. Intentó desprenderse de ellos pero fue imposible.

—Estos hilos son especiales, parecen finos y débiles pero son más resistentes que el hierro. Los producen unas arañas especiales del monte Ryuzan. Pero además los he impregnado de mi chakra por lo que no podrás desprenderte de ellos –explicó el espadachín.

La jounin lo miró enfurecida por la facilidad con la que le había atrapado. El extraño se acercó con toda la calma del mundo y se posicionó delante de ella, con la capucha ondeando pero sin mostrar el rostro.

—Vamos, atácame. Estoy indefensa, no puedo hacer nada –provocó ella.

—Tienes razón, no puedes hacer nada. O mejor dicho, no puedes mover nada –precisó él.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? –gruñó la jounin.

—¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? Desde que te atrapado con mis hilos, no has movido la parte superior del torso. Estás paralizada. Normalmente no lo utilizo porque no es muy útil, a no ser que quieras capturar a alguien, pero reconozco que en situaciones como esta, es bastante útil. ¿No me crees? Vamos, prueba a mover un brazo –animó al ver que la jounin no le creía. Ella intentó golpearle con un puñetazo al estomago, o al menos lo pensó, porque su cuerpo, efectivamente, no se movió.

—¿Qué te ha parecido? Y antes de que los demás digan que he hecho trampa no he utilizado ninguna técnica. Dije nada de ninjutsu, pero no hablé del chakra –preguntó el espadachín a la jounin. Esta, a regañadientes, tuvo que admitir que la había superado.

—Tengo que reconocer que es impresionante, la facilidad con la que me has atrapado. ¡Me rindo! –exclamó para que todos la oyeran-. Pero quiero la revancha –afirmó, en voz baja, en dirección al espadachín.

—Claro, cuando pase por Iwa otra vez te buscaré para la revancha. ¿Cómo te llamas? –pidió saber.

—Motoko, Rika Motoko –aclaró Rika, con una leve sonrisa. Este asintió levemente con la cabeza y liberó a Rika de los hilos. Luego se dirigió al centro del círculo.

—En verdad mereces tu fama, Sairento Sô. He de reconocer que no pensaba realmente que pudieras vencer a los jounin de mi escuadrón –reconoció Jirujin. El aludido se encogió de hombros y respondió.

—Es un error que muchos cometen, el infravalorarme. Después de todo, me colocaron en el libro bingo. A la mayoría que me ataca por el simple deseo de conseguir una estúpida recompensa les he dado una buena paliza para que aprendan–replicó tranquilamente.

—Muy bien, veo que eres verdaderamente fuerte y como no quiero que humilles a otro ninja de mi escuadrón, te desafió yo mismo. Este será el último combate. Tú y yo. Si ganas, nos iremos pero si gano yo vendrás con nosotros a Iwa.

—Claro, al fin y al cabo, ya lo habíamos decidido así. ¿Qué más da un combate más o menos? –asintió el espadachín.

—Muy bien. Peleemos –desafió Jirujin, colocando sus manos en una posición extraña y preparándose para la batalla. El espadachín hizo lo mismo, posicionando el pie derecho más retrasado para pelear cómodamente. Se observaron unos segundos y empezó el combate. Los dos se dirigieron corriendo hacia el otro. Jirujin atacó primero con un puñetazo dirigido hacia la cabeza de su adversario, pero este se agachó levemente y lo esquivó mientras enviaba una patada al costado de Jirujin. Este rápidamente se cubrió con su brazo izquierdo pero sintió como el pie presionaba con una fuerza considerable.

"_Ugh, el maldito es fuerte" _pensó Jirujin. De repente, el espadachín hizo una pequeña acrobacia y, rotando, levanto su pierna derecha mientras se apoyaba en el suelo con una mano y le intentó enviar otra patada, esta vez dirigida al rostro. Jirujin, con el pie, desestabilizó el equilibrio de su adversario, pegándole una patada a la mano con la que estaba apoyado. El espadachín, recuperó rápidamente su equilibrio haciendo una pequeña voltereta hacia delante, aprovechando el impulso que llevaba su pierna derecha y cayó de pie en el suelo. Se alejó unos metros.

—Mm, veo que eres bueno en taijutsu –comentó el espadachín.

—Tú tampoco te quedas atrás –replicó Jirujin.

—Gracias –agradeció el otro con una breve carcajada-. ¿Seguimos? –inquirió.

—Cuando quieras –concedió Jirujin.

Los dos volvieron a cargar y esta vez empezaron un combate a base de puñetazos. El combate se aceleró frenéticamente mientras peleaban, bloqueaban, o esquivaban los ataques del otro. El espadachín amagó un puñetazo a su estomago y Jirujin se cubrió, pero no era más que una finta para conseguir que creara un pequeño hueco en su defensa. Rápidamente, el espadachín cortó la trayectoria que levaba su ataque y la redirigió mientras daba un potente salto delante de él. Antes de que Jirujin pudiera reaccionar, le lanzó un potente puñetazo contra el pecho que, al impactar, lo desequilibro violentamente pero antes de que cayera al suelo pudo reaccionar y recuperar el control. Jirujin contraatacó con una patada a sus piernas, que el otro solo tuvo que saltar para esquivar, pero Jirujin esperaba eso y, preparado, lanzó un puñetazo contra el espadachín. Este pudo esquivar el ataque, aunque con bastantes problemas, ya que consiguió mover el cuerpo lo suficiente como para que el golpe no fuera suficiente como para desequilibrarlo. Aún así, provocó, que se tambaleara peligrosamente, cosa que aprovechó otra vez Jirujin para volver a golpearlo e intentar tumbarlo, este estuvo a punto de caer pero sorprendentemente, se dejó llevar por la inercia y dio una vuelta completa para acabar a cuatro patas sobre el suelo. Se incorporó lentamente.

—Reconozco que te he subestimado. No volverá a suceder –prometió el espadachín, mientras desenvainaba su espada. Se oyeron jadeos de sorpresa y temor-. Siéntete afortunado. Serás el primero que combata contra mi espada y no vaya a morir –desveló.

—Vaya, cuanto honor –dijo Jirujin, divertido.

—¿Verdad qué si? –los dos se echaron a reír y los ninjas de Iwa se los quedaron mirando con sorpresa, bocas abiertas y meneos de cabeza. ¿Cómo se les ocurría bromear en medio de una batalla?-. En fin, será mejor que sigamos –interrumpió el espadachín

—Sí, pero espera un momento. ¡Takahita! Tírame mi katana –gritó a uno de sus ninja. El tal Takahita le lanzó una katana plateada, con unos leones grabados en la empuñadura.

—Oh, veo que tú también eres un usuario del kenjutsu. Esto será divertido… -predijo el espadachín. Los dos contendientes se sonrieron y entrechocaron violentamente sus espadas.

**Kakashi POV**

¿Quién es ese Sairento Sô? Esa era la pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez en el interior de mi mente. Recuerdo que apareció en una de las últimas actualizaciones del libro bingo, nadie ha visto su verdadero rostro y ha vivido para contarlo, por lo que pusieron un interrogante en su apartado. En él también se decía que era extremadamente peligroso con grupos pequeños por lo que si se quería derrotarlo, no ya matarlo, se necesitaba un verdadero regimiento exhaustivamente entrenado. Nunca le di importancia a los rumores, ya que siempre pensé, que como mínimo exageraban. Pero viendo esto… no pude evitar que un escalofrío recorra mi espalda. En los dos primeros combates había acabado en menos de un segundo y estaba seguro de que en el tercero dejó que la tal Rika peleara un rato porque se aburría. No podía saber qué pasaría si decidía mostrar su verdadero poder pero la sola idea me preocupó terriblemente. Mientras los dos contrincantes seguían dándose estocadas a diestro y siniestro, miré a mi escuadrón. Podía percibir la sorpresa y un naciente miedo hacia el Sairento Sô en ellos (excepto Shino, claro, pero estoy seguro que al menos estaba preocupado). Tendría que descubrir si él era una amenaza para Konoha. Sinceramente, esperaba que no. Si peleáramos en taijutsu estoy seguro que sería una pelea muy igualada y, por lo que parecía, él me destrozaría en el kenjutsu. No pude hacer otra cosa que maravillarme. Si sus movimientos de taijutsu eran buenos, aunque con unos cuantos puntos mejorables, su kenjutsu era verdaderamente perfecto, un regalo para la vista ver como la espada se movía en unos movimientos fluidos y coordinados perfectamente. Realmente parecía como si la katana fuera una parte del brazo del espadachín.

Mientras tanto la batalla seguía, aunque claramente a favor del espadachín. Este, realizó un barrido lateral que Jirujin bloqueó con dificultades y en ese momento el espadachín murmuró un extraño ataque que no había oído en mi vida: **Tora no sutairu. ****Odorokubeki** **ichigeki **(Estilo del Tigre. Golpe Aturdidor)*****. Volvió a realizar un barrido lateral, pero esta vez Jirujin vaciló un momento pero luego saltó hacia atrás, esquivando el ataque. El espadachín asintió.

—Bien hecho. ¿Cómo sabías que solo se puede esquivar? Si hubieses intentado bloquearlo, ahora mismo estarías en el suelo –le oí decir al espadachín.

—No lo sabía… -replicó Jirujin, sorprendiendo a todos. Su adversario solo se carcajeó.

—Realmente, sois un escuadrón con ninjas realmente interesantes, a pesar de que tengáis alguna que otra basura –criticó echando una mirada a Sanada, su primer adversario. La verdad es que no podía estar más de acuerdo con él. No en la parte de "la basura" pero…

—Euh… no sé si debería sentirme halagado u ofendido –vaciló Jirujin.

—Bah, es igual, un poco de todo. En fin, creo que acabaré con esto ahora mismo. Tengo que hacer una cosa importante.

—¡¿Qué dices? ¡Ahora si me estás infravalorando! –recriminó Jirujin.

—No creas. Ahora verás –prometió el espadachín. Empezó a correr hacia Jirujin, que se puso en guardia pero de repente, su adversario desapareció. Incluso a mi me costó verlo por lo que en menos de un segundo destapé mi sharingan y pude verlo más detenidamente, como un pequeño borrón que se movía increíblemente rápido. Luego, el borrón empezó a rodear a Jirujin, que, evidentemente, no pudo ver por donde le llegó el ataque. Un puñetazo en las costillas, uno, dos, tres en la espalda y una tijera de piernas para tirarlo al suelo, todo esto en menos de diez segundos. Jirujin cayó al suelo, aturdido y con un leve desvanecimiento pero pronto se recuperó y se levantó. Lo miró con unos ojos divertidos

—Reconozco mi derrota, Sairento Sô, y como prometí al aceptar las condiciones, nos vamos ahora mismo –incluso yo me sorprendí de que un ninja, un jounin para como, un ninja de Iwa, aceptase tan fácilmente las condiciones. Evidentemente su escuadrón no se lo tomó tan bien. Todos empezaron a protestar por la decisión. Noté que algunos no decían nada, como si estuvieran conformes y me di cuenta de que esos eran los anteriores adversarios del espadachín. Los ninjas de Iwa siguieron protestando hasta que Jirujin impuso su autoridad.

—¡Silencio! –tuve que reconocer que ese grito seco y cortante imponía respeto-. Cuando acepté las condiciones, no oí que os quejarais. Hemos jugado al juego y hemos perdido, así que ahora toca convivir con el resultado. Volvemos a Iwa. ¡Ahora! –ordenó autoritariamente. Vi como varios de los ninja se fueron mascullando maldiciones pero algunos se quedaron: Jirujin, Rika Motoko y Kuroda Yamada.

—He de reconocer que la pelea ha sido impresionante –empezó a decir Riujin, bañado en sudor y jadeando levemente-. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres unirte a Iwa? Estoy seguro que llegarías lejos. No, mejor dicho, llegarías lejos, sin ninguna duda –afirmó el líder de escuadrón. El espadachín negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias, pero no. Como ya he dicho al principio, amo la libertad y aún no estoy preparado para volver a atarme a una villa. Pero eso no significa que no pueda visitaros. Estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver –terció súbitamente.

—¿De verdad? Tienes que enseñarme ese movimiento que has utilizado contra mí –pidió Kuroda, mientras sonreía. El espadachín rió levemente y respondió.

—Me lo pensaré. Vamos, tenéis que volver. Vuestros compañeros ya se están alejando –observé como los tres ninjas de Iwa hicieron una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, mostrando su respeto por tan formidable rival y luego se fueron, quedando en el claro, el misterioso espadachín y nosotros. De repente, vi como el espadachín, suspiró y sus siguientes palabras me helaron la sangre.

—¿Por qué no salís de vuestros escondites? Sé que estáis por aquí –habló al aire. Yo estaba realmente sorprendido. _"Así que la advertencia de antes si era verdad" _pensé. Los otros miembros del escuadrón me miraron, preguntando con la mirada. Yo asentí y bajamos de los árboles, él estaba de espaldas a nosotros pero se giró al oír el ruido. El espadachín silbó a causa de (supongo) su sorpresa.

—Vaya, vaya. Ninjas de Konoha. No sé porque, algo me decía que meteríais las narices en esto –empezó con una pequeña risa.

—¿Quién eres? Hemos visto las peleas y eres realmente fuerte. ¿Eres un ninja de otra aldea? Identifícate –exigí saber.

—Hey, hey, hey, ¿qué es ese tono que usas, Kakashi? Parece como si me estuvieras exigiendo una respuesta y no creo que tenga razón alguna para dártela. Después de todo, no soy un ninja –explicó.

—Pero lo fuiste –metió el dedo en la llaga Shino. El espadachín volvió bruscamente su cabeza hacia él. _"Parece irritado, ¿por qué?" _pensé.

—Muy agudo, Aburame. ¡Sí!, fui ninja una vez –respondió el espadachín con un gruñido furioso.

—Así que no eres más que escoria que fue expulsada de su villa natal, que patético. Supongo que buscando más poder, hiciste algo por lo que te expulsaron –dijo Haruno con desprecio en su voz. Me enfadé ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar a alguien así después de lo que hizo hace cuatro meses?

—No creo que tú seas la más indicada para hablar de eso, Haruno. Dime, ¿no es eso lo que hizo tu precioso Sasukito? –dijo fríamente el espadachín.

—¡No te atrevas a meter a Sasuke en esto, bastardo! –gritó Haruno.

—¿Qué haces en el país del fuego? Si la respuesta no me satisface puedo arrestarte y llevarte a una bonita celda en Konoha. Además, ¿cómo has sabido a que clan pertenecen Shino y la otra? –quise saber cortando a Haruno, empuñando un kunai. No pensaba pronunciar el nombre de la Haruno.

—Oh, que agresivo Kakashi. Ahora mismo, soy un simple civil, que viaja por todo el mundo ninja, mejorando sus habilidades. Supongo que estabais espiando la batalla, por lo que doy por supuesto que ya habéis oído el nombre de Sairento Sô. Un mote poco pensado, pero en fin… Hay cinco gran villas ocultas y dos ya me han ofrecido que me una a ellos. Él Tsuchikage, como siempre, envía a sus hombres de esa manera. Pero cambiando de tema, veo que has traído a un Inuzuka, una Hyuga, y una ANBU, aparte de los demás. Un grupo bastante amplio, si puedo opinar, pero supongo que se suplen las carencias. ¿Sois tantos para pelear contra mí? –preguntó mientras giraba su cabeza en dirección a Yugao, que iba sin su máscara ANBU al ser una misión con ninjas no ANBU. Yugao, al notar la mirada del espadachín sobre ella, no hizo ningún movimiento, pero pude percibir como sus músculos se tensaban.

—Si nos das una buena razón para no atacarte, no lo haremos –le ofrecí yo. Se rió en mi cara

—No sabía que pudieras tener esa faceta tan divertida, Kakashi. Ahora mismo no tengo ganas de pelear. Prefiero saludar a una vieja amiga –luego se giró hacia Yugao y le dijo esto:

—La luna es bonita cuando brilla sobre las flores, ¿verdad, Yugao-oneesan? –preguntó con la cabeza levemente ladeada. Todos nos extrañamos por esta pregunta y más con la última palabra, con la no exagero si digo que quedamos en estado de shock

—Yugao, ¿lo conoces? ¿Cómo… cómo que oneesan? –quise saber pero Yugao parecía estar en shock y su labio superior temblaba ligeramente. Avanzó unos pasos.

—No… no puede ser… Dime, ¿cómo era el saludo? –preguntó ansiosamente. _"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Que conversación más extraña" _pensé, pero el espadachín pareció entender.

—Nos saludábamos uniendo nuestros meñiques –respondió él, asintiendo levemente. Yugao, antes de que pudiéramos detenerla, corrió hacía el espadachín. Maldiciendo, intenté detenerla pero lo que hizo a continuación nos sorprendió a todos. Se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándolo y riendo, llena de felicidad.

—¡Eres tú! ¡Eres tú! ¡Has vuelto! ¡Oh, te he echado tanto de menos…! –exclamó mientras lo abrazaba. El espadachín tenía su misma estatura y al sentir el abrazo de Yugao, se lo devolvió. Decir que estábamos en shock sería quedarse corto…

—Hey… Yo también me alegro de verte. Te he echado de menos, Yu-chan. Hace mucho que no nos vemos –murmuró él. Yugao se separó un poco de él al oír eso.

—¡Baka! Sabes lo preocupada que estuve cuando desapareciste de repente sin decir nada, sin dejar nada. ¡Me tuviste muerta de la preocupación, tonto! ¿Y ahora vuelves sin más? Grr, ¡mira que llegas a ser inconsciente! No has cambiado nada –empezó a gritar mientras sacudía al espadachín, agarrándolo por la camiseta negra que tenía debajo la capa, y este no hacía nada para evitarlo.

—¡Aaah! ¡Por favor, piedad! ¡No me mates! –pidió él, bromeando.

—Baka, no voy a matarte… -empezó a decir y el espadachín pareció soltar un suspiro de alivio, pero Yugao siguió- ¡…voy a darte tu merecido por no avisar! –dicho esto, le dio una fuerte colleja.

—Esto, por irte sin decir nada… –luego lo abrazó- …y esto por volver a verme –el espadachín rió levemente mientras abrazaba a Yugao. Yo carraspeé violentamente y los dos se giraron hacia mí. Yugao estaba levemente sonrojada.

—Siento interrumpir esta tierna escena, pero… Yugao, ¿lo conoces? –pregunté, intentando desvelar su identidad.

—¡Pues claro! ¿Si no por qué lo habría abrazado? Además vosotros le conocéis también –parecía que íbamos de sorpresa en sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo qué lo conocemos? –exclamó Kiba, muy confuso. Yugao miró inquisitivamente al espadachín, preguntándole con la mirada, y este suspiró.

—En fin, supongo que en algún momento u otro se descubriría el pastel… -supuso. Luego se quitó la máscara de la capucha (pude comprobar que era una máscara de dragón) y se bajó la capucha. Si las sorpresas hasta ahora habían sido grandes, esta fue aún más enorme. Todos exclamamos el nombre al mismo tiempo.

—¡NARUTO!

**Fin Kakashi POV**

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Naruto y las reacciones fueron diversas. Bocas abiertas, una sorpresa infinita pintada en sus rostros. Y sin que ninguno de ellos pudiera reaccionar.

—Na-naruto, ¿de verdad eres tú? –preguntó Kakashi, incrédulo.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kakashi-sensei –respondió él, con una sonrisa zorruna.

—¡Naruto, mamonazo, ¿cómo estás, maldito? –preguntó Kiba, mientras corría a saludarlo. Le dio un puñetazo en el hombro, amistosamente, y este se lo devolvió, riendo.

—Estoy mejor que nunca. He viajado por todo el mundo y he conocido gente interesantísima –explicó él.

—N-naruto-kun, ¿p-por qué no vienes a la villa y hablamos? –pidió Hinata, sonrojándose y trabándose con las palabras. _"¡Naruto-kun ha vuelto! ¡Es mi oportunidad de declararle mi amor!" _pensó ella. Yugao la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento, Hinata, pero no voy a ir a la villa –negó con la cabeza el rubio.

—¡¿Por qué no? Tienes que visitar a los demás novatos, Neji ja es un jounin, al igual que Lee y Shikamaru y los demás ya somos chunins… bueno, todos menos ella, Haruno –corrigió de pronto Kiba, lanzando una fría mirada a Sakura, que solo lo miró impasiblemente.

—Bueno, Haruno, veo que por fin recibes lo que has sembrado durante todos estos años –le dijo con una mueca de desprecio en el rostro.

—Naruto, creo que tendrías que saber que… -empezó Kakashi.

—No te preocupes Kakashi-sensei, ya sé lo que quieres decirme. El incidente Uchiha de hace cuatro meses, ¿verdad? –dijo con voz neutra. Varios de los demás desviaron la cabeza, mirando con resentimiento a Sakura.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lo has sabido? –preguntó el ninja copia, sorprendido de que lo supiera. Naruto le sonrió.

—Estoy en contacto con la red espía de Jiraya-sensei, pero él no sabe que soy yo –dijo. Luego se volvió hacia Sakura-. Por lo que veo todos te rechazan ahora. ¿Qué se siente al ser repudiada por todos, Haruno? Porque eso es exactamente lo mismo que me pasó a mi cuando era pequeño, solo con una diferencia. Las miradas de resentimiento y rencor eran de odio y frialdad terribles. Dejaste escapar a Sasuke, por qué "querías que fuera feliz". Eso es lo que respondiste en el interrogatorio, ¿no? Patético. No sé cómo no me daba cuenta de lo patética que era mi fijación por ti, no te lo merecías después de todo.

—Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia, Uzumaki –dijo ella fríamente.

—Oh, pues yo creo que sí. Estuve a punto de morir en la misión de rescate y tú simplemente lo dejaste escapar, eso no es muy ético.

—¡Me da igual! ¡Ojalá hubieras muerto aquella vez! ¡Ojalá Sasuke-kun te hubiera borrado de la existencia en el Valle del Fin, el vale muchísimo más que tu, fracasado! ¡Él siempre será infinitamente superior a ti y debería haber entrenado con Jiraya en vez de tú! Él se lo merece muchísimo más por ser quien es. ¡Tú no eres más que un fracasado que debería estar muerto! Estoy seguro que cuando os volváis a encontrar, Sasuke-kun corregirá ese error y entonces me llevará con él –explotó ella, llenando de veneno sus palabras.

Yugao compuso una mueca de odio ardiente, al igual que Hinata y Yugao iba a darle una paliza de recuerdo por todas esas palabras que le dijo a la única persona que le importaba de verdad, cuando Naruto, al ver sus intenciones, le puso una mano en el hombro y negó con la cabeza.

—Veo que tienes mucha confianza en tu Sasugay, Haruno. Pero, qué raro, no lo veo por aquí. Si se preocupase por ti, ¿no debería estar defendiéndote ahora mismo? Acéptalo, Haruno. No le importas. No le importas a nadie. Y no creo que te sirva de mucho insultarme de esa manera, porque las cosas como son. Tu Sasukito no vendrá a buscarte nunca –le dijo, con una voz despectiva.

—Bah, eso es lo que te crees, Uzumaki. Sasuke-kun vendrá a recogerme y me sacará de esta aldea para no volver jamás. Nos iremos juntos, juntos…

—Estás loca, Haruno. Desde pequeña siempre has estado obsesionada por el Uchiha y los años no han hecho más que aumentar tu obsesión por un hombre al que ni siquiera le importas. En el informe no decía nada, pero estoy seguro que te prometió llevarte con él, o algo por el estilo, y por supuesto, como niñata estúpida que eres, le creíste. Aún no me entra en la cabeza como fuiste tan estúpida de creerlo. Lo ayudaste a escapar de Konoha en plena noche y cuando amaneció te encontraron tirada en el suelo delante del portón –eso le llevó a Sakura memorias del pasado.

_**FlashBack**_

"_Mira, Sasuke-kun, no hay nadie en el portón. ¡Podremos irnos juntos y no volveremos nunca a esta villa llena de estúpidos!" exclama feliz Sakura._

"_Bien, ahora que ya hemos llegado, ya no te necesito" replica Sasuke sin ni siquiera mirarla._

"_¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando, Sasuke-kun?" pregunta ella, sin entender._

"_En verdad eres estúpida. ¿De verdad crees que te llevaría conmigo, con lo obsesionada qué estás conmigo? No eres más que una estúpida."_

"_!Pero… pero, yo te quiero! ¡Llévame contigo, esta vez, por favor! No quiero quedarme en la hoja si no es contigo." Berrea ella._

"_Cría estúpida…" murmura Sasuke, con impaciencia y desprecio. Sauke desaparece y reaparece detrás de ella, noqueándola, solo que esta vez no es tan delicado como la última y no siquiera la deja en un banco. Sasuke se aleja saltando, dejando a una Sakura inconsciente en medio de la calle._

_**Fin FlashBack**_

—Eso no importa, yo se que vendrá a buscarme. Sé que me quiere, y que siempre me ha querido. Me convertirá en su esposa y le daré muchos hijos –afirmó con fanatismo en su mirada. Naruto la miró con asco.

—Estás completamente loca, Haruno.

—Eso ahora da igual, Naruto. ¡Vamos, tío, ven con nosotros a Konoha por unos días! –pidió Kiba. Naruto miró los rostros esperanzados y anhelantes de todos (todos menos Shino y Sakura, claro) que suspiró y accedió.

—Está bien, está ben. Iré con vosotros y me estaré unos días en Konoha –cedió.

—¡Genial! Venga vamos, compañero. Estoy seguro que los demás se caerán de la impresión al volver a verte. ¡Además, tienes muchas cosas que explicar!

—¡¿QUÉ? ¿Vais a dejar que esa… esa… cosa venga a Konoha con nosotros? –exclamó enfurecida.

—¡HARUNO, CÁLLATE! –bramó Kakashi, perdiendo los estribos. Estaba harto de Sakura, siempre insultando a Naruto, que tuvo una fijación infantil por ella, mientras alababa al Uchiha, que no tenía más que sueños de odio y venganza.

—Tranquilo, Kakashi-sensei, yo me encargo de esto –paró Naruto, con voz calmada. Naruto dio un paso hacia delante, en dirección a Sakura y desapareció, para reaparecer casi inmediatamente delante de la kunoichi obsesionada, atizándole un potente puñetazo en toda la mandíbula que la mandó a estrellarse contra un árbol y dejarla inconsciente.

—Que ganas tenía de callarle la boca y de paso devolverle todos los puñetazos que me dio en el pasado –se justificó el rubio. Yugao rió entre dientes.

—De los otros no sé, pero yo no voy a decir nada. Ya estaba harta de oírle escupir mierda – los otros asintieron vigorosamente. Sin más, todos pusieron rumbo a Konoha.

_Varios minutos más tarde_

—¡Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama! –el grito de Shizune le llegó a Tsunade antes de que llegase al piso de la oficina y esta, despertándose en modo automático, se puso a recoger todo lo "potencialmente sospechoso de un descanso" como el cojín para la cabeza o la botella de sake. Acabó de esconder las pruebas acusatorias cuando Shizune entró corriendo y sin aliento. "_Uff, por que poco" _pensó la sannin de las babosas.

—Shizune, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó ahogando un bostezo.

—El equipo de Kakashi ha vuelto… -cogió aire- ¡…y traen a Naruto consigo! –exclamó.

—¡¿QUE TRAEN A QUIÉN?

—Hey, Tsunade-obachan! ¡Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos! –exclamó Naruto entrando en la oficina con todos los demás.

—¡NARUTO! –Tsunade corrió hacia él y primero le aventó un puñetazo que lo envió contra la pared y luego lo abrazó.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo me pega y luego me abraza? –murmuró Naruto.

—¡Baka! ¡Desapareciste sin más durante un año y medio! ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estuvimos? ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? –preguntó Tsunade, mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio.

—Euuh, bueno… viajando. Ya sabes, oba-chan, un día aquí, un mes allá… -divagó él.

—¿Y tu maestro? ¿Dónde está?

—Bueno, -Naruto compuso una sonrisa triste- mi maestro y yo nos separamos hará cosa de año y medio también. Tenía que ir a lugares a los que no me podía llevar, según lo que él me dijo y al día siguiente se fue, dejándome esta katana –desenvainó la espada- y unos cuantos regalos más. Desde hace año y medio que viajo con una identidad falsa, para no atraer suspicacias, he conseguido dar esquinazo durante todo este tiempo a Akatsuki, que no es poco. He estado en Kumo, Iwa (aunque de allí tuve que salir apresuradamente. No preguntéis porque), y en varios países, mejorando mis habilidades, aunque estoy lejos de la perfección, evidentemente.

—Vaya, Naruto, parece que no has perdido el tiempo, ¿eh? –Kakashi sonrió, cosa detectable a través de su ojo, que parecía divertido. Naruto rió.

—Ya me conoces, Kakashi-sensei. No paro quieto un instante –Tsunade iba a decir algo cuando aparecieron varios ANBU en la oficina, precedidos por Danzo.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? El demonio ha vuelto a la villa… ¿Sabes que podría ordenarte que te ejecutaran ahora mismo por atreverte a volver? –amenazó Danzo.

—¿Sabes que podría matarte en lo que tardases a parpadear? Solo he recibido una pero ya estoy cansado de tus amenazas, Danzo. Una amenaza más y no vivirás para ver un nuevo día –Naruto acompañó sus palabras de toneladas de aura asesina dirigidas hacia él y los ANBU. Los ANBU cayeron al suelo, como si una mano invisible los aplastara contra él, mientras que el cuerpo de Danzo temblaba violentamente. Solo fueron unos segundos pero bastaron para aterrorizarlos a todos. Danzo lo miró durante unos segundos que se hicieron interminables, como si calculase sus opciones.

—Me retiro… por ahora. Tendrás noticias mías, demonio –dicho esto se fue, seguido de los ANBU. Naruto se giró en dirección a Tsunade, que estaba boquiabierta, al igual de los demás.

—Oba-chan, estoy cansado. Creo que voy a ir a descansar un poco –informó.

—Cla-claro, tu apartamento sigue en el mismo lugar –dijo ella.

—Oh, por favor, oba-chan, ¿de verdad crees que voy a quedarme en esa cutredad asaltada docenas de veces, cuando puedo reclamar y vivir en el complejo de mis padres? –preguntó retóricamente Naruto, sonriendo. Se giró hacía Yugao-. ¿Quieres venir?

—Me encantaría –sonrió Yugao.. No vieron que Hinata entrecerraba los ojos, furiosa. "_¡Debería ser yo la que fuese con él, y no esa furcia de pelo morado! Naruto-kun será mío" _pensó la usuaria del Byakugan.

—¡Espera Naruto! ¿Sabes de verdad quiénes son tus padres? –preguntó alterada la Godaime Hokage.

—Claro, Oba-chan. Me lo contó mi inquilino –replicó riendo él. Luego se giró hacia los demás.

—Nos vemos luego, chicos –los dos salieron por la ventana de la oficina, provocando que Tsuande maldijera en voz alta, mientras Naruto se alejaba riendo. Tsunade suspiró y se giró hacia los demás.

—Bueno chicos. Misión cumplida. Podéis retiraros a descansar. Kakashi, quédate aquí un momento.

—Tsunade-sama, ¿p-podría decirme la dirección del c-complejo de de los padres de N-n-naruto-kun? M-me gustaría v-v-visitarlo –se justificó Hinata, mientras desviaba la vista. Tsuande la miró fijamente.

—Lo siento, pero la dirección o el lugar donde se emplaza, es información de clase S. No os la puedo revelar. Solo Naruto puede invitar a alguien a su complejo, que es especial, y a invitado a Yugao. No puedo ayudaros –Hinata entrecerró los ojos. _"Esa furcia… ¡quiere robarme a _mi_ Naruto-kun!"_

_Konoha, delante del complejo Namikaze _

—Naruto…

—¿Mmm?

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? –preguntó Yugao.

Se encontraban de pie, frente a las ruinas de un complejo derruido. La hiedra crecía por las rocas, y parecía que nadie había vivido ahí durante décadas.

—Esta es la casa de mis padres –contestó simplemente.

—¡¿Tus padres? Pero entonces, tú… tú…

—Sí, soy Naruto Uzuamki Namikaze, hijo de Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage, y de Kushina Uzumaki, la "habanera sangrienta" de la hoja –explicó. Yugao suspiró.

—En fin, supongo que inconscientemente lo sabía. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, físicamente. No sé como los aldeanos y tus compañeros no se han dado cuenta Pero, ¿qué hacemos aquí? La casa está en ruinas.

—Eso es lo que crees, ¿eh? Ven, acércate –Naruto y Yugao se acercaron a una especie de pilar, que tenía inscrito una espiral en él. Naruto cogió un kunai y se cortó la palma con él-. Ven, dame la mano, si no, no funcionará –Yugao le cogió la mano sin cortar y Naruto presionó la palma sangrante encima de la espiral del pilar. Acto seguido, esta brilló y hubo un fogonazo de luz. Cuando la luz se apagó, Yugao no pudo salir de su asombro. La casa se había reparado sola, y ahora mostraba un esplendido complejo, como merecía el clan Namikaze. Parecía un poco descuidado, pero eso era de esperar, después de más de una década abandonado. Aún así, mostraba un excelente grado de conservación.

—¿Cómo… cómo…? –atinó a decir la ANBU.

—¿Cómo es que ahora parece reconstruido? –preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna. Yugao solo asintió.

—Habían levantado sobre la casa una especie de Genjutsu. Más una variante que un Genjutu en sí. Permitía creer a los demás que el complejo Namikaze había sido completamente destruido, para que nadie se le ocurriese venir a espiar o robar –explicó Naruto-. Pero ahora eso no importa, ven. Vamos a casa –replicó con una sonrisa. Le cogió la mano a Yugao y esta, con una sonrisa, le siguió al interior de la casa.

_Konoha, Torre Hokage, Oficina del Hokage __(un día después)_

—Pase –Tsunade permitió pasar al que llamaba a la puerta de la oficina. Yugao entró en la sala-. Oh, Yugao, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? –preguntó mientras se servía un poco de sake y bebía

—Tsunade-sama, la verdad es que no sé cómo decir esto, pero… he venido a pedirle que me retire del servicio shinobi de Konoha –Tsunade escupió el sake por la sorpresa.

—¿Qué quieres qué? –exclamó, cogida por sorpresa.

—Que me retiro del servicio shinobi de Konoha. Quiero ser una civil, pero no de Konoha, porque así no podré viajar.

—¿Por qué? –preguntó escuetamente la sannin rubia.

—Naruto se irá de Konoha dentro de un día. No quiero quedarme en Konoha si él no está. Ya lo intenté una vez y mi vida era la más perfecta de los grises. Naruto es lo único que tengo, por lo que quiero irme con él. Después de todo, alguien tiene que vigilar que no haga ninguna locura –añadió sonriendo. Tsunade suspiró.

—¿Estás segura de esto, Yugao? No habrá una vuelta atrás. Lo sabes, ¿no? –quiso confirmar ella.

—Completamente. Hágalo, Tsunade-sama –pidió ella.

—Muy bien, para mañana ya no serás más un ninja de de Konoha. Puedes irte, Yugao. Tengo unos trámites que hacer.

—Gracias, Tsuande-sama –respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza Yugao. Luego desapareció con un **Shunshin.**

_Konoha, Portón sur__ (un día después)_

Yugao y Naruto esperaban en el portón sur de la villa. Tsuande les había dicho que esperasen porque les tenía reservada una sorpresa. Mientras tanto, conversaban animadamente sobre lo mucho que había crecido Naruto. De repente los dos oyeron unos pasos que corrían en dirección a ellos. Se giraron y vieron a Hinata correr en su dirección. Al llegar, se paró mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—Hinata, ¿pasa algo? –preguntó Naruto, preocupado.

—Naruto-kun, por favor, ¡quédate en Konoha! ¡Quédate conmigo! No quiero que te vuelvas a ir. ¡No te vayas!

—Hinata… -empezó Naruto pero ella le cortó.

—¡Naruto-kun, yo te quiero! –dicho esto, lo agarró y lo besó con un beso desesperado, intentándole transmitir todo lo que sentía por él, su anhelo por él, su amor por él. Aún así el beso fue unilateral, porque Naruto solo reaccionó para apartarla, delicada pero firmemente, de él.

—Hinata, eres una muy buena amiga. Pero, entiéndelo, para mí solo eres una amiga. Te quiero, si, pero no de la manera que tú me quieres o de la que a tu te gustaría –le dijo Naruto, mientras sentía como Yugao miraba con unos ojos asesinos.

Hinata pudo jurar que oyó como su corazón se partía en mil pedacitos. Tambaleándose como un boxeador aturdido, se apartó lentamente de Naruto, se lo quedó mirando unos segundos y luego, con lágrimas en los ojos, se alejó corriendo de ellos, mientras sollozaba, llena de desesperación. Había amado a Naruto durante toda su vida, él era su modelo, su ídolo, la persona a la quien más admiraba. Siempre pensaba en él como su igual y estaba segura que acabarían casándose y amándose el uno al otro. Nunca, ni por un momento, se le pasó por la cabeza que pudiera llegar a rechazarla. Ni por un momento… Hinata corrió hacia el complejo Hyuga, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, sin preocuparse de las miradas extrañadas y preocupadas que le lanzaban aldeanos y shinobis por igual. Al llegar a su habitación, se lanzó contra su cama y, enterrando la cabeza en el cojín, empezó a sollozar silenciosamente.

Después de que Hinata se fuera corriendo, Yugao le dirigió una mirada a Naruto y este se asustó notablemente. Nunca había visto a Yugao tan enfadada.

—Espero que nunca, nunca vuelva a pasar esto, ¿vale, Naruto? –preguntó con rabia.

—Cl-claro, Yu-chan –dijo sin pensar. Su interlocutora pareció alegrarse casi al momento.

—Lo siento, Naruto, es solo que me pone enferma la gente que hace eso sin pensar, y sin pedir permiso. No soporto que piensen que los demás les corresponderán por solo besarles –explicó con un punto de irritación en su voz.

—Aah… -replicó Naruto. No sabía que decir, pero, por suerte, en ese momento aparecieron los nueve novatos, junto con el equipo de Gay-sensei, o al menos lo que varios de ellos. No estaban ni Sakura, ni Sasuke, ni Hinata.

—¡Hey, Naruto! Tsunade-sama nos dijo que nos estarías esperando. Nos dijo que te ibas hoy –exclamó Kiba.

—Sí, chicos, me voy hoy, tengo mucho por hacer. Espero que nos volvamos a ver un día de estos –sonrió Naruto.

—Jejeje, ¿y quién es la chica, Naruto? ¿No es un poco mayor para ti? –le susurró al oído Kiba, pero para su desgracia lo oyó también Yugao y los demás. Yugao y Naruto se sonrojaron.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Nunca! –exclamaron al mismo tiempo los dos. Kiba sonrió al notar esto.

—Claro, chicos, lo que vosotros digáis –cedió él, burlonamente.

—Que problemático, Kiba. Naruto, espero que tengas un buen viaje, pero no te metas en problemas… no en muchos, al menos –se corrigió Shikamaru.

—Claro, Shika. Lo intentaré –concedió él-. Err, en fin, chicos, no me gustan mucho las despedidas, así que creo que nos iremos yendo ya –dijo, rascándose la nuca. Algunos asintieron.

—Vuelve pronto, Naruto –dijo Choji- ¡que cuando vuelvas iremos al puesto de carne a la brasa! –Naruto rió.

—De acuerdo, ¡veremos quién acaba más rápido! –desafió.

Luego, Yugao y Naruto se giraron y atravesaron el portón y se dispusieron a partir. Justo cuando empezaron a correr, Naruto oyó como gritaban desde detrás.

—¡NARUTO, VUELVE PRONTOOO!

Yugao pudo jurar que Naruto sonrió al oír eso.

_Konoha, localización desconocida_

—Bien, has vuelto, así que supongo has decidido unirte a nosotros, ¿cierto? –preguntó un hombre embozado casi como una momia.

—…Si.

—Muy bien, repite conmigo.

—Soy la sombra desde la tierra. Soy el protector olvidado de la hoja. No tengo pasado, no tengo futuro. Solo tengo misiones. Soy la Raíz que sostiene al gran árbol de la villa de la hoja, desde el fondo de a tierra, donde nadie me ve. Todo es por el bien de Konoha. Nada es verdad. Todo está permitido. Soy Raíz.

—…Felicidades. Ahora eres un miembro de Raíz, Sakura Haruno –respondió el hombre con una voz neutra.

_País del Fuego, a unos pocos kilómetros de la villa de la Hoja_

—Oye Naruto, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –empezó Yugao.

—Ya la has hecho, pero si. ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó algo preocupado.

—No nada, solo quería saber cuál es nuestro destino –quiso saber ella.

—Oh, bueno, primero iremos a Kumo –develó el rubio.

—¿A Kumo? ¿Para qué?

—Allí tengo a un buen amigo mío y me gustaría que viniera con nosotros, porque cuantos más seamos mejor, para lo que quiero hacer.

—Mmm, ¿y qué es lo que quieres hacer? –preguntó Yugao.

—Bueno, de momento, vamos a patearle el culo a una serpiente –respondió Naruto con una sonrisa peligrosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Rhagar!<strong> Ale, hasta aquí hemos llegado con el nuevo capítulo, en principio quería alargarlo hasta la llegada a Kumo y la aparición del "amigo" de Naruto, pero al ver que se me estaba yendo de las manos. Decidí cortarlo aquí. Pero es el capítulo más largo que he hecho, sorprendentemente. Y eso, a pesar de que es más relleno que otra cosa. Pero, ¡hey! Espero que os haya gustado. Hay algunos puntos que son importantes. Por ejemplo… ¿Qué pasará después de que Sakura se haya unido a Raíz? ¿Aumentará su obsesión o se reducirá? ¿Qué ha pasado con Sasugay? ¿Quién será ese "amigo de Naruto? ¿Qué ha pasado con Akatsuki? ¿Y con la misteriosa organización? Todo esto y mucho más, ¡en el próximo capítuloooo!

**Nota:** el autor de este fic no se responsabiliza de decepciones si las expectativas por saber las repuestas no están en el próximo capítulo.

Atentos a Skura porque tendrá algo de importancia en el futuro… Y también recordad el nombre de Jirujin…

Espero que os haya gustado, si es así, dejad reviews, porque sino llamaré a mi amigo, Freddy para que os haga una pequeña visita mientras dormís, ¡bwahahahaha!

¡Recordad también sobre votar el nombre de la organización!

Por cierto, he estado pensando que con el capítulo 10 de esta historia subiré el primer capítulo de una nuva historia de Naruto (para ver más información busca en mi perfil: proyectos que estoy escribiendo y que voy a escribir, pues el primero de los que quiero escribir es del que estoy hablando. NO será NaruSaku ni NaruHina, repito, NO será NaruSaku ni NaruHina, es simplemente que no soporto a la chica chicle Bummer, porque mira que llega a ser estúpida de cojon… eeer, digooo, ni tampoco soporto a Hinata, lo siento, pero me parece el personaje más insulso de todo Naruto, solo superado por Sakura. Por ejemplo, en la batalla de Naruto vs. Pain. ¿Qué coño es eso de ir y decir "¡Te amo, Naruto-kun!" (léase con tono burlesco) y morir a los dos segundos después de atacar a Pein, que ni se despeina para matarla? Pff, la verdad, es que es penoso. Pero en fin, ¿quién soy yo para cuestionar al gran Kishimoto? Eso si, como en el canon acabe poniendo a Hinata y a Naruto juntos, yo me suicido. Por cierto, todo esto dicho, con todo el respeto a aquellos a los que si les gustan los personajes, ¿eh? Ante todo, buen rollo.

Veréis que he hecho bastante Sakura y Hinata bashing, pero es que me encanta darles sus merecido a estas dos, jajajaja (risa psicótica).

Esta será la última actualización antes del 12 de septiembre, así que disfrutadla. Para los que hayas leído mi otro fic de Naruto, intentaré subir el tercer capítulo un día de estos, pero aún tengo que escribirlo, jejejeje.

Hasta aquí llega esta Nota de Autor. Nos vemos!


	7. Amigos en la nube y el sannin Kitsune

A **Shadow The Knight of Chaos****: **Bueno, ya hablamos por PM, así que no hace falta decir mucho más. Solo que espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.

A **toaneo07****: **Me alegra que te gustase la parte de Sakura. Yo siempre la he odiado…

A **dantefox****: **Weah! Aquí viene otro capítulo que espero que te guste tanto como los demás. Jajaja, el humor es bueno, alarga la vida o eso dicen. See, a mí también me gustó mucho como planteé el juramento Raíz. No te preocupes, Sakura será importante en unos dos o tres capítulos y será muy importante en ese mini-arco argumental (al igual que Danzo). No te preocupes, este no va a ser ningún harem, creo que ninguno de mis fics de Naruto lo serán, como mucho llegarán a trío…

A **Letra A: **Compañero ya te dije por PM que amo los reviews largos (como todo escritor XD) pero ya lo comentamos todo por PM, así que solo me queda desear que este capítulo también te guste.

A**DARK RYUUKEN****: **Jajaja, que sádico eres, un fuuton rasengan contra la perra rosada… aunque reconozco que no es una mala idea bwahahahahah! Lamentablemente eso no pasara (el aire se llena con gritos de «buuuuuuuu»), pero tengo algo preparado para la perra rosada! (los «buuu» se convierten en «wueeeeeeeh») El tuerto… ¿Kakashi? Aww, no se… no lo odio mucho, me cae bien.

A **lizzieJO78****: **Gracias por tu review positiva! Ya claro, es imposible que a todos les gusten los mismos capítulos, pero aunque nos quejemos hay que mantener siempre el respeto a los demás. Sobre Destierro, ¿qué puede decir? Es un fic genial! Y sobre Kira, su personalidad me encanta (y eso que la escribo yo XD)!

A **Alekey Phantomhive****: **Buenaas! Me alegro que te gustase la escena entre Naruto y Yugao. Por eso… una pequeña escena a solas entre ellos dos para ti! Disfrútala! Ahora descubrirás quien es el amigo, posiblemente no sea quien creas que sea, pero… Mmm, así que tus colores favoritos son el verde y negro, eh? ¡Espera qué te mando un abrazo virtual! ¡El rosa es el atentado a los colores!

A **BloodEdge****: **Oh, sufrirá, ya lo creo que sufrirá… (el autor tiembla, incapaz de controlar la risa maniática) jia jia jia jia jia.

A **alejandrocero****: **Y así será, amigo mío, espero verte pronto por aquí otra vez.

**Doy especiales agradecimientos a Letra A por betear y revisar este capítulo (y los que sigan XD). **[En negrita para que se vea bien, XD]. Sobre todo después de ver la cantidad de errores que se nos pasan a los escritores…

Disclaimer: No poseo Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes, porque si no Naruto hubiera matado a Sakura al principio del canon, cuando ella le pegaba, y eso hubiera desencadenado una línea temporal paralela en la que él une fuerzas con los otros jinchuriki! Wheah!

* * *

><p>Recordad:<p>

—Hablando

"_Pensando"/ Flashbacks/"Hablando en flashbacks"/Sueños_

—_Kira/Kyuubi hablando_

"_**Kira/Kyuubi pensando"**_

* * *

><p><strong>AVISO A TODOS LOS LECTORES, REPITO, AVISO A TODOS LOS LECTORES: He hecho unos pequeños cambios en el capítulo, el más importante de ellos el nombre del Raikage. Uno de vosotros me dijo que Arashi le quedaría mejor, ya que significa "tormenta", representando bien la personalidad del Raikage. Por eso, gracias a DARK RYUKEN por su ayuda en este punto. Además, también quiero advertirosavisaros de algo: A todos nos gusta que las historias se actualizen rápido para poder leer un nuevo capítulo. El problema es que tengo la costumbre de escribir un capitulo, subirlo, escribir un capítulo de la otra historia de Akatsuki (que, por cierto, recomiendo para pasar un buen rato), por lo que no puedo ir tan rápido como me gustaría. Así que si quereis saber de el próximo capítulo de "Una traición lo cambia todo" tendréis que esperar una cuantas semanas, ENTRE 3 Y 4. Lo sé, son muchas! Estoy completamente de acuerdo y creedme que soy el primero al que no le gusta pero soy humano y no puedo ir más rápido. Una lástima... Pero eso no significa que vaya a abandonarlo! No señor! Voy a dar mucha guerra ( o al menos lo espero XD)! Hoy mismo se me acaban de ocurrir unas ideas para el líder de la organización que van a ser la bomba! No digo nada más! Solo una cosita... Shihuen está implicado en ellas. Jejejeje, ¿qué que quiero decir? Ya lo descubrireis, ya lo descubrireis...**

* * *

><p><strong>Amigos en la nube y el sannin Kitsune<strong>

_Konoha, al día siguiente de la partida de Naruto_

Tsunade estaba preocupada. Y eso era decir poco. Aún no podía creer que eso fuera cierto. Tenía que ser un error. Pero no. Sabía que era cierto, lo sabía desde que viera que su sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi, aceptara el mando de Konoha como Hokage por segunda vez. Solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo descubriese. Si tan solo pudiese encontrar un modo de cortar el problema de raíz de una vez… Danzo, definitivamente, era un problema. Y uno muy gordo.

La mente de Tsunade voló hasta el día que le informaron de esas noticias, las noticias que justo ahora la estaban preocupando más que otra cosa…

_**FlashBack**_

_Tsunade suspira, con cansancio, mientras cierra la luz de su oficina y se va, con la noche cerrada ya acomodada sobre Konoha. Con toda la calma del mundo, Tsunade sale de la Torre Hokage y salta al tejado de esta. Con otro salto, alcanza la parte superior del monumento Hokage. Allí. Allí está el pequeño bosquecillo. Camina hacia él y busca a Yamato. Lo encuentra cerca de un joven pino, esperando su llegada. Cuando la ve, se pone firme a la espera de órdenes._

"_No hace falta que te pongas firme, Yamato. Dime, ¿te ha seguido alguien?" pregunta la sannin._

"_Sí, Tsunade-sama. Dos ANBU Raíz, supongo. No volverán a espiar a nadie nunca más" afirma Yamato._

"_¿ANBU Raíz? ¡No existe ninguna célula ANBU que se llame Raíz!" exclama la Godaime Hokage._

"_A eso voy. Verá, como estoy seguro que recordará, hace casi poco menos de un año y medio que me ordenó que encontrará cualquier irregularidad con respecto a Danzo." empieza Yamato._

"_Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Qué tienes para mí?" pregunta Tsunade._

"_Verá, Tsunade-sama. Lo primero que hice fue empezar a investigar a Danzo por los informes que ofrecía. Parecían correctos, por lo que durante meses no encontré nada, pero entonces, por pura casualidad descubrí un informe del antiguo Hokage, Sarutobi-sama, en el que se narraba la misión en el País de las Olas del Equipo 7, en el que se afirmaba que Naruto Uzumaki, había sido un pieza clave para completar la misión exitosamente. Por lo tanto Danzo falsificó un documento oficial, ya que en 'su' informe solo destacaba la bravura del último Uchiha y nada de Naruto" explica Yamato._

"_¡Pero así podríamos encerrar a Danzo de una vez por todas! Esto es realmente conveniente. Lo podemos procesar por falsificar documentos oficiales" entiende Tsunade._

"_No lo creo, Tsunade-sama, el informe desapareció al día siguiente y yo no recordé copiarlo de alguna manera o de llevármelo. Lo siento" se disculpa Yamato._

"_Mierda" masculla Tsunade._

"_Con eso, perdí el rastro que había encontrado, ya que no tenía manera de saber si había más informes falsificados y cuáles eran. Entonces, un día decidí comprobar las transacciones económicas que Danzo llevaba a cabo. Me encontré con que muchas transacciones se basaban en envíos de dinero y armas a empresas desconocidas. Al investigar un poco, entendí que esas empresas no existían. Eran empresas fantasmas y los envíos se quedaban en un almacén abandonado. Al día siguiente ya no estaban" _

"_¿Y dónde iban esos envíos? ¿Lo descubriste?" inquiere Tsunade._

"_A un edificio que no existe en los registros. Una pequeña torre en medio de una hilera de casas. Llama un poco la atención pero no mucho. Después de todo, en Konoha hay muchas torres. Esto es grande, Tsunade-sama. Muy grande. Hay mucha mierda enterrada bajo las flores, si me permite la expresión. Sobre lo de ANBU Raíz, no estoy seguro con certeza, pero encontré unos documentos en el almacén cuando no había nadie. Un informe de un novato, que se había unido a este… ANBU Raíz" advierte Yamato. Tsunade se queda pensativa unos instantes._

"_Yamato, quiero que sigas investigando a Danzo y hagas un recuento y lista de todos los edificios fantasma relacionados con Danzo que encuentres. Cualquier irregularidad o asunto turbio en el que Danzo esté metido –que serán muchos, estoy segura- que encuentres lo anotas. Será de ayuda" ordena la rubia._

"_Entendido" Yamato está a punto de irse_

"_Yamato, una cosa más" llama Tsunade._

"_¿Si?"_

"_No me extrañaría nada que Danzo tuviera un ejército de guardaespaldas. Por lo que me has dicho, presiento que hay mucha gente implicada en esto. Ten cuidado, Yamato. Tratándose de Danzo, no dudará en ordenar tu muerte si te capturan. Lo que hemos descubierto es muy valioso como para desperdiciarlo. Tenemos una oportunidad de limpiar el consejo de escoria corrupta y no pienso desaprovecharla. Se sigiloso. Comprueba tu entorno tres veces si hace falta. Se meticuloso, no te dejes nada. Un error puede significar una catástrofe" dice Tsunade. _

"_Bien" dicho esto, Yamato desaparece en un remolino de hojas._

"_Maldita sea, que cansado es el trabajo de un Kage" masculla la sannin. Luego se va del bosquecillo. Ninguno de los dos ha notado al ANBU Raíz que les estaba espiando._

"_Será mejor que me vaya ya. Danzo-sama encontrará esto muy interesante…" murmura. _

"_Lamentablemente para ti, no lo sabrá nunca" replica una voz aburrida a su lado. El ANBU Raíz se pone tenso, pero solo tiene tiempo de ver un borrón oscuro y alguien que susurra «Bu» antes de dejar este mundo._

"_Que fácil… ¿Y estos son ANBU Raíz? Patético… En fin, lo mejor será avisar al jefe. Supongo que le gustará que Naruto-san lo sepa… Aunque no creo que haga mucho, no es como si amase esta villa, precisamente" _

_Luego el misterioso sujeto desaparece en una nube de humo negro, haciendo un «bamf». _

_**Fin Flashback**_

Tsunade suspiró. "_¿Por qué toda la tarea de ser Hokage es tan dura? Con lo bien que estaba yo apostando y perdiendo dinero…" _Su mente vagó hasta ese… ANBU Raíz. Nunca había oído de la existencia de algo parecido. Y eso era verdaderamente un problema. Tsunade no sabía porque, pero tenía la impresión de que estaba relacionado con Danzo de alguna manera. Si esa impresión resultaba cierta, entonces las cosas estarían mucho más jodidas. Pensó en Naruto. Ahora que él no estaba, ¿qué razón había por seguir gobernando una villa con un consejo corrupto y cegado por el odio? Le costó conciliarse a sí misma, pero decidió que seguiría para evitar que Danzo tuviera una oportunidad inmediata de tomar el puesto. Lo haría por Naruto. Estaba segura que es lo que hubiera querido. En ese momento llamó alguien a la puerta, sacándola de sus pensamientos, y al mirar el reloj se dio cuenta de que era la hora de entrenar a Ino. La sannin sonrió. En Ino había una verdadera kunoichi oculta, esperando que alguien la despertase para sacar todo su talento oculto. Tsunade se sorprendió al comprobar que tenía un talento innato para la curación, por lo que planeaba entrenarla en todo lo que sabía y así podría ayudar a Shizune en el hospital para ganar experiencia. Pero lo que Tsunade de verdad quería era entrenarla en curación de combate. Le hizo aumentar su control del chakra hasta límites inhumanos, necesarios para poder golpear con una fuerza mastodóntica y también le enseñó jutsus Suiton, la afinidad de la Yamanaka e incluso le hizo aprender un poco sobre genjutsus. Todo con la idea de que pudiese defenderse por sí sola en un grupo de cuatro, aunque siempre como último recurso o miembro auxiliar en estrategias.

—Buenos días, Tsunade-sensei.

—Bienvenida, Ino. Bien, ¿estás preparada? Hoy me gustaría probar algo diferente, por lo que haremos un combate de prueba. Usa todo lo que tengas contra mí, ¿de acuerdo? No te preocupes por las heridas que podamos causarnos, entre tú y yo creo que lo podremos manejar. En fin, vayamos al campo de entrenamiento 1… -dijo Tsunade.

— ¿El campo de entrenamiento 1? –preguntó Ino confusamente. Nunca había oído que existiese ese campo de entrenamiento.

—Ah, sí, que tú no sabes que es. Bueno, el campo de entrenamiento 1 es especial, ya que ahí es donde se entrenan los Hokages cuando quieren mejorar sus habilidades o crear una nueva técnica. Evidentemente, el campo entrenamiento tiene unas barreras de chakra muy poderosas, las cuales evitan que nadie note que las potentes fuerzas desencadenadas se puedan percibir fuera de aquí. Piensa, que después de todo, son Kages los que se han entrenado ahí –explicó a su alumna.

—Woow –exclamó ella, llena de admiración. Tsunade solo sonrió al ver la emoción en su mirada.

—Venga, vamos. Que el campo no se destruirá solo –bromeó ella.

Salieron de la Torre Hokage y tranquilamente empezaron a caminar en dirección al campo, en las afueras de Konoha. Mientras caminaban por las calles, observaban con un cómodo silencio el bullicio de la villa: las tiendas y sus clientes, los niños que, riendo, correteaban colándose por entre las piernas de los adultos, los cuales conversaban entre ellos, comentando la actualidad o diferentes cotilleos que corrían como pólvora por la población civil de la villa. Luego, llegaron al campo de entrenamiento y verdaderamente, Ino se quedó impresionada por completo. El campo en si era un campo de entrenamiento al aire libre, lo impresionante era el paisaje. Una cascada enorme caía cerca de ellas, a unos cincuenta metros, y el sonido del agua tronaba con fuerza. En la entrada Ino pudo ver una especie de pilar totémico de color rojo sangre y con forma de lobo. Tsunade le explico que era uno de los cuatro pilares que mantenían la barrera de chakra, para que no se notara el entrenamiento, en funcionamiento. Además había muchísimos arboles de diferentes tipos, ideales para tácticas de ocultación. Ino examinó el terreno. La cascada le permitiría utilizar jutsus suiton de potencia superior.

—Bueno, Ino. Vamos a empezar. ¿Estás lista? –evaluó la sannin.

—¡Al cien por cien! –replicó ella. Tsunade sonrió.

—Bien, pues… ¡empecemos!

Tsunade empezó el combate haciendo unos rápidos sellos de manos, susurró en voz baja: **Magen! Narakumi no jutsu **(¡Ilusión demoniaca! Técnica de vista al infierno), con lo que desapareció repentinamente como si nunca hubiese estado ahí, sorprendiendo a Ino. En ese momento, la Yamanaka empezó a ver como su padre, Choji, Shikamaru, y demás amigos suyos, eran torturados hasta la muerte por ninjas de Iwa, que reían malévolamente. Ino, al ver esto, sintió como las lágrimas pugnaban por salir, pero sabiendo que era un genjutsu, cerró los ojos para no ver esas horribles imágenes y musitó con la voz estrangulada **Kai** (Liberación). Al abrir los ojos, Ino comprobó aliviada que volvía a estar en el campo de entrenamiento y que Tsunade le sonreía.

—Vaya Ino, no pensé que pudieras deshacer el genjutsu. Se supone que es de rango D pero al utilizar chakra de más lo he subido hasta el nivel C, para ver si eras capaz de deshacerlo. Parece que sí, así que pasaremos a otra cosa. ¡Vamos! ¡Ninjutsu! –exclamó Tsunade.

Ino completó unos sellos de manos e inició la técnica, el genjutsu **Magen! Jubaku Satsu **(¡Ilusión demoníaca! Muerte de prisión arbórea), con lo que desapareció desvaneciéndose de la vista humana. Tsunade no tardó en darse cuenta de que genjutsu era y lo deshizo sin tardar pero era demasiado tarde… Inmediatamente después de que Tsunade cayera en el genjutsu, Ino hizo un sello de mano y masculló sin perder tiempo **Suiton! Teppōdama **(Elemento agua! Balas de agua), con lo que Ino disparó una potente bola de agua desde su boca, en dirección a Tsunade, que no queriendo gastar chakra en técnicas, simplemente se dispuso a esquivar la bala de agua, pero, sorprendida, comprobó que no podía dar ni un paso, al estar sus pies atrapados en almíbar recubierto de chakra.

— ¡Mierda! –masculló Tsunade, irritada. Formó unos sellos y, colocando las manos en el suelo, apartando un poco de almíbar, exclamó sin perder tiempo **Doton! Doroku Kaeshi **(Elemento tierra! Contraataque de tierra plana), con lo que una pared de tierra apareció delante de ella, protegiéndola del ataque. La bola se estampó contra el muro de tierra y las dos técnicas se anularon mutuamente. Tsunade colocó chakra en la planta de los pies y pudo saltar, saliendo del área de influencia del almíbar.

—Esa ha sido una gran estrategia, Ino. Utilizar un genjutsu para distraer y tener tiempo de preparar la verdadera técnica de retención y luego atacar con otra técnica… Si esto fuera una misión con un grupo de cuatro, en el momento en que me has atrapado en el almíbar habrías vencido. ¡Buen trabajo, Ino!

— ¡Gracias, Tsunade-sensei! –respondió, sonriendo Ino.

— ¿Cómo se llama esta técnica del almíbar? ¿Tiene nombre? –quiso saber Tsunade.

—Sí. Se llama **Mizuame Nabara **(Trampa de almíbar). ¡Me la enseñó Izumo! –respondió Ino. Tsunade asintió.

—Bueno, Ino. ¿Te sientes preparada para otro round? –tanteó la sannin.

— ¡Por supuesto! –Tsunade sonrió al ver su entusiasmo.

—Muy bien, pues entonces… ¡empezemos! (empecemos)

_Bordes del País del Fuego, en dirección al País del Rayo_

El fuego crepitaba lentamente en la pequeña fogata, mientras Naruto y Yugao descansaban después de un día entero de saltar por los arboles en dirección a Kumo. Los dos estaban estirados, juntos, en sendas mantas y unos pequeños cojines, mientras contemplaban una vez más las estrellas, sin nadie que les molestase. Yugao suspiró.

—Ya ni recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que miramos juntos las estrellas, ¿eh, Naruto? –dijo la ex ANBU.

—Si… Ha sido mucho tiempo sin verte, Yu-chan –se mostró de acuerdo el rubio.

—Por cierto, ¿desde cuándo me llamas Yu-chan? –preguntó ella, mientras reía entre dientes, aunque un imperceptible tono sonrosado adornaba sus mejillas.

— ¿Yo hago eso? –se sorprendió Naruto.

—Sí, cuando nos encontramos me dijiste lo mismo y el día que estuve contigo en tu casa, me llamabas así –explicó ella-. ¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta?

—Por raro que parezca, no, no me había dado cuenta. No se… supongo que ha sido todo este tiempo sin estar contigo, que ha hecho darme cuenta que eres la persona más importante para mí –respondió él.

—Awww... En el fondo, por muy cabezota que seas, eres un sentimental, Naruto –dijo Yugao, mientras reía.

— ¡Ey! No te rías, ¿sabes lo duro que es viajar durante un año y medio por todo el mundo, sin tener nadie con quien conversar la mayoría del tiempo? Muchos de los amigos que he hecho aquí y allá tenían asuntos o familias, por lo que no podían ir conmigo, así que siempre he viajado solo –musitó en voz baja Naruto, repentinamente triste y deprimido.

El silencio descendió sobre ellos dos, mientras Yugao rumiaba las palabras de Naruto. Luego de unos minutos, la ahora trotamundos, respondió.

—Puede que eso fuera antes Naruto, pero ya no. Ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro, ¿verdad? –preguntó retóricamente Yugao. Naruto le sonrió, más animado.

—Tienes razón, ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro –respondió él. Dicho esto, sin pensar le acarició leve y lentamente la mejilla, cosa que provocó que la cara de Yugao se volviera roja como un tomate y Naruto retirara la mano como una exhalación al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, mientras tosía avergonzado.

Después de un silencio incómodo, Yugao le hizo una pregunta que le llevaba rondando la cabeza desde que se encontraran, pero que no formuló porque no quería que Naruto revelase nada delante de los demás. Naruto, como todos tenía secretos, pero ella estaba segura que le diría más cosas a solas que si estuviesen presentes los demás integrantes del grupo de los 12, como llamaban a la generación de novatos, incluyendo al equipo de Gai.

—Oye Naruto, ¿me explicarías tus viajes por las naciones ninja? –preguntó ella-. ¡Si no quieres, es igual, no pasa nada! –soltó rápidamente, al ver que Naruto la miraba, y empezando a pensar que quizá no quisiera hablar de ello. Naruto simplemente parpadeó, confuso por el rápido cambio de actitud.

—Por supuesto que te hablaré de mis viajes, ¿por qué no me debería gustar hablar de ellos? Además, en realidad, ya tenía pensado contarte todas mis aventuras –razonó él.

—Oh, bueno. Empieza, empieza –animó Yugao.

—Bueno, un año y medio después de que Shihuen, mi sensei, empezara a enseñarme, él y yo nos separamos. Dijo que tenía que ir a lugares a los que yo no podía acompañarle, por lo que no podía seguir con él. Nos separamos –repitió el rubio. Era evidente que ese tema lo entristecía, por lo que Yugao le cogió la mano y se la estrechó sin mucha fuerza, demostrándole que ella estaba allí. Naruto se lo agradeció con la mirada para luego carraspear y seguir con el relato-. En fin, de cualquier manera, el mismo me dio la idea de deambular por las naciones ninja para pulir mis habilidades. Para ello, me dio varios regalos que me serían muy útiles. Mi espada, _Albor, _que es una de las mejores espadas que haya visto en mi vida, y eso que en este año y medio he visto muchas. Luego me dio un rollo de técnicas realmente útiles, y alguna que otra realmente graciosa, ya te la enseñaré. ¡También me regaló una súper invocación realmente cañera! La lástima es que solo la puedo invocar cuando hay enemigos poderosos cerca, porque muchas veces está sedienta de sangre, aunque él y yo nos respetamos mutuamente. Así que mejor no te la enseño. Eso si me costó sudor y lagrimas conseguir que me aceptara como su invocador. Me llevé unos cuantos huesos rotos, pero conseguí estamparle la cara en el suelo –dicho esto, Naruto rió, recordando la escena.

—Por cierto, perdona por interrumpirte, pero, ahora que lo pienso… ¿cómo es que te dejaron pasar y estarte en Konoha durante casi dos días? No me malinterpretes, fue genial que vinieses, pero ¿no se supone que, al ser un ninja exiliado de Konoha, te deberían haber encerrado?, cosa que por otra parte me alegro de que no ocurriese.

—Ahora que lo comentas, sí, es una buena pregunta. Verás, la respuesta está en uno de mis primeros viajes. Mis pasos me llevaron hasta Kumo y ahí di mi identidad falsa, con la excusa de que estaba de visita turística en la villa y que viajaba por el mundo puliendo mis habilidades de kenjutsu. Si lo sé, la excusa más chorra que has oído en tu vida, pero para mi sorpresa se lo creyeron y además, la segunda parte no es mentira, después de todo. De cualquier modo, me encontré con un ninja de Kumo llamado Darui que parecía fuerte, me dijo que era jounin, por lo que le reté a un duelo de práctica, ya verás, de todo esto saldrá la respuesta a tu pregunta…

_**FlashBack**_

_Naruto camina por las calles de Kumo, observándolo todo con una leve sonrisa en la cara. Esa es la primera gran villa ninja que ve, después de Konoha, claro está. La verdad es que, para su sorpresa, la villa es preciosa. Gran parte de la villa está adosada o excavada en la roca, creando un verdadero espectáculo al poder contemplar naturaleza y creación humana en perfecta sincronía. Como su nombre indica, Kumogakure, la aldea oculta de las nubes, muchas partes de la villa están cubiertas por una fina capa de nubes, que dificultan levemente la visión de los edificios. Naruto está feliz. Ha oído muchísimo acerca de que los ninjas de Kumo están todos, o al menos la gran mayoría, entrenados en las artes del Kenjutsu, por lo que aquí podrá probarse a sí mismo. No puede esperar a cruzar la espada con un ninja de Kumo. Naruto sigue caminando, admirando la magnificencia de la aldea cuando encuentra un banco. Naruto sonríe al recordar la carta que le dejo su sensei, por lo que entra y se dirige directamente al mostrador. No hay nadie más aparte de él, por lo que puede hablar directamente con la chica joven que se sienta detrás__suyo, comprobando unas cuentas con cara aburrida. Naruto carraspea ligeramente para llamar su atención, pero ella no levanta la vista al hablar._

"_Si, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?" Naruto arquea una ceja al ver ese comportamiento pero se encoge de hombros decidiendo que tampoco es importante, por lo que responde lo que le escribió Shihuen en la carta._

"_Vengo de parte del señor Fuujita. He venido a sacar dinero" recita simplemente. La chica abre los ojos desmesuradamente y deja caer el lápiz con el que había estado remarcando ciertos puntos del libro de contabilidad. Seguramente, el director del banco les dijo que si alguna vez oían el nombre de Fuujita, cumpliesen todas las demandas que les hiciesen. Por fin, la chica alza los ojos, sorprendida y se topa con los ojos azul zafiro de Naruto, sonrojándose furiosamente. Inconscientemente, sus ojos vagan por el cuerpo de Naruto. _

'_Oh, Kami, es mono, y sexy y apuesto y, y… ¡¿Pero qué estás pensando, Shira? ¡Céntrate, céntrate!' piensa la tal Shira. Por suerte para ella, Naruto no puede leer las mentes de los demás. Este está demasiado ocupado viendo la demacrada figura de la chica. Es obvio que no ha comido en días. _

"_Cl-claro, ¿c-cuanto quiere sacar?" inquiere ella, intentando no fijarse en esos ojos tan penetrantes. Naruto se rasca levemente la nuca, inseguro de la cantidad a sacar. Antes decide hacer otra pregunta._

"_Mmm, no estoy seguro, pero antes, ¿podrías decirme cuánto dinero hay en la cuenta del señor Fuujita?" _

"_P-por supuesto" La chica corre hacia un pequeño armario y de él saca un enorme libro de cuentas. Vuelve al mostrador y rápidamente pasa las hojas hasta llegar a la "F", la sección que estaba buscando. Sin detenerse ni un momento, la chica pasa varias hojas, mientras sus ojos buscan el nombre de "Fuujita". Hasta que lo encuentra._

"_¡Aquí! Oh, dios mío…" musita al instante siguiente de encontrar "Fuujita"._

"_¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" pregunta un Naruto preocupado._

"_Esta cuenta… ¡esta cuenta tiene más de quinientos millones de ryô ingresados!" Naruto abre los ojos, realmente en shock. ¿Su maestro tiene tanto dinero y no vive una vida llena de lujos y comodidades? Definitivamente, su respeto y orgullo por su maestro acaba de subir como la espuma ante esto. ¿Pero de donde ha sacado tanto dinero? Ni siquiera Gato en su momento tenía tanto. ¿Podría estar emparentado con algún Damyio? Esa es la única explicación… ¿no?_

"_Entonces, ¿cuánto quiere sacar?" pregunta ella. Naruto, volviendo a la realidad, se lo piensa. Vuelve a mirar su rostro y su demacrada figura y se le parte el corazón. Ella le recuerda a sí mismo, cuando era pequeño. En ese momento ve en sus ojos algo que lo paraliza: dolor, pena, tristeza. De algún modo, supo que estaba sola en el mundo. Sentía una especie de conexión con ella, una conexión con su pasado. Entonces decide hacer lo que es correcto. _

"_Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?" Ella parpadea, confusa por la pregunta, ya que no tiene nada que ver con el tema, pero decide responderle._

"_Shira. Me llamo Shira, señor"_

"_Mmm, puedes tutearme, Shira, en realidad creo que tú eres mayor que yo. Creo… creo que voy a sacar dos millones de ryô y cinco mil ryô, pero separados" La chica abre los ojos desmesuradamente al oír tales cifras pero asiente, mientras siente un poderosa oleada de envidia. Ella nunca tendría tanto dinero en su vida, y últimamente no ha tenido suerte. Desde que murieron sus padres nadie se ha preocupado por ella y ha tenido que buscarse la vida, por lo que en los últimos días no ha comido tan abundantemente como lo debería haber hecho. Unos minutos después tiene un pequeño maletín de cuero negro y una caja marrón enfrente de él. Naruto sonríe y coge la caja, sin hacer ningún ademán de coger el maletín, donde están los dos millones de ryô._

"_Hey, te olvidas el maletín" advierte Shira a Naruto, pero este solo vuelve a sonreír, mientras coge el maletín por las asas y se lo queda mirando._

"_Dime una cosa, Shira. Cuando alguien posee algo… es capaz de regalárselo a quien quiera, ¿verdad?" le pregunta Naruto. Shira solo frunce el ceño al oír tan extraña pregunta pero le sigue el juego, curiosa._

"_Pues… sí, claro. Si uno posee algo, puede hacer con ello lo que quiera" responde._

"_Entonces, desde este momento, el maletín te pertenece" replica Naruto, al mismo tiempo que alarga el maletín hacia ella. Shira solo abre los ojos como platos, en shock por las implicaciones de esa simple frase._

"_Tu… pero yo… el maletín… ¿por qué?" Shira consigue soltar la pregunta, después de trabarse con las palabras._

"_Tú sufres lo mismo que yo. No tienes a nadie, y algo me dice que acabas de sufrir la pérdida de tus padres o de algún familiar que cuidaba de ti. Puedo notar la tristeza en ti. Yo sufrí lo mismo que tu, pero en mi caso fue desde que nací, por lo que nunca tuve a alguien que me cuidase o se preocupase por mi hasta hace muy poco. Por eso no quiero que te pase lo que a mí, por lo que te doy esto para que puedas salir adelante por ti misma. La gente honrada no merece esa situación y si puedo ayudarte… ¿Por qué no hacerlo?" justificó él._

_Shira parpadeó varias veces e intentó retener las lágrimas pero no pudo, por lo que empezó a llorar silenciosamente. En ese momento sintió como el extraño chico la abrazaba y la reconfortaba con su presencia. _

"_¿De verdad… de verdad me estás dando todo este dinero?" preguntó ella, insegura._

"_Todo. Los dos millones son completamente tuyos" aseguró él. Ella solloza unos segundos y abraza fuertemente a Naruto._

"_¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!" lloró Shira mientras enterraba la cabeza en su pecho. Naruto le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, inseguro de que hacer. Excepto Yugao, ninguna chica lo había tocado, no ya abrazado. Claro, la Haruno si lo había tocado varias veces, pero fue para golpearle, por lo que en realidad no contaba. 'Se siente… cálido' Naruto sonríe ante este pensamiento. _

"_Neh, ¿estás bien?" pregunta Naruto, mientras ve como Shira sigue llorando, recostada en su pecho. _

"_Si… gracias, muchas gracias por esto. No se… no sé como pagártelo" musita ella._

"_Yo si" replica Naruto. "Vive, no te hundas en la depresión y vive. Estoy seguro que tus padres no querrían que estuvieras así. Estoy seguro que ellos querrían que fueras feliz" sonríe Naruto. Ella le devuelve la sonrisa, feliz. Ella, interiormente, se sorprende de que exista alguien como él, tan bueno con una persona que acaba de conocer._

"_Lo haré, ¡créelo!" responde Shira, alzando su vista hacia él. Ahora, Naruto puede comprobar de verdad lo demacrada que esta, pero aún así se sorprende porque hasta este momento no se ha dado cuenta de lo atractiva que es. Sus ojos son de color cobrizo, del color de la miel mientras que su cabello es de un color rubio platino, un color de cabello algo exótico. Su piel morena conjunta perfectamente con estos rasgos, mientras que el rostro de Shira tiene unas facciones afiladas que resaltan su belleza. Naruto vuelve a mirar las facciones demacradas de Shira, y le viene a la mente una idea loca._

"_Oye, Shira. Estás algo demacrada. ¿Quieres venir a comer algo?" pregunta Naruto. Esta se lo queda mirando y responde._

"_¿Estás intentando flirtear conmigo?" Naruto solo puede parpadear, cogido por sorpresa. Luego se sonroja furiosamente._

"_¿Qué? ¡No!" exclama él mientras Shira se ríe abiertamente._

"_Tranquilo, era broma. Pero si, me encantaría ir a comer algo contigo, eh…" responde ella, vacilando al final porque no sabe su nombre._

"_Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, usuario experto de kenjutsu, a tu servicio" dice él, presentándose teatralmente. Ella ríe entre dientes._

"_Venga vamos, Naruto Uzumaki. Conozco un buen restaurante aquí cerca" replica._

_Una hora y media más tarde_

_Naruto se despide de Shira, agitando el brazo derecho. Durante hora y media han estado charlando tranquilamente como si fuesen viejos amigos, riendo con las bromas y pullas del otro. Al final y para su propia sorpresa, Shira sintió que podía confiar en él lo suficiente para explicarle su precaria situación. Sus padres eran dos chunins de Kumo, que murieron en una misión en la que iban juntos. Nadie quiso hacerse cargo de ella, por lo que acabo en la calle, sin dinero ni casa. Solo con sus estudios pudo conseguir el trabajo en el banco y aún estaba esperando su primera paga. Shira no lo dijo pero, para ella, Naruto fue como una bendición caída del cielo. Después de agradecerle varias veces más el regalo de los dos millones, Shira le hace prometer a Naruto que siempre que volviera a Kumo fuera a visitarla, a lo que él asiente, sonriendo. _

_Naruto sigue caminando por las calles de Kumo, hasta que de repente en una esquina se choca con un joven de color de su misma edad, con el pelo blanco, con un uniforme de cuello alto sin mangas con el distintivo de los Jounin de Kumogakure y dos tatuajes en los hombros, los kanji Agua _(水) _y Rayo _(雷) _en el derecho e izquierdo, respectivamente._

"_Ay, lo siento mucho. Me he distraído y nos hemos chocado" se disculpa el jounin._

"_No, no pasa nada, yo tampoco estaba prestando atención, así que los dos tenemos parte de culpa"_

"_Si,__ en fin, para el caso me llamo Darui, jounin de Kumogakure y guardaespaldas del Raikage"_

"_¿En serio? Entonces debes de ser muy fuerte…" aventura Naruto. Darui se encoge de hombros._

"_Supongo que sí, tampoco pienso mucho en eso" replica. En ese momento, Naruto se fija en la espada de hoja ancha que Darui lleva colgada en la espalda._

"_¡Hey! ¿Eres usuario de kenjutsu?" pregunta Naruto._

"_See, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" inquiere Darui. Naruto desenvaina Albor._

"_Me gustaría probar mis capacidades de kenjutsu que he aprendido desde hace año y medio. Si no te importa, claro" aclara rápidamente el rubio. Darui arquea una ceja y se encoge de hombros._

"_Claro, por que no. Hoy Raikage-sama no puede enviarme a una misión o algo, tengo el día libre. Venga, vamos al campo de entrenamiento 24, es el que está más cerca de aquí" Naruto asiente y sigue a Darui, que salta en dirección noroeste, apoyándose con los pies cuando hacía falta en las montañas. Rápidamente, llegan al campo de entrenamiento, un pequeño páramo con alguna que otra roca aquí y allá._

"_Bien, vamos a pelear. Supongo que será solo kenjutsu, ¿no?" inquiere Darui._

"_En principio sí, pero si quieres podemos utilizar ninjutsu después de un rato. Una vez, alguien me dijo que dos ninjas de élite pueden conocerse profundamente con solo intercambiar un golpe. Probémoslo" responde Naruto._

"_Entiendo... Muy bien, vamos allá" replica Darui mientras desenvaina su espada._

"_Por cierto, no te he dicho mi nombre. Me llamo Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" Darui asiente._

_Los dos empiezan a caminar en círculos, encarándose todo el rato. Después de tantearse unos segundos, los dos cargan, espada contra espada, provocando que salten chispas de ambas. Luego se separan. El primer contacto no ha sido más que de tanteo, para intentar calibrar la fuerza del oponente. Seguidamente, vuelven a cargar. Darui hace una finta, haciendo creer que va a moverse hacia la derecha, cuando en verdad se mueve hacia la izquierda. Aún así, Naruto no ha apartado los ojos de los de Darui y no cae en la treta. Cuando Darui va a atacar, encuentra la katana de Naruto en posición, lista para resistir el embate. Las dos chocan. Naruto ha afianzado los pies en el suelo, por lo que no pierde el equilibrio y la guardia permanece alta. Los contrincantes se separan, pero Darui, sin querer ofrecer la ventaja a su rival, vuelve a cargar, dirigiendo una estocada ascendente a los riñones del rubio. Naruto bloquea fácilmente el ataque, pero Darui simplemente no presiona la espada, la deja escurrirse, filo contra filo, chirriando y su espada está a punto de cortar la cabeza de Naruto. Este, advirtiendo el peligro, se agacha y le lanza una patada al pecho que empuja a Darui unos metros atrás. Darui recupera el centro de gravedad sin muchos problemas. _

"_Mm, veo que no eres un simple espadachín" comenta._

"_Gracias. Eso significa mucho viniendo de un jounin de Kumo" responde._

"_Puede, quien sabe... Lo siento si esperabas algo más" se disculpa Darui, sobándose la nuca y con una leve sonrisa._

"_¿Qué dices? No sé porque te disculpas. En fin, sigamos"_

_Los dos vuelven a correr en dirección al otro, blandiendo sus espadas. El aire, al chocar las espadas, parece estremecerse. Naruto deja que Darui lleve el peso de la embestida, ladeándose levemente a la derecha, cosa que provoca que Darui se pase un poco con la misma. Naruto se dispone a arremeter contra el jounin de pelo albo, pero este aprovechando el impulso involuntario, rueda por el suelo, esquivando la estocada, y vuelven a quedar frente a frente. Naruto decide pasar a la ofensiva esta vez, por lo que ataca a Darui con poca fuerza, casi desmañadamente, provocando sorpresa en Darui que se convierte repentinamente en horror al ver como la espada ha trazado una pequeña floritura en el aire, superando sus defensas y yendo directamente hacia él. Albor se hunde profundamente en el estomago de Darui, que se convierte en pequeños rayos._

'_¡Mierda, un Bunshin eléctrico!' Naruto piensa frenéticamente, al mismo tiempo que se gira, suficientemente rápido como para ver un destello de acero que se dirige rápidamente hacia él. En ese momento, los meses de práctica con Shihuen y sus ataques por sorpresa durante la noche, que le obligaban a desarrollar un sexto sentido que estaba alerta incluso cuando dormía, toman las riendas de su cuerpo. El corazón empieza a bombear más rápido, mientras la adrenalina ha empezado a recorrer cada fibra de sí mismo.__Por un segundo, por un simple segundo, el tiempo parece detenerse en un instante que parecen milenios. Lo suficiente como para que Naruto pueda reaccionar y esquivar la estocada, no sin ganarse un buen corte en la mejilla. Naruto se aleja en dos saltos de Darui._

"_Oh, lo siento. ¿Te he hecho daño?" vuelve a disculparse Darui, verdaderamente preocupado por el estado de Naruto. _

"_Te lo vuelvo a repetir, no te preocupes. Esto no es nada. Pero ahora pasaremos a palabras mayores" replica el rubio._

_Naruto, en ese momento, salta hacia Darui, que oye como murmura unas extrañas palabras _**Sutairu no hakuchō! Nise no hakuchō*** (¡Estilo del cisne! Finta del cisne). _Entonces, Naruto empieza a mover la espada de un lado a otro sin ningún patrón aparente, balanceándola como un borracho. A pesar de la mala impresión que daba esta extraña técnica, la espada de Naruto traza un arco ascendente, luego un corte vertical, luego una finta, seguida de un quiebro. Todo esto no es más que una estrategia para confundir al rival, cosa que consigue por unos pocos segundos, utilizados sabiamente por el rubio, enviando a volar a Darui por el campo de entrenamiento, pero este pronto se recupera, ya que el golpe no llevaba mucha fuerza._

"_Muy bien, veo que ya hemos pasado a otro nivel. Veamos que sale de esto" dice Darui, antes de hacer unos cuantos sellos. Después exclama _**Suiton! Suijinheki **(Elemento agua! Muro de agua). _Con esto empapa a Naruto por completo, que no tiene tiempo de apartarse y Darui, aprovechando la sorpresa, se decide a combinar el jutsu con un Raiton: _**Raiton! Kangekiha **(¡Elemento rayo! Ola de Inspiración), _pero antes de que pueda acabar de exclamar el jutsu, Naruto aparece detrás de él, golpeándole con el lado romo de la katana, pero el Darui se desvanece en una nube de humo._

'_¡Otra vez Bunshin!' solo tiempo tiene tiempo de pensar Naruto antes de que oír como una voz exclama una vez más _**Raiton! Kangekiha **(¡Elemento rayo! Ola de Inspiración), _y, sin poder evitarlo esta vez, recibe de lleno el jutsu, causando una verdadera reacción en cadena con el agua y la electricidad, friéndolo vivo. Naruto cae al suelo y Darui está a punto de correr en dirección a él, para comprobar que esté vivo cuando desaparece en una nube de humo. Maldiciendo, Darui se gira y conecta un puñetazo en la mejilla del verdadero Naruto, que rueda por el suelo. _

_Después de unos segundos, Naruto se vuelve a levantar, con un hilillo de sangre y sonriendo. _

"_Esto es genial. ¡Sigamos con la pelea!" exclama. _

_Darui solo suspira, algo vago, para después volver a atacar. Esta vez, extiende completamente la palma y acumulando chakra, exclama _**Suiton! Hahonryū **(¡Elemento Agua! Torrente de Destrucción), _con lo que en su mano se forma una bola, rotando furiosamente, y la arroja contra Naruto.__ Este, sin perder tiempo, completa unos sellos de manos y musita _**Doton! Doryûheki **(Elemento Tierra! Muro de Barro). _Con el jutsu completado, Naruto hincha su pecho y de su boca sale una gran cantidad de barro que forma una verdadera barrera. Al ser débil contra tierra, el jutsu Suiton simplemente se estrella contra el muro de barro y la bola explota sin afectarla mucho. Después de esto Naruto vuelve a formar unos signos de manos y murmura _**Fūton! Daitotsuba **(Elemento viento! Gran penetración) _y unas ondas de viento a presión impactan contra Darui, enviándolo a chocar contra una roca al cogerlo desprevenido. Darui, al no haber tenido tiempo de reaccionar, gime levemente de dolor pero se recupera en pocos segundos y se levanta, jadeando fuertemente._

"_En verdad, mereces el título de jounin. Eres muy fuerte" alaba Naruto, que también jadea con fuerza. No ha utilizado muchos jutsus pero esquivar tantos ataques poderosos no es fácil, y ha tenido que utilizar mucho chakra para fortalecer el jutsu Doton. _

_Darui no responde y vuelve a atacar _**Raiton! Gian **(Elemento rayo! Falsa oscuridad), _con lo que de su boca sale un gran rayo, que, zigzagueando, se dirige a Naruto. Este no duda que el jutsu es realmente destructivo, por lo que decide no arriesgarse y esquiva el ataque. Sonriendo, Naruto va atacar pero siente una corriente, advirtiéndole de que el jutsu le está siguiendo como si tuviese un localizador. Maldiciendo, Naruto idea un plan a toda prisa y, esperando el momento justo, utiliza un _**Kawarimi, **_cambiándose por una roca. Los dos se observan fijamente, con una leve sonrisa en sus rostros. Los dos se disponen a seguir el combate amistoso cuando unos pequeños aplausos desvían su atención. Los dos giran sus rostros hacia el público que consta Raikage-sama _(a partir de ahora será Arashi, me resulta raro tener que llamarlo A), _Yugito Nii, Killer Bee, Samui, Shi, Motoi, y algunos jounin de la aldea._

"_Vaya, tío, el rubio es realmente genial. Para seguir probándole hagamos un duelo letal" rapea Killer Bee._

"_¡Basta Bee, no puedo soportar tus rapeos!" gime Yugito._

"_Eso es porque no tienes sensibilidad. Vaya un problema de gravedad" ignora Bee, sonriendo, a lo que Yugito gruñe, molesta, aunque casi es un maullido de frustración._

"_Basta los dos, ¡qué no estamos los demás para otra de vuestras peleas! ¡No me queréis ver enfadado!" alerta Arashi. Los dos callan al momento, conscientes del miedo que puede llegar a dar el Raikage si se enfada. Este se vuelve hacia Darui._

"_Darui, ¿qué se supone que es esto? ¿Por qué estás luchando contra este rubio al que ni siquiera conoces?" pregunta Arashi, algo irritado. En ese mismo día ya se había escapado al menos siete días el hermano de Tora, el gato de Shijimi y realmente parecía tener el mismo don que su hermano para esquivar las patrullas de gennin, cosa que cuando al ser el Raikage y que te lleguen siete veces el reporte de que el maldito gato se ha escapado no ayuda precisamente a alegrar el día._

"_Pero si lo conozco. Se llama Naruto Uzumaki y es un usuario realmente experto de kenjutsu, aunque también es realmente bueno en ninjutsu" argumenta Darui. Esto provoca una caída monumental en varios de los presentes pero Yugito, Ariki y algunos más se mantienen serios, aunque algunos intentan ocultar una sonrisa. Arashi mira directamente a Naruto y vuelve a hablar._

"_Darui, Yugito, Bee, vamos a mi oficina. Naruto Uzumaki, tu vendrás con nosotros. Quiero hablar contigo" Naruto entiende que más que una petición es una orden, por lo que no se niega. Bee camina al lado de Naruto, conversando con él a su manera (rapeando, claro), mientras Yugito cuida de Darui, bastante tocado después de la batalla. En pocos minutos, todos llegan a la oficina del Raikage y Arashi se sienta en la silla del escritorio, mientras Mabui se coloca a su lado, como secretaria del Raikage que es._

"_Verás, Naruto Uzumaki, si te he traído aquí es porque sé que fuiste exiliado de tu aldea natal, Konoha. No te sorprendas, tengo a mis espías. Explícame que pasó exactamente" ordena Arahi. _

_Naruto suspira, no queriendo revelar esa información pero no es tonto, sabe que el Raikage está, por lo menos ahora, fuera de su nivel. Por eso, decide explicárselo todo. Le explica sobre la misión de rescate fallida, el rescate por parte del que sería su futuro maestro, Shihuen, el descanso de varios días y la infiltración en la reunión del consejo. En esta última parte, habla sin emoción en su voz, su rostro y su voz completamente neutros y sin vida, pero al final no puede evitar que un leve rencor se cuele en su voz. Su aprecio por Konoha no está pasando por su mejor momento. En unos pocos minutos ha acabado._

"…_pero lo que no puedo entender es porque muestra tanto interés en mi, Raikage-sama. Después de todo, no soy más que un simple civil sin patria" acaba replicando Naruto._

"_Puede que sí, pero en realidad, los dos sabemos que no eres simplemente un civil, ¿verdad?, Kyuubi no Kitsune" responde tranquilamente Arashi, dejando a todo el mundo atónito, mientras Yugito y Bee lo observan con un renovado interés, escrutándole intensamente. Al mismo tiempo, Naruto se pone en tensión al oír eso, y empuña el mango de Albor, pero todos ya lo han rodeado con kunai o espadas, apuntando a la garganta o diferentes puntos vitales._

"_Así que es eso, ¿no? Otra arma para Kumogakure, ¿verdad?" pregunta con una sonrisa tan amarga que Yugito y Bee sienten un escalofrío recorrer la espalda. Pero Arashi solo sonríe._

"_Pues no, no del todo. Verás, lo que me gustaría es que te unieras a Kumo" desvela el Raikage, sorprendiendo a todos._

"_¡¿QUÉ?" fue el grito unánime que exclaman, cogidos por sorpresa._

"_Si, unirse, ¿qué pasa?" se encoge de hombros Arashi._

"_¿Por qué?" atina a preguntar el rubio más impredecible de todos. Arashi lo medita unos instantes y luego responde._

"_No te voy a engañar, Uzumaki. Realmente, serías una gran incorporación a Kumo, y teniendo en cuento que solo te han exiliado de Konoha y no marcado como ninja renegado y, por lo tanto, colocado sobe tu cabeza una recompensa en los libros Bingo, eso es un punto a favor. Serías un gran ninja de Kumo, pero, como te digo, no te engañaré, serás una verdadera arma. Pero no de la manera que tú piensas. Verás, es cierto que es posible que necesite la fuerza de tu bestia en algún momento, pero piensa que en realidad aquí estarías mucho mejor que Konoha. Tendrías a dos personas que son como tú, a una villa que no te mirará con odio y la posibilidad de entrenar a fondo. Incluso creo que ya tienes a un amigo aquí" Al oír eso, Darui sonríe levemente y asiente. "¿Qué dices?" _

_Naruto lo mira profundamente antes de responder. Arashi juraría que ve como la mente del joven ex-ninja se pone en funcionamiento, ponderando los pros y los contras._

"_Ahora mismo no me siento atraído con la idea de pertenecer a una aldea ninja. Ahora lo único que quiero es viajar por el mundo y mejorar mis habilidades de kenjutsu y quizá también de ninjutsu. Quizá más adelante me plantee su oferta, Raikage-sama" responde finalmente Naruto, con un tono neutro. Agacha levemente la cabeza, en señal de respeto y va a salir de la oficina, dejando demasiado atónitos a los demás por rechazar tan rápido una oferta del Raikage, pero este, haciendo gala de una rapidez de reflejos extraordinaria, lo detiene._

"_¡Espera!" Naruto se gira, con una ceja levantada, inquisitivamente. Arashi abre un cajón de su escritorio. Y saca un pergamino. "Como muestra de buena voluntad por parte de Kumo, toma. Esto es un pergamino de sannin. A partir de ahora, y desde este mismo instante, eres el sannin Kitsune, el sannin de los zorros. ¿No creerás que puedes ir por ahí como si el mundo fuera tuyo, no? Este pergamino te permite viajar por cualquier parte, ya que cuentas con mi aprobación. Incluso a las otras villas, ya que los otros Kages, al ser mis iguales –bueno, en realidad solo los otros cuatro Kages principales-, no pueden oponerse. Simplemente no armes bulla y no te dirán nada" explica Arashi. Todos los demás le miran atónitos, como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Naruto vacila, pero acaba por acceder, agarrando el pergamino._

"_¿Qué tengo que hacer para activar el permiso?"_

"_Solo rellenar con tus datos el pergamino e insuflarle tu chakra. El pergamino hará el resto" Naruto hace lo que le aconseja Arashi y, después de rellenar el pergamino, le transmite su chakra, con lo que queda impreso en él la imagen de un zorro aullando dentro de una espiral._

"_Gracias. Tendré en cuenta este detalle, ahora iré al hotel, descansaré un poco y me iré mañana por la mañana. Solo tenía pensado pararme en Kumo unos días" explica Naruto, mientras se marcha. Los demás no pueden reaccionar e intentar detenerlo. Yugito es la primera en recuperarse de su estupor._

"_¡Raikage-sama, no podemos dejar que se vaya! ¡Podría llegar a ser una pieza clave en la fuerza militar de Kumo! Además, ¡es uno de los nuestros! ¡No quiero qué se vaya!" exclama._

"_¿¡Te crees que no lo sé? Simplemente no puedo hacer nada, es un civil sin patria, justo como ha dicho él. No puedo obligarle a quedarse. Si fuera un shinobi aún, quizá podría hacer algo, pero en estas circunstancias… Solo podemos esperar a que se nos una por voluntad propia" murmura el aludido._

"_Yeah, Mr. 9 no pasa por su mejor momento, su aura está llena de tormento" canta Bee, ganándose un puñetazo en el hombro por parte de Yugito._

"_Basta. Lo siento, Yugito, pero el mocoso, de momento no tiene intención de unirse a ninguna aldea. Ya veremos si eso cambia en el futuro. Ahora, ¡fuera todos! Tengo que hablar con mi hermano" ordena el Raikage, con lo que resuena un coro de «Hai»s y todos dejan la oficina excepto Killer Bee, el Jinchuriki de ocho colas. _

"_¿Ha sido sensato darle ese pergamino? Será una fuente de problemas y puede perderlo por el camino" pregunta en su particular manera Bee._

"_Si, si lo piensas detenidamente. Será un favor que nos debe y sabe que aquí tiene una oportunidad de ser feliz, así que no creo que piense en desaprovecharla. Pero es que además… lo has notado, ¿verdad?" replica Arashi._

"…_Si" responde, repentinamente serio, Bee._

"_Lo más probable es que no lo sepa, pero la noticia se filtró rápidamente, a pesar de los todos esfuerzos de Tsunade por ocultarlo… Y pensar, que es hijo del cuarto… Aunque si te fijas, son como dos gotas de agua…" Arashi habló, con la voz lejana, como perdido en sus recuerdos. Bee sabía que estaba recordando el día en que pelearon con Minato._

"_Pero tus motivaciones no son honestas, las dices siempre a cuestas" recrimina Bee, retomando el tema que les ocupaba._

"_¡Ya sabes cómo es esto, Bee! Vivimos en un mundo difícil, tengo que guardarme las espaldas. Además, mis motivaciones no son honestas, lo sé, pero al menos he sido sincero. Será un shinobi de la nube si decide unírsenos, pero su situación será completamente diferente que en Konoha. Cuando me enteré de que el mocoso era el hijo del cuarto… Dios, odio a ese hombre, pero también lo respetaba, por lo que no puedo evitar estar enfadado con Konoha por ser tan estúpidos… ¡Y como sigas rapeando te voy a estampar un Lariat en toda la cara!" advierte Arashi._

"_Nadie entiende mi arte…" se queja depresivamente Bee, antes de salir la oficina saltando por la ventana._

_**Fin FlashBack**_

—Y así es como, conseguí el permiso de sannin. La verdad es que fue divertido, mirado en perspectiva –reflexionó Naruto. Yugao, que había estado escuchando en silencio, todo el tiempo, asintió. La verdad es que seguía sorprendida por todas las experiencias que Naruto, por lo que parecía, había vivido. Y estaba segura de que aún tenía muchas más historias por contar. Solo le había molestado, y bastante –para su eterna sorpresa-, la mención de Shira, pero se reprendió a sí misma por eso.

—Entonces… ¿es Darui el amigo ese que dices al que vamos a pedir su ayuda? –preguntó a continuación, insegura.

— ¿Mmm? Ah, sí, claro –replicó el rubio.

—Pero él es un ninja de Kumo, ¿cómo le vamos a hacer para conseguir que venga con nosotros? –quiso saber, sin darse cuenta que hablaba en plural. Solo lo notó cuando Naruto le sonrió con su patentada sonrisa zorruna y entonces, desvió la vista para que él no viera el leve sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas.

—Yu-chan, cuando te sonrojas estás muy guapa –comentó él. Obviamente, eso no hizo más que aumentar el sonrojo de Yugao.

—Anda, calla, Naruto-kun. Eres imposible –contestó ella, riendo. Aún así, se preguntaba que era esa sensación tan cálida que sentía en esos momentos en su pecho. Sacudiendo la cabeza, apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se centró en la conversación.

—Bueno, supongo que ya encontraremos algún modo. A pesar de que el Raikage es muy volátil (hablar con él es como entrar en un polvorín con una cerilla encendida), es razonable… cuando la ocasión lo requiere, claro. Y le daremos una buena razón.

—Pero fue extraño, ¿no? ¿No se supone que deberían haberte pedido el permiso? –inquirió Yugao, extrañada, a lo que Naruto rió levemente.

—Oh, bueno, en realidad Baa-chan sí que me lo pidió. Pero fue al día siguiente, cuando se acordó. Después de todo, Baa-chan ya empieza a tener una edad. Además, con todo la presión de instinto asesino que le envié a Danzo, no creo que se acordase de algo tan banal como las leyes internacionales en ese preciso momento –explicó el rubio, recibiendo un asentimiento de comprensión por parte de Yugao.

—Dime, Naruto-kun, ¿Cuáles son tus motivaciones por querer matar a Orochimaru? –preguntó ella de repente, queriendo saber los motivos de su objetivo.

—…Fue… una promesa que le hice a Jiji. Le prometí que le pagaría todo el amor que me dio, todos los cuidados que me ofreció, el afecto que me entregó, vengándole. Jiji fue como un abuelo para mí, quiero honrar su memoria. Esa es una parte muy importante, pero además también está la parte de que ya es hora de que alguien se cargue a ese cabrón de la serpiente gay –respondió Naruto.

Yugao asintió, entendiendo sus motivos.

—Por cierto, según lo que me has dicho, el Raikage te hizo una oferta. ¿Qué has decidido con ella? –preguntó ella. Naruto se quedó pensativo durante dos minutos, en silencio y acto seguido habló.

—Bueno… lo pensé durante meses y, aunque sé que, si me hizo la oferta, fue, en gran parte, por el Kyuubi, tiene su parte de razón. Allí hay dos jinchurikis y uno de ellos ha conseguido total dominio sobre su bijuu. Ellos podrían entenderme. Además, también está el hecho de que el Kyuubi no ha atacado nunca Kumo, además de que ellos no sabrían que yo soy el carcelero de Kyuubi –Naruto aún no estaba seguro de poder contarle lo de Kira. Temía que se volviera loca o algo peor y que lo empezara a perseguir. A Naruto le recorría un escalofrío al formarse en su mente una imagen de Yugao con su katana en la mano, con una mirada ida de rabia pura, persiguiéndole y él corriendo como un poseso por su vida.

—Bueno, Naruto, que sepas que siempre me tendrás a tu lado. No te dejaré nunca –prometió ella. Naruto sonrió feliz y alzó su mirada hacia la luna, que parecía brillar con más fuerza ese día.

—Ya lo sé. Yo tampoco te dejaré nunca. Te lo prometo –durante unos minutos, los dos contemplaron el cielo cuajado de estrellas, en silencio, admirando la belleza de la noche. Entonces Naruto volvió a hablar, esta vez con un tono entrecortado, como si no pudiese encontrar las palabras exactas de lo que quería expresar-. Yu-chan… yo… sabes que yo… nunca te he agradecido que… siguieras a mi lado cuando… cuando te enteraste sobre lo de Kyuubi. No sabes… no sabes lo que eso significó para… para mí.

Yugao lo miró y sonrió cálidamente.

— ¡Baka! Pues claro que me quedé a tu lado, eres mi mejor amigo, Naruto y no está entre mis planes perderte. Además, alguien tiene que vigilar que no te metas en problemas. Parece que tengas un imán para ellos –bromeó ella. Naruto rió levemente entre dientes.

—Sí, la verdad es que si lo parece. Supongo que tendré que darle gracias a alguien por volvernos a encontrar –asintió Naruto. Los dos se quedaron mirando los ojos del otro, perdidos en ellos, mirándose fijamente, como intentando leer el alma del otro. El tiempo parecía alargarse eternamente y tiempo después Naruto juraría que vio como sus rostros se acercaron, los labios de ambos temblando, anticipando ya un beso. Lamentablemente para los dos, un lobo aulló en ese momento, rompiendo el hechizo que había caído sobre ellos, separándose y enrojeciendo los dos hasta llegar a cotas imposibles. Naruto carraspeó, incomodo.

—En fin… supongo que deberíamos descansar un poco –aconsejó, a lo que Yugao se mostró de acuerdo.

Los dos se volvieron a estirar y Naruto se ladeó levemente, dando la espalda a Yugao. Sin embargo, lo que sucedió a continuación lo dejó atónito. Unos brazos lo rodearon, abrazándolo en una postura un tanto forzada. Entonces, Yugao susurró unas palabras en su oreja.

—Gracias por venir a buscarme –le dijo. Naruto no contestó. No hacía falta. Lo que nunca supieron, es que ese día, mientras estaban abrazados, durmiendo, una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de ambos.

_Cuartel general de Raíz__ (esa misma noche)_

Una gota de sudor corrió por la frente desnuda, recorriendo el puente de la nariz, para caer en el suelo del tatami. A esta le siguió otra. Y otra. Y otra. Se encontraba apoyada a cuatro patas en el suelo. Si intentase mover un solo músculo, le ardería de dolor y cansancio.

— ¿Ese es tú límite? Mediocre. ¿No querías traer de vuelta al Uchiha? ¿No querías matar al niño zorro? Con tu nivel, hasta un simple gennin podría derrotarte con facilidad. ¡Vamos, Haruno! ¡Demuéstrame que no fue un error confiar en ti! –exclama Danzo, en posición de combate.

Sakura apretó los dientes. Le dolían todos los músculos, le temblaban los brazos, le dolían los huesos. _"Lo hago por Sasuke-kun. Poder para matar al Uzumaki… Espérame, Sasuke-kun, cuando sea fuerte podré reunirme contigo y juntos mataremos al demonio que nos separó"_ pensó la Haruno. Acto seguido, gimiendo por el dolor, se levantó y cargó contra Danzo, con un grito de rabia e ira.

_En algún lugar, en una cueva en una frontera entre países __(al día siguiente)_

—Zetsu, ¿has derrotado ya a la Jinchuriki del siete colas? –preguntó el líder.

—Si, Pain. **Esa zorra fue realmente difícil de vencer. **Pero ya la hemos capturado. Está algo débil pero con vida, me he asegurado de eso. **¿Cuándo la traemos para su funeral?** -respondieron dos voces diferentes.

—Hasta dentro de tres meses no habré completado los preparativos para activar a Gedo Mazô. Te avisaré. Hasta entonces permanece en algún lugar seguro. Vigílala bien, no quiero que su bestia nos dé una sorpresa desagradable. Toma cualquier precaución que creas necesaria para poder mantenerla a raya, excepto matarla. Puedes retirarte. Los demás quedaos aquí, tengo que seguir hablando con vosotros –ordenó Pain. El holograma de Zetsu se desvaneció en el aire y Pain volvió a hablar.

—Bien, decidme las nuevas sobre los bijuu.

—El jinchuriki del Ichibi se ha convertido en Kazekage, por lo que ahora será más difícil capturarle. Una gran parte de la aldea le tiene mucho aprecio por todo lo que ha hecho por ellos durante estos años, hn. Aún así, no creo que sea complicado capturarlo, hn. Después de todo, es solo el de una cola, hn –respondió Deidara.

—La jinchuriki de Nibi se encuentra en Kumogakure y está fuertemente protegida, junto con el Hachibi. De momento, recomiendo que no intentemos ninguna acción hostil contra ellos. No creo que pudiésemos resistir contra toda Kumo. Además, el jinchuriki del Hachibi tiene un control completo sobre su bijuu y la de Nibi puede controlar una de sus dos colas –informó Kakuzu.

—El Sanbi se halla libre cerca del País del Agua. Creo que podríamos capturarlo sin muchos problemas, al no tener un jinchuriki que puede controlar mejor su poder –informa Konan.

—El jinchuriki del Yonbi casi ha conseguido el total control sobre su bijuu, por lo que recomiendo cautela extrema cuando nos acerquemos él –habló Itachi.

—El Rokubi y su contenedor están en paradero desconocido, no he podido encontrarlos –masculla Kisame, levemente irritado.

—Kyuubi se encuentra también en paradero desconocido –dice simplemente Sasori.

—Bien, a los que os habéis localizado, vigiladlos. Primero quiero sellar al Nanabi y luego iremos a por los demás. Por otra parte… Kisame, Sasori, estoy muy decepcionado. Espero que la próxima vez tengáis algo para mí. No queréis verme enfadado –ordenó fríamente Pain.

—No, por supuesto que no, líder-sama –respondieron los aludidos, un sudor frío cruzó la frente de Kisame y un leve escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Sasori.

—En fin, es todo. Podéis iros –permitió Pain, desvaneciendo su holograma.

A los pocos segundos todos los hologramas desaparecieron.

_Cerca de la frontera del País del Rayo_

Itachi Uchiha se levantó lentamente, tosiendo. Últimamente, cualquier acción le provocaba que un dolor atroz le recorriese el cuerpo, solo su fuerza de voluntad lo mantenía en pie. Una vez más, su mente lo transportó hasta los recuerdos de ese fatídico día, preguntándose si había hecho bien tomando esa decisión. Desde ese día, intentaba redimirse a sí mismo. Pero no era fácil.

En ese momento, sintió unas presencias que se acercaban. No se dirigían hacia donde estaba el, pero pasarían cerca. Itachi abrió levemente los ojos al comprobar que una de las presencias era Naruto, el contenedor del Kyuubi. Durante unos segundos se quedó pensativo, mientras decidía que hacer… Quizá podría empezar su redención con Naruto… Después de meditarlo, se dirigió hacia ellos para interceptarlos. Cruzó rápidamente los cientos de metros que le separaban, acercándose con rapidez, ya que ellos llevaban un ritmo tranquilo. Ocultando su presencia, contempló a las dos figuras con interés. Naruto parecía haber crecido mucho, podía sentir el poder que desprendía desde ahí. Ahora llevaba una capa de color negro con llamas rojas brillantes en el extremo de la misma, además de unos pantalones negros de combate ajustables. Realmente ya no parecía el mismo mocoso que "conoció" en el distrito de ocio, algo apartado de la villa. Ahora era posible que le pudiese presentar batalla sin problemas. Sonrió. Naruto definitivamente había crecido. Era hora de aparecer, pero antes se fijó en su acompañante. Su acompañante de viaje era una joven con el cabello de color púrpura, con una katana al hombro. Itachi enarcó una ceja, al notar en sus movimientos entrenamiento ANBU, pero encogió los hombros. En fin, nada que no pudiese controlar. Después de todo, el entró en un escuadrón ANBU como capitán a los trece años.

Sin más, Itachi se adelantó un poco y se colocó en medio del camino, quedando visible, mientras esperaba que aparecieran Naruto y su acompañante. Estos hicieron acto de presencia a los pocos segundos y al verlo, Naruto se puso en guardia inmediatamente.

— ¡Itachi! ¡¿Maldito, has vuelto a por mí? ¿Dónde está el cara-pez? –preguntó Naruto, alerta y cautelosamente. Yugao al ver la tensión en el ambiente, se colocó en una postura defensiva. Itachi rió interiormente al oír el apodo de Kisame. Realmente le quedaba como un guante.

—Que bueno volver a verte, Naruto-kun. Veo que aún no me has olvidado… -respondió Itachi, con una ligerísima sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Rhagar! <strong>Whea! Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero sinceramente que os haya gustado. Reviews, reviews! Pero antes unas cuantas cosas.

Demonios, este capítulo ha sido el más difícil de escribir. No sabía cómo enfocarlo exactamente, pero en fin, creo que al final ha quedado bastante bien. Además no ayuda el hecho que ya he empezado la escuela, que tortura… Así no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir. Realmente siento haber tardado tanto. Han sido más de dos semanas largas y **me temo que durante los nueve meses siguientes, la fecha de aparición de un nuevo capítulo estará entre las 2 y 4 semanas. **Como he dicho antes, lo siento para todos aquellos que leen la historia y les gusta y más a los que dejan reviews.

Espero que os haya gustado el laaaaaaargo (o cooorto, si no contais el _FlashBack) _momento Naruto/Yugao. !Empiezan a haber entre ellos leves momentos de romance! Espero haberlo hecho bien...

Por otra parte, la batalla de Tsunade vs. Ino es insignificante porque no tenía planeado hacerla, surgió así, sin más. ¡No os echéis encima de mí para matarme!

Espero que os guste el nombre de Arashi para A **(el nombre se ha cambiado),** es que lo encuentro mejor que decirle simplemente A. Por cierto, espero que no haya sido muy OOC… si es así, ¡me disculpoo!

Finalmente, como veo que muchos se decantan (más o menos) por la última opción de la votación, he decidió que la organización se llamará Yammiyo (noche sin luna). En realidad iba a poner Mangetsu, pero lo miré en google traductor (así me cubro las espaldas…) y esta versión me gusta más… ¿Será por la sonoridad? **En fin, que oficialmente, el nombre será Yammiyo **(ahora será cuando todos os quejéis del nombre jajajaja).

Pero antes de que se me olvide, ¡vayamos al rincón de técnicas!

***Sutairu no hakuchō! Nise no hakuchō:** _[¡Estilo del cisne! Finta del cisne]_ Básicamente, es una técnica de kenjutsu, creada por Naruto. La creó basándose en los movimientos tambaleantes del ero-sennin cuando estaba borracho. Por lo tanto, los movimientos son impredecibles y pueden conseguir romper la defensa si se es un maestro en la técnica y el adversario es débil o cogido por sorpresa. Al ser movimientos aleatorios cada vez que se utiliza, el Sharingan de los Uchiha no puede copiar la técnica, además de que no necesita de sellos para ejecutarse. Aún así, es una técnica difícil de dominar, ya que es complicado llegar al nivel de maestría suficiente como para conseguir que cada ataque sea completamente diferente.

¿Qué será la redención en la que piensa Itachi? ¡Sasugay sigue desaparecido! ¿Dónde estará? ¿Quién será el extraño que ha matado al ANBU Raíz? ¿Y su "jefe"? ¡¿Qué relación tienen con Naruto? ¡Sakura ha empezado su entrenamiento de Raíz y la sigo odiando! (XD) ¿Qué pasará con la pobre Fû? ¿Morirá, vivirá? **¡Esto último lo decidiréis vosotros! ¿Queréis que viva o que muera?** Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo!

Ja ne!


	8. Decisiones forzadas

A **Shadow The Knight of Chaos****: **Jia jia jia jia, me adelanté! XD ¡Chínchate, chínchate! Bueno, bueno, basta. En realidad no será un solo combate, pero no creerás de verdad que te voy a decir que significa, ¿verdad? ¬¬. Jejejeje, no te preocupes, no llegaré a esos extremos y repito, tengo una gran escena preparada (pensada) para ella y Danzo. Bueno, Sasuke seguirá sin aparecer en este capi (no estoy seguro de donde colocarlo…) y en lo que respecta a Itachi, en este capítulo lo descubrirás!

A **mavb50: **Hombre! A ti hacía mucho que no te veía por los reviews! Ya veremos que acaba pasando con Fu… ¡Me alegro que te gustase el último capítulo! Lo más difícil para un escritor es mantener la emoción y el interés en cada capítulo, pero se intenta. ¡Veamos que tal lo hacemos con este!

A **crystal Coronello****: **Lamentablemente, Itachi no se va a unir a Naruto o Bee. Akatsuki ha de dar problemas, que si no, una gran parte de la trama desaparecería. En lo que respecta a la perra rosada, otra vez, siento decirte que eso no pasara… pero sufrirá, ya lo creo que sufrirá y de qué manera jijijijiji (risa perversa), ya verás a que me refiero…

A **DARK RYUUKEN****: **Jejejeje, se hace lo que se puede. No te preocupes, aún tardarán unos capítulos en empezar a aceptar o incluso, a plantearse esos sentimientos/pensamientos. Mmm, sobre Itachi si, va por ese camino, pero en este fic mi Uchiha favorito (Itachi, por supuestísimo XD!) guarda más de una sorpresa… Y todo lo demás ya te lo he aclarado en un PM. Disfruta del nuevo capítulo!

A **Toaneo07 Ver2.0****: **Bueno, quizá en este capítulo pase algo… quizá.

A **lizzieJO78****: **Jajajajajaja, es que mi fic es un peligro para la concentración de los estudios XD XD ¡Si, soy psíquico! De Sas_uke _(JEJEJE, ¿pillas el doble sentido?) todavía no desvelaré nada (en el fic), pero ya tengo en mente una capitulo, o mejor dicho, un mini-arco, en el que Sakura y Danzo serán muy, pero que muy importantes. ¡No digo más!Qué disfrutes!

A **JP Gosick:** Yeah! Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.

A **Alekey Phantomhive****: **Aaaah, ahí te pillé, ¿eh? Jejejeje. Uuuuh, le contará, le contará, no te preocupes… jajajaja, tranquila, cuando yo me levanto, en diez minutos suelto más chorradas que en todo el día XD.

A **BloodEdge**: Dios, te juro que me he muerto de la risa con tu frase. YOSHHHH! MI LLAMA ARDE CON FUERZAAAAA! Cough, cough, cough, en fin… XD.

A **Letra A**: En fin, me encantó que te gustase el anterior capítulo. A ver si este repite! Ajá, veo que el shinobi misterioso te llamó la atención, aquí habrá un poco más de eso! Sobre Danzo y la posible parte política… mmm, puede ser una buena idea. Ya miraré como puedo incluirla. En lo referente al potencial romántico, para ser sincero, no había pensado en él… Simplemente serán amigos, pero no tendrán mucha interacción hasta casi el final, cuando será una gran reunión... si entiendes lo que quiero insinuar con esto último. Jajajaja, bien! Fuera melodrama! Ya ves, es muy poco creíble esas partes den los fics, que en el mismo capítulo de conocerse, Naruto y la chica de turno se declaran (que me ha pasado, me he encontrado con alguno). Respecto a la generosidad, bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Siente un profundo vínculo con aquellos que ha sufrido de un modo parecido a él, y al darse la circunstancia e tener 500 millones, pues… ¿por qué no coger 2, no? XD. Como ya te dije, Shihuen tendrá sus momentos (¡y qué momentos! Lo estoy pensando cuidadosamente para que sea brutal) y bueno, Kira volverá a aparecer!

A **Phantom1812: **Vaya, no pensé que escribiera tan mal… [momento depresivo], o al menos, de una manera que no te acaba de convencer. Pero en fin, todo el mundo tiene su opinión. Yo no le voy a decir a nadie eso de "Si no te gusta, pues no leas". Solo para saber, dime, ¿cómo prefieres el estilo de las narraciones de los fics? Lo digo porque, personalmente (pongo énfasis en él personalmente, ¿eh?), no veo en que puede fallar mi estilo. ¿Quizá lo prefieres más descriptivo?, ¿O te refieres a más explicaciones y menos diálogos?

* * *

><p><strong>Veo que muchos, por no decir todos, coincidís en que Fû viva (no me extraña, hay pocos fics en los que salga, al menos por lo que he visto…), así que si seguís enviando reviews afirmativos para que viva (y con esto me refiero a más gente a parte de los que ya han opinado su deseo). Por otra parte, también coincidís en darle a la perra rosada (y algunos a Danzo) lo que se le merece. Como he dicho a algunos, no os preocupes, tengo una gran idea en mente que seguro que os encantará bwahahahahahahaha! (insertar aquí sonido) ¡En fin, empecemos!<strong>

**Advertencia****: Habrá un momento del capítulo, que será ligeramente más adulto. Yo solo advierto.**

* * *

><p>—Hablando<p>

"_Pensando"_

—**Kyuubi hablando/Zetsu negro hablando**

"_**Kyuubi pensando"**_

_FlashBacks_

_**Técnicas**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Como todos, lamentablemente, no poseo Naruto, lo cual es una lástima pero en fin… me conformaré con mis fanfics.

**Muchísimas gracias a Letra A por su fantástico trabajo como beta!**

* * *

><p><strong>Decisiones forzadas<strong>

_Localización desconocida_

Una figura caminaba tranquilamente, con toda la calma del mundo, por un pasillo blanco, mientras sus pasos resonaban levemente entre las extrañas paredes del lugar que tenían un raro aspecto fluctuante. Sin embargo, la figura no mostró ninguna sorpresa (o al menos así lo parecía por su comportamiento), al seguir caminando en dirección al final del mismo, en el que se apreciaba la cálida luz roja de una vela, temblando a cada poco debido a los débiles golpes de brisa, que amenazaban con apagar la llama.

Tras unos segundos, pues la figura no parecía tener la intención de apresurarse, alcanzó su destino, el cual desembocaba en una gran sala, también de color blanco. La figura ladeó la cabeza, levemente satisfecha de volver a estar después de tantos años en aquel lugar, tantos años… Sus ojos inspeccionaron tranquilamente, pero sin un momento de descanso, toda la estancia. Las mismas columnas de mármol blanco con vetas grises, con relieves que relataban la gloria y hazañas de los grandes héroes de la antigüedad, olvidados sus nombres hacía ya mucho tiempo en el polvo. Los mismos balconcillos, en el exterior, que permitían contemplar la gran bóveda celeste, los mismos maravillosos y antiguos tapices, de tejidos que ya nadie encontraba y que seguían tan bellos como el primer día que aparecieron en la sala. Los mismos cuatro tronos que presidian la estancia propios de grandes emperadores del pasado.

El primer trono era de mármol, pero de un extraño color verdoso, un verde marino. Tenía unos reposabrazos acabados en espiral y la parte en la que se apoyaba la espalda recreaba una gran pluma de fénix, un animal mitológico largamente extinguido. Al lado del trono, a su izquierda, reposaba un báculo de madera, con una bola de cristal grisáceo en el extremo, que palpitaba regularmente, como un corazón bombeando una extraña savia hacia el báculo.

El segundo trono transmitía una extraña sensación de frío. Era levemente impersonal, de color gris, con vetas blancas y negras. En los extremos de los reposabrazos destacaban unas calaveras con la boca abierta, como si aullasen una lenta agonía o un tormento infinito, mientras unos rubíes rojo oscuro relumbraban siniestramente. A su vez, una guadaña con aspecto de ser una reliquia perdida de la antigüedad, descansaba al lado del asiento. Su mango era de una extraña madera negra retorcida, como si el árbol del que hubiese sido extraída estuviese en ese mismo momento, sintiendo un dolor atroz. La hoja de acero era curvada en el extremo, con unos grabados que mostraban una extraña figura blandiendo otra guadaña enfrente de unos simples hombres, que caían al suelo, muertos. Así mismo, el acero enviaba regularmente pulsaciones negativas, como si estuviese ansioso de algo.

El tercer trono, así como el cuarto se encontraban inquietantemente vacíos…

Uno de ellos, el tercero, era un trono con apariencia confortable, evidentemente, gracias a la presencia de un toque femenino en él. Sus contornos eran suaves y deslizantes, con un pequeño cojín de un tejido rojo profundo en el asiento. Un pequeño brazalete con cuatro cuentas de diferentes colores, profusamente talladas, descansaba en uno de los reposabrazos, decorados con mimo, dándoles un aire rústico y hogareño.

Finalmente, el cuarto parecía estar fuera de lugar, con los tres anteriores tronos, imponentes y con aire solemne. El cuarto trono, estaba hecho enteramente de madera. Si, pulida y extraordinariamente trabajada, pero madera al fin y al cabo, por lo que desentonaba en el cuadro general de lo que era la estancia, en la que todos los elementos decorativos parecían tener un gran valor por su antigüedad, por su belleza o por los materiales con los que estaban construidos.

Después, y solo después, de comprobar y analizar todos los elementos del recinto, la figura se fijo en las otras figuras presentes en la estancia, sentadas en sendos tronos, la primera de ellas se sentaba en el primer trono, el de mármol verdoso, y llevaba un manto blanco impoluto, mientras que la segunda figura, sentada en el segundo trono, el de color gris, vestía una túnica del mismo color, y su altura superaba considerablemente la de la primera figura, que era levemente menuda. La figura que acababa de llegar, sonrió sutilmente debajo de la capucha de color blanco y negro que recubría su cabeza y ocultaba su rostro de ojos indiscretos. Realmente hacía muchos años que no veía esas caras… Quizá más de los que podía recordar.

—Esto en efecto es… inesperado. Ni por un momento llegué a pensar que los rumores que nos llegaban eran ciertos. Pero parece que, después de todo, no mentían. Pareces… saludable. Veo que sigues vivito y coleando, tal y como recuerdo. No parece que vayas a dejar de molestar dentro de poco –empezó la figura del manto blanco, con trazas de sorpresa atónita, pero con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Maldita sea, te lo dije! Deberíamos haber comprobado por completo que estuviera muerto. ¡Mira en lo que ha resultado tu negligencia! –le recriminó la figura de la túnica gris a la del manto blanco, cruzando los brazos.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, ¿sabes? Hace mucho tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro. He estado mucho tiempo 'dormido', pero parece que hace poco, algo me 'despertó', aunque no sé exactamente que es. Me desperté en medio del bosque, ¿te lo puedes creer? –se quejó indignadamente la primera figura-. Por cierto, ¿cuál era mi nombre? –preguntó de repente. La estancia quedó en silencio mientras sus los otros dos interlocutores procesaban la pregunta.

—Tu sentido del humor realmente me resulta algo… ilógico. Los tres sabemos quién eres perfectamente, R… -empezó a decir la figura del manto blanco, pero la figura que se encontraba de pie y que acababa de llegar lo interrumpió.

—No lo pronuncies, los nombres tienen poder. Ahora, llámame simplemente… -mostró una pequeña sonrisa-. Jōshō –dijo el mismo. La figura del manto blanco alzó una ceja pero asintió. En ese momento, un gruñido indignado atrajo la atención de los dos, que se giraron para ver a la figura de la túnica gris.

—Eso es irrelevante. Nadie debería tener el poder de esquivar la muerte. La muerte es lo que define la vida. Sin la muerte no existiría la vida. ¡Sería todo una existencia eterna sin ningún sentido! –dijo molesto la tercera figura. La figura poseedora del manto blanco alzó una mano, suave y fina.

—Amigo mío, no deberías perder los estribos con tanta facilidad. Haz honor a tu nombre y actúa como tal –le recordó. La primera figura, que seguía de pie, amplió muy ligeramente su sonrisa mientras la tercera figura dejaba escapar un bufido de indignación.

—Veo que sigues igual que siempre, Segador –comentó con ligereza Jōshō, a lo que la figura de gris, el tal Segador, bufó realmente molesto. La figura del manto blanco lo miró profundamente antes de suspirar.

—Si no fuera mucho inconveniente, me gustaría saber porque, al poco de 'despertar' empezaste a actuar como solo tú puedes hacerlo. ¿Sabes en la posición en la que te encuentras? ¿En qué estabas pensando? Estás pisando terreno resbaladizo y los tres lo sabemos –constató.

—Oh, no te preocupes, estoy seguro que no me dejarías morir así como así –bromeó Jōshō. Aún así, algo hubo en la broma que llevó a Segador a gruñir, irritado, y a la primera figura a mostrar una sombra de terror en sus ojos, un terror levísimo, soterrado bajo capas de interesada indiferencia.

—¡Maldita sea, no sonrías como si todo esto no fuera contigo! ¡Para empezar, si estamos en la situación actual es por tu culpa! –le echó en cara Segador, sin poder contenerse.

—Wow, calma, Segador, calma. Ladrar como un perro no solucionará nuestros problemas –bromeó el aludido. Segador solo gruñó algo sobre humanos demasiado creídos.

—Maldita sea, ¿en qué estabas pensando cuando decidiste ofrecerle un sitio en este lugar? –quiso saber Segador, girándose hacia su compañero, sentado en el trono de mármol verdoso. Este tuvo al menos la decencia de parecer avergonzado, pero no dijo nada. Jōshō, con la capucha holgada de color negro y blanco ocultándole parcialmente el rostro, rió levemente.

—Si es que en el fondo me queréis –replicó.

—En fin, ahora no es el momento para bromas. Dime, ¿por qué lo hiciste? –insistió la figura del manto blanco, agarrando el báculo que tenía a su izquierda. Una leve sorpresa podía leerse fácilmente en su rostro, como si este fuera un libro abierto.

—El chico… es especial. Lo estuve observando. Tendrá un peso importante en los próximos acontecimientos, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Hay algo en él… -la voz del encapuchado se desvaneció, intentando encontrar las palabras- …que me recuerda a los 'Antiguos Días'… La gente de aquella época estaba hecha de otra pasta… Aunque no como la mía, por supuesto, je, je, je –divagó entretenidamente-. El chico es importante, eso es indudable. El problema es que no puedo saber si será una pieza del tablero con sus propios intereses o decidido a cortar la cadena del odio –respondió Jōshō, asintiendo la cabeza para sí.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? Es posible que la hayas cagado bien, bien hondo –advirtió Segador.

—O quizá solo he salvado el culo a unos cuantos millones de personas, por no decir a todas las Naciones Elementales. Vamos, ¡deja de cabrearme! Lo hecho, hecho está y nada puede cambiarlo –replicó con ojos fríos, clavados en Segador como dos arpones, sin dejar escapar a su presa. La temperatura de la sala descendió varios grados, hasta llegar a niveles alarmantes. Por el contrario, la figura del báculo parecía aburrida, como si esto pasara todos los días y, por lo tanto, ya resultara una rutina como cualquier otra.

—Esto… ¿podríais dejar de hacer descender la temperatura con vuestras gélidas miradas y, por primera vez, dejar de hacer el estúpido desafío de "a ver quien resiste más sin parpadear"? No es como si me afectase, pero resulta un poco molesto, no sé si me entendéis –dijo, tamborileando los dedos de una mano en el reposabrazos derecho. Los otros dos parpadearon, sacados del trance, y, avergonzados, desviaron la vista.

—En fin, si eso es todo, yo iré pasando. Además, tengo un sirviente que sermonear –explicó Jōshō al mismo tiempo que se iba. Segador dejó escapar un ruidito irritado desde el fondo de su garganta.

—Parece que no ha cambiado nada, aún después de todo este tiempo. Me pregunto que sigue escondiendo bajo esa máscara… –se preguntó la primera figura con diversión.

— ¿Cuál, la material o la psicológica? –se burló levemente Segador.

—La psicológica. Los dos ya le vimos el rostro, ¿recuerdas? –respondió su interlocutor.

— ¡Bah! De cualquier modo, es un insolente. Por eso nunca me han gustado los humanos…

_Konoha, campo de entrenamiento 7_

Kakashi apoyó una rodilla en el suelo, en un intento por coger un poco más de aire en cada respiración, solo un poco más. Su vista se emborronó fugazmente, mientras un leve mareo empezaba a formarse en su mente. Sacudió la cabeza, mientras varias gotas de sudor caían al suelo. Durante el tiempo en el que Naruto había sido exiliado de la villa, Kakashi empezó a entrenar duramente. El exilio del que consideraba un gran ninja (a su manera) y una de las pocas personas que se merecía su verdadero respeto, le había llegado hondo y ahora, la gran mayoría del tiempo (en el que no estuviera haciendo misiones individuales) la pasaba entrenando. Estaba decidido a no permitir que algo como lo de Naruto se repitiera. Kakashi alzó la mirada y observó, mientras intentaba conseguir una respiración pausada, la destrucción causada por varios de sus nuevos jutsus. La tierra parecía haber sido hecha trozos, desgarrada por las zarpas de alguna bestia furiosa. Los árboles colindantes ardían como antorchas, con las llamas danzando furiosamente.

"_No, aún hay algo más allá. Tengo que verlo, tengo que verlo" _se dijo a sí mismo el legendario ninja copia.

Al segundo año desde la partida de Naruto, consiguió crear una versión propia del Mangekyo Sharingan, enfocado en la teleportación de cualquier cosa con jutsus de espacio-tiempo, utilizando sobretodo el **Kamui** (Poder de los Dioses) haciendo ver que su fama no eran palabras vanas. Pero aún así, Kakashi no se sintió satisfecho, tenía que conseguir más, más poder para poder proteger a aquellos que quería, que, lamentablemente, parecían menguar día a día: Sakura, desde el primer día que se fue Naruto, se comportó como una furcia, siempre hablando la gran cosa del Uchiha. Los otros chicos de la generación novata, como les llamaban, ya no eran más novatos, todos habían llegado a chunin e incluso algunos a jounin como él, por lo que a muchos casi no los veía, a no ser que les tocara una misión juntos. Entonces, sorprendentemente, Yugao se fue. Fue algo repentino. En ese momento, Kakashi recordó la visita que Naruto le hizo durante los dos días que estuvo en Konoha…

_**FlashBack**_

_Kakashi se encuentra sentado en el tejado de un edificio, cerca de su casa, leyendo uno de sus preciosos libros y compañero de fatigas, ¡el Icha Icha Vol. 4! Mientras va pasando las paginas, disfrutando cada parágrafo como si fuera una botella de agua encontrada en medio del desierto, un torrente de sangre le sale de la nariz, acumulándose dentro de la máscara. Aún así, Kakashi no lo nota, al estar riendo pervertidamente todo el rato. _

"_¡Maldición, Jiraya-sama es un genio! ¡Tengo que obligarle a que acabe de escribir el nuevo Icha Icha Vol. 5!" piensa el ninja-copia con llamas en los ojos y apretando los puños. Kakashi se habría horrorizado por completo si le hubieran puesto delante de él un espejo, ya que parece totalmente una versión de su autoproclamado rival, Maito Gai, aunque sin el hortero vestido spandex de color verde. De repente, una figura aparece a su lado, y se sienta a su derecha._

—_Oh, hey, Naruto. ¿Cómo vas? ¿Todo bien por el complejo de tus padres? –pregunta el ninja tuerto._

— _¡Perfectamente, Kakashi-sensei! Es realmente grande, y hay muchas habitaciones que aún no he podido mirar. Es un asco que no pueda quedarme un poco más por aquí, para poder explorar el complejo más profundamente, pero la vida no nunca es perfecta. Por cierto, ¿qué te ha pasado en la cara? Esa herida no tiene buen aspecto –pregunta de repente, observando una herida con aspecto de ser hecha con garras en el rostro de su anterior sensei. Al oír la pregunta, Kakashi entrecierra los ojos._

—_No te preocupes, Naruto. El que me lo ha hecho va a morir –responde con llamas en los ojos, haciendo crujir los nudillos, en una actitud muy impropia de él._

—_Uuh, claro, claro. En fin, como iba diciendo, siempre puedo volver al complejo de mis padres un día de estos y seguir mirando –se encoge de hombros el rubio. El jounin levanta un segundo la mirada de su precioso libro, levemente desconcertado._

—_Pero, no te habían… ya sabes… -vacila Kakashi, sin querer decir la palabra-. Ya me dijiste que el Raikage te confirió el rango de Sannin, pero no deberías poder entrar en Konoha, ya me entiendes, después de todo, es la aldea que te expulsó –contesta Kakashi._

—_Sí –replica Naruto animadamente-. ¡Pero me da igual! ¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a entrar por la puerta principal? ¡Seré hiperactivo pero no tonto, Kakashi-sensei! Si entro por la puerta principal, estoy seguro que los ANBU estarán encima de mí en menos de cinco minutos, por no hablar de Danzo. Maldito manipulador, me dan asco los hombres como él –masculla el rubio. Kakashi le ofrece una de sus patentadas sonrisas oculares pero murió casi al instante._

—_Yo… me gustaría disculparme, Naruto. Por mi culpa, Sasuke te apuñaló con un __**Chidori **__en el pecho, una técnica de asesinato que yo mismo le enseñé. Me siento completamente avergonzado de él. Y Saku…, digo Haruno, no ha estado haciendo más que decir la gran cosa sobre él. Espero que algún día me puedas perdonar. Ni siquiera te entrené como debería haber hecho, centrándome solo en Sasuke… Realmente no aprendí la lección en la Tercera Guerra Ninja -empieza a disculparse Kakashi, con gran culpa y tristeza impresas en su rostro. En ese momento, Naruto colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su antiguo sensei y este se dio cuenta de que ahora tenían casi la misma altura._

—_Está bien, Kakashi-sensei. Hace ya mucho tiempo de eso y en realidad, no hay nada que perdonar –responde el aludido. Un silencio cae sobre ellos, recordando las viejas memorias del Equipo 7, pero de repente Naruto levanta la cabeza._

— _¡Por cierto, Kakashi-sensei, tengo un regalo para ti! –exclama de repente Naruto, mientras rebusca en su bolsa para pergaminos y otros. Kakashi parpadea._

— _¿Ah sí, y qué es? –pregunta, levemente curioso._

—_Bueno, verás, a través de la red espía de Ero-sennin, hice una apuesta con él, aunque él no supo que fui yo. Antes de que preguntes, te diré que en este año y medio, un día me topé con un miembro de la red espía del Ero-sennin… aunque fue algo realmente vergonzoso… Lo dejaremos para otro momento. Bueno, volviendo a la historia, me encontré con Ero-sennin semanas después, pero no me saqué la máscara de dragón que llevaba. No sé por qué, la verdad. Supongo que en ese momento no quería que nadie supiera por donde andaba… Necesitaba estar solo un tiempo y revelarle mi identidad no era lo mejor para eso –empezó Naruto. _

_«En fin, después de otras varias semanas, el Ero-sennin empezó a confiar en mí, aunque no mucho como para contarme secretos que él creía que yo no sabía. Supongo que era comprensible ya que lo lógico sería pensar que quería robar información. No me decía nada de nada en lo que respecta a la información, pero alguna vez, si nos encontrábamos, salíamos a tomar algo... Evidentemente, yo no tomaba nada y me limitaba a hablar. Una suerte que la máscara me distorsionaba la voz lo suficiente… Un día nos apostamos cualquier cosa a ver si en la presentación de la nueva película de __Yukie Fujikaze (¿te acuerdas? ¡La princesa Koyuki!) alguien intentaba pasar el cordón de seguridad para atosigarla a preguntas, pedirle un autógrafo… lo que sea. Pues bien, fuimos camuflados a la presentación. La excusa del Ero-sennin era la de buscar algún libro antiguo de Fûinjutsu _(Técnicas de sellado)_, pero estoy seguro que era para hacer su "investigación"… Yo aposté a que al menos seis personas lo intentarían… ¡y acerté! Por lo que Ero-sennin tuvo que aceptar su derrota y me dio esto… Estoy seguro que planeaba pedirme poder ver mi rostro, por lo que fue un alivio ganar, la verdad. En lo que respecta al libro, yo no lo quiero, ¡pero estoy seguro que a ti te va a encantar!» explica el rubio. En ese momento, Naruto parece que encuentra lo que está buscando y lo saca, enseñándoselo a Kakashi. Este abre completamente los ojos, en shock. _

—_N-Naruto, eso es… es… ¡¿Eso es lo qué creo que es? –pregunta Kakashi, con los ojos centrados en el objeto que está sujetando. Naruto lo mueve y el ojo descubierto de Kakashi lo sigue como un depredador._

—_Hum, sí. Es el nuevo Icha Icha Vol. 5: Crónicas del legendario Juraia! Edición Deluxe. Realmente repugnante, la verdad, pero a ti te gustan estas cosas, ¿no, sensei? Yo no lo he leído para mantener mi mente sana –responde el rubio, mientras le tiende el libro. Kakashi lo coge con reverencia y lo abre pasando la páginas con rapidez, sin leer nada. Seguidamente, empieza a reír, abrazando el libro entre sus brazos._

— _¡A partir de hoy, tu y yo vamos a ser grandes amigos, Icha Icha Vol. 5! –exclama cómicamente, con lo que a Naruto se le forma una gota de sudor, mientras se lo queda mirando, preguntándose cómo se puede ser tan pervertido. _

— _¡GRACIAS, NARUTO, GRACIAS! ¡Estoy en deuda contigo, nunca olvidaré esto! –dice Kakashi, mientras le aclama como un fanático._

—_Ehh, claro… Bueno, yo tengo que irme, estoy seguro que Yu-chan ya me debe estar buscando por todas partes –divaga Naruto. Kakashi sonríe bajo su máscara._

—_Así que… -empieza este._

— _¿Así qué, que? –pregunta confuso el rubio._

—_Tú y Yugao, ¿no? Créeme, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Naruto –completa la frase Kakashi, dejando que su orgullo por su estudiante se refleje en su voz, antes de soltar una risilla pervertida. Naruto se sonroja fuertemente._

— _¡Kakashi-ero-sensei, siempre piensas en lo mismo! ¡Estás enfermo! –le contesta a lo que Kakashi solo pudo reír entre dientes._

—_Hay cosas que nunca cambian…_

_**Fin FlashBack**_

Kakashi rió levemente, al recordarlo. Naruto había cambiado poco, por lo que había visto, y estaba seguro de que ahora era más fuerte. De repente, tosió sangre y eso le devolvió a la realidad de la situación. Realmente no sabía qué hacer. A las pocas semanas después de que exiliaran a Naruto, empezó a hacerse preguntas. ¿Valía la pena seguir siendo leal a una aldea que había exiliado al que podría haber sido uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha de todos los tiempos, después de unos años? ¿Valía la pena ser leal a una aldea en la que el consejo estaba completamente podrido por la avaricia, el odio, el miedo y el ansia de poder, a excepción de unos pocos?

Haciéndose esas preguntas, el cuerpo de Kakashi sucumbió y el ninja cíclope sintió como el velo de la inconsciencia le envolvía, enviándole a un pozo de negrura y recuerdos largo tiempo encerrados.

_Cerca de la frontera del País del Rayo_

—Que bueno volver a verte, Naruto-kun. Veo que aún no me has olvidado… Por cierto, esa máscara de dragón y tu nuevo atuendo te hacen parecer más peligroso -respondió Itachi, con una ligerísima sonrisa.

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio, concentrado como estaba en mirar fijamente a Itachi en el cuello, para evitar que lo atrapase con su Sharingan. Mientras tanto, Yugao había sacado su katana de ANBU y colocado en una postura de combate, lista para hacer un movimiento.

—Los Akatsuki viajáis en parejas, ¿dónde está el tiburón que tienes por compañero? –demandó Naruto.

—No lo sé, nos separamos tres semanas atrás. Debo reconocer que estoy impresionado, Naruto-kun, has sido capaz de esconderte de nosotros durante más de dos años y medio, casi tres. Es algo de lo que estar orgulloso. Definitivamente has crecido, Naruto-kun –alabó el asesino de todo el clan Uchiha.

— ¿Se supone que debería sentirme halagado por los cumplidos de alguien que me quiere cazar y extraerme el bijû de mi interior, matándome? –preguntó retóricamente Naruto. Itachi no pudo hacer más que reír levemente entre dientes.

—Touché, Naruto. Tienes razón. Pero he de reconocer que me intriga saber quién es la joven que te acompaña –quiso saber Itachi, observándola fijamente. Había algo en ella… era como su hubiese de recordarla, algo le decía que la conocía.

—Qué extraño que no me recuerdes, Itachi, teniendo en cuenta que tú fuiste el que me dio la bienvenida al cuerpo ANBU –ironizó levemente Yugao. Itachi abrió lentamente los ojos, a causa de la sorpresa, pero casi al mismo momento los entrecerró

—Vaya, una figura del pasado que viene a visitarme. Que… inesperado. Parece que ya no eres más aquella niñita insegura de cuando entraste en ANBU–respondió él.

—Oh, ya lo creo que no –rió Yugao.

—No importa, tendrás rango ANBU, pero no puedes enfrentarte a mis ojos. Caerás ante ellos –advirtió uno de los últimos tres Uchihas. No era arrogancia, no era desafío. Simplemente, era la constatación de una verdad, simple. Dura y fría. Aún así, Yugao alzó una ceja, inquisitivamente.

—Un poco arrogante, ¿no crees?

—Ya lo veremos. Pero basta de charlas. No he venido a hablar –constató Itachi. Justo después de que el sonido de sus palabras se desvaneciera, Naruto cargó contra él, con un kunai en la mano.

— ¡Genial para mí! Voy a acabar esto de una vez –exclamó. Se dirigió velozmente hacia Itachi y le lanzó con fuerza el kunai, que trazó una línea recta en dirección a la cabeza de su oponente. Este simplemente ladeó casi perezosamente la cabeza hacia un lado, esquivando el kunai, que se perdió entre los árboles.

—Vamos, Naruto-kun. ¿Eso es todo? Estoy seguro de que no, muéstrame lo que has avanzado en este tiempo –desafió Itachi. Para su sorpresa (que no mostró), Naruto solo sonrió. Justo en ese momento, sintió el leve frufrú de una capa y se giró a tiempo para ver como un kage bunshin le enviaba un puñetazo al rostro. Itachi, haciendo gala de su rapidez de reflejos, lo esquivó y deshizo el clon, que se desvaneció en una nube de humo.

Acto seguido, Itachi se giró para volver a encarar a Naruto, que en ese momento se encontraba solo. _"¿Donde está Yugao? ... Qué extraño… ¿No puedo localizarla? Tendré que ir con cuidado…"_ Itachi entrecerró los ojos, considerando las opciones. _"Creo que evaluaré un poco a Naruto-kun. Empezaremos con algo sencillo…" _

—Muy bien, Naruto-kun. Veamos cómo has crecido – un Kage Bunshin de Itachi se lanzó hacia Naruto, iniciando un fiero combate de taijutsu, mientras el verdadero Itachi contemplaba la pelea con ojos críticos, analizando a Naruto, estudiándolo. Naruto, sin esperar a que el clon iniciara la pelea, envió un potente puñetazo al estomago del clon de Itachi, que simplemente lo bloqueó con la mano y, agarrándolo con un las dos manos, lo lanzó unos metros por el aire, pero el rubio pudo recuperar el equilibrio en el último momento, cayendo de pie en el suelo. Sin un momento de descanso, el clon se abalanzó contra él, lanzándole una patada al costillar, que Naruto esquivó a duras penas. En apariencia, eso es lo que debía estar esperando el clon, porque dirigió un puñetazo adonde el rostro de Naruto se encontraba en su nuevo lugar, por lo que lo envió a estrellarse contra un árbol cercano.

"_¡Joder, como duele! Definitivamente, Itachi está en otra liga... de momento. Voy a tener que ir con cuidado si quiero salir vivo de aquí. Al menos se que Yu-chan está escondida por algún lugar, así que si necesito ayuda, seguramente estará preparada"_ pensó Naruto, mientras se levantaba, masajeándose un poco la espalda para aliviar el dolor. Después de unos segundos, cargó contra Itachi, que se puso en tensión.

"_¿Qué pretende? ¿Acaso va a cargar contra el clon, como un suicida?" _meditó el verdadero Itachi. Realmente esa no era forma de confrontarlo, por lo que el clon, sabedor de esto, preparó una postura defensiva y esperó a que Naruto llegase a él. Sin embargo, unas manos salieron del suelo, agarrándole de los tobillos y, por lo tanto, cogiéndole por sorpresa. _"Vaya, ¿qué es eso? ¿Una variante del __**Shinjûzanshu **_(Técnica de la emboscada bajo tierra)_? No puede mover los pies… Debe ser por el chakra que hay en las manos" _Los pensamientos de Itachi fueron bruscamente interrumpidos cuando Naruto dirigió un _**Rasengan**_al pecho de su clon. Aún así, el falso Itachi pudo ladear su cuerpo lo suficiente para que Naruto pasara por su lado, inutilizando así el ataque. Lo que no se esperaba es que un clon le incrustase otro_**Rasengan**_en el pecho, empujándolo hacia el primero, produciendo una conexión de ataques de rango A, por lo que se produjo una enorme explosión, acompañada de una cantidad considerable de humo y polvo. Naruto salió despedido del humo por la onda de choque, y aterrizó de pie en el suelo, con un brazo sangrando por una herida algo profunda y parte de sus ropas desgarradas. Las piernas le temblaban levemente mientras en su mente se reprendía a sí mismo.

"_¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! ¿En qué coño estabas pensando? Ha faltado muy poco, llego a estar un poco más cerca y quizá ahora mismo ya no estaría reprendiéndome…" _Mientras se reprendía, Itachi contempló con diversión el improvisado campo de batalla, sumido en sus pensamientos. _"Parece que si ha crecido algo. Tiene mérito, aunque mi Kage Bunshin solo tuviera el 40% de mi poder, sigue siendo remarcable. Quizá no tenga que preocuparme por ellos, después de todo" _

Itachi se dirigió hacia Naruto, listo para seguir comprobando su fuerza, pero un súbito ruido le hizo detenerse y mirar a su derecha. Sus ojos se abrieron, alarmados, mientras su Sharingan de tres tomoe giraba como loco, al ver como un dragón de agua se dirigía hacia él, con un aspecto enfurecido que no transmitía buenas vibraciones.

"_¡__**Suiryūdan no jutsu**__! _(Técnica del dragón de agua) _¡Mierda, me olvidé de Yugao!" _maldijo Itachi, mientras saltaba para esquivar la técnica, cosa que no sirvió de nada, porque el dragón cambió de rumbo, persiguiéndole como un depredador acosando a su presa. Naruto en ese momento decidió jugar una carta nueva y, haciendo unos sellos de manos, murmuró _**Raiton! Gian**_(Elemento Rayo! Falsa oscuridad), enviando un potente rayo hacia el dragón. Cuando este impactó en él, varios pequeños rayos empezaron a surcar la superficie del dragón, atestiguando la fusión de las dos técnicas. "_¡Mierda, esto no es bueno! ¡No puedo dejar que eso me toque!" _Itachi saltó a un lado pero con un movimiento brusco de cabeza, la testa del dragón quedó justo delante de Itachi y cargó contra él.

A ojos de Naruto y de Yugao, que estaba escondida entre los árboles, el dragón agarró a Itachi y lo llevó de un lado a otro, estampándolo contra cualquier elemento del campo de batalla que pudiera herir o, al menos, causar un daño grave. Por eso, el dragón empezó a retorcerse, colisionando varias veces contra rocas, árboles e incluso en el suelo (con golpes muy violentos, por cierto) antes de desaparecer. El agua que formaba el dragón se expandió por el suelo, humedeciéndolo, mientras la figura carbonizada de Itachi yacía en el suelo, con un humo ceniciento desprendiéndose de él. Lentamente, Naruto se levantó, sin hacer movimientos bruscos, y se dirigió cautamente hacia el cuerpo de Itachi. Cuando llegó, no pudo reprimir una leve mueca de asco. La carne en muchos puntos de su cuerpo estaba completamente desaparecida o directamente carbonizada, con lo que había partes levemente negras, a causa del efecto del jutsu Raiton. Además tenía varias heridas realmente dolorosas por las partes visibles de su, ahora destrozada, túnica de Akatsuki. En ese momento, sintió más que vio, como Yugao aparecía a su lado, inspeccionando también el cadáver de Itachi.

—Buena técnica, la que has utilizado, Yu-chan –dijo Naruto con voz neutra, intentando apartar de su mente el hecho que había matado… otra vez.

—Quizá, pero si lo hemos podido vencer ha sido gracias a la combinación de mi **Suiryūdan no jutsu **y tu **Gian**. Un buen trabajo en equipo –sonrió ella. Naruto también sonrió, pero era una sonrisa muy débil, y la alegría no llegó a los ojos del rubio. Abrió la boca para hablar pero en vez de eso, fueron sus ojos los que reaccionaron de algún modo, abriéndose de par en par, al ver como el cuerpo de Itachi se disolvía en decenas de cuervos, que alzaron el vuelo.

— ¡Mierda, era un Genjustu! –exclamó Naruto, realmente molesto y preocupado al mismo tiempo. Si la pelea se alargaba mucho, luchando contra alguien como Itachi pronto se quedaría sin chakra…

—Exacto, un Genjutsu, aunque lo utilizo con mi técnica _**Karasu Bunshin no jutsu**_(Técnica de la duplicación con cuervos) –respondió la figura de Itachi, que se encontraba en el cielo, al haberse unido varios de los cuervos-. Bueno, Naruto-kun, he de reconocer que estoy impresionado. Has podido acabar con mi clon, aunque quizá con una táctica un poco suicida en mi opinión, pero supongo que acabarás por corregir eso. Y además, has… no, _habéis_ podido utilizar un jutsu combinado, aumentando la potencia destructiva. Realmente impresionante –alabó Itachi.

— ¡Ja! Menos coba y más luchar –replicó el rubio, algo molesto.

—Lo siento, pero me iré por ahora. Aún así, antes voy a advertirte de algo –avisó Itachi-. Tienes que volverte más fuerte, Naruto-kun. Si no puedes derrotarme a mí, no podrás derrotar al líder. Él se encuentra en otra dimensión, está completamente en otro nivel de poder. Si no te haces más fuerte no podrás vencer a Akatsuki –explicó el Uchiha. Naruto se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Por qué me das consejos? Somos enemigos –indagó Naruto. Itachi solo le sonrió cálidamente.

—Escúchame bien, Naruto. En el país de la Hierba, hay un pequeño escondite, veinticinco kilómetros al este de la capital del País. Esta oculto detrás una cascada, en un valle. En ese escondite se encuentra la jinchûriki del bijû de siete colas, Sichibi no Kaku. Sigue viva, pero en tres meses, líder quiere extraer el bijû. No puede hacerlo antes porque, según él, ha de hacer unos preparativos para activar la estatua que los extrae de sus contenedores humanos, Gedô Mazô –desveló Itachi. Naruto lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y desconfianza en sus ojos.

— ¿Cómo se que me estás diciendo la verdad? ¿Cómo se que no me queréis cazar cuando me dirija allí? ¿Por qué me ayudas? –preguntó lentamente.

—En el mundo ninja, el engaño es la más fuerte de las armas. Akatsuki no lo es todo, Naruto-kun. Hay más en el mundo de lo que nosotros creemos. Existen fuerzas que nosotros, los shinobi, buscamos en nuestra arrogancia, inconscientemente. Esos mismos poderes son los que no deberían ser perturbados, Naruto-kun. Recuerda mis palabras. Llegará el día en que las entiendas, piensa en ellas. Volveremos a vernos, de eso estoy seguro. Hasta entonces, Naruto-kun –con esas palabras, la figura de Itachi, formada por cuervos, se deshizo y los cuervos alzaron el vuelo, graznando furiosamente. Unos segundos después, la única traza de que habían estado ahí eran unas pocas plumas negras que yacían en el suelo. Luego, el silencio se abatió sobre las dos figuras restantes. Yugao miró con preocupación a Naruto, que tenía una expresión sombría en el rostro, de una seriedad glacial.

—Naruto… -empezó, pero este se giró y solo murmuró una palabra:

—Sigamos –sin más palabras, subió hasta un árbol y retomó el camino hacia Kumo.

Durante varios minutos siguieron saltando de árbol en árbol, en dirección a su destino, con el silencio aún presente entre ellos, hasta que Yugao volvió a intentar iniciar una conversación.

—Naruto, ¿qué vas a hacer? –preguntó, yendo directamente al grano. El aludido se mantuvo callado durante tanto tiempo que Yugao pensó que no respondería.

—No lo sé… -fue la respuesta final.

— ¿Sabes lo que significa, verdad? Lo más probable es que sea una trampa. Serías un estúpido si te dirigieras allí –aseveró la ex ANBU de cabellera púrpura.

—Pero, ¿y si es verdad que ella está allí? No tiene que ser necesariamente mentira lo que ha dicho de la jinchûriki –razonó el rubio, con una pizca de esperanza.

— ¿Arriesgarías tu vida por una persona que no conoces? –preguntó ella. Ya sabía la respuesta pero quizá si lo meditaba llegaría a una conclusión razonable, que era que no valía la pena. Para su sorpresa, la respuesta fue diferente.

—No… lo sé –respondió él con la cara contraída por la culpa, el dolor y el asco hacia sí mismo. En ese momento vio la expresión en el rostro de Yugao y rió, sin alegría, levemente amarga-. No soy el mismo, Yu-chan. Este viaje me ha ayudado, en más maneras de las que puedas imaginar. El velo que cubría mis ojos hace tiempo que desapareció. El mundo está lleno de dolor, odio, pena y sufrimiento, y es algo que no se detiene. Las emociones son una bendición y una maldición al mismo tiempo. Un ninja que proteja a su familia, por ejemplo, matando a un ninja enemigo, es muy probable que se gane el odio de aquellos que se preocupaban y amaban a ese ninja, provocando una cadena de odio interminable, muy probablemente. Imagina ahora esta situación a gran escala. La Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja, mi padre, Minato Namikaze, diezmó por completo a escuadrones enteros de shinobis de Iwa. Con esto se ganó dos cosas: su apodo, _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō, "_El Rayo Amarillo de Konoha", y también… el odio de Iwa, que pasará a mi cuando sepan que existo. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Se necesitaría algo muy poderoso para conseguir la paz en el mundo. Por eso no sé si puedo confiar en el mundo. Ya no más –explicó Naruto, con semblante serio.

— ¡Pero esa es una versión muy pesimista de ver la realidad, Naruto! La vida… en la vida siempre se sufre. Siempre ha sido así, y siempre será así. ¡En esta vida siempre tendremos que sufrir por aquellos que nos importan! Lo que cuenta es cargar con ese dolor y convivir con él, ¡superarlo día a día! Con la ayuda de aquellos que se preocupan por ti y de los que tú mismo te preocupas. ¡En eso consisten los lazos de amistad y de compañerismo! En depositar tu confianza en el otro y no tener que cargar con el peso del dolor uno solo –respondió ella apasionadamente, haciendo un mohín, intentando hacerle comprender. Naruto dirigió sus ojos al cielo, con una mirada melancólica. Luego giró la cabeza para enfocar su vista hacia su acompañante y le ofreció una triste sonrisa.

—Quizá tengas razón… no sé, tengo que pensarlo –musitó el rubio, finalizando la conversación. Yugao solo lo miró preocupada.

"_Naruto, ¿qué te ha pasado en este año y medio? ¿Qué has visto, u hecho, que te haya cambiado tanto?"_ Ese fue el último pensamiento de la ex ANBU antes de seguir a Naruto en su camino por las ramas de los árboles.

_País de la Hierba, veinticinco kilómetros al este de la capital_

**Fû POV**

Plic. Plic. Plic. Plic. El agua caía repetidamente en mi frente, refrescándomela, mientras murmuraba incoherencias. ¿Qué pasa? No esperareis que después de una jodida pelea de proporciones gigantescas esté completamente perfecta. Al mismo tiempo, varios insectos de distintas especies pululaban por la sala, o mejor dicho, celda en la que me encontraba. ¿Ventaja de tener al maldito Sichibi en mi interior? Ni de coña, además… auch! Me miré las muñecas irritadamente, de donde había llegado la punzada de dolor. Evidentemente, me enfurecí mucho, muchísimo más de lo que ya estaba al ver mis muñecas enrojecidas y sangrando a causa de lo apretadas que estaban las cuerdas que me las retenían. Poco a poco, muy despacio, escaneé por completo la habitación con la mirada y dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que estaba completamente sola. No me malinterpretéis, soy poderosa y supongo que podríamos decir también fuerte, pero personalmente, no en ese momento, no tenía ganas de encararme con el maldito hombre-planta. Por favor, ¡si parecía que alguien se le hubiese olvidado cortar el suministro de abono durante todo un año! Gruñendo a causa del dolor en las muñecas, rememoré los últimos acontecimientos. Me había capturado. ¿Cómo demonios era eso posible? Vale, se notaba a la legua que era ninja de clase S, pero, ¡demonios!, tengo un jodido bijû en mi interior. Ya que me había hecho la vida una completa mierda. Como mínimo podía haber servido de algo, ¿no? Maldije en voz baja. Tenía que encontrar alguna forma de escapar. Miré las cuerdas e intenté contorsionar las manos para escapar de ellas. Solo sirvió para hacerme más profundas las pequeñas heridas. Descartado. Luego examiné el suelo para ver si había algo cortante cerca. Nada. Descartado. Mientras la lista de posibles soluciones para su situación se iba haciendo más y más corta, me desesperaba más y más. Desde luego, ese tipo asqueroso con forma de planta y personalidad múltiple no era débil, y esa maldita habilidad de escapar de sus ataques simplemente hundiéndose en el suelo o en cualquier superficie solida no hacía más que ser un dolor en el culo.

—Vamos, Fû, tu puedes. Has superado cosas peores. Saldrás de esta –me murmuré a mí misma. Aún así, no en ese mismo momento, no podía recordar ninguna de esas "peores situaciones". Mis ojos contemplaron el suelo, con expresión derrotada. Fue en ese momento cuando apareció el tipo-planta con la túnica negra y las nubes rojas, saliendo del suelo. Enfoqué sus ojos, llenos de odio y rabia, hacia él.

— ¿Ya has despertado? **Lástima, ya no puedo abofetearte para despertarte **–Oh, ¿he dicho ya que el tipo-planta va en un pack dos en uno? Pues sí, cosas raras hay en el mundo, pero esta las supera a todas.

—Que te jodan –fue mi respuesta. Genial, me he quedado totalmente a gusto. Esperé a ver la reacción del Aloe Vera sobredimensionado. Este sonrió malignamente. Vaale, primera norma no escrita de una captura: cuando estés atrapado y tu captor sonría de esa manera, no esperes nada bueno.

—Veo que aún te queda mucha energía. **Pensé que ya te la habíamos chupado toda. **Es obvio que no –comentó… no, comentaron ellos.

— ¡¿Qué coño queréis de mí? –grité. Es lo que provoca el cansancio mental y ser capturada, ¿vale? No es que se me hayan cruzado los cables.

—Nosotros no queremos nada de ti. **Solo nos interesa el bijû que tienes dentro. Cuando hayamos acabado contigo, ya no nos serás de utilidad **-constató la parte negra del Aloe Vera. Oh, sí, que no lo había dicho, el hombre, fenómeno, milagro (o maldición) de la Naturaleza, o lo que sea, tenía dos partes. Una blanca y una negra. En mi lucha pude comprobar que la parte negra es un cabronazo como no los hay en el mundo, mientras que la parte blanca es más… razonable, ¡aunque tampoco esperes que de bombones!

— ¡Bah! ¡Sichibi está sellado dentro de mí, estúpido! No te sirve de nada, ya que solo yo puedo acceder a su chakra y… que mal, no permitiré que accedas a él –respondí yo, dulcemente burlona. Mi satisfacción se rompió en pocos segundos al oír como él o ellos, se reían en mi cara. ¡En mi cara! ¡Si hay algo que no soporto en el mundo es que se me rían en la cara! ¡Y encima que se rían de mí! Bueno, y también los insecticidas… ¡Pero esa no es la cuestión, la cuestión es que se estaba riendo en mi jodida cara! Una vena de anime se me formó en la frente mientras mi ojo derecho entraba en un tic nervioso, producido por la constante lucha entre gritarle y decirle cuatro cosas o callarme y salir indemne, bueno, _casi _indemne, lo tendré todo en orden excepto mi orgullo. Pero, por supuesto, en Takigakure, mi aldea natal, no era conocida por ser paciente.

— ¿¡QUÉ COÑO PASA CONTIGO, ALOE VERA SOBREDIMENSIONADO! –insulté. Una sonrisa de oscura gratificación se expandió por mi cara al ver que paraba de reír repentinamente, pero lamentablemente frunció el ceño y su rostro, los _dos_ rostros, empezó a mostrar una frialdad abrasadora realmente aterradora. Lo único en lo que pude pensar fue en un _"Uh oh, genial lo he encabronado"_ Debía ser un tema delicado para él. Pobre…

—Será mejor que no vuelvas a decir algo por el estilo. Ya tengo suficiente con tener que resistirte tres meses por aquí, así que no quiero tus comentarios añadidos –advirtió Aloe Vera con los dientes apretados. ¡Uy, uy, uy! Si creía que así sería buena chica y me estaría calladita, se equivocaba por completo.

— ¡Yo haré y diré lo que me dé la gana, fenómeno de la naturaleza! –molesté. Él, como todo villano con complejos, entrecerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos.

—De verdad no quieres estar de malas conmigo, mujer. **See, podemos hacerte pasar el peor rato de toda vida –**amenazó el fenómeno.

— ¡Bah, tírame lo que quieras, resistiré! ¡Nada puede ser peor que lo que pasé en Takigakure! –gritó, algo arrogantemente, tengo que reconocerlo. En serio, un día de estos mi bocaza me matará. Pero en fin, ¿qué puedo decir? Es un rasgo de mi gran encanto. Aún así, supe que la había cagado hasta el fondo cuando una gran sonrisa se extendió casi inmediatamente por su rostro (negro y blanco. ¡Eeegh!). ¿Era yo o esa sonrisa tenía un peligroso parecido con una sonrisa maníaca? Algo me decía que no me iba a gustar lo que fuera que me fuese a hacer…

—Oh, ¿así qué puedes soportar todo lo que te lancen, no? Muy bien, pues comprobémoslo. Hace tiempo que quería probar una nueva forma de tortura para romper la mente del torturado y poder conseguir información, aunque solo sirve para kunoichis, lamentablemente. Por eso, vas a ser la primera que experimente esta técnica –el Aloe Vera rió entre dientes, muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

— ¡Bah! No me das miedo, hombre-planta.

—Bien, ya veremos si sigues siendo tan desafiante después de unas horas –replicó el Aloe Vera. En ese momento, alzó dos dedos e hizo un corte en mi brazo. A pesar de que tengo uno de los bijû más poderosos (obviamente, debido a que yo soy genial, por supuesto) y, por lo tanto, poseo un factor curativo realmente rápido, ese corte dolió como una bofetada de revés en la cara, con la que se te queda la mejilla palpitando. Pues lo mismo. En fin, el chakra de Sichibi curó en menos de cinco segundos la herida, pero no antes de que el Aloe Vera introdujera algo en mi cuerpo, a través del corte.

— ¡TÚ, BASTARDO DE MIERDA! ¿Cómo…cómo te atreves a tocarme? –grité, lívida de ira. Mi cuerpo siempre había sido algo sagrado para mi, mi última defensa, el lugar al que nadie podía acceder, a no ser que yo lo deseara. Mi vida en Takigakure nunca fue una maravilla y muchas veces me salvé por los pelos de ser apaleada. Y en ese momento… en ese momento, me estaban robando mi último refugio, mi último santuario… El fenómeno sobrealimentado con abono rió malignamente con una risa realmente parecida a esas películas donde el malo de turno es un patético desgraciado con complejo de superioridad y que tiene una risa que realmente da pena. ¿Habría firmado el Aloe Vera un contrato con Evil Laughs™? En serio, me habría reído de él si no fuera por la situación en la que me encontraba.

—Bueno, te he introducido una semilla especial (no te preocupes, Sichibi no puede destruirla o neutralizarla de ninguna manera) que cada pocos segundos, y durante varias horas, irá liberando varias endorfinas, que afectarán a dos regiones de tu cerebro muy específicas… Las encargadas de hacerte sentir el dolor y el placer. Verás, con estas endorfinas, sentirás al mismo tiempo un intenso dolor y un placer que le va a la par. Me pregunto que será sentir a momentos regulares dolor y placer… Realmente debe ser algo… interesante. Ya tengo ganas de ver cuánto resistes este método de tortura. Algo me dice que acabarás volviéndote adicta a ello –aventuró el Aloe Vera con una sonrisa verdaderamente espeluznante. Dios, ¿se podía llegar a tener una sonrisa más horripilante?

En algún escondite sin determinar, un hombre extremadamente pálido, con marcas rodeando sus ojos amarillos, estornudó sonoramente.

"_Mmm, alguien debe estar hablando del gran Orochimaru y de lo poderoso que soy…"_

A las afueras de Konoha, un hombre con un horrible vestido spandex de color verde, realmente hortero, estornudó sonoramente, desequilibrándolo, cayendo al suelo desde un árbol de siete metros.

De regreso a la celda, pues ¿qué queréis que diga? No me sentía diferente, ni una sensación de vago dolor o algo por el estilo… Seguro que no era más que un bluff.

— ¿Oh? No pasa nada… Creo que te han caducado las semillas –me burlé. El Aloe Vera solo sonrió, riendo entre dientes.

—Oh no, no se me han caducado. Dentro de unos minutos lo descubrirás. Disfruta de estas horas. Estoy seguro que las encontrarás realmente instructivas –contestó el hombre-planta antes de fusionarse con el suelo, desapareciendo en él. Verdaderamente escalofriante, si queréis mi opinión.

Me quedé sola. Bueno, obviamente empecé a aburrirme. Intenté acceder al chakra de Sachibi. ¿Os podéis creer que aún no lo había intentado? Aún así no sirvió de nada. Seguramente habían creado algún sello o algo por el estilo que me impedía acceder a su chakra. La perspectiva de estar debilitada me enfureció, no soportaba la debilidad. Y mucho menos la mía… Me pregunté cómo sería esa "tortura" de la que hablaba el Aloe Vera. ¿Dolor y placer juntos? _"¡Bah! Si cree que eso me romperá o me tendrá callada lo lleva claro"_ En ese momento noté como una picor empezaba a extenderse por mi cuerpo. Era una picor extraña, no era desagradable exactamente, sino que más bien era... era _diferente_. No sabría cómo explicarlo exactamente. Era como si tuviera vértigo y me hubieran obligado a mirar el vacío desde una montaña altísima. Mi estomago pegó un salto. Aún así, a los dos minutos ya me había acostumbrado al picor pero como si un tuviera suficiente, poco después noté como mí corazón empezaba a bombear con más fuerza. Tenía más calor, notaba como un calorcillo que se intensificaba se extendía por todo mi cuerpo.

"_Mierda, qué coño está pasando? ¿Qué… qué es este calor?" _Vale, sí, lo admitiré. Estaba asustada. ¿Felices? ¿Qué esperabais? Yo no había tenido nunca una relación en Takigakure, con todo el mundo repudiándome… En ese momento, una oleada de calor especialmente intensa recorrió mi cuerpo. La verdad es que yo no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando. _Eso _era todo un cúmulo de sensaciones nuevas. Noté como las protuberancias en mis pechos (¿Cómo las había llamado esa mujer del mercado, mientras yo le robaba por detrás? ¡Ah, sí, pezones!) Empezaban a ponerse rígidos y algo duros. Tuve que arquear la espalda por la súbita ola de calor, que todo sea dicho, no se sentía tan mal… Ejem… Aún así, lo que no me esperaba era que después de unos segundos, una fuerte sensación de dolor me recorriera el cuerpo. Fue horrible. Era como si me estuviese desgarrando todos los músculos lentamente y a consciencia, mientras mis huesos eran quebrados. Era una sensación completamente desgarradora. Duro unos pocos segundos, pero para mí fueron horas. En ese momento lo entendí. Utilizando esa combinación de placer y dolor, el Aloe Vera llevaba a la mente de una mujer hasta la extenuación, e incluso a veces, más allá. No me extrañaría que mujeres débiles mentalmente acabarían como cascarones vacios, vegetativos. Ese pensamiento produjo me produjo escalofríos.

Al cabo de una hora, estaba hecha una mierda. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba a las oleadas regulares de placer, con lo que mis pezones estaban completamente duros y no tengo vergüenza al decir que mis partes íntimas estaban completamente mojadas (Después de todo no era como si yo me hubiese estado tocando, ¿no?). Estaba completamente recubierta de sudor, debido a esa maldita semilla. ¡Cuando me liberase se lo haría pagar al bastardo! _"Eso si me libero…" _pensé depresivamente. No estaba en mi mejor momento, la verdad. Entonces, una lágrima solitaria cayó de mi ojo derecho. Yo solo quería vivir, no era mi culpa ser el contenedor de un bijû. No merecía ser tratada por todos con odio y desprecio. Me pregunté si no sería más fácil rendirme, dejar de existir para siempre… _morir_. Me pregunté cómo sería morir. ¿Habría una luz, como decían algunos, y Kami aparecería para llevarme con él? ¿O simplemente habría oscuridad y yo, Fû, Jinchuriki de Sichibi no Kyouko, dejaría de pensar, de respirar, de soñar, de llorar… simplemente, de existir? _"Sería tan fácil…" _Quizá eso sería lo mejor, liberar a ese desagradecido del mundo de tener que verme con odio… Quizá. En ese momento otra oleada de ese dolor, arrasador, que no dejaba nada a su paso, devorándolo todo y sin dejar nada detrás de él.

"_Yo solo quiero vivir… ¿Por qué a mí?"_

**Fin Fû POV**

_País del Rayo, cerca de Kumogakure_

Nuestro rubio ninja preferido estaba caminando tranquilamente en dirección a Kumogakure, acompañado por la que era su mejor amiga y confidente, Yugao Uzuki, ex-ANBU de Konoha. Este última estaba preocupada. Desde el encuentro con Itachi, había estado especialmente callado, con el rostro sombrío. Yugao sabía que estaba intentando encontrar una solución y dilucidar si lo que les había contado Itachi era verdad. No podía hacer más que mantenerse a su lado, pasara lo que pasara, mostrándole su apoyo…

—Yu-chan, estaba pensando… ¿Tu eres de elemento Suiton? Lo digo porque antes, cuando luchábamos contra Itachi, creaste un dragón de agua de gran potencia. En ese momento no me paré a pensar, pero si lo reflexionas, la única manera posible de poder crear un **Suiryūdan** de tanta potencia es teniendo una fuerte afinidad Suiton –habló de repente Naruto.

—Por supuesto, Naruto-kun. Sí, soy de elemento agua. ¿Qué creías, que no me entrenaría durante todo este tiempo? Aunque estuviese atravesando una fase de depresión, me entrenaba. Entrenar hasta la extenuación era lo único que me ayudaba a descargar el estrés y mis preocupaciones, además de que así dormía sin pesadillas. Ahora no me equivoco al afirmar que estoy a la par que Kakashi –reveló ella. Naruto parpadeó. _"¡Increíble, recuerdo que Kakashi-sensei me contó una vez que su poder se encontraba entre los rangos alto A y bajo S! Me pregunto cuan fuerte debe ser…"_ pensó Naruto.

—Un día tendremos que hacer una pelea de entrenamiento, Yu-chan –comentó Naruto, a lo que ella respondió sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

—Me encantaría, Naruto-kun.

—Ey mira, estamos llegando al portón este –avisó de pronto el rubio. Yugao se giró para poder ver el portón de Kumogakure. Nunca había estado en Kumo y aunque nunca lo admitiría, estaba secretamente ansiosa para ver otra villa oculta, aunque tendría que mantener la guardia alta. Aún así, tendría que dejarlo para mañana, ya que ya empezaba a ponerse el sol.

Rápidamente se acercaron hacia los dos ninjas chunin que guardaban el portón, vigilando quien entraba y salía de la villa. Después de varios minutos esperando su turno, Naruto y Yugao avanzaron y se colocaron delante de los guardas.

— ¿Nombre y motivo de la visita? –habló uno de ellos, levemente aburrido.

—Soy Kurogane Shida, simplemente viajo con mi hermana mayor por todo el continente –habló Naruto, tendiéndole un pergamino. El chunin palideció al ver el símbolo del Rayo en él. Si ese hombre tenía eso, solo podía significar dos cosas: o que era endemoniadamente fuerte y el Raikage se lo había ofrecido como muestra de confianza hacia él o que era un ninja de Kumo con algún pariente en las altas esferas que le había echado algún que otro cable…

—Cl-claro, Shida-san. Puedes pasar, ya sabes las reglas. No provoques ningún altercado y todo irá bien –advirtió el chunin. 'Kurogane' asintió y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia su 'hermana' de pelo púrpura, se internaron en Kumo.

— ¿Kurogane Shida? –preguntó divertidamente Yugao.

— ¿Qué pasa? Es el nombre que utilicé la última vez que vine aquí y el nombre me gusta –respondió, haciéndose el indignado, pero sonriendo internamente. Yugao solo rió.

—Nada, nada. Solo es… gracioso –y volvió a reírse quedamente. Naruto gruñó palabras incoherentes, falseando su enfado y después de unos segundos los dos rieron juntos.

—Entonces… ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? –preguntó Yugao. Naruto solo suspiró.

—Bueno, supongo que lo primero de todo será ir a hablar con el Raikage –decidió.

— ¿Para explicarle lo de Orochimaru? –quiso saber ella.

—Mmm, ahora que lo dices, si, también por eso. Aunque lo que yo tenía en mente era preguntarle donde podríamos encontrar a Darui. Me da una pereza tremenda y no quiero pasarme todo el día buscándolo –respondió Naruto, mirando sus alrededores mientras Yugao sufría una monumental caída que se esperaba una respuesta seria.

—Naruto… tu nunca cambias –masculló y este río entre dientes al oírla.

—Bueno, bueno, vamos a ver al Raikage –cambió de tema el rubio, mientras echaba a andar por la avenida principal.

_Konoha, localización desconocida, cuartel de Raíz_

—Bueno Haruno, parece que tú físico empieza a mejorar y tú uso de los genjutsus también. Aún fallas bastante en tus reservas de chakra, el ninjutsu y el taijutsu. Tendremos que mejorar esas áreas –repasó Danzo, mirando indiferentemente a Sakura Haruno.

—Sí, Danzo –respondió ella. En ese momento, uno de sus instructores, que se encontraba con ellos, le pegó un puñetazo en el estomago, tirándola al suelo sin contemplaciones

—Te dirigirás a Danzo-sama con el debido respeto –dijo sin neutramente.

—Sí, Danzo…-_sama _–contestó ella.

—Vamos, Fû (**N/A**: Recordad, Fû Yamanaka), no la rompas antes de tiempo, que es una florecilla muy delicada –se mofó levemente Danzo-. Fû, llévatela al dojo de entrenamiento. Quiero que hoy lleves a cabo un entrenamiento intensivo de reservas de chakra y taijutsu, ¿de acuerdo? –Fû adoptó una postura pensativa y luego contestó.

—El entrenamiento… ¿cómo de intenso? –quiso saber. Danzo solo sonrió.

—Dejaré que eso lo decidas tú –con estas palabras, Fû mostró una pequeña sonrisa que realmente daba miedo e inclinó la cabeza ante Danzo. Luego se giró hacia Sakura y la agarró por un brazo, levantándola.

—Vamos, andando –Danzo observó sumido en sus pensamientos como los dos se dirigían al dojo.

Realmente había sido una tortura ver las ridículas habilidades de la chica. Ya se había convertido en lo más parecido a un chiste que se podía encontrar en Raíz. Sabía que muchos de ellos se preguntaban por qué coger para el programa Raíz a una chica sin talento, proveniente de una familia civil y con carencias en casi todas las ramas del entrenamiento ninja. Lo que no parecían entender, o mejor dicho, recordar, es que ella era la compañera de equipo de dos personas importantes, de una manera u otra. Podría utilizar el odio contra el mocoso demonio en su provecho… Aunque también tendría que vigilar al Uchiha. Danzo maldijo una vez más desde la desaparición súbita del Uchiha. Desde entonces, nadie sabía dónde podía estar. Ni un susurro, ni un rastro… era como si el último Uchiha se hubiese desvanecido de la faz de la tierra. Sabía de buena tinta que ni la red de espionaje de Jiraya tenía algo referente a él. El viejo halcón de guerra frunció el ceño. Había mucho en lo que pensar.

"_¿Quién habría dicho que las emociones pueden ser poderosos incentivos en un entrenamiento?" _pensó divertidamente.

_Kumogakure no Sato_

—Gah, no me acordaba que para llegar a la torre del Raikage se tardaba tanto –comentó Naruto, mientras caminaban.

— ¡Vago! No te quejes, que ya estamos llegando –dijo Yugao. Naruto se hizo el ofendido.

— ¡No soy vago! Yo no soy como Shikamaru –se defendió el.

—Si lo eres.

—No lo soy.

— ¡Qué sí!

— ¡Qué no!

— ¡Qué sí!

— ¡Que… RAMEN! –exclamó de repente Naruto al ver un puesto de ramen, por lo que Yugao tuvo que retenerlo para que no saliera corriendo hacia él.

—¡Narutoo, céntrate, céntrate! Orochimaru, ¿recuerdas? –después de unos segundos de lucha interna, el aludido suspiró.

—Cierto. Bueno, acabemos cuanto antes que quiero comer un poco de ramen –cedió.

Corriendo como un poseso, Naruto cruzó la avenida en dirección a la torre del Raikage, mientras Yugao no podía sino reír al ver el comportamiento de su amigo. Gracias a los ánimos de Naruto, llegaron en cinco minutos a la torre y fueron a ver a la secretaria del Raikage, a la que Naruto conocía como Mabui.

— ¿Si, en qué puedo ayudarte? –preguntó ella, intentando atravesar con sus ojos la máscara de dragón con la que Naruto cubría su rostro. Él solo le mostró el pergamino y ella, con un brillo de reconocimiento, asintió. Se levantó sin decir una palabra y entró en la oficina del Raikage, después de llamar. Durante unos minutos los dos antiguos ninjas de Konoha oyeron los susurros de la conversación y Naruto río entre dientes al oír como alguien estampaba un puño en algo duro. _"El Raikage no ha cambiado nada" _Poco después Mabui apareció por la puerta.

—Podéis entrar –dicho esto, Naruto y Yugao entraron en la oficina, con Yugao observándolo todo, curiosamente. Alzó una ceja al ver las grandes pesas colocadas en un rincón de la sala, que tenía lo típico de una oficina kage: archivadores llenos de informes de misiones y demás, con el clásico escritorio cerca de lo que más destacaba en la oficina, una ventanas corredizas que ocupaban toda la pared posterior, mostrando la villa de Kumo en todo su esplendor.

— ¡Hey, musculitos! ¿Cómo llevas el papeleo? –preguntó Naruto. A todos los demás se les formó una gota estilo anime al ver como el Raikage, posiblemente uno de los ninjas más fuertes del continente, lloraba, formando cascadas con las gotas, derrotada por las columnas de papeles e informes, que se tambaleaban peligrosamente-. Uuuh, no importa, ¿qué tal van las cosas por Kumo? –cambió de tema Naruto.

—Maldita sea, mocoso, eres un regalo del cielo. Siempre llegas en el mejor momento para distraerme un rato del condenado papeleo –eso provocó que a Mabui le cambiara la cara. Era como si hubiera colocado en su rostro una máscara Oni (**N/A**: demonio) que asustó a todos, menos a Arashi, que estaba de espaldas. Ella le tocó el hombro con el dedo, haciendo que se girase y abrir los ojos, aterrado al verle la cara.

—No estarás planeando escaquearte del papeleo, ¿verdad, Raikage-sama? –preguntó sonriendo y con una voz sospechosamente dulce y poniendo énfasis en el _sama_. Arashi tragó saliva sonoramente, asustado de su propia secretaria.

—No, no, por supuesto que no, ¿pero cómo puedes pensar eso? -respondió riendo nerviosamente.

—Ah, bien, quizá me equivocaba… -comentó ella con una sonrisa sádica. Arashi giró lentamente, la cabeza para mirar a los dos ex–ninjas de Konoha.

—E-en fin, ¿qué se os ofrece? –inquirió. Los dos se miraron y Naruto, después de suspirar, contestó.

—Me… nos gustaría que permitieras a Darui unirse a nosotros durante un tiempo. Hay algo muy importante que tenemos que hacer y Darui sería de gran ayuda –dijo simplemente, con lo que la oficina se quedó en silencio.

—Y… ¿por qué debería permitiros iros con uno de mis mejores jounin? –replicó Arashi calmadamente.

—Esto… ¿por qué somos amigos? –intentó Naruto.

—Prueba otra vez –contestó el hombre de piel oscura, golpeando la madera del escritorio con los dedos.

—Eeer, umm… ¿Por qué soy una gran persona y me lo merezco? –volvió a intentar el rubio solo para ser lanzado por el aire, rompiendo la cristalera y atravesando toda Kumo, a causa de un cabreado Arashi.

— ¡VUELVES A DECIR UNA CHORRADA CÓMO ESA Y TE DEJO SIN NIETOS! –gritó el Raikage, con un grito con el que los vidrios temblaron. Luego se giró y volvió a sentarse en la silla.

— ¡Ah!, que bien me he quedado. Tenía que liberar algo de estrés –comentó el Raikage, haciendo crujir sus nudillos. En ese momento, Mabui colocó una mano en su hombro izquierdo y el Raikage se vio cara a cara con la máscara Oni de Mabui, que ahora daba incluso más miedo.

—Raikage-sama, le recuerdo que ya debe tres cristaleras. Le tendré que añadir el coste de una cuarta -advirtió ella de una manera muy dulce, quizá _demasiado_ dulce El Raikage abrió los ojos, aterrado, y asintió nerviosamente.

—Bu-bueno, mientras esperamos a que vuelva ese estúpido, dime, ¿por qué queréis llevaros a Darui? –preguntó, volviéndose hacia Yugao. Esta suspiró y se preparó para una larga explicación.

Mientras tanto, Naruto se alzó de los escombros de un banco, en medio de un parque, mascullando maldiciones.

—De toda Kumo, tenía que ir a petar en medio de un banco. Maldita sea mi suerte –se sacudió el polvo-. Bueno, conociendo a muscle man seguro que no espera a que vuelva para empezar a preguntar. Creo que antes de volver iré a ese puesto de ramen y así no tendré que explicar nada… -comenta distraídamente para sí mismo. Acto seguido, echa a andar en dirección hacia donde recordaba más o menos donde estaba el puesto de ramen.

_45 min. después_

—Ya veo… así que, en resumidas cuentas. Lo que el mocoso quiere hacer es matar a Orochimaru para poder cumplir la promesa que le hizo al Sandaime Hokage, que cuidó de él durante todos esos años de su juventud. Por eso necesita a Darui, porque necesita ayuda, ¿no? –inquirió el Raikage.

—Exactamente, Raikage-sama –contestó Yugao, a lo que el líder de Kumogakure este simplemente suspiró.

—Sabes que Orochimaru no es un ninja de clase S por nada, ¿verdad? Las posibilidades de fracasar son, cuanto menos, más de la mitad.

—Lo sabemos, pero él está decidido a hacerlo y yo le ayudaré. Ha sido mucho por lo que hemos pasado juntos y no lo voy a dejar tirado ahora. Además, los crímenes del traidor Orochimaru contra la Hoja deben ser castigados –dijo suavemente. El Raikage le ofreció una pose pensativa, mientras decidía como resolver este dilema. Bufó, levemente irritado.

—Está bien, está bien. Podéis llevároslo, pero será mejor para vuestra salud que me lo devolváis en perfectas condiciones –advirtió él.

—Por supuesto, Raikage-sama. Gracias por tu generosidad –agradeció ella pero Arashi alzó la mano, deteniéndola.

—Alto ahí, que aún no he acabado. Cuando todo esto acabe, quiero que tú y el pimpollo vengáis a Kumo a trabajar. Seis meses –impuso él, con un leve brillo calculador en sus ojos.

— ¡Quiere qué trabajemos como ninjas mercenarios! –contestó ella, levemente escandalizada. Los ninjas mercenarios eran considerados la peor de las escorias en todos los países ninja. El Raikage solo río entre dientes.

—Yo lo llamo ninjas asociados. Aún así, si os lo estoy pidiendo es porque sé que él _aún_ no se uniría a Kumo –Yugao notó que ese "pidiendo" sonaba más a "ordenando" pero se mantuvo callada. Se mordió el labio, indecisa. Por lo que le parecía entender después de hablar con Naruto, Darui podía llegar a ser una buena incorporación. Suspiró, derrotada.

—Muy bien, acepto. _"No sé cómo se lo voy a decir a Naruto…"_

—Excelente. Será mejor que alquiles una habitación para ti y el pimpollo, ya casi es de noche. Lo mejor es que se lo digas mañana.

— ¿No debería ir a buscarlo? –preguntó confusa. Él solo sonrió.

—Oh, no te preocupes, él te encontrará, de eso no tengas ninguna duda –respondió, finalizando la reunión.

_En otro lugar_

— ¿Ya estamos llegando, maldito avaro? –preguntó una figura con una túnica negra con nubes rojas estampadas en ella, mientras evitaba varias ramas anormalmente grandes, procedentes de árboles caídos.

—Hidan, has de aprender a entender mi posición. Yo soy el tesorero de Akatsuki –argumentó su compañero, irritadamente

—Tch, lo que sea. ¿Falta mucho? –replicó el tal Hidan.

—No, ya estamos llegando a la localización.

— ¡Bien, ya tengo ganas de hacer sacrificios al gran Jashin-sama! –exclamó Hidan.

—…

_En algún lugar de Kumo, varias horas después_

Naruto se recostó sobre el tejado del edificio, contemplando en silencio la luna, mientras meditaba su encuentro con Itachi. ¿Debería correr ciegamente y salvar a una persona que había sufrido lo mismo que él, arriesgándose a caer en una trampa, o desconfiar del Uchiha y dejarlo estar, arriesgándose a matar indirectamente a la jinchûriki, si es qué era verdad que la habían capturado? Simplemente era demasiado complicado intentar encontrar una solución intermedia.

— ¿Qué debería hacer…? –se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras el viento solo le devolvía el eco de susurros nocturnos.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE 1 <strong>

Esto es lo que de verdad sucedió con la herida de Kakashi y su actitud inusual…

Kakashi caminaba por las calles de Konoha leyendo su amigo inseparable, el Icha Icha Vol. 4, riendo pervertidamente mientras iba pasando regularmente las páginas. No sabía lo que le esperaba…

"_Uff, se supone que tengo que reunirme con Tsunade-sama dentro de… bueno, ya tendría que haberme reunido con ella… En fin, unas horas más no harán daño a nadie" _pensó, distraídamente. De repente se cruzó en su camino un gato negro, que caminaba altivamente.

"_!Oh, no, un gato negro! La primera vez que me encuentro con uno… Será mejor que me aparte de su camino si no quiero que pase una desgracia…"_

Kakashi intentó dar la vuelta y volver por donde había venido pero un bufido gatuno le detuvo. Intrigado, se giró para ver que el gato negro le estaba mirando maliciosamente, los ojos fijos en el libro que el ninja-copia sostenía. Este incluso podría jurar que estaba sonriendo. Súbitamente temiendo por la seguridad de su libro, lo agarró con los dos brazos contra su pecho.

"_!No! ¡Protegeré mi libro!" _El gato soltó un maullido aterrador.

— ¿Quieres pelea? –replicó Kakashi molestó-. ¡Muy bien, pues la vas a tener! –nadie, pero NADIE se metía con sus Icha Icha, y menos con intenciones desconocidas. El gato, sorprendentemente, le siguió el juego y se colocó en una posición de combate… bueno, todo lo buena que podía llegar a ser para un gato, claro. Los dos se miraron fijamente, con la tensión rodeando el ambiente. De repente, Kakashi atacó primero. _"Hmp, acabaré con esto rápido…" _Con los sellos correspondientes a la gran bola de fuego, simplemente gritó **Gōkakyū no jutsu! **lanzándole una significativa bola de fuego en dirección al maldito gato.

—Ja, ¿dónde han quedado tus restos? –preguntó Kakashi pero quedó helado al oír un maullido detrás su espalda. Sin perder tiempo, Kakashi se giró, pero no suficientemente rápido… Con movimientos precisos y calculados, el gato arañó y desgarró el Icha Icha Vol. 4, destrozándolo completamente y de regalo, el gato le dejó una herida en forma de tres marcas de garras en el rostro. Kakashi, al ver como había destrozado su precioso libro, sintió como la rabia se apoderaba de su cuerpo y temblando violentamente, habló mientras revelaba su Sharingan:

—Muy bien, gato de las narices. Ahora sí que me has cabreado de verdad. Ahora… ¡ES HORA DE MORIR! –gritó él-. **¡CHIDORI! **–con un rugido de guerra, Kakashi se lanzó valientemente contra el gato, seguro de acabar con la vida del gato bastardo... En ese momento, el gato maulló algo, **MIA MIAU MIAU!** (Técnica del cañón de pelo!) y abriendo la boca, disparó varias bolas de pelo que tiraron a Kakashi al suelo, cogido por sorpresa. Meneando la cola altivamente, el gato se fue, mientras Kakashi yacía en el suelo, avergonzado.

"_¿Que ha sido esa técnica? ¡Mi Sharingan no ha podido copiarla! Me ha vencido un simple gato… Será mejor que nadie en Konoha se entere de esto o seré el hazmerreír de mis amigos… O peor que eso, que Gai se entere. Eso sería horroroso…" _En ese momento, Kakashi se fijó en su libro. Procesando la visión que veía, unas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos. Entonces, Kakashi soltó un grito que lo oyó la mitad de la villa.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡ME VENGARÉÉÉÉÉ!

* * *

><p>Buenas, ya hace muuuuchos días que no me pasaba por aquí, pero ¡hey!, la escuela realmente apesta. En fin, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Cuando lo postee, aprovecharé para mejorar algunas partes que creo que son mejorables. Ahora, al capítulo:<p>

1. ¡Waaah! Tengo que reconocerlo. ¡Itachi es uno de mis personajes favoritos! Tengo grandes planes para él…

2. Espero que la pelea Naruto y Yugao VS. Itachi os guste. Realmente no estaba inspirado en ese momento.

3. El momento de Fû, es posible que algunos se tiren encima de mí por lo que antes, pensad: Zetsu la ha capturado y después de unos comentarios no muy inteligentes, le consigue cabrear. Por eso le introduce esa semilla. Seguro que muchos os habéis quedado con cara de WTF? leyéndolo. En mi defensa alegaré que no es descabellado decir que a los prisioneros de guerra se les intenta romper (para que escupan los secretos ¡No seáis brutos y penséis en romperlos por la mitad!), por lo que no es tan inverosímil y lo he intentado hacer más creíble añadiendo la parte de las endorfinas y tal. Y antes de que alguien hable del Sichibi y su capacidad regeneradora o como queráis llamarlo, pensad que no es ningún veneno ni nada por el estilo, no produce un dolor 'directo', por lo que realmente no puede ser visto como una amenaza.

4. ¿Ya habéis desarrollado teorías para la primera escena?

5. ¿Habéis pillado el nombre de Jōshō?

En el próximo capítulo… Reaparecerá Sas_uke_! Hará su breve aparición una persona a la que nadie se espera. ¡Naruto tomará por fin su decisión y descubriremos más sobre sus habilidades! ¿Que decidirá? Jiraya inicia sus movimientos, así como personajes que aún permanecen en la sombra… Mientras tanto, Orochimaru aguarda…

Pd: A partir de ahora, voy a responder vuestros reviews por el PM. Así es más rápido.

¡Nos vemos!


	9. Vínculo de Jinchûriki

Me disculpo totalmente por el gran parón en el fic debido a causas ajenas a mi control. En fin, lo que ha pasado, pasado está.

Bueno, aquí vamos con un nuevo capítulo, lleno de pequeñas sorpresitas y decisiones varias. ¡A disfrutarlo!

—Hablar normal

'_Pensamientos'_

—**Bijuus hablando/Jinchurikis forma bijuu**

**Técnicas**

**En noviembre recibí un review despreciable de alguien que no se atreve a dejar un comentario con su cuenta, si es que tiene. Dejó un comentario con el nombre de Nekhita97 y dejó un montón de mierda en él. No voy a poner el comentario aquí, si lo queréis ver, es el penúltimo. Pero si que tengo que decir un par de cosas.**

**Vamos a ver, niñato/a. Primero de todo, atrévete a dar la cara cuando escupas mierda como esa. En segundo lugar, yo dejé muy claro que era MI opinión sobre Hinata y Sakura. Si, las odio. ¿Y qué? Eso no quiere decir que tenga que pelearme con los demás por mis gustos. Yo respeto a los que les gustan los personajes, porque sé que es solo una cuestión de gustos.**

**Ajá, te aburriste de la historia porque traté mal a Sakura? Muy bien, ¿me ves que me importe? Yo no obligo a nadie a que lean mis historias. Vale que te guste el yaoi, ¡a mí que me importa, niñata! Porque solo una mujer le puede gustar el yaoi (con perdón a todos los demás, sea quien sea, que lea esto y le guste el yaoi), a no ser que uno hombre sea homosexual. Yo respeto a los que les gusta el yaoi pero no soportaría leerlo o escribirlo. Son las personas como tú, que van criticando a los demás su estilo y gustos cuando no escriben ni tienen ni idea, las que arruinan el ambiente de fanficiton. **

**Y me dices que me pudra y me vaya al infierno y luego te despides tan feliz. Qué asco de gente hay en el mundo, por dios. Hipocritas falsos de mierda…**

Perdón por eso, tenía que soltarlo. En fin…

**Disclaimer**: Nunca me pertenecerán los derechos de Naruto, lo cual es una lástima porque ahora mismo podría estar en alguna playita perdida tomando el sol…

**Capítulo 9**

**Vínculo de Jinchûriki**

El cuerpo del ninja explotó en una lluvia de sangre y vísceras, mientras la mano de su asesino salía de su cuerpo, con una brutalidad sanguinaria. La figura del asesino se erguía en medio de los cuerpos muertos todos y mutilados en muchos casos, jadeando levemente. La figura echó un vistazo a los cuerpos, a la sangre que salía de ellos, empapando el suelo de un color carmesí oscuro. Reprimió una mueca de asco. Tenía que ser mucho más mortífero. Mucho más letal. Y si eso significaba ser una máquina de matar sin emociones que así fuera. Todo por su objetivo. Todo por matarlo. A él. Él que le traicionó desde lo más hondo. La traición de la persona a la que más admiraba y respetaba. Él que masacró a su clan por completo en solo una noche. Uchiha Itachi. Su hermano mayor. Él era Uchiha Sasuke y su misión en la vida era vengar su clan. Él era un vengador.

Sacudió la mano, en un vano intento de deshacerse por completo de la sangre que se le escurría lentamente por los dedos. Se encontraba en el centro de una sala circular, de la cual el suelo estaba completamente cubierto por los cuerpos de los ninjas muertos, con él como la única persona viva en el centro de la sala. De repente, una puerta se abrió, atrayendo la atención de Sasuke. Unos pasos lentos, calmados, repiquetearon en el suelo y el sonido resonó por toda la sala.

—Bueno, bueno, Sasuke-kun, veo que te has divertido de lo lindo aquí, ¿eh? Deberías haberme avisado, sabes cuánto me gusta un buen baño de sangre –comentó con diversión la voz del recién llegado. El aludido simplemente le miró fijamente, con los tres _tomoe_ del Sharingan girando furiosamente.

—No necesito que me sermonees, Kirai. Lo único que quiero de ti es tu entrenamiento, nada más. Lo dejamos claro desde el primer día –replicó fríamente Sasuke, mientras observaba a su supuesto maestro. Era un hombre alto, podría destacar fácilmente ente la multitud, cosa que dificultaba posibles tareas de espionaje e infiltración, tenía el pelo de un color castaño oscuro, con leves mechas de color rojizo, mientras que sus ojos eran verde marino, conjuntando una nariz aquilina. Su atuendo consistía en una camiseta sin mangas de color azul oscuro y unos pantalones de batalla de camuflaje. Kirai notó su mirada y no dudó ni un segundo en molestarlo… por vigésima quinta vez ese mismo día.

—¿Ves algo que te guste, Sasuke-_kun_? Tú serás el Uke y yo el Seme, ¿de acuerdo? –atormentó Kirai con una voz de niña y haciendo una pose. A este se le marcó una enorme vena en la frente; completamente cabreado de que le creyera gay. Las pocas veces que Sasuke había perdido el aire de emo melancólico había sido cuando le cuestionaban la orientación sexual.

—¡MALDITO DESVIADO SEXUAL! ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! ¡NO SOY GAY! –chilló el rey emo. Kirai simplemente rió.

—¡Pero emo sí! ¿Estás seguro de que eres heterosexual? No lo parece, Sasukito, la de veces que te he visto rechazar una mujer y eso que eran unos bellezones con un buen par de… uuuh, ya me entiendes, en fin, que por eso pensé que quizá tus inclinaciones se decantaban para algo más… inusual –finalizó Kirai, riendo otra vez. Realmente disfrutaba atormentando al chico. Sasuke salió de la sala, completamente rabioso, sin molestarse a replicarle. Kirai sonrió, contemplando la matanza provocada por su más reciente alumno. Olió como el aire empezaba a llenarse del olor a óxido de la sangre. Y aspiró profundamente el aire por la nariz, disfrutando de las sensaciones que esto le producía.

—Aaah, ¿hueles eso, hijo? Sangre… me encanta el olor a sangre por las mañanas… -la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro se retorció lentamente, tornándola claramente maniática-. Pronto, pronto podré tener mi venganza y tu, Sasuke-kun, tú serás una pieza clave en ella –dicho esto, no pudo reprimir una risa psicótica de anticipación, mientras la sangre seguía esparciéndose lentamente por la sala, cubriendo el suelo con una manto rojo…

* * *

><p>Ciento cincuenta kilómetros al suroeste de allí, se erguía un bosque solitario. Las hojas de los árboles danzaban al son que dictaba el viento, agitándose erráticamente, mientras este jugaba con las hojas caídas al suelo. Era realmente una perfecta escena de la naturaleza, con el canto de varios pájaros resonando en el ambiente. Una gran escena, apacible y solitaria. Bueno, casi solitaria. Una figura caminaba lentamente, tomándose su tiempo, mientras sorteaba fácilmente ramas y piedras que se encontraba por su camino. Era un joven alto y delgado, con el pelo de color marrón oscuro, largo con flequillo que tapaba el lado izquierdo de su cara y unos ojos ámbar, carentes de emoción, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Llevaba un kimono azul largo con un cinturón-faja naranja y unas sandalias ninjas negras.<p>

Hacía poco que acababa de dejar a Hotaru, la chica que le había curado cuando le atacaron unos ANBU de Kirigakure. La figura, conocida como Utakata, suspiró cansadamente. ¿Cuánto hacía ya que los ANBU de Kiri le perseguían? ¿Cuatro años? ¿Cinco? Y todo por culpa de su maestro. La sangre de Utakata hirvió, mientras la rabia y la ira aumentaban, queriendo tomar el cuerpo del joven y entrar en modo berserk pero se obligó a reprimir esos sentimientos. Ahora ya no importaban, de cualquier manera.

Aún así, la verdad es que estaba cansado. Cansado de huir, cansado de luchar, cansado de seguir caminando y escapar, buscando un lugar al que pertenecer o, al menos, un lugar donde morir en paz, sin que nadie le buscase, sin que ningún ninja cazador buscase su cuerpo para incinerarlo. Quizá incluso podría buscar alguna manera de sellar al Rokubi, o al menos hacer derrumbar una montaña sobre él mismo para enterrarlo para siempre con él. Aunque tampoco creía que una montaña sirviese para enterrar a un bijuu, y menos al seis colas.

Sumido en estos pensamientos sombríos, no advirtió que entraban en su rango de detección dos presencias y que se dirigían rápidamente hacia él. Repentinamente, una potente onda de viento lo sacó de su ensimismamiento cuando empezó a destruir y derribar los árboles a su alrededor. Con sus sentidos en alerta, maldiciéndose por relajarse, escaneó con la mirada la maleza circundante para intentar encontrar alguna pista sobre quien era su o sus atacantes. En ese momento, su desarrollado sexto sentido del peligro empezó a gritar y girándose sin malgastar un segundo, Utakata pudo ver como un hombre de pelo grisáceo, con una sonrisa de maníaco del matadero y una guadaña de tres hojas cargaba contra él, guadaña en ristre para destriparlo como si fuera un vulgar cerdo. Utakata esquivó fácilmente el ataque volteando parte de su cuerpo, para evitar la embestida de la guadaña, y con un salto se alejó del hombre de pelo grisáceo. Durante unos segundos en que la pelea se quedó en un punto muerto, Utakata pudo analizar a su oponente. Era un hombre alto, de pelo grisáceo y vestía una túnica negra con nubes rojas estampadas en ella. Aún así, lo que más le preocupaba era la sádica sonrisa que mostraba el hombre. Utakata maldijo por lo bajo.

—Tú… ¡tú serás un gran sacrificio para Jashin-sama! –exclamó de repente el hombre de la guadaña, con una súbita risa desquiciada.

"_Genial, como si no tuviese bastante con mis problemas, ahora tengo que lidiar con un psicótico fanático…" _pensó Utakata, con la irritación aumentando gradualmente dentro de él. ¿Es qué acaso no había más personas en el mundo? ¿Por qué todo le pasaba a él? Realmente debía haber cabreado a alguna divinidad en algún momento de su vida…

—¿Quién eres? No tengo interés en luchar contra ti. Vete y déjame solo.

—¡Ja! ¡No es de ti lo que quiero, es de tu bestia! –soltó el ninja de pelo grisáceo.

'_¿De mi bestia? ¿De Rokubi? ¿Quién es este tipo?' _Repentinamente el hombre saltó hacia atrás y le lanzó la guadaña a lo bumerán, rasgando el aire._ 'Tsk, con lo bien que estaba yo solo…'_

Utakata se agachó, esquivando la guadaña. _'Mmh, esta guadaña… es extraña. Tiene tres hojas curvadas, cada una de ellas más corta que la anterior. No parece un arma letal capaz de provocar heridas serias. Más bien dar solo cortes profundos pero no letales.' _Utakata se fijo en la cinta ninja que llevaba colgada en el cuello, cortado el símbolo por la mitad. _'¿Qué hace un ninja renegado con un arma como esta?'_

—¡Bien! ¡Si no lo esquivas no es divertido! ¡Pero vigila tus espaldas! –advirtió el ninja renegado. Utakata no cayó en la breva y no apartó los ojos de él, pero un sonido de aire rasgado lo alarmó y maldiciendo, rodó hacia un lado. El ninja renegado atrapó la guadaña con una sonrisa arrogante.

—¡Ja! Jodido ninja de élite... ¡Sabía que no caerías en la trampa! –exclamó él, sonando casi feliz.

'_¿A qué juega? ¿Es que se cree que esto es un juego?'_

Utakata concentró chakra en su soplador de burbujas y empezó a formar burbujas de jabón.

—¿Qué mierda es esta? ¿Planeas atacarme con burbujas de jabón? ¿Me estás subestimando, cabrón? –gritó cabreado el ninja de pelo grisáceo. Utakata sin hacer caso de sus gritos envío las burbujas hacia su oponente y sonrió al ver que este no hacía nada por evitarlas. Luego murmuró muy quedamente le nombre de la técnica.

—**Kihô ****Mabayui bakari no jutsu** (Técnica de las burbujas cegadoras) -las burbujas explotaron, rodeando su cara con una nube de polvo rojo que lo cegó, provocando que empezara a jurar tan gráficamente que incluso un marinero se hubiera puesto rojo de la vergüenza.

Sin esperar ni un segundo, Utakata hizo otra técnica, gastando una mínima porción de chakra, y luego empezó una técnica más.

—**Kibakuho ****no jutsu** (Técnica de las burbujas explosivas) –varias burbujas se dirigieron rápidamente hacía el ninja renegado con la capa negra, justo cuando se deshacía del humo rojo, solo para sufrir las explosiones de las burbujas. Aún así, no parecía muy afectado por ello.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Y tú te haces llamar ninja de elite? ¡Estos ataques son jodidamente ridículos! –y sin más saltó hacía delante, blandiendo su guadaña roja-. ¡Yo soy Hidan, y seré el instrumento de Jashin-sama en tu sacrificio! ¡Obsérvame, Jashin-sama! –gritó él.

'_Así que Hidan, ¿uh? No me suena el nombre…'_

La guadaña penetró en el cuerpo de Utakata, haciendo que saliera un hilillo de sangre de su boca, con lo que Hidan sonrió maníacamente pero su sonrisilla se congeló al ver como Utakata sonreía a su vez y se convertía en decenas de burbujas ante sus ojos. '_Como me gusta el __**Baburu bunshin**_ (Clon de Burbuja)…' Maldiciendo, Hidan buscó por el claro, en busca de su presa y finalmente miró arriba. Allí, pegado a una rama de un árbol con su chakra cabeza abajo, Utakata finalizó una serie de sellos.

—**Suiton: Mizurappa **(Elemento Agua: Olas furiosas) –una enorme cantidad de agua en forma de olas encrespadas surgió de su boca, arrastrando al tal Hidan varios metros bosque adentro, arrasándolo todo a su paso. Utakata le había añadido más chakra del necesario para fortalecer la técnica.

'_¿Lo habré matado?'_

De repente, Utakata sintió otra presencia detrás y se giró rápidamente, lanzando una patada al intruso que tenía detrás. Sin embargo, la patada se encontró con una pared de acero o eso es lo que parecía, porque el pie descansaba en el pecho de otro ninja renegado, esta vez de Takigakure no Sato (Villa Oculta de la Cascada). Vestía una túnica idéntica a la del otro, por lo que Utakata supuso que eran cómplices.

—Buen intento… -el nuevo enemigo agarró su pierna y la giró, provocando que Utakata perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo-. …pero no lo suficientemente fuerte.

Utakata hizo una voltereta en el aire, recuperando el equilibrio y se colocó en una posición de combate. Eso no pintaba bien. ¿Qué tipo de técnica era esa? Parecía una de tipo tierra. Utakata maldijo. Si la técnica era efectivamente de tipo tierra, sus técnicas serían inútiles contra él.

—¿Qué queréis de mi? ¿Porque me atacáis? –preguntó Utakata con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Creo que el estúpido de mi compañero ya te ha reventado la sorpresa, así que no veo la necesidad de gastar saliva –comentó el otro y Utakata alzó una ceja. _'Parece que no se llevan bien, bien, quizá pueda utilizar eso a mi favor.'_

En ese momento, Hidan, apareció al lado de su compañero, con la túnica destrozada, y con rasguños, pero nada más. _'No puede ser, ¡¿no le ha hecho nada?' _Hidan giró el cuello, haciendo crujir los huesos.

—¡Hey, Kakuzu! ¡Jodido bastardo, podrías haberme ayudado! –le gritó Hidan al tal Kakuzu y este se encogió de hombros.

—Te lo estabas apañando muy bien solo, Hidan. Pero como no vigiles te matará, es el seis colas.

—Bah, te lo vuelvo a repetir por millonésima vez. ¿SABES A QUIÉN SE LO ESTÁS DICIENDO? –la última parte la gritó mientras cargaba contra Utakata, quien inmediatamente se colocó en guardia. _'Con que taijutsu, ¿eh?'_ Hidan le lanzó un puñetazo a la mandíbula que Utakata rápidamente esquivó, pero Hidan ya lo estaba esperando y le lanzó una patada al estomago. Sabiendo que no se podría mover con la suficiente velocidad, Utakata se preparó para el golpe. La patada era fuerte, le dejó sin aire, pero recuperándose rápidamente, Utakata le lanzó una puñetazo a al brazo derecho de izquierdo de Hidan, dejándolo aturdido por unos instantes. El ninja renegado se rió al sentir el dolor y siguió atacando, pero una patada de Utakata lo mandó hacia donde estaba su compañero, que solo lo esquivó, haciendo que Hidan se estrellase contra un árbol.

'_No es como si fuese muy cuidadoso para que no le toquen…'_

—¡Maldito seas, Kakuzu, cógeme, bastardo! –maldijo Hidan.

—¿Para qué?

—Grr, bastardo… ¡Déjame este a mí, voy a hacer un gran sacrificio para Jashin-sama! Ya hablaremos después…

—No –replicó Kakuzu, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿No? ¡¿Cómo qué no? ¡¿Quieres que te maldiga a ti también?

—El seis colas es mío, tu ya tienes tu cupo con el dos colas. Con ella podrás hacer lo que quieras, pero él es mío.

—…Tsk, maldito bastardo… Vale, ¡pero no esperes que te ayude! –exclamó Hidan.

—Ni se me pasó por la cabeza –se burló el otro, mientras se quitaba la túnica.

Utakata reprimió una mueca de asco, el hombre estaba todo cosido por el cuerpo. Repugnante. De repente, las costuras empezaron a moverse por sí solas y Utakata parpadeó, pero al comprender las implicaciones, entornó los ojos. Tenía que ser alguna clase de kinjutsu. Era la única posibilidad.

—Acabaré rápido con esto. Tengo unas recompensas que recoger y esto me está retrasando –Kakuzu comentó, agachándose levemente-. **Jiongu! **(Miedo de rencor de la tierra)

De repente, cuatro máscaras salieron violentamente de su espalda y formaron cuatro formas humanoides de color negro.

—Contempla. Estos son los corazones que he extraído de poderosos ninjas con fuertes afinidades elementales. Yo tengo cinco corazones, en total. Veamos cómo te las arreglas luchando con todos ellos –Kakuzu comentó.

'_¿Corazones? Definitivamente es un kinjutsu… Cinco corazones… entonces, ¿tengo que matarlos a todos y luego podré matarlo a él? Maldita sea, esto pinta mal.'_

Sin darle tiempo a seguir con sus pensamientos, una de las figuras corrió hacia él y la máscara abrió la boca. _'¡Mierda!'_ Una potente ola de viento a presión salió de la boca de la figura y cayó sobre él, destrozándolo todo en varios metros a la redonda, crujiendo los arboles como si fuesen simples ramitas..

—**Futon: Atsugai** –murmuró Kakuzu, pero entonces sonrió y despareció en un borrón de movimiento.

Por su parte Utakata apareció en una claro no my lejos de ahí, con cortes y heridas por todo el cuerpo, pero vivo.

'_Parece que estas figuras tienen la naturaleza del corazón que llevan. Esa es viento. Quedan cuatro elementos y tres máscaras. Evidentemente, uno de los elementos lo posee él… Maldita sea, a este paso, no voy a poder hacer nada. Tiene que haber algo que…' _Abriendo los ojos como platos, Utakata se giró, solo para recibir una patada en el rostro, que lo envió a estrellarse contra un árbol. Utakata cayó al suelo, tosiendo sangre.

—Ríndete, jinchûriki. No puedes ganar –dijo Kakuzu.

'_Ugh, veo borroso…' _Apretando los dientes, Utakata concentró chakra y formó unos sellos de manos, sin intención de rendirse. Aún así, sintió como su caja torácica protestaba por el esfuerzo, incluso si el chakra de la maldita babosa ya estaba trabajando en curarla.

—**Suiton: Tepoddama! **(Técnica de agua: Bala de agua). De la boca de Utakata surgieron tres grandes bolas de agua, formadas con su chakra que salieron disparadas hacia Kakuzu, que había saltado hacia atrás al ver que Utakata empezaba a formar sellos. Aún así, dos de las bolas le tocaron, enviándolo a él volando esta vez. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos volvió a levantarse como si nada, sacudiéndose el polvo.

—Ya te lo he dicho, jinchûriki. No puedes ganar. Acaba esta desesperada lucha por la supervivencia y ríndete –repitió Kakuzu.

—Púdrete –le escupió Utakata y Kakuzu entrecerró los ojos, molesto.

—Tsk, acabemos con esto…

En ese momento aparecieron dos de las figuras humanoides, esta vez unidas, haciendo una figura levemente más grande y con las dos máscaras juntas en el centro.

'_¡No me digas que pueden unirse!' _Utakata no tuvo tiempo para más pensamientos, ya que las dos máscaras abrieron sus bocas y dispararon ataques de fuego y viento, combinándolos y formando un torrente de fuego aumentado por la técnica de viento. Utakata movió las piernas para saltar pero algo lo retuvo. Alarmado, miró abajo y se le heló la sangre al ver que una bola negra que se movió como si tuviera conciencia propia salía del suelo y le agarraba los tobillos con una especie de hilos negros.

Otra vez, la técnica arrasó el lugar en el que se encontraba Utakata pero el torrente de fuego no se detuvo ahí, si no que siguió varios kilómetros, destrozando el bosque más de lo que ya estaba.

—**Kurushimi no umi** (Mar de sufrimiento). ¿Habrás sobrevivido a esto también, jinchûriki? –se preguntó Kakuzu observando las llamas, que empezaron a extinguirse rápidamente.

De repente, una ola torrencial desvaneció por completo las llamas y una cola viscosa formada de chakra atacó a Kakuzu, que saltó hacia tras para evitar el ataque.

—Vaya, me preguntaba cuando accederías a esa forma… -reflexionó en voz alta Kakuzu. Un gruñido feroz fue la única respuesta que recibió y por fin, las llamas desaparecieron del todo, mostrando a Utakata rodeado de una especie de manto de chakra viscoso, con una cola detrás suyo moviéndose violentamente. Sus ojos se habían afilado ligeramente y eran completamente negros.

Utakata dio un paso y una de las máscaras que estaban unidas explotó en miles de fragmentos , a causa del puñetazo de Utakata, que de repente estaba delante de la figura humanoide, con lo que las máscaras deshicieron su unión, una parte de ellas esparciéndose por el suelo con un extraño gemido de dolor.

'_¡¿Qué? ¡Lo ha destrozado a pura fuerza bruta! ¡Imposible!' _Kakuzu iba a moverse a un lugar seguro para pensar una estrategia, pero Utakata lo agarró por el cuello y lo levantó del suelo, apretándolo. _'Ugh, ¿por qué no funciona mi __**Kurogane Karada**__?' _

—**Tú… morirás… y luego… el otro **–la voz de Utakata había adquirido tintes inhumanos, distorsionada en una réplica absurda. Era como si estuviera hablando pero, a la vez, hablara otra voz, con las mismas palabras y exactamente al mismo momento que la de Utakata. El Utakata en forma bijû apretó aún más el cuello de Kakuzu, cortando la única vía de aire que tenía. Durante unos segundos, Kakuzu intentó resistirse, dándole puñetazos, pero la falta de aire empezó a hacerse asfixiante y la visión se le iba oscureciendo. Justo cuando Kakuzu ya se resignaba a la muerte, sin ni siquiera tener esperanzas de que Hidan le fuera a ayudar, un relámpago se estrelló en el cuerpo de Utakata, enviándole varios metros lejos de Kakuzu, que, tosiendo e intentando recuperar el aliento, observó como la técnica Raiton de su máscara con afinidad rayo producía un efecto inusual en Utakata.

Parecía que la técnica lo estaba electrocutando vivo, si los gritos de dolor eran un indicador de lo que estaba pasando. _'¿Será posible que al tener una afinidad agua, el jutsu raiton haya provocado una reacción en cadena con el agua de su cuerpo y de su afinidad, electrocutándolo?' _

Con un último grito, Utakata cayo inconsciente y Kakuzu se arrastró, dolorido, hacía la forma del jinchûriki.

—Sí, está inconsciente… Un poco más y habría muerto de verdad… -musitó para si mismo Kakuzu. Luego suspiró por la molestia de tener que buscar a Hidan y se volvió.

—Hidan, ¿dónde demonios estas? –preguntó.

—¡Maldita sea, Kakuzu! ¿No te podías controlar un poco? ¿Me has quemado la túnica? –masculló Hidan, mostrando lo quemada y destrozada que estaba la túnica-. ¡No sé porque, pero todos los ataques iban en mi dirección, bastardo! ¿Es que quieres que te maldiga, eh?

—Ahora no Hidan, vamos a contactar con líder-sama. Ya hablaremos de esto luego –respondió indiferentemente Kakuzu.

—Tsk, bastardo… -murmuró Hidan.

Por su parte, Utakata le faltaba poco para caer completamente inconsciente. Solo era vagamente consciente de que lo levantaban y se lo colgaban al hombre de alguien.

'_Quizá ahora si pueda descansar en paz de una vez por todas… Descansar… sin tener que despertar de nuevo. Quizá lo consiga por fin… Acabar mi sufrimiento…'_ Y sin más, Utakata cayó en la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p>El sol se alzó por encima de las montañas, expandiendo su luz y calidez por toda la villa de Kumo, señalando el inicio de un nuevo día. Mientras la villa entraba en una frenética actividad diaria, al mismo tiempo los shinobis iniciaban otro día en el que podrían acabar muertos… Pero dejemos esos pensamientos depresivos a un lado. En algún lugar de Kumo, la luz del sol entró por la ventana de una habitación, yendo a parar al rostro de un joven rubio, con tres marcas de nacimiento en forma de bigotes a cada mejilla. Esa era una pista de quien era el joven. Era un jinchûriki, el jinchûriki de Kyuubi no Kitsune. Él era Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Naruto empezó a murmurar entre sueños, mientras la luz hacía su trabajo, despertándole lentamente. Después de varios minutos murmurando y girándose en la cama, abrió los ojos de repente, con un grito.<p>

—¡NOOO! ¡MI RAMEN NO! –gritó con lágrimas anime cayendo de su rostro. Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que Yugao estaba a su lado, en la cama, mirándole con una sonrisa, intentando contener la risa, mientras tapaba su delicada piel blanquecina con las sabanas blancas de una cama de matrimonio, marcando levemente sus pechos que...

"_¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO! Espera… Yu-chan… cama de matrimonio… de noche… ¡!" _En ese momento a Naruto se le abrieron los ojos al máximo.

—¡Agh! Dime que ayer no paso nada, ¡dímelo, dímelo! –suplicó Naruto histéricamente. Yugao solo lo miró como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, pero mirando la cama y el enorme sonrojo de Naruto lo entendió y mientras una sonrosa diabólica se extendía por su rostro decidió atormentarle un poco.

—Aww, ¿te gusta lo que ves, Naru-kun? –preguntó, mientras presionaba aún más las sabanas contra su cuerpo, haciendo que el rostro de Naruto alcanzara un nuevo nivel de rojo-. La verdad es que me dejaste sorprendida. ¡No pensé que pudieras resistir tanto! Doce veces no son pocas, a mi modo de ver. Aunque si quieres podemos seguir donde lo dejamos… –siguió Yugao, lamiéndose los labios con falsa lujuria. Y ver como Naruto volvía a abrir los ojos como si fueran a salirse de sus cuencas no tenía precio…

—¡Doce veces! –fue lo único que dijo el rubio antes de desmayarse a causa de un potente chorro de sangre que empezó a manar de su nariz, dejándolo inconsciente. Yugao solo rió alegremente aunque estaba un poco decepcionada de que Naruto fuera un pervertido. En fin, ¿qué se podía esperar si la gran mayoría de sus maestros lo habían sido? ¡Por lo menos tendría un buen método de tormento para su amigo de la infancia! Yugao compuso una sonrisa juguetona y se frotó las manos.

"_Oh, lo que voy a disfrutar…"_

* * *

><p>En una ciudad en Kaze no Kuni, Jiraiya estornudó levemente, mientras espiaba a unas mujeres en los baños termales riendo pervertidamente.<p>

"_Qué raro… ¿porque tengo ganas de encontrar al mocoso y abrazarlo? Ahora que lo pienso, no he tenido tiempo de buscarlo… Oh, bueno, seguro que está a salvo…" _desechó sus pensamientos el gran Sannin, concentrado como estaba en su importantísima misión para toda la población masculina de las Naciones Elementales… Escribir sus Icha Icha! Sacudiendo la cabeza, volvió a su "pasatiempo".

Uno segundos después, volvió a estornudar, esta vez más fuertemente.

"_Rarísimo… Ahora tengo ganas de levantarle un altar…" _Lo que esta vez le sacó de su ensimismamiento fue un grito femenino que resonó por todo el edificio.

—¡KYAAAAAA! ¡UN PERVERTIDO!

"_¡Oh, mierda! ¡Tengo que escapar, me debo a mis lectores! ¡NO puedo dejarles sin Icha Icha Paradise: Onsen Fetish!" _Jiraiya empezó a correr hacia la puerta, sin que se le pasase por la cabeza utilizar ningún jutsu, pero antes de que pudiese llegar, una horda de mujeres enfurecidas cubiertas con toallas barró la puerta, con miradas mortales en sus rostros.

—Vas a morir, pervertido, ¿unas últimas palabras? –dio una de ellas, haciendo crujir amenazadoramente sus nudillos.

—Ciento cuarenta centímetros… -murmuró estúpidamente él, mientras una cascada de sangre le salía de las fosas nasales. A la mujer se le marcó una gran vena en la frente y con un rugido que parecía más acorde con Kyuubi que con una mujer, se dirigió a las otras.

—¡CHICAS, DEMOSLE LA PALIZA DE SU VIDA! –dicho esto, todas empezaron a pegarle sin compasión.

"_¡Ja! Comparados con los de Tsunade-hime, estos puñetazos son soplos de viento." _se rió entre dientes Jiraiya._ "¡El gran Jiraiya resurgirá de sus cenizas cual fénix legendario y… ¡!" _De repente, una patada bien dirigida aterrizó en sus amigos de la adolescencia de Jiraiya y por un momento todo en el Universo pareció detenerse, mientras la cara del Sannin se contraía lentamente una mueca de un dolor espantoso.

—¡UUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

* * *

><p>Volviendo con Naruto, este volvía a estar despierto, esta vez con unos pequeños algodones en cada fosa nasal, para prevenir más pérdida de sangre, y se dirigía en dirección a la oficina del Raikage, para encontrarse con Darui después de que Yugao le explicase que Arashi había acabado accediendo a su petición, no sin hacer notar que sin su aportación se habrían ido con las manos vacías.<p>

Mientras se dirigían a la oficina, Yugao pudo comprobar las miradas discretas que Naruto dirigía a los aldeanos, con una extraña emoción recorriendo sus ojos, mientras una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro… ¿era felicidad eso que leía en él? Yugao no podía entender a que se debía esa reacción, pero entonces, se hizo la luz y la respuesta le llegó a la mente. Era simplemente porque _no_ le miraban. Él siempre había sido observado con miradas de odio y desprecio en Konoha y experimentar el cambió de odio a simple indiferencia, entendida de un modo "vive y deja vivir", debía ser una de las mejores cosas que le habrían pasado. Yugao no pudo hacer más que sonreír tristemente también. Quizá no había sido tan malo que los estúpidos miembros del consejo hubiesen exiliado a Naruto… Quizá…

En pocos minutos llegaron a su destino, y entraron en la torre del Kage. En la planta baja hubo algunos chunin y jounin que saludaron cálidamente a Naruto, que devolvió los saludos con una sonrisa. Yugao alzó una ceja, curiosa.

—Dime Naruto, ¿cómo es que todos te saludan por aquí? –preguntó. Él solo rió feliz.

—Oh bueno, digamos que Kumo y Kaminari no Kuni son mis destinos preferidos. He llegado a ser bastante conocido en un pequeño grupo círculo de ninjas, los más allegados al Raikage y los he acompañado en alguna misión cuando mi destino se encontraba en su misma dirección, por lo que les prestaba una ayudita aquí o allí –respondió él, riendo entre dientes-. Recuerdo una vez que fui con un grupo de gennins con su jounin sensei, Murota creo que era, y en la que los chavales me agradecieron que le sacara la pereza de Murota con una pequeña trampa… jejeje. Siempre que lo recuerdo no puedo evitar reírme. Ay, esa araña fue genial… En fin, supongo que siempre podemos volver a repetirlo –suspiró el rubio mientras se dirigían a las escaleras.

En ese momento, un gritito de niña resonó por la planta y de una habitación salió un hombre joven de cabello plateado y con una pequeña cicatriz en la mejilla derecha, mientras una jounin de una edad parecida a la de él lo perseguía con una sonrisa macabra y blandiendo un ninjatô en su mano derecha.

—¡No escaparás, Akane, pervertido! –amenazó ella, al mismo tiempo que el tal Akane veía a Naruto y Yugao y un semblante de alivio se extendía por su rostro.

—¡AHHH, NARUTOOO, SÁLVAME! –gritó Akane, corriendo en dirección a él y escondiéndose detrás de su espalda. En ese momento, la chica llegó hasta ellos.

—Naruto, aunque me alegra que hayas vuelto por aquí, te agradecería que me entregaras al gusano de Akane para darle su merecido por tocarme los pechos –dijo ella, blandiendo el arma.

—Mmm, en principio te diría que no, Rika, pero como no quiero acabar como él, toma, aquí tienes –contestó Naruto, haciéndose a un lado. Akane soltó otro gritito aterrado cuando Rika lo agarró por el cuello y salió de la torre del Raikage por una ventana mientras Akane gritaba.

—¡NARUTO MALDITO, ME VENGARÉEE! –eso fue lo último que oyeron mientras la voz se iba perdiendo en la distancia. El aludido solo rió entre dientes y sacudiendo la cabeza, hizo un gesto a Yugao para seguir con su camino. Ella, con una gota versión anime, lo siguió.

—¿Debería preocuparme por la locura que intuyo que hay en Kumo? Primero la secretaria del Raikage, ahora estos dos… ¿Qué será lo próximo? –preguntó.

—Oh, no creas, te acabas acostumbrando… creo –respondió él. Yugao se lo quedó mirando, preguntando si estaba bromeando, pero sacudió la cabeza y lo siguió hacia la oficina.

Al llegar a la planta de la oficina del Raikage, se encontraron con Mabui, que llevaba en brazos una pequeña montaña de papeles e informes. Al verlos sonrió.

—Hey, Naruto-kun, ¿cómo quedaste después del puñetazo de Arashi? ¿Te metió más sentido común a golpes?

—Ehh, bueno, ya sabes cómo soy yo. ¡Un simple puñetazo no puede meterme sentido común! –ella rió por lo bajo.

—En fin, supongo que habéis venido para reclutar a Darui, ¿no? –inquirió, ganándose asentimientos por parte de Naruto y Yugao-. Bien, Darui ya había llegado cuando yo me he ido, así que ahora ya debe saberlo todo. Venga, vamos.

Los tres reemprendieron la marcha hasta llegar, por fin, a la oficina. Mabui llamó a la puerta y le respondieron con un leve "pase". Al abrir la puerta, los tres se encontraron con Arashi tomándose un descanso de su sufrido trabajo combatiendo el papeleo y Darui examinando sus pergaminos distraídamente. Los dos se giraron y Darui les sonrió.

—Hey, Naruto, ¿cómo has estado? –preguntó él y el aludido sonrió con una de sus sonrisas zorrunas.

—Bueno, ya sabes, viajando por aquí, conociendo gente, pateando culos por allá… lo usual, vamos –respondió, lo que se ganó una risa entre dientes por parte de Darui.

—Tú no cambias, por lo que veo.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Ya me conoces –un carraspeó incómodo los sacó de su conversación y los dos miraron al Raikage.

—Aunque me gusta ver lo bien que os lleváis, Naruto, Darui, tengo trabajo que hacer y me estáis distrayendo de él. Así que si no os importa cortar con el reencuentro… -dijo, pero se le formó una venita en la sien al ver como todos le miraban con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. ¿El Raikage queriendo hacer trabajo? ¡Imposible! -¿QUÉ? –gritó, molesto. Los demás se rieron nerviosamente.

—No importa, no importa… Bueno, supongo que Arashi ya te ha explicado por qué necesitamos tu ayuda –aseveró Naruto, ganándose otra vena en la frente del Raikage por no respetar su posición, esta vez más grande aún, pero se lo dejó pasar… esa vez. Darui asintió.

—Sí, ya me ha informado de todo. Nuestra misión es localizar al Sannin de las serpientes, Orochimaru, originalmente ninja de Konoha. Básicamente es una misión más por motivos personales que por otra parte, aunque no negaré que Kumo también tiene cuentas pendientes con él, al querer apropiarse de algunos usuarios de Kekkei Genkai de nuestra propia villa –informó Darui con un leve tono profesional aunque su fachada de vagancia seguía ahí. Naruto parpadeó, sorprendido, y se giró hacia al Raikage.

—Eso no me lo habías dicho –comentó, en un tono más de curiosidad que de acusación. Arashi bufó, levemente molesto.

—¿Cuál era el punto en decirlo? No habría cambiado nada, por lo que no era importante. Darui ya sabes cuál es tu misión secundaria, aunque ayudar a Naruto y a Uzuki-san a matar a Orochimaru es la principal. Si puedes completar las dos, perfecto. Si no… que no quede nada –ordenó el Raikage. Darui asintió, con el rostro completamente serio esta vez. –Bien, pues, podéis iros… ¡Ah! Y, ¿Naruto…? –habló el hombre de piel morena.

El aludido alzó el rostro, mirándolo con curiosidad.

–¿Si?

—No dejes morir a Darui. Es un buen jounin y sabe cuidarse de sí mismo, pero sin ayuda no creo que lo pueda hacer todo él… Además, odiaría tener que poner precio a tu cabeza –comentó Arashi mirándose las uñas indiferentemente. Naruto tragó saliva, repentinamente nervioso. Asintió como si su cuello tuviere algún resorte que le hiciera inclinar la cabeza a sesenta revoluciones por minuto.

—Ey, estoy aquí, ¿eh? No me gusta que hablen de mi muerte y no me dirijan la palabra. Además, sería muy aburrido morirme ahora –comentó Darui, levemente molesto. Viendo que la conversación ya no llevaba a ningún sitio, el Raikage cruzó los enormes brazos musculados que tenía.

—Bueno, ya hemos acabado los formalismos y toda esa mierda… Ahora, ¡FUERA! –no hace falta decir que todos salieron corriendo de la oficina, sin querer enfrentarse a la ira del que se decía que era uno de los ninjas más fuertes de las Naciones Elementales.

**Minutos más tarde**

Naruto, Yugao y Darui se encontraban cerca de la torre del Raikage recuperando el aliento, después de su experiencia cercana a la muerte.

—Bueno *ah ah* supongo que *ah ah* podríamos empezar ya. Raikage-sama me ha dado unos informes sobre los escondites conocidos de Orochimaru y la información que hemos podido reunir sobre sus últimos movimientos –informa el ninja de pelo rubio desvaído.

Al oír eso, Yugao alzó repentinamente el rostro, mirando a Naruto con semblante preocupado. Ella sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza y él sabía que ella lo sabía.

—Naruto… -murmuró suavemente Yugao.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Yo… yo… -Naruto suspiró y se cruzó de brazos-. He decidido que vamos a ir a descubrir si es verdad lo que nos dijo. Si no voy, siempre me quedará en mi consciencia el '¿Y si…?' –concluyó él. Yugao sonrió. Parece que aún quedaba algo del viejo Naruto en él. Alguien capaz de ayudar a alguien en problemas, incluso si no lo conocía.

—Bien… te acompañaré –él le sonrió con una sonrisa ladeada, agradecida, que hizo que su mejillas se enrojecieran y que su pulso se acelerara levemente. Ella parpadeó, sorprendida por esa reacción, pero lo dejó en la sección 'Cosas que comprobar más tarde' y volvió a la tierra.

—Hey, hey, hey, un momento, ¿de qué estáis hablando? Me he perdido completamente, así que si fuerais tan amables de iluminarme… -dijo Darui.

—Uhm, bueno, lo que pasa, es que nos hemos enterado de que alguien retiene a una persona contra su voluntad y hemos decidió ir a rescatarla –explicó el otro rubio.

—¿…Y eso que tiene que ver con nuestra misión? –preguntó confuso Darui.

—En realidad nada, pero es también un motivo personal. Esa persona… es como yo. ¿Me entiendes? –durante unos segundos, Darui mantuvo una cara de confusión y Yugao juraría que vio varios signos de interrogación flotando por encima de su cabeza, pero entonces un brillo de reconocimiento pasó por sus ojos, señalando que lo había entendido por fin.

—Pero, ¿Cómo tú… _como tú?_ –quiso asegurarse el ninja de Kumo.

—Como yo –asintió Naruto, y Darui no pudo hacer otro cosa que silbar apreciativamente.

—Mierda, esto es malo.

—Muy malo… ¿Así, qué? ¿Nos ayudarás? –Darui pareció pensárselo durante unos instantes, pero entonces rio entre dientes.

—En realidad no importa, ¿verdad? Diga lo que diga vas a ir a buscar a esa persona –no era una pregunta, era un hecho y Naruto volvió a asentir, esta vez sonriendo-. En fin, parece que no tengo elección. Además, será divertido alejarse de Kumo durante unas semanas. Estoy dentro. ¿Sabéis por donde hemos de empezar?

—Sí. Tenemos la localización. Lo mejor será ponerse en marcha cuanto antes –comentó Naruto.

—¡Hey, esperad! ¿Por qué no damos un nombre al grupo? Después de todo, es lo habitual –propuso Darui.

—Me parece bien –respondió Naruto, añadido a la confirmación de Yugao, que observaba cuidadosamente a Darui para tratar de encontrar puntos fuertes y flacos.

—Entonces… ¡seremos el grupo Nova!

* * *

><p>—Ugh… Agh… Mis amigos… ooooh…. Duele…. –el legendario de los sapos murmuraba gemidos de dolor mientras se agarraba con una mano a los mejores amigos del hombre e iba dando saltitos de dolor a cada paso-. Kami… esto… duele más que los puñetazos de Tsunade…. Ouch! –así, renqueando patéticamente, llegó hasta el hotel donde se alojaba, ganándose una mirada suspicaz del recepcionista. Sin prestarle caso, Jiraiya se dirigió hacia su habitación y allí se dejó caer sobre la cama. Aún así no le pasó inadvertida una pequeña nota en un extremo de la cama.<p>

Gruñendo, se retorció para alcanzarla, suponiendo que era un nuevo informe de sus espías. Después de cogerla, Jiraiya abrió la nota, que estaba doblada en dos, y leyó las pocas líneas que contenía, congelándosele la sangre al hacerlo.

—Mierda… Parece que tendré que contactar con ese mocoso antes de lo esperado. Espero que Kazama sepa dónde está… -murmuró antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, el dolor escrotal olvidado. Atrás quedaba la nota, olvidada y abierta, permitiendo leer el contenido de la misma.

_Las nubes rojas se mueven. El noveno es su prioridad._

* * *

><p>En un edificio abandonado en una pequeña aldea existía una estancia secreta, solo conocida por unos pocos de confianza. En ella, había toda una biblioteca llena de información, una mina de oro para cualquier espía. En el centro de la sala había un escritorio de caoba pulida y una silla giratoria de cuero negro. La sala estaba sumida en penumbra, ya que la única luz provenía de unas pequeñas velas situadas aquí y allí por la sala.<p>

Repentinamente, una parte de la pared se deslizó silenciosamente hacia un lado y una figura encapuchada entró silenciosamente en la sala, posicionándose delante del escritorio y se arrodilló a una rodilla, haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza.

—Veo, que has vuelto sin muchos contratiempos, querido. ¿Cómo fue la misión, Shinji-kun? –inquirió una voz femenina, con un tono cristalino, proveniente de la silla.

—La misión fue completamente sin sobresaltos –contestó el tal Shinji.

—Hmm, ya veo… ¿Tu informe?

—Como tú misma predijiste, en Konoha se está cociendo una grande. Raíz empieza a estar en todas partes. La Hokage parece que se ha dado cuenta de ello y aunque ha empezado a moverse, de momento no dan más que palos a ciegas. Cálculo que en unos meses, el conflicto estallará –Shinji respondió, haciendo suspirar a la mujer.

—Esto no es bueno. Algo así puede desequilibrar perfectamente el equilibrio entre naciones. Que molesto… -musitó la mujer para sí. Shinji se revolvió, incomodo.

—¿Deberíamos avisar a Naruto-san de esto? –preguntó él vacilantemente. La otra figura no dijo nada durante unos minutos, como si estuviera considerando sus opciones.

—Creo que lo mejor será que se lo digamos. Que él decida qué hacer. Es su antigua villa, después de todo –respondió finalmente ella. Shinji asintió, aunque ella no lo pudiera ver.

—Bien, partiré inmediatamente. ¿Su última localización conocida?

—En los alrededores de Kumo. Mantén tu vista afilada, Shinji –Shinji asintió otra vez y se alzó para marcharse pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar otra vez en el pasadizo, la voz de la mujer lo llamó de nuevo. Él se giró, inquisitivamente.

—…Cuídate –un silencio incomodo llenó la estancia hasta que Shinji se decidió a responder.

—Así lo haré… madre –y sin más se fue, dejando a la mujer otra vez sola. Durante minutos no dijo nada, su figura envuelta en sombras, pero entonces suspiró cansadamente.

—Parece que dentro de unos meses habrá guerra en Konoha… -murmuró para sí misma-. ¿Qué harás, eh, Naruto?

* * *

><p>—¡¿Oi, Temari, dónde has dejado mis pinturas de guerra? –gritó Kankuro.<p>

—¿Qué pinturas de guerra? ¿Te refieres a ese maquillaje de mujer que tenías por ahí metido, o debería decir, escondido? –gritó de vuelta Temari, mientras sonreía, leyendo un manual de armas ninja en el sofá, en casa de los Sabaku.

—¿!QUÉ? ¡Mis pinturas de guerra no son maquillaje de mujer! ¡Son para intimidar al enemigo! –gritó avergonzadamente Kankuro. Temari podía imaginar la cara roja de la vergüenza de su hermano mayor.

—Claaaro, y yo soy la esposa del Daimyo. Con el traje negro que llevas, ese maquillaje también te hace parecer un gatito, lo sabes, ¿no? Un gatito grande y sobre desarrollado.

—¡Maldita sea, Temari, soy tu hermano mayor, respétame como tal! –gritó Kankuro con voz ahogada por la furia y la verguenza. Temari rió.

—Claro, hermanito, lo que tú digas.

Mientras sus dos hermanos mayores discutían, el menor de los tres, el actual Kazekage, se sentaba en su despacho, queriendo tomarse el día libre después de muchos de trabajo duro. Gaara suspiró. Incluso a él le podía la gran cantidad de papeleo de un Kage.

Sus pensamientos divagaron hacia cierto rubio que le hizo ver lo equivocado de sus acciones. Gracias a él había podido entender vínculos como la amistad, la familia, o la camaradería, incluso si a veces era difícil. Gaara frunció el ceño, algo que había aterrorizado a centenares de personas en el pasado. Un gruñido se formó en el fondo de su garganta.

Recordaba perfectamente el día que les habían llegado noticias del exilio de Naruto de Konoha, recordaba perfectamente lo cerca que había estado de entrar en un estado de sed de sangre e ir a Konoha inmediatamente a acabar lo que había empezado en la invasión Arena-Sonido. ¿Cómo se atrevían a exiliar a Naruto, su hermano, no de sangre, sino de vínculo? Ellos eran Jinchûrikis, y por eso eran odiados. Al principio pensaba que él les tenía que corresponder el sentimiento, pero Naruto lo sacó de sus tinieblas. Y con su exilio, a Gaara le entraron ganas de volver a caer en esa oscuridad y aniquilar a todo el que había tenido implicaciones en el exilio de su hermano de vínculo, incluso si para eso tuviera que quemar Konoha hasta los cimientos. Pero no fue. A él no le hubiera gustado, incluso si ya no sintiera el amor de antaño por su antigua villa.

Después de que se calmara, Gaara hizo todo lo posible por encontrarlo, para darle asilo político e incluso, si quería, un puesto en los rangos shinobi de Suna. Desafortunadamente, el rubio hiperactivo desapareció de la faz de la tierra, a pesar de que se le declarara vivo. Él ya había perdido la esperanza de conseguir alguna información sobre Naruto cuando un día un mensaje le llegó, personalmente para él. Dos palabras, ocho letras que le renovaron las esperanzas. Un simple 'Sigo aquí' con un dibujito de un zorro en miniatura, de esos de los que Temari gritaría que es una monada o chorradas de mujeres por el estilo. Por supuesto que él nunca diría nada de eso en su presencia. Incluso a él le asustaba a veces su hermana.

Gaara había formado la más desapercibida de las sonrisas y se propuso un nuevo objetivo. No solo para proteger aquellos que empezaba considerar sus hermanos y a la nueva generación de ninjas de Suna que le querían y respetaban, sino para hacer justicia también. Por eso se haría Kazekage.

Después de dos años, por fin había conseguido su sueño, con el respeto y admiración de los demás ganados a pulso y lo primero que hizo fue cortar casi todos los lazos con Konoha, solo mantuvo el tratado comercial y rompió el de apoyo en caso de guerra y el proyecto de compartir técnicas de diferentes villas. Después de todo, con Gaara liderándolos, Suna había prosperado increíblemente y el número de misiones que el Daimyo de Kaze no Kuni les otorgaba había aumentado en consecuencia.

Pero aún así, no había recibido más noticias de Naruto y aunque intentaba que no le distrajese mucho, eso le preocupaba.

¿Dónde estaría en ese momento?

* * *

><p>Hoy no era un buen día para Tsunade. Un nuevo equipo de gennins había vuelto por decimotercera vez de atrapar al maldito cato del infierno, Tora, y Nanae, si recordaba bien el nombre, había estado a punto de estrangularlo con sus manos. No es que a Tsunade le preocupase la vida de ese bastardo, pero si la chica lo mataba no cobrarían y lo más probable era que la esposa del Daimyo se enfureciera y ella sabía que la mujer tenía a su esposo cogido por los huevos cuando estaba enfurecida. Hombres, siempre tan cobardes.<p>

Luego, había venido un grupo ANBU en el que había caído uno de ellos y había tenido que hacer todas las disposiciones, así como el funeral y ¡más papeleo! ¡Maldito fuera el papeleo! Estaba por todas partes y estaba segura que los dos consejeros bastardos le ponían más de lo necesario.

Por si no fuera suficiente, luego había salido un ratito a desestresarse, pero en vez de eso había ganado un dolor de cabeza incluso más grande. Había apostado un poquito aquí y allí… bueno, un poquito sería reducirlo mucho, quizás… unos cuantos ryô seguro… bueeeno, unos cuantos miles de ryô… … … ¡docenas de miles de ryô! ¿Satisfechos?

Pero lo peor había venido después. Otra de esas estúpidas reuniones del consejo que no servían para nada práctico. Que si reformas por aquí, que si aumentos de sueldos por allá… Bueno, tampoco es que le molestase mucho. Con el tiempo había adquirido un sexto sentido que le permitía desconectar completamente de lo que decían los demás, principalmente el consejo civil. Por que mantenía el consejo nunca lo sabría. En vez de eso, divagando, su vista se posó en Danzo y le divirtió ver como miraba a las musarañas con una cara de aburrimiento total, aunque hacía lo posible por mantener su fachada impertérrita.

Su diversión se convirtió en un ceño fruncido cuando recordó sus tejemanejes con Raíz. _'¿Qué te propones Danzo? ¿Qué pretendes hacer con Raíz?'_

Viendo que la reunión no iba a ninguna parte, la desconvocó con gran satisfacción para todo el consejo shinobi y tres consejeros y fue de vuelta a su oficina, convocó a Yamato.

—¿Dime, Yamato, alguna cosa que reportar sobre el tema tú-ya-sabes-cual? –preguntó ella, colocando un sello silenciador en la habitación. Él aludido asintió gravemente.

—Desgraciadamente, si. Recientemente he notado movimientos cerca de algunos edificios abandonados. He tenido que pedir ayuda a Kakashi y a Gai-san, pero sé que ellos no dirían nada. En fin, hemos descubierto que están aprovisionándose de armas. ¿Para qué? No lo sabemos, pero es como si se estuviesen preparando para la guerra. Sinceramente, me preocupa –informó. Tsunade no respondió, pensando en alguna estrategia.

Sabía que no era fácil. Los colocaría al borde de ambas resistencias, la mental y la física. Pero como Hokage era su deber hacerlo. El sufrimiento de unos pocos a cambio de la seguridad de muchos. Tsunade suspiró. A veces odiaba realmente ser Hokage. Pero no era momento de sentimentalismos o de tener un corazón débil. Si no, todos estarían condenados. Cogió unos informes y les puso su sello de Hokage sin molestarse en mirarlos, preparándose mentalmente para pronunciar sus siguientes palabras.

—Yamato, quiero que informes al comandante ANBU de que quiero que doble el entrenamiento de todos los cadetes ANBU. Más duro y más eficaz. Quiero que además todos los ANBU veteranos inicien un severo régimen de entrenamiento. Quiero que todos estén al cien por cien cuando la hora llegue. Además, avisa a Kakashi y a Gai de que contacten a todo jounin y chunin confiable y que empiecen a aumentar sus fuerzas. Además quiero que les digas que han de dejar esto muy claro. Han de actuar con normalidad. Que vayan por parejas de dos o tres para que parezca que solo están entrenando entre ellos como cada día. Que mantengan un perfil bajo. Estoy seguro que Danzo tiene espías por todos lados. Me sorprendería que las ratas no estuviesen de su parte. Además, formarás un escuadrón de reconocimiento formado por Inuzukas y Kakashi que rastreará cualquier sospechoso y posibles rastros en los edificios fantasmas que me has señalado –ordenó la rubia sannin con voz acerada.

—Entendido… Puedo… ¿puedo preguntar a que se debe todo esto? –quiso saber Yamato con vacilación. Ella asintió seriamente.

—Puedes. Temo que Danzo no nos quiera ningún bien y el hecho de que esté reuniendo armas no es más que otra prueba. Creo que se está cansando de esperar y temo… temo que quiera desatar una guerra civil en Konoha.

* * *

><p>—Bueno, entonces, ¿adónde nos dirigimos? –preguntó Darui, con las manos en los bolsillos.<p>

—La dirección que nos dio es un valle, veinticinco kilómetros al este de la capital de Kusa no Kuni. El escondite está oculto detrás de una cascada. Es probable que haya un miembro de Akatsuki custodiándola -Darui parecía preocupado.

—¿Estás seguro de que podemos enfrentarnos a un ninja de clase S y sobrevivir? Orochimaru también es de clase S pero es nuestra misión, después de todo.

—Sí, si creamos una buena estrategia. Lo malo es que no sabemos quién puede ser, por lo que tendremos que pensarlo bien.

—Bueno, mientras salgamos vivos no me quejaré.

—Bien, entonces empecemos el viaje. Hemos de cruzar Yu no Kuni y Ni no Kuni de parte a parte para llegar a Kusa no Kuni. Probablemente nos llevará una, quizá dos semanas a lo sumo, por lo que tendremos tiempo de pensar en una estrategia –informó Naruto. Sus dos acompañantes asintieron-. Además, creo que podemos aprovechar el tiempo para perfeccionar nuestras habilidades.

—En fin, creo que no tiene sentido retrasarlo más. ¿Vamos tirando? –cuestionó Naruto, recibiendo sendos Hais de Yugao y Darui. Con eso, desaparecieron los tres en un borrón de velocidad, en dirección a Kusagakure.

* * *

><p>YYY CORTEN! He vueltooooo! Hace meses que no me pasaba por aquí, pero he tenido un ajetreo constante durante estos últimos meses, además que he estado trabajando en algunos proyectos paralelos que aún no verán la luz pero que me han estado absorbiendo... Lo siento mucho, pero aquí he vuelto!<p>

Por fin aparece Sasuke! Quién será Kirai? Y qué habrá pasado con el pedófilo de Orochimaru?

Una nueva batalla, esta vez Utakata vs. Kakuzu! Qué tal estuvo? La verdad es que me ha resultado realmente difícil escribir esa escena, ya que hasta hace unas semanas no salió ninguna técnica de Utakata en el manga, solo en el anime y como yo o lo miro… En fin, tira de Naruto Wiki y vas que chutas, supongo! XD Hidan se ha quedado al margen porque sinceramente, por muy Jinchuriki que sea, no creo que Utakata solo pueda sobrevivir a un enfrentamiento contra los dos, y más si Kakuzu saca la artillería pesada del Jiongu.

Por otra parte, asistimos a la creación del grupo Nova. Realmente, el nombre a sido algo de última hora, pero la ida del grupo ya lleva meses rondando la cabeza. Aún quedan dos miembros para llenar el grupo! Adivináis quién son? Pista: Los dos ya han aparecido ya.

Me encanta Jiraiya y sus momentos de humor, son geniales. Su actitud de súper pervertido no deja de divertirme. Esperad más 'momentos Jiraiya' de él, pero también tendrá un rol en el fic.

La parte de Gaara es una especie de mirada a como a sido el salto en el tiempo para Gaaara, muy difuso, los sé, ya que me he centrado más en la reacción de este con el exilio de Naruto.

Y la gran noticia del capítulo! Los vientos de la guerra se acercan hacia Konoha! Que harán Tsunade y Danzo en el juego de intrigas? Las piezas ya están en el tablero y empiezan a moverse! Por otra parte, aparece otra vez el misterioso asesino del ANBU Raíz. Quién es él y su madre, y qué conexión tienen con Naruto?

Todo esto y mucho más (aunque pensándolo bien, quizá no…) en los próximos capítulos!

Ja Ne!

PD: Realmente no sé cuándo podré a volver a actualizar. Otra vez, mis disculpas. Consideraré seriamente acortar los capítulos para tardar menos.


End file.
